The New Sacred Gear
by kevin1984
Summary: The Egyptian Gods from the Yu-Gi-Oh Universe have become restless, and are tired of sitting around and doing nothing. Ra has noticed a new world where their Power could be useful, and after making a deal with Ophis our three Gods find themselves involved with a world, full of Angels, devils, Fallen angels, and other supernatural events. OCxharem Isseixharem.
1. Chapter 2

**The New Sacred Gear**

 **By Kevin1984**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise. These characters and events belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A/N: Okay I have decided to give you a teaser chapter, of what this story could be like, if I did decide to take up my own challenge.**

 **Okay pairing: Yusei/Akeno/Irina/Koneko Issei/Rias/Asia/Xenovia/Ravel/Rossweisse and who else I decided to add later for Issei.**

 **The only characters who will be appearing from the Yu-Gi-Oh world is the three Egyptian Gods, sealed in my Oc new Sacred gear**

 **Please note I will be basing this on the anime, which I have sat through and watched. I am in the middle of reading the Novels and have just finished Volume six.**

 **Now to Explain Yusei ability, He has the power of all three Egyptian Gods, his Sacred gear ability is Absorb, Seeing how Issei is boost and Vali is divine divide. Absorb allows Yusei to take away special ability of his foes, example Regeneration from Riser. His Sacred Gear will have four different Balance breaker. Each with its strength and weakness.**

 **Sky Dragon Balance Breaker (Slifer armour, speed increased and can use the element of lightning)**

 **Destroyer Balance Breaker (Obelisk armour, Strength and power increased, speed however is reduced, in this form Yusei can use the element of Earth)**

 **Solar balance breaker (Ra armour, magic increased, however strength and speed is sacrificed. In this form Yusei can use holy fire and the power of fire)**

 **Supreme form (Creator of light Armour, magic increased, Strength increased, speed increased, In this form Yusei can wield all three elements, plus the power of light. Unfortunately this mode as a time limit of how long he can stay in it.)**

 **Egypt Above the clouds in a different dimension**

"19,999, 999, 20,000,000, 20,000,001"

A tall god like creature growled in annoyance, this being stood at 60ft tall, was blue and built for destruction, The face of this being resembled that of a fiend, its glowing red eyes and huge blue horns surrounded its scary looking face. The being slammed his fist down, creating a huge tremor and for the very space he was in to vibrate as his powerful like shock wave punch slammed into the empty space below.

"Slifer if you count one more blood time, I will ring your neck and tie you up in knots again. You've been counting for hundred odd years now, its getting really old!"

The Red snake like dragon curled its long body around the empty space. Its head was made up of red horns, it glowing yellow eyes and two mouth, however only mouth was open at the minute. Its body was long and scaly, its belly was black while its back was crimson red and down its back sharp red spikes pointed out. The Dragon groaned in annoyance.

"what else you expect me to do Obelisk! We've been stuck in this time dimensional space for decades, we have no purpose anymore, we are no longer worshipped, the humans no longer need our power. Even our cards were destroyed, and now look at them, zooming around on those duel cycles and don't get me started on that useless over-lay system, let face it Obelisk we've become obsolete, there nothing left but to count."

Obelisk groaned, his fellow God was right, since their duel cards had been destroyed, they had been stuck in this useless dimensional space, and it was really getting everyone down. Obelisk noticed the other member of their trio was staring into the worlds of other dimensions.

"Ra give it up, face it, there is no one in this entire world and universe who needs our power, why don't we just fade and end it."

The God know as Ra, ignored the sound of his Fellow God, he had been monitoring a new world in another dimension. On the outside it looked like just your normal average world, it was made up of humans, plants animals, whoever underneath this little charade laid a world of Chaos, and war. Beyond the humans sight, a war raged between three factions, Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels, not to mention all the other mythological creatures and other Gods, they were fighting for domination and was using every power at there disposal, it was these weapons that had drawn the Gods attention, these weapons and abilities were known as Sacred gears it seems average humans were bestowed these gifts to help in the growing conflict between the three factions. Ra Suddenly zoomed in on the world and found himself looking at a room in a hospital, a new born baby boy was cradled in its mothers arm, however it was glow from the baby's left arm that had the God intrigued. This child had been bestowed one of these Sacred gears, and not just any, but one of the Heavenly dragons that existed in this world. It was know as The Red Dragon Emperor and during the war with the three factions, it had been killed along with its counter part the The Dragon Emperor, both dragons had ignored the ongoing war, and had decided to fight each other. This had caused so much chaos that a truce was called between the three factions in wish they joined together to defeat the two mighty dragons. Once they were defeated their spirits and Powers were sealed inside two gauntlets, and through out history these gauntlets have found their way into the human world, and the host of these mighty dragons had carried on the fight between themselves. Its seems History was going to repeat itself once more as this child had been bestowed one of these great Powers, and the other one had found itself in the hands of a half devil in the underworld. Just as Ra continued to watch, he noticed something suddenly appeared in line of vision.

"I've been watching you for while now, Golden dragon, why do you keep looking into this world?"

Ra was taken back by the question, the one who had asked it was a young girl, dressed in black Gothic clothing she had long black hair which was hidden under a white a purple bonnet, she had pointed ears and her eyes were a deep grey, the girl couldn't have been no more then 10 years old. However Ra could tell this was no ordinary child, the power she was giving off was twice that of his own.

"Forgive me, but My name is Ra, and in my world I am one of three Gods, we ruled over Egypt long ago, and now we drift inside this dimensional space for eternity, we have no purpose anymore, and I grow bored so decided to peek in on the various worlds and see what they were like. This is the one world that I have found that is so similar to our own."

The Dragon of Infinity known as Ophis stood looking at the golden dragon, well if you could call him a dragon, he had the body of a dragon but the head of bird. "So why do you not just fade, if you and your fellow gods have lost all meaning, why do you still linger in depression and boredom?"

Ra sighed, "I feel myself and my fellow Gods have so much more to offer, but I haven't found a world that I feel deserves our power, until I looked into yours. I become interested in the items and abilities you call Sacred Gears, I noticed several house the spirits of strong beings and just wondered what it might be like to be one of those spirits."

Ophis listened and frowned, she could already tell these Gods were strong, maybe not as strong as several other spirits in their world, but still strong. She was also interested in what Ra had said about being used as a spirit in a Sacred gear. Ophis knew that the one chosen to be the Red dragon emperor this time would face things and events that were ten time worse then the previous Host who had come before him. Plus she wondered what it would be like to add another chess piece to growing board in their world. Making up her mind she turned back to the golden Dragon.

"If I allow you and your fellow Gods to enter this world and become spirits trapped inside a Sacred gear, do you promise to respect our world and everything in it. Do you swear to protect your chosen host, and use your combined power to help him reach his full potential?"

By this time Obelisk and Slifer had joined Ra, and now all three God were looking at the young girl floating in front of them. They had grown bored of this world, were thrilled to be offered an opportunity to prove they were still useful. All three God bowed their heads towards the small girl who lips suddenly curled up in a smile.

"Very well" With that Ophis eyes glowed and her hair wavered in a dark purple aura. Before the Gods every eyes, they could see something being created. The item soon took on the appearance of a gauntlet, engraved into were Egyptian Hieroglyphs, a silver jewel sat in the middle of it, and surrounding the jewel dragon like scales suddenly became appearing. Once the gauntlet was completed Ophis turned towards the Gods. "From this day forward your spirits will be trapped within this Sacred gear and you will use your powers to help all the host who you will encounter throughout your life. Do you still wish to make this sacrifice?"

All three gods suddenly nodded and began to transform into pure energy. Three beams of energy rushed towards the Gauntlet one red, one blue and one Yellow.

"Hmm quite roomy in here, I could get use to this."

Ophis lips curled up into a small smile, another piece had joined the game. She used her ability to look into the world and zoned in on another hospital where another baby boy was cradled in its mothers arms. Ophis eyes glowed as the boys fated future flashed before her eyes. It seems he was destined to die young and alone. Ophis held the gauntlet in her arms and watched as it dispersed and vanished in a gold light. She then looked down and noticed the little boys left arm glow, a new Sacred gear had been bestowed upon this child. Ophis couldn't wait to see just how this boys future now changed and how this new Gear affected their world.

 **Sixteen years later**

"Issei get out of that bloody bed, you'll be late for school again!" The sound of a woman's voice echoed around the bedroom of the boy known as Issei, The boy groaned and lifted his head from his pillow as he did he heard the sound of his talking alarm clock go off.

" _Morning sleeping head, its time to get up, is that morning wood I see, you naughty boy, just getting hard for me"_

Issei hand reached up and slammed the button on the alarm, he then twisted his body and sat up in bed stretching his arms and yawned. Issei was your average teenage boy, he had brown hair that spiked around his head, and soft brown eyes, however under this façade of charade was nothing but a perverted little boy, who loved breast as much as he loved his own parents, he was always thinking about breast, big one, small ones, in between ones, that and what the girls hid under this skirts and undergarments. Littered on his bed where several porn magazines and his bedroom bin was over flowing with toilet tissue.

"I am awake mum!" Issei shouted as loud as he could down the stairs making sure his mum heard him. He then proceeded to climb out of bed and stretch up. He clicked his neck from side to side and then walked over to his small desk, that was littered with porn DVD cases and unfinished homework. Issei grabbed his school uniform from his desk and began to put it on. He had no time for shower or breakfast, he stuffed his books and school stuff into his rucksack and left his room, ignoring his Parents as he left the house and started to walk to school to meet his three best buds. However unknown to Issei his future was about to change forever.

 **Kuoh Aacademy**

Yusei Muto rested against the wall of the academy and drowned out the perverted conversation of his two friends beside him. Yusei was one of Issei best friends however unlike his best friend he was far from perverted and in fact quite respectful of the opposite sex. Yusei heard one of his friends yelp as he was hit with a Kendo stick over and over by a group of girls, his other friend was getting the same treatment. Yusei wasn't sure why he hang out with these two, all they could thing about was breast, butts and what was hidden under girls skirts, the thoughts sickened Yusei. Issei was just as bad, but Yusei could put up with him, but not these two.

"Hey man, why didn't you back us up and help us!" Yusei lifted his head, his blonde hair and blue eyes stared into the eyes of his two friends Matsuda and Motohama, both now holding their sore heads from being whacked with half a dozen kendo sticks.

"Simple you needed to be taught a lesson, you two need to learn how to treats girls and maybe then you won't get called all the names under the sun from the female student body." Yusei noticed both boys were about to shout when he heard his best friend Issei call out.

"Hey, guys how things hanging, have the girls started their practice, yet, if so what are you doing here, we could be all missing out on a great show."

Yusei shook his head, and watched as Issei punched fist with Masuda and Motohama, he then noticed Issei turned to him and grinned.

"Hows it going Yusei, I will catch you later, I don't want to miss a free show, catch you in class." Yusei groaned as he watched what had been commonly known as the 'The Three Perverted Trio' Run towards the girls changing room. Yusei suddenly looked up and his eyes suddenly widened. Walking towards the school were the top two girls of the academy, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, both third years, and both were drop dead gorgeous, Rias with a crimson blood red hair and impressive bust, and Akeno who was always smiling, she herself wasn't short in the chest department. Yusei heart began to pump fast, he had always had a crush on Akeno, ever since he was first year, and she was a second year. Yusei noticed both girls suddenly stopped and smiled.

"Well hello Yusei, how are you doing today?" Yusei bowed politely, after all these two were his senior and both deserved respect.

"I am very well Rias, how are you and Akeno doing today." Yusei noticed both girls smiled, Yusei face suddenly heated up, as Akeno shook her hair from side to side, his eyes now glued to her chest. Now Yusei was no pervert far from it, but he was also a sixteen year old hormonal teenager. Both girls noticed the blush on his face and both girls smiled once more.

"I think our little Yusei, is embarrassed, come here and let me give you a hug." Yusei suddenly found his head in between Akeno breast as the third year held him close to her chest." Yusei couldn't help but sigh as he heard the gentle breathing of Akeno, however the moment was soon ruined by the academy buzzer going off.

"Oh shoot were be late for class, well Yusei catch you later." Yusei blushed and then headed into the school, with several glaring eyes on him. This gave Rias and Akeno a chance to have their own conversation, both girls had a free period. Rias turned to her best friend.

"Did you fell that burst of power from Yusei, its getting a lot stronger, maybe soon he will be able to reach his full potential, I am certain he is carrying a Sacred Gear, and we need to keep an eye on him. Just in case those black wing vultures try anything. Aneko were you listening."

Akeno sighed, she was upset that Yusei had to left, in fact the second year had made a big impression on her, and she enjoyed the smalls amount of times she got to spend with him. She also loved teasing him with her assets, she noticed Rias was giving her frown.

"What, I can't help it, I think he is cute, and not in bad shape either, especially for a second year, but yes I too felt a surge of power from him, in fact it was larger than normal. If you don't mind Rias, may I watch over Yusei?"

Rias blinked in surprise, Akeno had rarely shown any interest in men, but Yusei could always make her smile. Rias could see the worry in her best friends eyes. Finally she nodded. "If that is what you want Akeno, I will allow it, who knows maybe we can introduce him into the club, after all he seems powerful enough."

Akeno face broke into a huge smile, and both girls continued to discuss other matters about the club they both belonged too and other girls stuff. Meanwhile in a nearby church. Four people were huddled in a group.

 **Church near Academy**

"I scouted the whole area and apart from the devils we know about, I picked up two very strong reading from two human boys, both attending that academy, and both were giving off the aura of Sacred gear wielders."

One of the figures smiled, she had long black hair, and was dressed in black leather, that only covered the every important parts of her body. Out of her back were spread two dark feathery wings her name was Raynare and she was fallen angel, a member of one of the great faction that had been involved in the great three way war, between Angels, devils and Fallen Angels.

"Well I can disguise myself as one of the students, I could then convince one of the boys to date me. Of course I would will kill him afterwards, beside we don't need anymore Sacred gear wielder around us then there already is. By the way when is the Nun due to arrive?"

One of the figures who was a male Fallen angel, and was called Dohnaseek smiled under his hat. "Three days according to reports, that gives us two days to get rid of these two boys before she arrives. We can't afford anything to go wrong with the plan. Raynare you deal with the boy known as Issei, leave the other one to me.

The group of Fallen angels then laughed as they began to discuss the plan that they had set in motion to steal the Sacred gear from one of the holy sisters who would visiting the church in three days.


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise, all character in this story apart from the Oc belongs to their respectful owners.**

 **A/N: Hmm not much interested in this story, but hey you can't win them all.**

 **[ ] Communication between Sacred Gear and the world**

 **Within Yusei Sacred Gear**

Ra, Obelisk and Slifer were growing bored, they wanted to unleash their power, but knew if they did then they could be putting their young hosts life in danger. The three god might not have been able to speak with their young host, but they had been through the same experiences, these included the high and low, from the death of his parents, to the adoption of his new family. The three gods had seen it all. Just as they were in the middle of discussing the future and what might happen to their young host, a purple glow drew their attention. Once the glow had died down, Ophis was floating before them, all three God lowered their heads in respect, as they had come to learn that this being was one of the top ten most powerful in this world. The young girl smiled back.

"I am glad to see you three have settled in to your new home and surroundings. I forgot to mention a few things when I first created this gauntlet. What I have to tell you will involve the future of your young host, and that of another. You're all ready aware of the events that are going on in this world, It is important that the balance is maintained. This means there are a few rules that will have to be obeyed. Your host is Yusei Muto, this you already know, but what you don't know is that his best friend Issei Hyoudou is the host for the Red Dragon Emperor and his fate must remain the same. Issei is destined to die and be reborn as a Devil, he will join the peerage of the Gremory Family through their daughter Rias Gremory, a third year student who attends Kyou Academy, and is in charge of this territory. This town is the property of the devil faction and nothing happens without her being aware of it. Now you might wonder why I am telling you this, well its very simple. Yusei can't interfere in the events that are about to take place, he may support Issei, but he can't join any factions, well not yet at least, he must remain neutral. If he was to join a faction before the right time, then this world would become unbalanced. It will be your job to keep Yusei from interfering with Issei destiny. Yusei will awake in a few days, when he is attacked by a Fallen angel, you must do all in your power to prevent this attack. Yusei cannot be allowed to die."

The three Gods looked to one another and then turned to Ophis and nodded in understanding. It was then Ra that spoke. "So Yusei may assist Issei but he is not allowed to get involved with key events that are yet to unfold. How will we know what events not to interfere with?"

Ophis looked towards the three Gods. "Well one of the main important events you can't interfere in, is the battle between the Emperor Red Dragon, and its counter part the Emperor White dragon. The two must fight and resolve their conflict without any assistance. Other events that will shape Issei Future must also not be changed, as we approach these I will tell you."

Ra frowned. "So What exactly is Yusei future? Will he Join a faction? Or will he have to remain neutral throughout is whole life. Also what use are we if we can't use our power to aid him, into helping him reach his full potential."

Ophis smiled. "Yusei future is yet to be written, as a new player in this game, there are several paths that his life could face. His choices at key events in the future will shape his future. You may use your power how you wish to help him. I will now take my leave, Yusei will be attacked by a Fallen Angel tomorrow, and his Sacred Gear will be revealed. This will allow you three to finally communicate with your host. At first only you Slifer will be able to communicate, the stronger he gets the abilities he will unlock until eventually he will be able to communicate with all three of you."

Ra again frowned. "what of Issei, what will happen to him?"

Ophis turned once more to the Gods. "Issei will also be attacked, however he will have to die, so that the events of his future can be set in motion. Yusei can't interfere in this. Don't worry you will not be bored, there is plenty for Yusei to do, and experience, if there wasn't, then I wouldn't have allowed you to enter this world. I will speak to you soon, farewell for now."

The three Gods, watched as Ophis left there space. Now they knew what to expect, they began to plan just how to help their new host.

 **Next Day**

Issei Couldn't believe his luck, after all these years dreaming of having a girl friend, he finally had one, and the two of them had decided to go out on their first date. The girls was named Yuuma Amano, and she had only recently transferred to the academy. As a new Student, Issei had been the first to volunteer to show her around the academy. He was surprised on how well the two of them were getting on, and asked her if she would like to meet after school so he could show her around the City. Yuuma had agreed and now the two of them were in town spending time together. If Issei hadn't been so desperate to get a date, he might have thought about the dangers of the girls he was now walking with. In fact the girl was a Fallen Angel in disguise and was using the appearance of a school girl to lure Issei into a trap, so she could kill him, before the boy discovered about his Sacred Gear. Lucky for Issei one of the third years a girl named Rias Gremory had given him a leaflet, and on it was a magic symbol, that would prove to save Issei life very soon.

 **Empty Park in City**

Issei noticed how late it was getting, he was having a great time with Yuuma and both found themselves inside a Park, that was empty. Issei had offered to walk Yuuma home, of course Yuuma didn't have a home, but she had planned to kill Issei near the fountain that they were drawing close to. Issei noticed Yumma suddenly broke contact with him and was now facing him in front of the fountain dressed in her Academy uniform. Issei thought he had never seen anything cuter, that was until he heard several words that sent a chill down his spine. Issei had been zoning out just looking at Yuuma Chest, that was respectable double C,C and hadn't been paying attention to anything she was saying until he heard those words.

"Would you Die for me!"

Issei blood suddenly froze as those words echoed inside his head for a brief moment, he noticed the girl in front of him was no longer Yuuma, but was now a fully grown woman, who had long black hair, green eyes and was dressed in leather, that covered only her most important parts. Out of her back several black wings grew. Issei tried to move, but he found himself frozen in fear and had no time to dodge as he felt a sharp pain, his eyes looked down to see a glowing spear of light, which had pierced his mid-section. Blood began to pour from the wound, Issei mouth began to fill with blood, he was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked up and noticed the evil smile now plastered on the girls face. Issei fell to his knees, this was it, he was going to die, and not only that but he was going to die a Fucking Virgin, was there any worse type of death for a teenage boy. Before the Darkness took him, Issei watched as the woman who had stabbed him flew away high into the clouds above. Issei fell back, and could feel the darkness slowly spreading across his body. He then caught sight of something, long blood red crimson hair, he saw the face of an angel, before his eyes closed for the last time.

Rias Gremory looked down at the boy who she was certain housed a powerful Sacred Gear, she had known the girl Issei had left with was a fallen angel, and had slipped him the leaflet which would activate as a summoning spell when she knew she needed him. Rias slipped her hands into her pocket and removed eight chess pieces, all of them pawns. She removed four from her hand and then laid them down on the lifeless body of Issei, she wouldn't let someone like him die like this. As the pawn pieces were placed on his chest, a blood red magic circles appeared below his body. Rias stood to the side, her Crimson blood hair, now wavering in the gently evening breeze, her eyes were glowing with power as she chanted.

Meanwhile else where Akeno had kept to her word and was now following Yusei, she had heard from Rias about the Fallen angel who had deceived Issei, and she was certain that another Fallen Angel would attempt to take out Yusei, as he too had a Sacred gear. Akeno hid in the shadows and watched as the boy she had come to crush on, walked slowly through a deserted park, towards his home. Just when everything was going smoothly she noticed the sky suddenly changed and before Yusei appeared a fallen Angel, he was dressed in a hat and black trench coat, out of his back several dark wings appeared. Aneko was about to interfere and protect Yusei, but she was suddenly prevented by something happening.

Yusei had been enjoying his stroll through the park, he had been thinking about the events of today, his best friend Issei finally had a girlfriend, hopefully now he would become less perverted, as he had someone to take care of, and make happy. Yusei smiled to himself as he watched the faces of their best friends turn white when Yuuma and Issei had left the school for their date. Yusei wondered what they might be up to now, however those thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sky suddenly darkening. Yusei noticed someone was walking toward him in the opposite direction, it was man dressed in a Trench coat and hat, the mans face was hidden under the hat, but Yusei froze as he heard the man speak.

"Finally I have found you Yusei Muto, any last words before I send you to your death?"

Yusei watched as the man produced what looked like a spear of light from his hand, the man then charged forward hoping to thrust the spear into his stomach, however just before the spear reached him, his left arm suddenly glowed causing the man to shield his eyes from the light. When the light had vanished Yusei was surprised to see his arm was now covered by gauntlet and the gem inside it was flashing, he then heard a voice coming from his arm.

[Yusei Muto, do not fear, we the three Egyptian Gods that reside in your Sacred Gear will allow no harm to come to you]

Yusei was confused, Egyptian Gods? Sacred Gear, none of this made sense, however he did noticed the man was now being more cautious. Yusei heard the man growl.

"So the rumours are true, you do have a Sacred Gear, then prepare to die. My name is Dohnaseek and it will be the last name you ever hear, now die!"

The Fallen Angel once again charged forward with his spear of light, however he heard a powerful roar come from the Sacred Gear, stopping him in his track. He watched as a red energy blast, left the Sacred Gear and then began to swirl around Yusei. The energy swirl got bigger and bigger, until eventually something began to form. Dohnaseek froze in fear as the Energy suddenly took form of a powerful looking red Dragon, its body was now coiled around Yusei and protecting him from his assault. Dohnaseek cried out in pain as the red energy dispersed electricity from its body, hitting the Fallen Angel. Dohnaseek then heard the dragon speak.

[Fallen Angel, hear my warning, this boy is protected by myself and two others. My name is Slifer The Sky Dragon, ruler of the heavens of Egypt and master of the element of lightning. You have been warned, stay away from this boy, or next time we meet I will kill you!"]

Dohnaseek face turned white, he had never heard of such a creature called Slifer, just what spirits were trapped inside this boys Sacred Gear, and just what powers did he have. Dohnaseek decided to heed the warning and dispersed the light spear in his hand. He then flew away as fast as he could.

Yusei looked down at the gauntlet now on his arms, the energy that had swirled around him had now returned to the flashing gem. Yusei watched as the gym flashed and then he heard the spirit speak once more.

[Yusei Muto, My name is Slifer The Sky Dragon, I once ruled the heaven over Egypt along with my two fellow Gods. At the moment I am the only spirit you can speak to. My fellow Gods will contact you once you have grown stronger and have broken the others seals on this Sacred Gear.]

Yusei gulped, in surprise. "Thank you for saving me, however I don't understand, what was that man?, and how did he fly away like that? What makes me so special to wield this power you are giving me? I am a no one, just an average teenage boy." Yusei stayed silent, as he listened.

[Yusei Muto, you are far from average, this gift was bestowed upon you for reason, things might not make sense now, but the stronger you grow and the older you get, the more you will come understand. By the way we are not alone look behind you]

Yusei turned and was just in time to see his face smothered by a pair of beautiful breast, and pulled into a hug. Yusei knew these breast from anywhere, they belonged to Akeno the third year that he had been crushing on, but what was she doing here?"

Akeno hugged Yusei further into her, she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Yusei had unlocked his Sacred Gear, and had, it not been for the spirits within it, then he would have fallen to that Fallen Angel. Just as she carried on hugging a magic circle suddenly appeared beside them, and Rias Gremory appeared from it.

"Akeno, Issei has been attacked and killed. I use my power to resurrected him, he is now part of our family. What happened here, and why are you hugging Yusei, as if you would never see him again.." Rias eyes suddenly saw the gauntlet now on Yusei arm, she had never seen anything like it, and was certain it was a completely new Sacred Gear. Rias looked around and noticed a few black feathers a few feet away. So that was it, Yusei had been attacked also, but it seemed he had survived his ordeal. Rias noticed Akeno looked over to her, tears in her eyes. Akeno then pulled away and turned Yusei towards Rias, to say the boy was surprised was an understatement.

Yusei looked between Rias and Akeno and then slowly backed away. "What's going on, and why are you both here?"

Rias and Akeno slowly stepped towards Yusei, she noticed the second year looked very scared. "Yusei come with us, and I will explain everything to you. I promise Akeno and myself are not here to harm you."

Yusei looked at both girls, something was telling him, these two could be trusted. Making up his mind Yusei stepped towards them and noticed Akeno hugged him once more. "Everything will be explained soon Yusei." Yusei trusted Akeno words and his eyes widened as the magical circle they were now in, began to glow. He felt a strange sensation in his stomach before the three of them vanished.

 **A/N: Second chapter. So like Anime Issei will not know he is a Devil, and will think it was all a dream, however Yusei will be made aware of what is going on by Rias and Akeno.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise, all character in this story apart from the Oc belongs to their respectful owners.**

 **A/N: The story seems to be picking up slowly. 12 reviews is better then one review I got for the first chapter. Lets see if we can keep this up.**

 **Occult Research Club Old School Building Kuoh Academy**

Yusei, sat stunned as he was given inside peek at the world that existed beyond his own. From what he could understand, The world was ruled by three factions Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels, and a war had been going on between the three side for eons until it was stopped for some unknown reason. Also beyond the three main factions, other Gods, and beast existed including Dragons. Yusei wouldn't have believed any of it, had he not been sitting in front of Rias and Akeno, both were sat opposite him, with their black wings showing. It turned out that Rias was the brother to the current ruler of the underworld, and that Akeno was one of her servants who she had turned.

"So let me get this straight, that man who attacked me earlier, is known as a Fallen Angel, and you become a Fallen Angel when you fall from heaven after sinning. I was attacked because of this thing on my arm known as a Sacred Gear, and Fallen Angel fear these weapons and abilities and try to take out those chosen to wield them, before their host discover them."

Rias lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip of her tea. "Pretty much. You're lucky your Sacred Gear activated, not many are as lucky as you."

Yusei looked to his arm where the Sacred Gear was now visible for everyone to see. The jewel inside the gauntlet had stopped flashing a little while ago. Yusei noticed Rias was looking to his arm.

"Funny I have never heard of a Sacred Gear, that is said to house the spirit of three Egyptian Gods. From what I understood all the Egyptian Gods faded, like many of the ancient Gods." Rias took another sip from her cup. However she suddenly dropped the cup as Slifer began to speak from the Gauntlet.

 _[That is because we three Gods are not from this world, we are from another world in another dimension, we created a pack with Ophis the Dragon God of Infinity, we had grown bored in our world, no one worshiped us any more, and we three decided instead of fading then we could still be of use to someone. Our leader Ra was the one who discovered your world and made the deal with Ophis]_

Rias eyes widened, so the Dragon God of Infinity was responsible for this, "I see thank you for explaining that Lord Slifer, I knew I had never heard of such a Sacred Gear before, but hearing Ophis is involved then, that is a good enough explanation for me." Rias then placed her hand into her Pocket and pulled out four chess pieces all of them were pawns, she placed them on the table in front of Yusei, much to his confusion.

Yusei picked up one of the pieces and held it in between his fingers. He examined it closely and then looked over to Rias for an explanation. Yusei noticed Rias gave him a small smile.

"How much do you know about the game of chess Yusei?" Rias noticed Yusei just looked at her blankly and so she decided to continue. "As a high ranking devil, we are each given 15 pieces of a chessboard. This consist of a Queen, 2 Bishops, 2 Rooks, two Knights and eight pawns the sixteenth piece, the King is taken up by the High ranking Devil. This is the number of servant a High ranking Devil like myself can have. Akeno here is my Queen, apart from her I have one Knight who is called Kiba, One rook who is called Koneko one bishop called Gasper and my new Pawn Issei."

Yusei eyes widened at that name, he couldn't believe it, his best friend was now a Devil and in service to Rias and her family. Yusei wondered how his best friend had been roped into this, as if Rias was reading his mind she answered him.

"If your wondering how, He was attacked tonight, and killed by a Fallen Angel. He too has a Sacred Gear, with his last breath he was able to activate the magic circle I had given to him earlier. He summoned me and seeing how important he was, I decided to resurrect him as one of my servants. Now before you get the wrong idea, although they are called servants I treat them like family. Issei took up four pawns meaning he is quite powerful, These remaining four I am offering you Yusei. Will you consider joining my family?"

Yusei looked down at the four pawns now on the table, he was about to accept the offer, when he was interrupted by Slifer.

[ _Forgive me Lady Gremory, but Yusei will not be joining your family. One of the conditions we agreed with Ophis, is that Yusei is to remain neutral for the time being, so not to tip the balance of power into anyone favour. However that does not mean he can't support you and your cause, just not as an official Devil]_

Rias looked down, she had been expecting something like this, especially knowing about the deal between the Gods and Ophis, still though she had to at least try. "Very well Lord Slifer, then I would like to welcome you and Yusei to join our club as an Unofficial member for now. I believe with your power and abilities then we could help each other out. I also know that Akeno would love for you to join us."

Yusei looked across to see Akeno smile, he was certain he noticed a small blush on either side of her cheek. "Very well Rias, I would love to join this club, although I must ask, if you saved Issei, tonight then where is he?"

Rias smiled, "Issei is recovering at his home, it will take time for his body to adjust, to his new powers and he needs plenty of rest. Tomorrow I will invite him here to the club and explain everything to him. I would appreciate your help in this matter. Maybe if you help explain it, then he will be more likely to believe what I will tell him. Its important that Issei accepts his new life, if not then there could be trouble, and there is a possibility he could go rogue."

Yusei blinked in surprise. "What do you mean by rogue?" Yusei was expecting Rias to answer, but he was surprised when Akeno spoke up.

"A rogue is a devil, who has left their master against their masters wishes. You see when you become a devil, your very being is connected to your master, if you stray to far away, you begin to go mad, and eventually will go rogue. Once a Devil goes rogue, there is no going back, and it must be destroyed, with no exceptions."

Yusei suddenly looked down. "So you're basically a slave for the rest of your life to your master. Do you have any rights, or do you have do everything your master says without question."

Rias again answered. "Most High ranking Devils, who have servant, treat them just as the way you described. Many of these High ranking Devils are men, and their servant consist of mainly women and girls. I myself don't see my servants like that, when I allow someone in, they are treated with love and they become part of my family. There are other High ranking Devils like myself who do show respect to their servants, but most don't really care how they treat their servants. Anyway enough about us, tell me a little bit about yourself."

Yusei looked down, he didn't really like telling anyone about his past, however he could sense that Rias and Akeno could be trusted. "Well I was born in Tokyo and lived with my mum and dad, however when I was around eight my parents died in car crash and I was put into an Orphanage. A year later, I was adopted and bought here to this town. My new mother and father, did all they could to make me feel welcome, and gradually I did warm up to them. My dad is a broker and my mum is his Personal assistant, so there away quite often on business. I was normally left with a nanny, but as I got older and more responsible then I was allowed to look after myself. Its not uncommon for my parents to be gone weeks at a time. Of course they make sure I am looked after and leave me plenty of money to make sure I can feed myself and buy anything else I might need while their away. In fact I am on my own for a month, My dad as a big deal going on, and he has to travel all over the globe to get people to agree to it. As you know I attend this academy and I am now in my second year, studying alongside my best friend Issei. I have no idea what I want to be when I leave the Academy but I have always wanted my own little place. Sure living home with my parents is fun, but I have always wanted a little place I could call my own."

Rias smiled at this. "Well Yusei, if you still want a place I will be happy to arrange that for you. As you know my Brother is the current Lucifer and our family owns this town. It wouldn't be too hard for me to get you a place nearby, consider it a thank you for helping us."

It was Akeno who spoke next, "What about one of the apartments in my block, it would be nice for Yusei to be close, and I am sure Keneko and Kiba would also like it if Yusei stayed there." Yusei smiled as he noticed the smile Akeno was giving him."

Rias looked between the two and smiled, she was happy her best friends had finally found someone to take an interest in. "Lets see what happens first with everything, before we go make arrangements. Yusei its getting late, I don't want you walking home by yourself, especially after what took place tonight, so Akeno will see you home. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at the academy. We have a lot of work to do, in convincing Issei about his new life."

 **Next Day Issei Home**

" _Time to get ahead sleepy Head, oh my Just look at these breast of mine, there all for you handsome"_

Issei groaned as his arm stretched out above him, and he slammed the button on his talking alarm. He slowly turned over and laid in bed on his back, thinking about the dream he had. He had watched himself die, and the Rias Gremory had saved him, and bought him back to life. Issei slowly sat up, his body ached all over, Issei placed his hand on his stomach where in the dream a spear of light had been thrown at him, by his suppose new girlfriend Yuuma. As his hand brushed over the spot where the spear had entered, he felt a strange sensation all over is body, and then a faint whisper around him.

" _Would you die for me!"_

Issei head spun around and looked at his room, the placed was a mess, which wasn't anything new. Issei swung his legs out of bed and allowed his feet to touch the floor. As he stood up, he suddenly fell backwards onto his bed, as if he was having trouble to keep his balance.

"What the hell was that all about. Ahh my head kills," Issei walked over to his uniform and began to get dressed. However as he was doing his shirt up he, noticed couple of dry specks of blood on his shirt, "Where the hell did these come from?" Issei tried to remember the day before, but every time he did he felt a sharp brain to his head. "Ouch, for fuck sake that hurt." Issei decided to ignore the blood for now and removed the shirt, he pulled out a clean one from his drawer and put it on.

" _Issei are you up yet! You'll be late for school again!"_

 **Later on in Class Kuoh Academy**

Issei sat at his desk, drowning out the lesson his teacher was trying to give. His best friend Yusei had was sitting next to him taking notes. Yusei always did this for him, however today was different, Yusei had seemed more concerned then normal, and was walking around with him the whole day. Heck he had even joined in with the peeking this morning in the girl locker room, Issei face began to heat up as he thought about all the different breast he had seen this morning, that all the different types of panties. Issei smiled as he started to envision different girls of his school all naked and all holding out their breast towards him, however his day dream was suddenly cut short as he spotted someone outside the window. Issei rubbed his eyes it was the girl from his dream Yuuma, she was stood outside the academy gates looking into his class window. Just looking at the girl sent a chill down his spine, those word began to echo again.

" _Would you die for me"_

Yusei turned his head to look at Issei, he could tell something was really bothering him, Yusei had promised Rias that he would look after him today, and make sure nothing happened to him. This had meant he had to join Issei in his morning ritual this morning on looking at the girls in the locker room. Yusei closed his eyes as he thought about the girls, he didn't understand what Issei got out of doing something so perverted. Yusei listened to the teacher give his lesson, he was making sure he got everything down, as he knew that Issei wouldn't be listening today. Eventually the bell sounded and everyone began to pack up their things. Yusei noticed that Issei hadn't even moved.

"Hey Issei, class is over, come on it time to leave." Yusei noticed his mate turned to him, his face vacant of any sort of expression, something was seriously wrong here. Yusei then remembered what Akeno had told him last night, before she had left.

" _Issei may not be his usual self tomorrow, Rias erased all the memories of today from his mind, and has placed them under a seal, far as Issei will believe, everything that took place will be a dream"_

Yusei looked on concerned for his friend, however the day was just going to get worse for him, especially after class. Rias had asked if he could bring Issei with him, to the old school building. Yusei was dreading what his best friend would do, once he found out that he was no longer human, but a devil now.

 **Later after school**

Yusei and Issei were making their way towards the old school building, it had taken a while to try convince Issei to join him, but he had eventually succeeded in telling Issei that a new club for girls were meeting here, and that they were using an old changing room inside the building. Issei had immediately jumped at the chance and so here they were walking up a quiet path, surrounded on either side of him were trees. Yusei suddenly felt a brisk wind and turned to see his best friend looking at something. His face was white as a sheet and he was just pointing. Yusei followed his eyes to see a loan school girl, looking at both of them, it was Yuuma, Issei date from yesterday.

"It can't be, that the girl from my dreams, she really here" Yusei frowned, and extended his left arm ready to defend his friend from the Fallen Angel, however he noticed his Sacred Gear wouldn't reveal itself.

"What the hell," Yusei noticed the girl was now walking over towards them, her eyes never leaving Issei. Suddenly her appearance changed and she began to grow, her face aged and she grew taller, her uniform split to reveal a woman body covered in black leather, and two dark wings extended from her back.

"My, My so little Issei survived yesterday, but I wonder how, I watched you die, and yet you're standing here before me. Oh so that it, you've been changed into one of them have you. Well I guess I will just have to kill you a second time." Raynare stalked towards both boys, from her hand two spears of light appeared and she threw them towards Issei and Yusei."

Yusei gritted his teeth in frustration, why wouldn't his Sacred Gear activate, he needed it now, he noticed the Fallen Angel was getting ever closer, and Issei had already froze up. Yusei tried to get to his friend but was forced to roll away as a spear of light missed him by a few inches. He looked up into the face of the Fallen Angel and saw a cruel smile on her face.

"Stay out of this Sacred Gear wielder, I only want Issei," Yusei watched as Issei just stood there frozen in fear, he shouted out as the Fallen Angel thrusted her spear forward. However a bright light suddenly stopped her from advancing. Yusei had flash back to his own experience last night, Issei Sacred Gear had activated.

Issei found himself pulled out of his fearful state and he was now looking at his left arm, where a red Gauntlet had suddenly appeared. In the centre of it was a green jewel. "What the hell is this?" Issei noticed the woman who was about to kill him, was now backing away slowly.

Yusei looked to his friends arm, and then noticed his own arm glowed revealing his own gauntlet. He noticed the jewel flashed and heard the voice of Slifer.

 _[I apologise Yusei, for not helping you sooner, but Issei needed to activate his own Sacred Gear, that was why you couldn't activate yours till now. However now that he has activated his own Sacred Gear it is time to act. Point your gauntlet towards the Fallen Angel and concentrate on taking her power!]_

Yusei quickly ran over to his friend and extended his sacred Gear towards the fallen Angel, he focused on the power in his Gauntlet, suddenly a ball of light began forming between his armoured palm, and he noticed energy was being sucked out of the Fallen Angel. He heard his gauntlet.

 _[Behold Fallen Angel, behold the power of the Trinity Sacred Gear, Absorb!"]_

Raynare suddenly screamed out in pain as she felt her power sucked out of her. She fell to her knees and glared at the boy with the Trinity Sacred Gear, she attempted to create a spear of light but found she couldn't, she looked over and growled. "What did you do!" Her question wasn't answered by Yusei however, but by Rias who had suddenly appeared from a magic circle.

"Isn't it obvious, Yusei has stolen your power, and now that you have no power, allow me to teach you a lesson, in what happens to those who dear try and attack my servants." Rias eyes glowed and red energy began to form in the palm of her hand, by this time Issei had just fainted, and now it was just Yusei and her facing the Fallen Angel, "I am Rias Gremory, sister of the current Lucifer, and you will pay for what you have done."

Raynare shrieked in terror, A Gremory here, and Issei was her new servant. Raynare dodged the demonic energy now thrown at her, she had no weapon to defend herself thanks to the Trinity Gear. She did the only thing she could, she flew up high and left the area. The other Fallen Angels would have to be told about this latest development.

Rias watched as the Fallen Angel escaped however her concerned now turned towards Issei who was now resting against Yusei, his Gauntlet still on show. "Yusei bring him inside quickly"

Yusei slung Issei over his shoulder and followed Rias towards the old school building, all hell was about to break loose.


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise, all character in this story apart from the Oc belongs to their respectful owners.**

 **Occult research Club Old School Building**

Issei slowly opened his eyes, he noticed he was in a Victorian style room, however he wasn't alone, there sat opposite him was Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and boy Issei hated with a passion Yuuto Kiba, and a first year that he had seen around the school, named Koneko Toujou. Standing behind them was his best friend Yusei. Issei wasn't sure where he was, but the shocks got worse as he looked down to his left arm and cried out as something red was attached to it. Issei quickly jumped up and attempted to take the red thing off that had attached itself to him.

"What the hell is this thing? Get it off me, where am I? Why am I here," All these questions were running through his mind, he then remember what had happened, he and Yusei had been attacked by some really hot chick, Yusei could still see her huge bust and seductive smile on her face. Issei began to drool just thinking about it, however he was soon bought back to reality with the first year talking,

"Pervert!" Yusei blinked in surprise and noticed his best friend was shaking his head. Issei looked around the room once more. Wait, what was everyone doing here, and why were they looking at him like that.

Rias sighed, she had expected this reaction from Issei, after all he was in an unfamiliar place and, not mention the Sacred Gear now visible on his left arm. Rias decided to do the introduction before he become more stressed.

"Welcome Issei, my name is Rias Gremory, this is the club room of the Occult Research Club, I am the president and Akeno is my vice President. We wanted to talk to you, and explain a few things. I know what I am about to tell you might be difficult to understand or believe, but it needs to be said. Do you remember a girl called Yuuma Issei?"

Issei blinked in surprise. "Yeah that was the girl I dated in my dreams, but how would you know that? Wait can you read minds or something."

Rias sighed. "Issei what you experienced was not a dream, it happened. You went on a date with Yuuma and she killed you, using a spear of light. Before you died you summoned me, and I saved you. That piece of paper I gave you before the date, wasn't just any leaflet Issei, but a summoning spell."

Issei eyes widened, "Wait, a spell, that's stupid, there no such thing as Magic, this is all a dream isn't it, I am asleep again, I know I will pinch myself and wake up. Ouch, that hurt, wait why are you all still here?"

Rias groaned, it look like the supple approach was out, she would have to show him everything. Rias hold out the palm of her hand and an orb of red and black energy formed in it, she noticed the fear on Issei face. "As you can see Issei, Magic does exist and I can use it. However the reason I can use it, is because I am not human, am a Devil, just like you. When you summoned me, I saved your life, but there was a cost, I had to bring you back as a devil, and you are now one of my servants. Everyone in this time apart from your friend Yusei is a devil"

Issei looked around the room and noticed everyone was nodding, Issei laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Good one, this must be some big prank, did you arrange this Yusei? Is this pay back for what I did to you last year man."

Rias groaned, it look like more evidence was needed. "Very well Issei, if you don't believe me I guess I will have to show you." Rias got up off the sofa and made her way over to Issei, she closed her eyes and laid her hand on his cheek, there was a little spark before she heard Issei shout

"Ouch" Before Issei eyes everything began to flash, the meeting of Yuuma, their date, the stroll in the park, and then when she tried to kill him. Issei could see the glowing spear of light sticking out of his chest, as he slowly bleed to death from the wound, he looked up into the face of his new girlfriend who had now turned into something with huge black wings. Issei watched as she flew away leaving him there to die. He then watched as he placed his hand in his pocket and removed the leaflet Rias had given him before the date. He watched himself fall back, and just before his eyes closed, he saw a red glow and then long red crimson hair, and the face of Rias looking down at him. Issei felt Rias move her hand from his cheek, which bought him back to the room where he was now. He pushed Rias away and jumped up, he tried to run to the door only for his best friend Yusei to block the exit.

"Easy Issei, no one is going to harm you, everything you just experienced happened, I was told last night about it all, I too didn't believe it at first, but now I do. Rias is a devil, like everyone else in this room, including you. She saved your life, and as payment you were bought into her house as a servant. It was the only way Rias could safe you Issei."

Issei suddenly growled and he threw his fist forward hitting his best friend in the face. "You mean you knew, and you didn't tell me, all day I was thinking it was a dream, and it actually happened. That's why you been sticking to me like glue today, so you could keep an eye on me. You bastard!"

Yusei raised his forearm and blocked another punch from his best friend, he could understand Issei being upset, after all you don't get told you're a devil everyday, and that your a servant to some family you had never heard of. Yusei managed to grab the fist and twisted the wrist of Issei. Causing his best friend to cry out in pain.

"Listen Issei, I can understand you being upset, and feeling like I have betrayed you, but that is not true. This is happening and the reason I was sticking by you today, was in case you were attacked like last night. Rias asked me to keep an eye on you, to make sure you stayed safe until she had time to explain all this. That girl we both faced a while ago was also real and she was the one who tried to kill you last night. Please calm down and let Rias and the rest of her house help you understand" Yusei let go of his best friends wrist and watched as he slowly calmed down.

Issei cradled his wrist and looked at his best friend, he then looked down to his left arm to see a gauntlet like he had, but Yusei was golden yellow. "What's that on your arm, screw that, what's this on my arm?"

Yusei sighed, "If you come sit down Rias will explain everything. They're called Sacred Gears, and they are bestowed to special individuals. I don't know much about them myself, I only know that three spirits reside in it, and that its called Trinity."

Issei turned towards the sofa and sat back down again, everything was slowly sinking in. "So I am a devil, and I am your servant, does me being alive and being your servant has something to do with this on my arm?"

Rias nodded her head. "Yes Issei, you wield a powerful artifact known as a Sacred Gear, You were attacked by the Fallen Angel, because they fear these artifacts. Not all Sacred Gears are artifacts some can be abilities. For example Kiba wield the Sacred Gear called Sword birth, this lets him summon swords and blades at will, he can also use all types of sword, and is a master at wielding them. Akeno and Koneko don't have Sacred Gears, but they have their own special abilities. I apologise for what I did, but it was the only way to save you, Please forgive me." Rias began to cry and fell onto Issei and wrapped her arms around him, much to the second years surprise.

Issei could hear Rias crying and feel her tears soaking his shirt. Issei still wasn't sure about being a devil, but then again, when his new master is this hot, maybe being her servant won't be so bad after all. Issei suddenly had day dream of laying on bed naked and Rias standing over him, a whip in her hand and cracking it. He suddenly started drooling again,

"Pervert!" Issei looked across to see Koneko was looking at him, she was frowning, and her mouth was in a firm line. Issei felt Rias lift her head and watched as his new master wiped some tears away.

"I am sorry Issei, I should have composed myself better. I will do all I can to make sure you are happy and loved in this family. Although you are my servant, you are my family too, and we all love each other here. Akeno is like a sister to me, and Kiba I treat as a brother, Keneko is treated as my baby sister, and you will be treated no differently to them."

Issei looked up into the face of his best friend. "What about Yusei, is he part of your family too?"

Rias shook her head. "No not officially anyway. I did offer him the chance to join, but he refused, due to him having to remain neutral, so not to unbalance anything. You see Just as there are devils, Angels also exist and so do Fallen Angels, long ago, all three side were involved in a huge war, and to this day, each side don't see eye to eye. However at the minute the scales of power are balanced by you joining our side, but if Yusei was also to join then the balance of Power would be tipped in our favour, which would provoke the other two factions."

Yusei however spoke up. "As I said to Rias, yesterday, I might not be an official devil, but seeing how the Fallen Angels are targeting me and you, because of these, then I will assist you and her family in helping to bring this conflict to a conclusion, Rias maybe you could explain a little about the Sacred Gear, Issei is wearing."

Rias nodded. "Of course, I believe the Sacred Gear Issei wields is one of the legendary Sacred Gears known as the Boosted Gear. This Legendary Gear is said to house the spirit of the Red Dragon Emperor, it allows the user to boost their power every ten seconds, it also has other abilities. Unfortunately with the state your Gear is in, its difficult to determine if it is the Boosted Gear or if it is another type of Sacred Gear. Only time will tell."

Issei looked across to the Gauntlet that was now on his best friends arm. "What about that one, what does that do?"

Rias looked across and smiled. "Well to be honest I have no clue, you see its not one of the Sacred Gears known to me, all I know is it is called Trinity and its special Power is absorb. That was why that Fallen Angel couldn't kill you yesterday, Yusei used the Power of his Sacred Gear to drain her special power from her, in this case he stopped her creating spears of light. I believe his Gear as other abilities, but like your, but he too will have to unlock them."

Just then a magical circles suddenly appeared and a robe figure stepped out of it and bowed its hooded head. "Forgive the intrusion Lady Gremory, but a stray devil has decided to make its home in your small town, we would like you to vanquish it. From what we understand its is using an old house just on the edge of town, its luring human into the house and then eating them. It must be stopped. I trust we can count on your co-operation in this matter."

Rias stood from the sofa and inclined her head. "My Servants and I will take care of it immediately, please relay this message back to the Underworld."

The robed figure bowed once more and vanished from the club room using another magic circles, once he was gone Rias began to organise everyone. "Okay everyone its looks like we have stray to take care of, Issei and Yusei, I would like you two to join us on this mission, it will give you a small insight into how we do things around here. Now please everyone gather around me, and I will transport us to the house."

Everyone walked into the magical circles, once Rias knew everyone was inside it, she began to transport everyone. They all appeared outside an old house, Rias could already sense the stray inside. "Its here, Kiba, Keneko, draw it out, Akeno, you stand ready for when it appears, Issei and Yusei, for now I just want you to watch. Is everyone ready, Good then lets go." Rias led everyone inside the house once the door closed they all heard a female voice.

" _Oh fresh meat, hmm, I was getting hungry, you saved me the time in luring you here. Now prepare to die"_

Rias ignored the threat, and shouted into the darkness. "My name is Rias Gremory, sister of the current Lucifer, and under the marque of our name, I will punish you and purge you from existence."

The woman laughed. _"I like to see you try, you little slut, I killed my master and now I will kill you!"_

Rias stared into the Darkness she then turned to Yusei and Issei, "You two watch carefully I want you to pay attention to how we attack this beast." Before Rias could finish however the body of a woman appeared from the shadow, she was naked from the waist up, and her huge breast were bouncing around.

Issei, just stood there, just staring at the biggest breast he had ever seen. He noticed the nipples suddenly glowed and two beams of light was heading for him. Issei just stood there until he felt someone push him out of the way.

"For fuck sake man, start thinking with your head, not your Dick, that bitch could have killed you!"

Issei looked up and noticed Yusei, was standing over him, a huge frown on his face. Issei turned to see Rias giving instructions, he watched as Kiba suddenly vanished in the blink of an eye. Several slashes later the woman's arms were severed and now laying lifeless on the floor. Issei was now able to get a good look at the woman, it seems only half her body was human, the rest looked like a giant monsters. "Wow Kiba really did that" Issei couldn't believe it, he heard Rias speak to him.

"Just like in a game of chess, High ranking devils like myself are given 15 pieces of a chessboard, we call these evil pieces. Each piece represents a certain trait, for example, the Knights special ability is speed, and as you have just witnessed, Kiba is my Knight."

Issei suddenly looked and noticed the first year was now stood in front of the monster, fist up ready to fight it. "Whats Koneko doing? She will get eaten." Just as Issei had said this, a huge jaw opened up and snapped around the first year trapping her inside. Issei looked to Rias and could see she was smiling, why was she smiling, that thing had just killed one of her servants.

Rias noticed the worry on Issei face. "Relax Issei, Koneko is my Rook, the trait of a Rook is strength." Just as Rias had finished speaking, everyone witnessed Keneko smash out of the jaws and then lifted the monster above her head and threw it, up high. Issei was speechless he watched the monster crash down onto the floor. He then heard a sweet chuckle from Akeno.

"My turn is it, oh goody, we are going to have so much fun, you and me." Issei and Yusei watched horrified as Akeno used her magic to torture the monsters, while she was doing this, her body was getting all hot, and she was using her spare hands to cup her breast. Issei, couldn't take his eyes of Akeno and her face which was in pure ecstasy as she continued to torture the monster. He felt a firm whack to his head and noticed his best friend Yusei had a huge tick in his forehead.

"Keep your eyes of Akeno, she mine!" Issei blinked in surprise, his best friend actually liked a girl, Issei had thought he was gay, after all he didn't take part in their peeking sessions and he was always avoiding female company. Issei was pulled from his thoughts by Rias.

"Akeno is my Queen, and she has the traits of all the other pieces on the board, she is also into rough play, if you know what I mean, and seeing someone in pain, really turns her on. Akeno that's enough."

Rias looked over to her queen and could see a cute pout, she then walked over to the now smoking charred body of the stray devil. A magic circle appeared under her feet, and red and black energy appeared in her palms. "For killing your master, you deserve to suffer in the deepest pits of hell, I Rias Gremory, on behave of the Marque House of Gremory sentence you to immediate death, now begone!" The red and black energy left her hand hitting the stray devil, causing it to cry out in pain and vanish.

Issei gulped and looked to his best friend. "Dude, remind me to never piss her off!" Yusei had to agree with his best pal, that was scary. Once everything was cleared , Issei and Yusei followed the rest of the club members outside, however something was bothering Issei.

"Hey, Rias, if all your servants are representative by chess pieces then what am I?"

Rias looked to Issei and smiled. "You are my pawn, and your special ability is promotion, This allows me to promote you to any other piece except King, but you can only be promoted if I give you permission to do so."

Issei head dropped, however it soon lifted after he heard about the promotion ability. Maybe life as a devil wasn't going to be bad after all.


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise, all character in this story apart from the Oc belongs to their respectful owners.**

 **A/N: I have to say I am a little upset, about the amount of contribution I am getting to writing this story. Writing Fanfiction takes effort and time, and it can really damage a writers confident if they feel their work isn't appreciated. I have over 30 people following and adding this story to their favourites, yet only 19 reviews. I received only two reviews for the previous chapter, which as really knocked my confidence. Even if its a one line like good chapter, or well done keep writing. That's better then nothing at all. So I asked please if you do follow this story, then please just a had a small review. Doesn't have to be a essay, just something so I know I am not wasting my time writing this story.**

 **On way to Kouh Academy**

Issei slowly walked along the road, he had just left his house, and now he was on his way to the academy. He was still coming to terms with what he had learnt yesterday, he was no longer fully human, but part devil, and his new master was none other then the hottest girl in their academy. That didn't sound too bad, especially if he was going to get hugged like he did yesterday on a regular basis. Issei came around the corner, his head was down in thought, however when he heard a girls voice he looked up.

"Ouch!" Issei suddenly looked up, and noticed a girl had fallen over on the road, her white gown had fallen over her face revealing a pair of white cute panties. Issei cheeks suddenly heated up, wow, that was cute little butt, and those panties were hugging her sweet peach nicely. Issei was soon pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed the spilled suitcase beside the girl. Issei knelt down next to the girl and helped her up, however when the gown fell from her face, he froze. There staring back at him, was the cutest face he had ever seen, the girl had long blonde hair that flowed down the side of her face and to the front of her chest, and she had the deepest green eyes. Issei, gulped he had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Are you okay, would you like some help with picking this stuff up?" Issei noticed the girl gave him a nervous smile and then in the cutest voice she replied.

"Oh yes, please. Thank you for helping me up, I am always tripping over things. My name is Asia Argento and I am on my way to the church, would you mind showing me the way?"

Issei was about to reply, when he felt a strange feeling in his chest, like a sharp pain, what the hell was that? Issei had just finished picking up all of Asia clothes when his eyes found her small chest, and resting between her small breast was a silver cross. Issei wasn't sure what it was about the cross, but it was making him really nervous. He slowly stood up and then picked up the suitcase.

"Hi, you're very welcome, my name Issei Hyoudou forgive me for asking but are you a nun, the gown and the head dress you wear, not to mention the cross, makes me think you are." Issei noticed the girl smiled warmly.

"That's right, I arrived from Italy a short while ago. I was told that I was to be stationed at the church in this town, is that it up on the hill?" Issei noticed Asia was pointing towards something, on the horizon.

Issei nodded. "Yeah that's right, it a fair walk, if you would like I can help you with your suitcase and carry it up there for you." Issei noticed the girls face broke out into another cute smile.

"Oh thank you, that would be lovely." Both teens walked towards the Church discussing their lives and interests, meanwhile just across town.

Yusei nervously waited outside the apartment building, Akeno last night had asked him if he could walk her to school today, so here he was stood just outside the building, making sure his hair was neat and tidy and checking his breath to make sure it was fresh, heck he had even used half a can of deodorant encase he thought Akeno might think he smelled. On the way he had dropped in the shops and got a small bouquet of flowers. Yusei checked his watch again, however his eyes were suddenly drawn to the apartment door opening, and Akeno stepped out, in her uniform, her long hair tied back, and her deep purple eyes and face giving him a small smile. Yusei gulped, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He nervously walked towards Akeno and held out the flowers.

"Morning Akeno, I thought you might like these, I bought them for you on the way to school. I hope you like them."

Akeno took the flowers from Yusei and leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "There lovely, thank you Yusei." Akeno then pulled Yusei into her chest and held him there for a little while. She had never been given a gift by a boy before.

Yusei was trying to breath, but with his face trapped against Akeno breasts, that was proving really difficult. Yusei heard her heartbeat again, and relaxed into the hug, if this was going to be regular thing then he wasn't going to complain. Eventually he felt himself pulled away and looked up to see Akeno smiling at him.

"Lets go to school, I can't wait to tell Rias, what you bought me, I really like them Yusei, no boy has ever bought me something like this, I feel really special thank you."

Yusei scratched the back of his head and smiled. "You're very welcome Akeno, and thank you for letting me walk you to school." Yusei looked to his watch, "Oh shoot, we better get going, or we are going to be late." Yusei held out his hand, he knew it was a bold move, but it seemed to pay off as Akeno put her hand in his. Both teens then began to walk towards school.

 **Kouh Academy**

Issei, had just got to the Academy, he had helped Asia with her case and taken her far as he could towards the church, however as he and Asia got closer, the pain in his chest got worse and worse, until eventually he couldn't go any further. Issei noticed Asia seemed a little upset that he couldn't come to the church with her, but when Issei made an excuse about being late for school, she smiled and thanked him again. Issei wanted to know what it was about the church and the cross that was making him feel like this. The pain had suddenly vanished now he had left Asia side and was no longer near the church. Issei decided he would ask Rias later, maybe she knew the reason. Issei had been so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't see his two best friends punch his arms until it was too late.

"Yo, Issei, where you been man? You know we always peek in on the girls before school, but you wasn't here, what's with you man. It's, that Yusei, he having a bad effect on you man, you should drop that guy, we don't need him"

Issei noticed that Matsuda and Motohama were glaring at him. He quickly bowed his head in apology, before he could say sorry though, he heard several gasp, and whisper coming from the girls around him. They were all pointing up the road. Issei looked up the road and his eyes widened. Yusei was walking with Akeno hand in hand, damn the guy moved fast. Issei noticed the stun expression on Matsuda and Motohama face."

Yusei face was blushing as he heard the whispers and squeals from the other girls. Yusei didn't like being centre of attention, however when your hand in hand with one of the top girls of the Academy, then attention was bound to follow.

"Tell me I am seeing things, is Yusei really holding hands with Akeno, he must have blackmailed her or something. No way he could get a girl that hot."

 **During Break**

Issei had managed to corner Rias, and both were now talking in a secluded spot, away from the rest of the student body. Rias stood there and listened, about his encounter with Asia, and the pain he had felt, in his chest being near her.

"The church is enemy territory to us devils Issei, that was why you were feeling pain near this girl and the church, it was a warning system, telling you that danger was near. We devil don't get mixed up with the Church, for the simple reason it could spark another conflict between the factions. I am sorry Issei, but spending time with this new girl, could really put your life in danger, Especially if they were to use a light spear on you now, or any other holy weapon. Once a devil dies Issei, there is no coming back, that it, game over. So I am asking as your master and friend, to be more careful okay?

Issei bowed his head, he was little upset that he wasn't going to be able to hang out with Asia any more, but Rias was right, He was a devil and Asia was a member of the church. "Okay Rias, I promise." Issei suddenly found his face pulled into Rias breast again, Score. This had been the second time she had done this. Issei felt like he was heaven.

Rias carried on hugging Issei. "I don't want anything to happening to you Issei, I would never forgive myself if something did." Eventually Rias pulled Issei away from her breast and noticed the dazed look on his face. She smiled sweetly and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I need you to come to the Club room after school, it time you learnt about what else we devils do. Yusei more than welcome too come if he wants to."

Issei nodded and still a little dazed, started to walk to class, leaving Rias alone, or at least that was what he thought. From the shadows appeared a girl, with shoulder length black hair, she also wore a pair of red glasses. Her name was Sona Sitri, and she was also a third year. Sona was head of the school student council, she was also a high ranking devil, like Rias, and had her own servants.

"He going to get himself killed, if he not careful Rias, you saw his face the way he described that nun, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He will see her again you know that right."

Rias sighed and looked down, she too had seen the excitement on his face, then again this was Issei, the guy got wood, even by a girl smiling at him, still Sona did have a point, this wasn't just about any girl, but a girl in service of the church, the stakes couldn't get any higher. Rias heard Sona speak again.

"What about this new Sacred Gear? Are we sure the boy can be trusted?"

Rias turned to Sona and nodded her head. "I believe so, beside Akeno as taking a serious liking to him, he has also sworn to help and protect us from any treats. That and he is best friends with Issei, makes him more trustworthy then most. Still his Sacred Gear, is mystery, all I know is its name and special power, however like the other two legendary gauntlets I believe it holds many more secrets. Only time will tell I guess. I am planning to tell Issei about contracts tonight, and maybe send him out on his first one, but to be on the safe side I might ask Yusei to go with him."

Sona nodded and then started walking off, towards her class. "That would be a good idea, talk to you soon Rias."

Rias watched as her friend left just leaving her to carry on thinking about Issei, and what he really did mean to her.

 **After school Occult Research Club, Old School Building**

Issei and Yusei sat on one of the sofa, Rias was yet to arrive, however the rest of the club members were already here. Kiba was stood to the side of the sofa opposite, while Akeno was sat on the other sofa, and Koneko was sat on the other side of Yusei, eating an ice cream. He noticed every time Koneko looked at him, she was glaring, obviously this little first year didn't like him that much. The tension in the room was soon broken by Rias entering the room. He watched as she walked around the room and then took her place at the head table, that now faced everyone.

"Thank you all for coming, as you know Issei, is still new at being a devil, so I just wanted to go over a few of the other things we do, namely contracts. Speaking of contracts I have the numbers from last month. Akeno, 10, Kiba 7 Koneko 6, and myself 11. Lets see if this month we can improve on those numbers." Rias noticed everyone was nodding around the room. Her eyes then focused on Issei. "One of our roles as a devil, is to make pacts with humans, these pacts could be for the most simple of task, example most of Kiba clients are the elderly who just like a meal cooked for them, or for someone to talk too, on the other hand in Koneko case, she has had to dress up for some of her clients. Contracts not only help devils increase their power, but also their rank in the underworld system. You see your rank at the minute is Lower class devil, however you are able to earn promotions by doing certain things. One of these is earning Contracts, another way to increase your value is to perform highly in an event we call the Rating Game, but you don't need to know much about that now."

Issei nodded. "So how do humans summon us, and what is the cost they have to make?"

Rias smiled. "Do you remember that leaflet I gave you Issei, there was seal on it, and an incantation. That leaflet is what allows humans to summon us. Now as for the cost, well it could be anything really, along as it equal value of the service performed by us. Most rewards are cash related, however if they don't have cash, then we normally take something of value in their home. The more contracts you gain the higher you will go in the underworld. Do you have a dream Issei?"

Issei gulped and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well I have always wanted to become a Harem King, and have lots of beautiful women around me. That's my dream." Issei noticed Yusei sweat dropped beside him, however it was Rias that got everyone attention she was laughing.

"Well that is quite possible as a devil. You see when you get to High Rank, you are given your own 15 evil pieces, which means you could make all your servants women if you wanted too, but to reach such a goal you're going to have to work hard. Can you do that Issei?"

Issei eyes were sparkling, being a devil, meant that he could fulfil his his wish, Issei began to envision himself surrounded by lots and lots of beautiful women, all naked and their breast pressed towards him. Rias was leading the other girls. However a kick to his shin caused him to break out of his day dream. He looked to Koneko and heard her murmur 'Pervert' again, before she went back to eating her ice cream.

Rias clapped her hand together, "Okay then, lets see if you can earn your first contract, we have just got a summons, and I was thinking this would be good practice for you. I would also like Yusei to go along with you, after all he might be neutral now, but there might be a time when he can join sides." Rias handed Issei a special device. "This tell you where in the town the person is, and how to get there. Normally you would be able to travel by magical circles, but for some reason that's not possible. So you will have to go there on foot. Good luck Issei."

 **Outside summoners home**

Issei and Yusei, looked down at the device and noticed the red dot was blinking at this location. They both looked at each other before knocking on the door. However as Issei knocked he noticed that the door was ajar. Issei looked to Yusei, who just shrugged. Both entered the house, and suddenly held their nose. Something was giving off an unpleasant odour. As they both entered the lounge their eyes were drawn to the red pools of liquid all over the floor, they traced the pool to one of the far walls, where a body had been pinned to the wall, and its insides were now pouring out around the floor. Issei and Yusei suddenly felt like throwing up, however they were prevented from doing so, by a voice coming from one of the high back chairs.

"Finally, I've been sitting here, waiting for one of your kind to come here. It seems your client won't be making any deals with you tonight. My name is Freed Sellzen, I'm an exorcist and your death!"

Issei watched as the boy who looked to be around 19, or 20 stood from the chair. The boy had short white hair and red eyes. He was dressed in a clerical clothing, around his neck he wore a silver cross, and in either hand he held a weapon. In his right he head a sword, that was giving off a holy glow, and in his right, he held a large sliver hand gun. The boy had a manic grin on his face.

Issei and Yusei back off, and both suddenly called forth their Sacred Gears. Both stood ready to defend themselves. They heard the priest laugh again.

"Oh goody, a challenge, well little devil, do your worse" The priest then charged towards both of them, and bought his sword down, which was intercepted by Yusei Sacred Gear, Issei attempted to punch the priest but was too slow, and cried out as the priest fired off a bullet that hit his shoulder, sending him falling to the floor. His whole body was shaking.

Yusei, studying martial arts, carried on blocking the attack of the priest, he intercepted another slash with his gold gauntlet and watched as the maniac was about to fire again. Yusei used his other arm to block the priest forearm, causing the gun, to fire towards the ceiling, with the priest now unbalanced he use his body to push forward, causing the priest to fall back.

Freed stood up and laughed. "Well, well someone knows how to play, but I am curious, you are not a devil, why protect this scum, why risk your own life for him."

Yusei stood on guard and looked down at Issei, he then turned to Freed. "He may be a devil, but he is still my friend. I won't let someone like you kill him." Yusei stood glaring at Freed, however the tension was soon broken by a loud scream.

Yusei noticed a girl had walked into the room and was now having a panic attack by seeing all the blood on the floor. Yusei looked down to Issei who was now getting to his feet, he noticed the surprise on his face, was this the girl he had spoken to earlier today.

Freed turned and growled. "Asia what are you doing in here, I ordered you to raise the barrier around the house, and not to disturb me."

Asia eyes suddenly found Issei, and noticed his arm was bleeding. "Issei is that you? What are you doing here?"

Freed looked between his colleague and the devil now slowly getting to his feet. He threw is head back and laughed. "You got to be kidding me, a nun and a devil, All hell must have frozen over, that's right little girl he's a devil, and he must be purged, in the name of the church." Freed was about to fire his gun, when he noticed Asia ran past him and dived onto the body of the Devil, and used her own body as a shield to protect him. "What are you doing, you stupid girl, he the enemy, we kill his kind, not protect them."

Yusei using the distraction charged forward and smashed his gauntlet arm into the face of Freed, sending the priest sprawling to the floor. His gun flying from his hand and sliding across to the far wall. Yusei looked behind him and noticed Issei was no leaning on Asia for support. They needed to get out of here fast. Yusei noticed Freed was getting up, and he was wiping some blood from his mouth. Yusei braced himself as the priest then turned and charged forward, however a red magical circles appearing, soon stopped him in his tracks. In the blink of an eyes Yusei noticed that Kiba was now locking swords with Freed. Seeing help had arrived, Yusei quickly rushed over to his friend. The sudden appearance of all these people had spooked the girl and she now was hiding behind one of the sofa.

Rias stepped out of the circles and surveyed the carnage on display, she then noticed Issei was leaning against one of the walls holding his arm, which had a bullet wound. Rias closed her eyes, how could see had allowed this to happen, her face found the one who had attacked her servant, causing her eyes to glow and for demonic energy to appear in her hands.

"You will pay, for hurting one of my servants, now die!" The demonic energy left her palms and snaked its way towards the priest, who at the last minute jumped back in surprise. Freed eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh shit, this could be a problem, big red over there, she no average devil, where are those blasted Fallen Angels when you need them." Just as he had finished he heard the sound of flapping wings above the house. Freed laughed manically. "You devils are in for now, back up has just arrived."

Rias narrowed her eyes, she too had heard the wings above the house. "Everyone quickly, we have to leave now, Yusei grab Issei, were leaving."

Yusei helped his friend towards the magic circles, Kiba was covering them, and making sure the priest didn't try anything while their back were turned. Once they had reached the magic circle, he too joined them. The circles below their feet began to glow, and soon all that was left in the room, was the manic priest and Asia.

Freed walked over to Asia and back handed her across the face. "You little slut, how dare you help a devil, you just wait."

Asia cradled her face where she had been hit, this was not what she had joined the church for.


	6. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise, all character in this story apart from the Oc belongs to their respectful owners.**

 **Occult Research Club Old School Building**

Issei, wasn't sure what was happening, but he was now stood in the private shower with Rias. Once they had got back to the club room, Rias had grabbed his hand and lead him into the private showers. She had then helped him strip out of all his clothing, much to his surprise. What shocked the young devil more, was Rias then stripped out of her clothing, and now both were stood in the shower, pressed up to each other. Issei felt Rias breast on his back, as she hugged him closer, it was then Issei noticed Rias hand was glowing. Issei hissed, as he felt Rias hand cover the wound where he had been shot earlier.

"This won't heal the wound entirely, but it will stop the light power from those bullets causing any more pain. You will have to rest for a few days, so that you can recover. As a devil our wounds do heal faster than normal, but it still take some time. I apologise Issei, I had no idea that was sending you into a trap, to think I had almost lost you to a Exorcist."

Issei had been wondering about that, why would someone who was suppose to exorcist evil spirits on behalf of God, now working for the Fallen angels? "Rias, why is that Exorcist working for the Fallen Angel, I thought Exorcist work on behalf of the church, and purge evil spirits from people."

Rias hugged Issei, "There are two types of Exorcist, the first are those who are bestowed the power of God, to carry out righteous Justice, the other type is strays. These are Exorcist who take pleasure in killing our kind, and they have no sense of right or wrong. These Exorcist are normally disowned by the church and they make a living anyway they can. This is why many are taken in by Fallen Angels, in return for protection, they carry out the acts that Fallen Angels feel are beneath them."

Issei was in deep thought, he they had turned away from God, then why was Asia with them, he had never seen someone so devoted to their faith, she was always praying and thanking God. She thanked God several time while they were walking to the church, something just didn't add up. Issei felt Rias leave his personal space.

"There that should help the wound heal, however it will take several days before you're back to full strength, as devils we heal faster than humans, but it still takes time. In the meantime, I suggest you stay away from that sister, its clear she working for the Fallen Angels, and you don't need to get involved with that lot again."

Issei looked to Rias. "Why do you care so much? After all I'm just a Pawn in service to you, the weakest piece on a chessboard. You could have done so much better than me, I am weak and don't deserve to be here. You should have just let me die….

"Smack"

Issei held his cheek, Rias had slapped him, but why, Issei looked up into Rias face and saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. He also saw something else, pain, had his words really affected her that much.

"Don't...you...ever….say...that...again….Issei! I care for all my family, yes Issei family, not servants, just because you are new, doesn't mean you matter any less than the others. As for the Pawn being the weakest on the board, well that just shows how much you know about chess. True Pawns are normally sacrificed, but they also have the greatest potential. Do you know what happens when a Pawn get to the other side of the board Issei? They are promoted, they can take on the traits of any other piece except the king. You to also have this power Issei. I have the power to promote you when ever I feel we need that bit extra. Of course you can only promote with my permission, but still calling the Pawn the weakest piece on the board, when it has the biggest potential is being really short sighted. Now you want to know why I saved you, well its the same reason why I made you a Pawn, I see potential in you Issei, I wasn't going to let you die." Rias started to cry and shudder in front of Issei.

Issei looked on in shock, Rias was crying, and he was responsible. Issei felt like a right dick, Rias had done so much for him, and here he was feeling sorry for himself for being weak, and throwing all she had done for him, back into her face.

"I am sorry Rias, I am just feeling really helpless at the minute and I took it out on you, I shouldn't have done that, and I am sorry." Issei eyes widened as his head was pulled into Rias chest.

"Silly boy, you're not helpless, and soon you will find that out for yourself. Now we better get out and Issei, promise me you won't go anywhere near that Sister, if she working with the Fallen Angels then she is bad news."

Issei lowered his head. "I am sorry Rias, but I can't promise that. I need to find out why she is siding with the Fallen Angels. There must be a reason behind it, after all she did nothing but praise God on our way to the church, why would someone praise God that much, if she was working for Fallen Angels? It just doesn't make sense."

Rias sighed, "Issei, I don't want anything happening to you, however it you feel you need answers, then I won't stop you, but please just be careful and take this." Rias went to her blazer jacket and took out another leaflet with a magical circle on it. "At the first sign of trouble I want you to use this."

Issei took the leaflet and placed it in his pocket, both teens then left the shower, and started to get dress.

 **Next Day**

Issei was sat in the park, due to his injuries then Rias had suggested he take some rest, Issei was worried that he might get in trouble from school, not mention his parents. Rias had said she would take care of everything, and he was just to relax. Issei hated just sitting around, just then he was disturbed from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Issei is that you?" Issei looked up and was surprised to see Asia standing there, she was dressed in her usual white gown and blue head dress. He noticed she didn't seem afraid, like he thought she would be, but happy. Issei decided to apologise."

"Look Asia, I am sorry for not telling you about me being a devil, and I sorry if it seemed like I was deceiving you, but I wasn't, I had only been turned a few days, in fact two night before I met you. To be honest I am still adjusting to my new life. You can thank the Fallen Angels for that, after all one of them killed me with a spear of light, because they feared this." Issei then summoned his Sacred Gear.

Asia looked at the gauntlet, she then smiled and held up her hand, there was soft glow and the middle finger of each hand appeared a silver ring. "I have one too Issei, here let me show you what it does. I noticed you're not you seem a bit stiff, is that due to the attack by Freeds last night?"

Issei nodded his head. "Yeah, Rias did what she could to heal it, but it still hurts like hell." Issei noticed Asia suddenly sat next to him, and laid her hands on his arm, where the bullet wound was healing. His eyes widened as a soft glow enveloped Asia hands. Issei rolled his shoulder and moved his arm, the pain was gone. Issei turned to Asia and inclined his head. "Thank you Asia, that is an amazing gift, although I do have a question..." before Issei could finish his stomach growled. "Whoops forgot to eat breakfast, what say we go into town and get a burger."

Asia smiled at Issei, "Okay, I but to tell you the truth I have never eaten a burger."

Issei eyes widened. "Really, well let me treat you to your first one, it the least I can do, after you healed my arm." Both teens left the park and then went to get a burger. Once they had eaten Issei and Asia decided to spend the whole day together, they went to the arcade and the pier, both teens were having a great time. Eventually though the sun went down and it was soon evening, both decided to go for evening walk in the park. Asia was hugging the toy Issei had won her from the grabbing machine, she was so happy, if only it could last. Both teens took a seat on a bench overlooking the small pond.

"Hey Asia, you mind If I ask you something?" Issei looked to Asia and noticed she inclined her head, so he decided to continue. "If you're a member of the church. Then how did you get mixed up with Fallen Angels."

Asia looked down, she had been dreading this question, of course he would want to know, after all he had right to know, after what took place last night. Asia decided to start from the beginning. "Well it all started when I was baby, I was abandoned by my mother and father, they left me on the steps of an Orphanage. The orphanage was ran by nuns and other volunteers of the church. They looked after me, raised me as a catholic and taught me everything I needed to know to live my life for God. It was on my eighth birthday, everything changed. I was out for a walk when I noticed a dog by the side of the road, it had been hit by a car. My heart went out to it, and knelt beside it and prayed that the Lord would heal it. At the exact moment a glow came from my hand and these two rings appeared. I laid my hands on the dog, and watched as my hands glowed green, next thing I know the dog is up and licking my face. "Asia decided to pause, so Issei could digest everything she was saying.

"Issei was speechless. "So that was when you were bestowed with your Sacred Gear?"

Asia nodded and continued with her story. "Yes, I was spotted by a member of the Church and bought before the priest of our church. I showed him the rings and he told me that this power was given to me by God and that I should use it to do his work. I transferred to bigger church where the sick and injured was bought before me. I healed each one, and soon was given the title of Holy Maiden, however one day while I was out walking, I found an injured man in the alley, he was in really bad shape. I noticed two black wings coming out from his back, but thought nothing of it, this man needed help, so I healed me. Unfortunately one of the church leader saw what I did, and I was no longer the Holy Maiden, but a witch, a heretic, all because I had healed a devil. I was disowned by the church, and left to defend for myself."

Issei nodded in understanding. "That was when you were contacted by the Fallen Angels"

Asia nodded. "They said my gift was being wasted, and in exchange for protection, they asked me to join them. You have to understand Issei, I was desperate, I was being head hunted by mobs who wanted to burn me at the stake, accusing me of witchcraft. I had no choice but to accept their offer. Although it seems like all they were after was my Sacred Gear. A Fallen Angel called Raynare wants it, and I overheard her talking about ritual which will allow her to steal my Sacred Gear, that's why I ran away, they were going to sacrifice me, please Issei you have to help me."

Issei eye hardened, how could anyone want to end this life, this girl was too innocent for her own good, the thought sickened him. "Don't worry Asia I won't let anything happen to you, I promise I will protect you."

"Awe how sweet, I think I am going to throw up. Hey boyfriend been a while." Issei froze as he turned to see the Fallen Angel who had killed him, just flapping her wings over the small pond. Issei pushed Asia behind him.

"You, you're the whore who killed me, and the one who wants Asia Sacred Gear, you fucking bitch! How could you even think of harming something this innocent. It's no wonder you were thrown out of heaven."

Ryanare threw her head back and laughed. "Oh my, the little fish, is trying to play in the big pond. You know I had never seduced someone so easy as you Issei. It just show how desperate you were for a little attention. It was easy posing as one of your school friends, Would you go out with me, you're so cool." Raynare threw her head back and laughed again "Pathetic, now why don't you stand aside unless you want me to kill you a second time."

Issei stood his ground and once again, produced his Sacred Gear for a second time. However when Raynare laughed again, Issei lost it. "What so damn funny bitch!"

Raynare stopped laughing and pointed to his arm. "That's it, the Sacred Gear, the higher up are sacred of, it nothing but a double critical."

Issei looked to his arm and frowned, he then looked up at Raynare and noticed she had a light spear in her hand. "What do you mean Double Critical?"

Raynare stared down at the boy, was he serious, this kid didn't even know what is own Sacred Gear, was, why the hell had the Sister of Lucifer resurrected this loser. "Let me get this straight, its your Gear and you have no idea what it does. For crying out loud, you must be damn as you're stupid. That Gear allows you to double your power for ten seconds, however I will kill you before you can even activate it. Now stand aside last warning?"

Issei pulled out a leaflet from his pocket, he was about to call for help, when he heard Raynare taunt him again. "So the little boy all mouth no action, he going to let his master bail him out of this little mess. Weak, I've faced human who were stronger than you."

Issei looked down at the paper, he allowed his pride to get the best of him, and crumbled the leaflet, before throwing to the side. "Alright bitch, it's pay back time, just come and try take Asia"

Raynare grinned. "Gladly, in a blink of an eyes Raynare was in front of Issei, who attempted to block her attacks with his gauntlet, however he was too slow, and wasn't prepared for what happened next. Raynare got behind him and thrusted her spear backwards right through his chest.

Issei fell to his knees, it was happening again, he was going to die again, but this time there would be no coming back. Issei watched as the blood poured from it wounds and pooled onto the floor below him, however as he was about to die, he heard a scream.

"No please, I will go with you, Please let me heal him first and I will leave with you."

Issei eyes found Asia face and noticed the tears running down her face, he watched as she pulled the spear from his stomach and then proceeded to heal him. Slowly but surely the wound closed thanks to Asia Sacred Gear, however that didn't stop the effect of blood loss. When the wound was fully healed, Issei fell back, he couldn't move, his head was spinning. The last thing he saw was Asia sad face as she was taken away by the Fallen Angel. Issei used all his strength to call out.

"I will save you Asia, I made you a Promise, I will rescue you." Issei eyes were suddenly blocked by a bright red light, and a magical circles appearing. He looked up into the face of an angry red hair, who eyes were glowing. Issei only thought was "Oh shit she pissed. "Issei then blacked out.

 **Occult Research Club room**

Issei slowly opened his eyes and realised he was back in the club room. He noticed he was laid out on one of the sofa's, suddenly he remembered what was going to happen tonight. He tried to get off the sofa, only for Koneko to hold him down. "Stay where you are pervert, Rias is really angry with you. She told me I was not allow you to move."

Issei was trying to fight back, but Koneko was holding him firm, god he was weak, he couldn't even fight a first year. "Let me go, I've got to rescue Asia, the Fallen Angel are going to sacrifice her and take her Sacred Gear, there performing the ritual tonight, please I have to go."

"What did you say, Fallen Angels are planning to sacrifice someone." Issei found the face of Rias, she still looked angry, but there was a sense of concern in her face.

Issei felt Koneko climbed off him, allowing him to move. "Yes, it Asia, she was trying to ran away, she has a Sacred Gear, that has healing powers, the Fallen Angels want to take it, and they only way they can, is by killing her in a ritual, please we have to save her."

Rias stayed silent for a while, she then turned to Akeno. "Contact Yusei, we might need him, Kiba, Koneko prepare for battle, I'll be damn if I will allow such a ritual to take place on my territory. Those Fallen Angels have gone too far this time." Rias looked to Akeno and saw she was finished on the phone.

"He said he will meet us there." Rias nodded and then formed the magical circle, she waited for everyone to step inside it. However her eyes widened as Issei walked into it as well.

"No way are you leaving me behind, I promised Asia I would rescue her, and I am going to keep my promise." Rias narrowed her eyes, she wanted Issei to stay here, however she knew deep down he wouldn't not when the girl life was in danger. "Fine, but you do exactly what I say, this isn't a solo mission Issei."

Issei nodded and looked down to his feet where the magical circle was now glowing. He soon felt the familiar feeling of teleporting.

 **A/N: Okay I want to ask my regular readers a question, lot of people are sending me PM saying they don't like Rias being paired with Issei? If this is the case, I can change it, although if I did then Issei wouldn't really have a purpose in this story. For example its in the fight with Riser that Rias and Issei truly connect with each other. I also don't want my Oc taking anything away from the story. So I am asking your opinions, please leave a review telling me what you think I should do.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise. These characters and events belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A/N: Okay after reviewing I will leave the pairing how it is. On with the next chapter. Again, canon story with own twist. Also Yusei unlocks a new ability."**

 **[] Sacred Gear talking**

 **Outside Church In Kuoh**

Rias and the group appeared in a small clearing a few feet from the church, however they wasn't alone. Up in the tree was sat a girl who looked to be around twelve she was dressed in a black and white dress, she smiled down sweetly, revealing two pointed teeth.

"Well, well, looks like Raynare was right on the money, she said we might have some company, tonight." The girl suddenly produced a spear of light in her hand. "I can't let you guys go any further, if I do Raynare will kick my arse."

Rias looked up at the girl. "You do realise who your talking too right, little girl. You may be a Fallen Angel, But I am the sister of the current Lucifer. My name is Rias Gremory and this town is under my protection, I will not have some snot nose little brat, tell me what I can and cannot do, in my town!" Rise eyes glowed and demonic energy began to form in the palm of her hands. "Now we can do this the east way, or the hard way, what will it be?"

The Fallen Angel looked down, and noticed she was outnumbered, not to mention she was now staring into the eyes of the current Lucifer sister. Where the hell was that back up, Just as she was about to surrender, two of her colleague suddenly appeared. The girl smiled in relief. "Well little devil, it seems the odds are even now."

"How about I unbalance them a little then" Every one attention was suddenly drawn to Yusei, who was walking towards Rias and the others, with his Sacred Gear on show. "Rias why don't you take the others and go rescue the girl, me and Akeno can take care of these three."

Rias was surprised, where the hell had all this confidence come from. She could see a look of determination on Yusei face, something had changed. "Okay, Kiba, Koneko, Issei, come with me, good luck you too." Rias and the others were preparing to leave when a spear of light was thrown towards him, however as it approached, it was blocked by a bolt of lightning. Rias looked to Yusei hand his gauntlet arm was raised and she could see static electricity surrounding it. Before any more spears were thrown, Rias and the others ran towards the church, just leaving Yusei and Akeno to take out the Fallen Angels.

Yusei stepped close to Akeno and noticed she had already changed into her battle attire. Yusei counted the three Fallen Angels, and noticed they were closing in on them. "Akeno, can you create a barrier around the area, I don't want any of them to escape."

Akeno looked to Yusei and smiled. "Sure." Akeno then used her demonic power to create a barrier around them, she was still wondering what Yusei plan was, they were still outnumbered, however her eyes widened as she heard Yusei shout out.

"Thunder Dragon Armour!" Akeno watched as a red blast of energy left Yusei Sacred Gear and then swirled around him. Eventually it took the shape of a dragon, and, static waves were dispersing from the dragon.

 _Flash back_

 _Yusei was sat in his room looking at his Sacred Gear, he wanted to know more about it and what it could do. Yusei decided to call Slifer and watched as the Jewel blinked green several time. He then heard the voice of Slifer._

 _[What do you wish to know Yusei?]_

 _Yusei looked down at the gauntlet, "I was just wondering what abilities I have at the minute. I remembered that you saved me that night from the Fallen Angel, and this Gauntlet dispersed a red energy blast that swirled around me. It felt like some type of shield, and I was just wondering if I had access to this ability, or was it something you just did to protect me."_

 _[The ability you are referring to, is known as Thunder Dragon Armour, its an ability that allows you use my power for a short period of time. As for your other question, yes you have access to this ability, and at present it is the only ability you have access to, until you unlock the Trinity Gears full potential. This gear consist of a number of seals that you will have to break, each time you break a seal, you will gain a new ability.]_

 _Yusei frowned. "So what you're saying is I could have used that ability against that maniac Priest yesterday night, why didn't you tell me?"_

 _[You never asked till now, you just used your gauntlet for defence.]_

 _Yusei groaned. "Well thanks for letting me know, at least now I might be some real help to Rias and Akeno."_

 _End of flashback_

Yusei noticed the surprise on Akeno face. He turned and smiled at her. "Surprise, I found out from Slifer that I can use this ability, now lets show these Fallen Angels a real Thunderstorm!"

Akeno floated into the air and then formed a yellow magic circle in the sky, she pointed her fingers skywards and from the circles lightning began to rain down around the area on all the Fallen Angels. Yusei wasn't going to be left out, he was now fighting the Fallen Angel who had tried to kill him. "Pay back time you bastard!"

Dohnaseek charged towards Yusei, and started to produce light spears, he threw them towards the boy only to see them smashed on impact with the static armour the boy was wearing. Dohnaseek noticed the boy looked up and smirked.

"My turn!" Yusei charged towards the Fallen Angel, punching away the light spears being thrown his way, as he charged forward he heard the voice of Slifer.

[Remember Yusei, you only have so much time in this form, once time runs out, you will go back to your regular self. You have 30 seconds remaining in this form."

Yusei smiled that was plenty of time. Yusei was now a few feet away from the Fallen Angel, he extended his gauntlet in front of him, and heard it talk.

[Absorb!"]

Yusei watched as the Fallen Angel cried out as his power to produce light spears was absorbed into gauntlet. Yusei smiled and then willed a spear to appear, as he did, a light spear formed in his gauntlets hand. He noticed Dohnaseek was recovering from being drained, however Yusei wasn't going to give him a chance. Yusei threw the light spear and watched as it pierced through the Fallen Angels wing, forcing Dohnaseek to cry out in pain.

Akeno was busy with the other two Angels, who were now smoking on the clearing floor from being hit with her demonic lightning. She bit her lip as she watched Yusei beat the hell out of the Fallen Angel, she felt her body heat up, and started to touch her breast, God he was so hot, when he was kicking arse! Akeno was getting so turned on that she even began to touch herself below. She had never been turned on so much in her life. "

Meanwhile Yusei was running out of time, however the damage had been done, Dohnaseek was now a complete mess laid out against one for the trees. His wings were bleeding from being pierced by his own light spears and his face was swollen from the beating Yusei had given him, using his gauntlet fist. Yusei suddenly felt his power disperse he looked up and smiled to Akeno, pain really did turn her on.

"He's all your Akeno." Yusei grabbed hold of Dohnaseek and then pushed him into the centre of the clearing, where the other Fallen Angels were laid out. He looked up and saw Akeno wink, before she summoned another circle of magic and unleashed several bolts of lightning onto the three Fallen Angels, their screams echoed around the clearing, until nothing but Ash and black feathers were left.

Yusei only had time to look up, before Akeno had pushed him down onto the clearing, and attacked his lips with hers. Yusei kissed her back, he didn't care that they were laying in the middle of the remains of three Fallen Angels. Hands started to roam over each other bodies as the kiss deepened further. Yusei felt his hand grabbed and placed on Akeno breast, he groped and squeeze both of them, causing Akeno to moan with pleasure. Unfortunately they were stopped from going any further by a voice.

"Rias wanted me to check up on you two, however it seems you have things well in hand." Kiba turned his head away, from the display now going on in front of him. He noticed Yusei and Akeno quickly stood up and brushed down their clothes, much to Kiba amusement.

 **Meanwhile inside the Church**

Issei, Koneko and Rias were fighting their way through the Exorcist, which had gathered around Asia as she was chained to a cross at the front of the Altar, Rias had already killed a lot of them, but still more remained. Issei noticed they were all stopping them from reaching Raynare who was just finishing the ritual. Issei heard Asia cry out, and then looked to see her Sacred Gear, leave her body and float into the hands of Raynare.

"Finally I've been after this power for years and finally it's mine!" Raynare placed the two rings against her chest and then absorbed them. Her whole body then gave off a dark green aura."

Issei noticed Rias and Koneko had now created an opening between the ranks of Exorcist, Issei cried out as he charged up the stairs, however as he saw Asia on the cross, he fell to his knees. He had failed, it hadn't been able to save her. Issei watched as Raynare mocked him.

"How tragic, you're were so close, and yet so far. I say you have about five minutes left before she dies, I guess I can allow you to say goodbye." Raynare then waved her arms and the chains that was binding Asia fell apart. Issei caught Asia in his arms and looked down at her.

"Asia, I am so sorry, I couldn't save you." Issei noticed Asia opened her eyes, he could see the life draining from them. He had to get her out of here, however it seems Raynare had other ideas. Issei at the corner of his eyes saw the glow of a light spear.

"I think I have given you enough time to say goodbye, but hey, least you both get to die together." Raynare stabbed her Spear towards Issei only for her to be blasted back by a swirl of energy. "Hey what the hell!" Raynare eyes slowly widened, as Issei was stood up, facing her, his head lowered. She heard his voice, and it really freaked her out. The boy should have been broken, where was he getting this strength from.

"You will pay for what you did to Asia, I will make you scream for death when I'm done with you. Not only did you toy with my emotions but you sacrificed Asia, someone so innocent, just so you could take her Sacred Gear, you're a monster, and monsters have no place in this world. Raynare your twisted game ends here! Sacred Gear boost!" Issei watched as his gear suddenly glowed, he heard voice coming from his arm.

[Explosion!"]

Issei watched as his Sacred Gear changed before his eyes. From the front red metal claws exploded out, and from the back, red metal, with sharp spikes began to wrap around his arm until half his arm was now covered by a red Gauntlet.

Rias smiled as she looked up to the altar, she had been right, Issei was the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor, things were about to get a lot more interesting. "Do it Issei, teach that bitch a lesson, show her what happens to those who dear cross the house of Gremory! And the power of the red Dragon Emperor."

Raynare face was white. "Red dragon Emperor, no, that's impossible, it can't be, the boosted Gear, one of the weapons that can kill God, impossible." Raynare heard the Sacred laugh.

[So much for calling me a double critical. I am the red dragon Emperor, the force that even God fears! You have taken something away from my host, and now he will take something away from you. Namely your life! Boost, Boost, boost!"]

Raynare couldn't believe one of the Sacred Gear that could kill God was in the hands of a child, Impossible. Raynare knew she had to get away, however she cried out as she was engulfed by a Bright red light beam fired from Issei Sacred Gear. She screamed as her very being was torn apart, until all that was left of her was a few black feathers. Amongst the feathers was two silver objects that were now glowing.

Issei suddenly fell to his knees, and looked to his Sacred Gear, had he really just killed Raynare? Issei had no idea his Sacred Gear was that powerful, where had all that energy come from, and what was that voice? It was then Issei felt the hand of Asia, he turned to see her eyes were half closed.

"You did it Issei, you protected me just like you said you would. I am so lucky to have friend like you."

Issei held onto Asia hand tightly and turned his head to see Rias and the others had joined them. He noticed Rias had an evil piece in her hand. Issei turned back to Asia, understanding that the only way for Asia to live, was for Rias to make her a servant to House Gremory. Issei looked down and noticed Asia eyes were now closed. She had gone, left this world for a new one. Issei felt Rias hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"Bring her back please, she was to innocent to die like this. She deserve a second chance, please save her."

Rias smiled softly. "I was planning to anyway Issei, now I need you to step back." Rias watched as Issei stepped back, Rias approached the lifeless body of Asia and laid on her chest her Sacred Gear and a Bishop evil piece. She then stood up, and held out her hands. A magical circles suddenly appeared under the body of Asia. Rias then began to chant.

"In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Asia Argento, hear my command, Return thou soul from the valley of death to the human realm, Raise once more as my demon servant, Rejoice for you have been given new life. Wake as my healer and Clergymen!" As Rias finished chanting both evil piece and Sacred Gears began to glow and absorb into the body of Asia. Rias then stepped aside and noticed Issei was on his knees, next to Asia, he cradled her in his arms and waited.

Asia suddenly opened her eyes, and stared into the face of Issei, she smiled shyly, however her eyes widened as she felt Issei pull her into his chest, she could feel tears falling on her gown. "I will never let anyone hurt you again, I promise."

Rias smiled down, at the happy reunion. "I don't make a habit of reviving people Issei, but you're were right, she was too innocent to die, especially like that. Beside her power will be useful and we could really do with a healer in this family."

Issei looked up to Rias. "Thank you Rias, Thank you."


	8. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise. These characters and events belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A/N: Chapter eight, from now on it will be one chapter per week, hopefully that will give me time to pick up a few more followers and reviews.**

 **Shopping In Kouh Town centre**

"What do you think Issei?"

Asia twirled out of the changing room, showing off her a new dress. It was yellow and white, and finished just above the knee. As she twirled the bottom of the skirt rose up, giving everyone including Issei a glimpse at her cute pink panties. Asia didn't have many clothes of her own, when she was in the church, all she really needed was her clerical attire, but now she was a devil, then she would have to dress differently. The problem was she had never been clothes shopping in her life, and had no idea where to start. She would also need a place to live now, but that was being taken care of by Rias, her main focus now was, picking out several outfits and dresses to purchase. Asia wasn't sure how she was going to pay for all this, but Rias had told her not to worry about it, and everything would be taken care of.

"Issei are you listening me?" Issei was still in daydream, involving Asia and her cute pink panties. He was sat on chair and Asia was doing a little dance in front of him, her bra was already discarded and now the blonde was just about to pull down her panties when he found himself back in reality. He suddenly cried out in pain and held his shin.

"Pervert!" Issei opened his eyes and was surprised to see Koneko dressed in a t-shirt and daisy dukes eating an ice cream, Yusei and Akeno were also with her, and both were holding hands. Were those two officially dating? Issei noticed Asia was also looking at him, but she had a sad expression.

"What's up everyone, sorry Asia, I my mind was elsewhere, but I do like that dress. It suits you." Issei watched Asia sad expression turn into a happy one, and watched as she skipped off back to the dressing room. Man he had to get his hormones under control. He looked up and noticed the others were still standing there. "So what are you three doing here?"

"Well I am looking for a new Bikini and dragged Yusei along for his opinion, Koneko had nothing else to do, so she decided to come too. So Issei are you and Asia on a date?" Akeno smiled as Issei face suddenly turned red with Embarrassment."

Issei cheeks had gone red. "No, it not like that, Asia wanted to buy some new clothes, now that she is a devil, and she asked me to tag along with her. We're not dating." Issei growled as he heard Yusei chip in.

"No you're not dating, you're just imagining Asia without her clothes on doing stuff to you. I could tell by your facial expression when we got here dude, you were drooling. You really need to get your perverted side under wraps Issei, otherwise it will get you into serious trouble one day."

Issei growled, he was getting fed up with Yusei, high and mighty routine. "Here's an idea Yusei, why don't you worry about your own life, and leave my life alone. So you and Akeno huh, are you two officially dating now? Every time I see you, you're always holding hands."

Yusei looked to Akeno and noticed she smiled back at him, he then turned back to Issei. "Yes we are. I asked her out last night, after the incident at the Fallen Church."

Issei nodded. "Well, wish you two the best of luck, and Koneko will you stop kicking or punching me? It really hurts." Issei groaned as he heard the young first year.

"Keep your head out of the gutter then" Koneko then went back to licking her ice pop, however the way her tongue was moving and licking at the frozen treat, had sent Issei into another drooling daze he imagined Koneko on her knees licking his little Issei, just like she was doing to the popsicle, however another firm kick form Koneko bought him out of it.

"Ouch, What the hell was that for?" Issei was surprised to hear the first year reply.

"Never in a million years, keep dreaming pervert boy." Koneko then turned away from the rest of the group and went off to explore a section of the store. Issei noticed Akeno was trying not to laugh and Yusei was just stood there head down, sniggering.

"What is that girls problem?"

Yusei stopped sniggering. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with your perverted imagination and her popsicle she was eating. Seriously dude you're an open book, so easy to read, and to work out what you are thinking about. Just glad you're not undressing Akeno with your eyes, otherwise I would have to kick your arse!"

Yusei examined his shin, it was really bruised, just then Asia came out of the changing room with a few outfits and dresses.

"Can I get all these, I really like them all." Asia arms was filled with dresses, several outfits, a pair of trainers and several bra and panties sets.

Issei groaned and dug into his pocket, luckily Rias had given him an Underworld credit card, only difference between a normal credit card and this one, was it was unlimited, and he didn't have to pay anything back. Yep being a devil really did have cool perks. Issei and Asia said good bye to Yusei, Akeno and Koneko, and went over to the check out desk to pay. Once all the items had gone through, the total came to 20,000 yen. (£100 worth in UK currency). Issei handed over the card and watched the cashier swipe it. With all the purchase bought, the two teens left the store and continued their shopping trip.

 **Later That Evening**

Issei opened the door with his key and helped Asia in with the bags, they had been contacted by Rias, earlier in the day, and she had asked them both to come to Issei house tonight, as she was wanted to discuss something. Issei and Asia put the bags down in the hall, and went into the lounge to see Rias sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, and she was talking with his Issei mum and dad.

"So is that okay if Asia boards here? I am sure she will be no trouble, and she could always help out around the house." Rias smiled across at Issei parents, both were in some type of trance thanks to her demonic powers. She had decided that Asia will stay here with Issei and his parents.

"We would be happy to take in Asia, for you Lady Rias."

Issei eyes widened, seriously, Asia was going to be staying here, this was awesome, he could get to see her everyday, not to mention at night in her nightgown. Issei began to drift off into his own little world, however before any images could materialised he was pulled back to reality by Rias.

"Oh Issei, your home, good. Your parents have agreed to let Asia board here. I have already contacted the student President about getting her enrolled in the academy, so there is no problem on that front. How are you feeling Asia?" Rias smiled at the surprise expression on the blondes face.

Asia was in shock, she would be boarding here, with Issei, it seems even as a devil, her prayers were being answered, as she had started to have serious crush on Issei. Asia bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you Rias, I promise to be a good house guest, and to help out around the house. I also thank you for taking care of my schooling for me."

Rias smiled and stood up. "Great, well I will see you both on Monday then. Don't forget we have a club meeting in the evening, so I expect to see both of you there. Thank you for the tea Mr and Mrs Hyoudou it was lovely." Rias then brushed past both Asia and Issei, and gave Issei a sly smile. She then left the house so that Issei could get Asia settled in.

 **Later That night**

Issei was laid awake in bed, thinking about everything that had happened to him over the last week. No one could say his life was boring, that's for sure. Issei suddenly noticed his door creaked open and saw a silhouette standing in the door way, it was Asia, but what did she want at this time of night?

Asia tip toed into Issei room, and noticed the surprise on his face. "Issei, I had a nightmare, you mind if I share with you. I don't want to sleep on my own, I keep getting flash back to that awful ritual."

Issei pulled his quilt open and allowed Asia to snuggled down next to him. He wasn't sure why he did it, but having some company might be a good thing for him. Issei allowed Asia to rest her head on his chest, he wrapped one arm protectively around her, and took in the scent of her hair, that was now just under his nose. Strawberry and Jasmine. Issei looked down and noticed he could see right down Asia nightgown, holy fuck, she didn't have a bra on. Issei groaned as little Issei suddenly woke up. What made it more awkward was Asia had draped her leg over his mid section and now his bulge was pressed up against the crotch of her Panties. Issei didn't want to disturb Asia as she was already fast asleep, so he just tried to think of anything none sexual and hopefully that would put little Issei back to bed.

 **Monday Kouh Academy**

Issei was in class, being grilled by his friends about Asia, the moment that both of them had walked into school the rumour mill had started. His too friends were jealous and now they were giving him the third degree treatment, especially when she introduced herself to the class and revealed where she was staying. Issei suddenly had every male looking at him, as if he had killed their puppies.

"So Issei, why did you not call us, that a hot girl was staying at your house?"

Issei groaned and was doing all he could to ignore his two jealous friends. Luckily it was nearly the end of the day, he looked up to the clock, and watched as the seconds ticked away. He needed to get out here before he become the male population private punching bag. Finally the bell rang, and Issei began to pack up all his stuff, he then left the classroom, grabbing Asia on the way out. Both teens then headed for the old school building. Issei and Asia entered the club room to see everyone was there. Kiba was standing in his usual spot, Koneko was sat next to Yusei, who had Akeno sat on his lap. Honestly would those two get a room, seriously, all the touchy feely, was making Issei feel sick. Rias was sat at the head table. Issei and Asia took a seat on the vacant couch, Issei had noticed that Koneko was always sitting next to Yusei lately, in fact she was leaning in on his arm, while she was reading a magazine, what the hell was going on. Issei heard a polite cough and turned his attention to Rias.

Rias stood from her chair. "Thank you all for coming, I just wanted to say good job on those flyers, we are getting a lot more summoners then usual, which is always good for business. Speaking of contracts I thought it might be good for Asia to try get her one tonight. The experience would do her good and she could get an insight into what we actually do.

Asia looked at Rias confused. "contracts? What are those?"

"You remember our little run in with that stray priest and what he did to that guy in his house. Well he was a summoner, humans summon us to make pacts with them. Contracts not only boost our powers but it also boost our standing in the underworlds. Now a contract could be anything, from a meal, to wishing for powers. However the bigger request, equal a bigger payment." Everyone looked a Issei, in shock. "What just wanted to prove I do listen to you."

Rias smiled. "Well that's good to hear, did you understand everything Issei just said Asia?"

Asia nodded. "I did but I am little scared, I don't know this town really well, and ask that if you do send me out on one of these contracts, then could Issei come with me please."

Rias lounged back in her chair in thought, Asia request had bought up memories about Issei first contract, she had nearly lost him, and she didn't want to go through something like that again. "No Asia, you're right, you are new, and shouldn't be rushing you into these things. Issei you go in Asia place."

Issei suddenly blinked in surprise. "Me!" Issei noticed Rias wasn't joking and was holding out the summoner GPS. Issei gulped and took the device, he then attempted to create a magical circles, but failed. "Come on why me, why can't I use magical circles to travels." Issei noticed everyone was trying not to laugh, he lowered his head and groaned. "Guess it the bike then." Just before he left he heard Yusei.

"Oh by the way Issei, I will be coming around your in the morning, Rias things you're out of shape, and as asked me to help you train your body a little. So I will drop by around five, so be ready."

Issei stood there mouth dropped to the floor. Five in the morning, was he mad, he didn't normally turn of bed until seven the latest. Issei looked to the main desk to see Rias was looking at him, this was no joke, she had ordered Yusei to train him. Issei groaned and turned his back on the room and walked out of the old school building. He hopped onto his bike and checked the GPS.

 **30 minutes later**

Issei huffed and puffed up the huge hill, the summoner had, to live on the other side of town. Issei looked at the GPS and then to the apartment building. This was it, Issei wondered what the summoner would want, maybe it was hot teen babe, all alone and wanting some company, or maybe it was a Hen night, and they had summoned a devil stripper. Issei vision began to fill with naked breast and cute girls presenting themselves to him. Issei started drooling until his phone rang. Blasted mobile. He looked at the number to see it was Rias, obviously calling to check up on him. Issei cancelled the call and walked towards the apartment building, he soon found the right door, and his hopes rose as the door was white with little flowers all over it. However his hopes turned to horror when the door was slammed open. There in the door way was a fully grown man, dressed up in Milky Magic girl costume. The guy had to be at least six feet tall, and was built like brick shit house.

"Hi, did you summon a devil, from the house of Gremory?" Issei nervously watched as the man leaned down and inspected him, this guy could snap him like a twig.

"Yes that's right, you're a devil right, then I want you to give me special powers like Milky Magic girl? Come on give me powers and I will give you what ever you want."

Issei gulped. "Well you see I can't give powers, is there anything else you want?" Issei gulped as the man began to crying, however once Issei had offered an alternative he stopped.

"Well would you watch all the season of Milky Magic Girl with me, it gets awfully lonely and it would be nice to watch them all with someone. Oh please do it Mr devil."

Issei sighed, someone just kill him now. Asia owed him big time for this. "I can do that, come on let go." Issei watched as the fully grown man jumped up and down with glee.

"Oh goody, goody, come in Mr devil, we can have a Milky Magical girl tea party why we watch them all."


	9. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise, all character in this story apart from the Oc belongs to their respectful owners.**

 **Kouh Town**

Issei, groaned, he was aching all over. Yusei had been true to his word, the bastard had turned up at 5am and dragged him out of bed. Issei was now running behind Yusei who was a few feet in front of him. Issei growled as Yusei turned his body towards him in mid run.

"Another four miles to go Issei, come on, then its exercises in the park to finish. Rias wants you in shape, so that is exactly what I am going to do. Now come on, I am not even jogging full speed, you should be at least level with me."

Issei mumbled although Yusei couldn't hear it, he was certain that it was something unpleasant. Didn't Issei understand this was for his own good? Several times he had been nearly killed due to his reaction times. Once against that priest and another time against that Fallen Angel Raynare. Yusei decided to stop to allow Issei to catch up, he had a sly smile as he thought of a way to motivate his best friend.

"Hey Issei, you said that you wanted to be a Harem king right? Well how do you expect to keep up with all those women in the bedroom, if your not in shape. You don't want to to disappoint them do you? I know you have a thing for Rias."

Issei growled, Yusei was pure evil, using his own dreams against him like that. Issei started to pick up the pace, although he hated to admit it, but Yusei was right, he if wanted to be a Harem King, then he needed to get into shape, so he could accommodate all those beauties.

 _Issei Day dream_

 _Issei sat upon a red velvet throne, and was dressed in a smart suit, and leading down from the stairs were several steps, and at the bottom of these steps were fully naked women everywhere. Rias and Asia was also in the crowd, along with Akeno and a few other girls from the academy._

" _Oh Issei take me now, you know you want to?" Issei face broke into a huge smile as Rias straddled his lap, and then reached down for his zip. She pulled the zip down and used her hands to worm themselves into the gap in his boxers. Issei hissed as he felt Rias wrap her hands around it and then pulled it through the slot in his pants. Issei mouth watered as Rias huge breast bounced around as she rose herself up, and was about to lower herself on to Little Issei when…._

" _Issei look out!"_

 _CRASH!_

Issei was thrown out of his day dream, by his body hitting one of the lamp posts on the side walk. He had been so focused on his day dream that he didn't see the post in front of him. Issei fell back onto his backside and held his head. He could already feel a bump forming. Issei looked up and noticed Yusei was looking down at him, a frown on his face.

"FYI Issei, its not a good idea to have day dreams while your running, Guess it partly my fault, putting those thoughts into your head, but still you should be able to control them, not let them overrule you. Imagine if we had been crossing a road, that pole could have easily been a car. You need to focus more Issei. Come on we better get you home, that bump doesn't look to good, and while your in this condition its not a good idea to carry on." Yusei held out his hand and grasped Issei's, he then helped his friend off the pavement. Yusei held up a few fingers in front of Issei, and watched as his friend shoved them to the side.

"Look I'm fine okay, but your right, lets head home. Man how on earth am I going to explain this to Asia and my parents." Issei frowned as he noticed Yusei was trying not to laugh.

 **Later at the Academy**

Yusei sat at his desk, and listened to the Professor teach. It was only him sitting at the desk, due to the accident this morning, Issei mum had insisted that her son stay home in bed. When Asia had learnt what had happened, she too refused to go to school and instead wanted to stay behind and nurse Issei. Yusei looked up to the clock and watched as the minutes ticked by, he was going out on a date with Akeno after school. The relationship between the two of them, had spread like wildfire, through the student body. This had caused not a just few angry glares from the male population. Yusei didn't care, all that matters was he was dating Akeno. Yusei was relieved to here the bell go. He took notes of his homework and then packed all his stuff up. He looked to the door to see Akeno waiting for him. Due to both Issei and Asia being absent, Rias had decided to call off the meeting tonight, giving all the members some free time. Yusei threw his bag over his shoulder and then left the classroom, he gave Akeno a quick peck on the lips, and then left hand in hand with her towards the School exit.

 **In Town Arcades**

Yusei, huffed and puffed as he tried to keep up with the arrows on screen, he had challenged Akeno to duel on the dance machine, which he was now regretting. He turned his head and watched as Akeno moved with grace over the four arrows now under her feet. The woman was a monster on this, and she was racking by the scores.

PERFECT, PERFECT, PERFECT, GOOD, PERFECT.

That is all Yusei could hear coming from her screen, while his was the complete opposite.

OKAY, GOOD, BOO, BOO, BAD, GOOD,

Yusei noticed they had gathered a crowd, and right now he was being schooled by his new girlfriend. Eventually the last set of arrows appeared and Yusei did all he could to match the combo. Once the music had stopped, Yusei climbed off for a breather, and noticed Akeno just skipped off, and stood next to him smiling.

"That was fun, lets try another game, how about air hockey?"

Yusei looked towards the vacant table and nodded. He and Akeno then made their way over. He slotted a few coins into the machine and watched as the little red disc popped out. Yusei grabbed it, and then picked up one of the sliders and stood opposite Akeno. He placed the disc on the table and then hit it hard against the inside of the table and watched as it bounced from side to side towards Akeno, who used her Slider to push it back. They were neck and neck and there was only one point in it. Yusei watched as Akeno hit the disc, he was about to hit it back when his phone distracted him.

WINNER PLAYER RED

Yusei groaned as he noticed Akeno was on the other side of the table jumping around in glee, that she had beat him. Yusei pressed the answer button on the phone, he was surprised to see it was Rias.

 _Yusei it's Rias, we have another stray that we have been asked to take care of. Seeing how Issei and Asia are pre-occupied, I was wondering if you would step in and help us. You and Akeno need to come back to the club house."_

Yusei sighed and then cancelled the call, he noticed Akeno had slid up next him, taking a sip of her drink. "That was Rias, we have to go, there's another stray, and she has been asked to take care of it. She wants me to help, seeing Issei and Asia are unavailable."

Akeno head dropped, she had been enjoying her date with Yusei, in fact it was the first real date she had ever really gone on, and it seemed such a shame to end it here. However devil duties took priority. Akeno grasped Yusei hand and then lead him out of the arcades into a quiet alley. She then used her magic to create a Magical circle, around her and Yusei. Both teens then vanished from the alley.

 **Club house**

Rias, Kiba and Koneko, noticed the red circle appear, and watched as Akeno and Yusei stepped out of it.

"Good, glad you two could make, sorry for cutting in your date, but this needed our attention. Yusei you'll be standing in for Issei, okay everyone gather around me, and lets go." Rias waited for everyone to step into her magical circles, she then transported them to an abandoned factory building.

"It seems our stray as turned this building into her very own feed ground. Several humans have been killed and all that has been found of them is their body completely dried up, every single drop of liquid has been drained from their body."

Yusei cringed. "So it possible this could be some sort of vampire stray devil?"

Rias shook her head. "No its not a vampire, more like a spider, as the bodies were found inside webbed cocoons. It sounds like this stray is very dangerous, and everyone must be cautious. Everybody ready?"

Rias noticed Kiba had drawn his sword, and Yusei had Trinity on show. Akeno was dressed for battle, and Koneko had just pulled her fighting gloves on. "Okay then lets go." Rias lead her group into the building, she pulled open the main door, and a loud creak echoed around the building.

Yusei looked up and could see large spider webs everywhere, he could also her the sound of eight legs moving around the building. Yusei noticed Rias stepped forward.

"Felicia, you have killed your master and now you must face the judgement of the underworld. I am Rias Gremory, sister to the current Lucifer, and on behave of the Marque of Gremory, I condemn your soul to death." Rias paused as she heard hissing, it sounded like the stray was laughing at her. Suddenly her eyes widened as she saw several projectiles fired towards them. "Scatter now!"

The group scattered as more spikes came out of the darkness trying to pin them all down. Yusei had been lucky as one of the darts had landed by his feet. He noticed there was a small amount green liquid on the tips.

"Guys looks like those spikes are poisoned tipped"

Rias growled, she was getting fed up, of dodging the spikes. "Show yourself cowardly bitch! Lets see how your little poison spikes work when your face to face with me."

Rias suddenly froze as several appeared from the darkness. She had no time to dodge or to put up a shield. However before the spikes could hit her, someone had jumped out in front of her. Rias froze as Akeno body was hit several times with the poisoned spikes. She quickly rushed over to her servant side.

Yusei had seen the whole thing, and now he was pissed, not only had this bitch tried to hit Rias, but she had hit Akeno. Yusei emotions began to churn inside him, he allowed the hate and anger to consume him, and looked at Akeno as the others attempted to help her behind a shield. Yusei turned into the darkness and heard the hissing laughter. This bitch was going to pay.

"You bitch! How dare you hurt my friends and most importantly the girl I love, now you will be pay with your life. Trinity Gear awaken!"

TRINITY GEAR FIRST LIBERATION!

Yusei noticed his gauntlet was now glowing and it was changing shape before his eyes. Around the gem green scribe began to form, and metal claw FINGERS burst from the front of it.

[Congratulations Yusei, your emotions have unlocked Trinity Gear first stage, you can now use Sky Dragon Balance Breaker!"]

Yusei was suddenly engulfed by a bright light, inside the light, red armour began to slide all over his body. Once the light had died down, Yusei stood and looked down at himself, his whole body was covered in red and black armour, he looked to his arms, which now resembled the head of a Dragon which had glowing yellow eyes, and two mouths. One of the mouths were open and his armour covered hand was peeking out from it.

[This is Sky Dragon Balance Breaker, in this form, you have control over the element of lightning and your speed is unmatched. This is your first Balance Breakers, the others will be unlocked when you are ready.]

Yusei nodded he noticed a barrage of spikes were heading towards him, his huge wings on his back opened and he took to the sky, he then flew into the darkness, dodging the incoming spikes, Slifer was right, his speed was incredible and he was able to swerve and dodge all the spikes fired towards him, finally he could see a pair of eight glowing red eyes.

"Take this you bitch!" Yusei dragon head arm, began to form a powerful yellow beam of energy in its closed mouth, which was now glowing. Yusei dodged several more barrages of spikes. He then thrusted his dragon head arm forward, before shouting. "Thunder Force Strike!" The closed mouth opened and a stream of yellow energy shot from it straight towards the glowing red eyes. Yusei heard a cry and watched as the attack lit up the area around them. Yusei watched as the strays body was lit up, and then it fell to the factory floor with a crash.

Rias had summoned Asia who was now in the middle of healing Akeno, she had seen Yusei transformation and watched as he had entered the darkness on his own. She heard his cry and noticed the back of the warehouse was suddenly lit up by his attack. She then noticed a dark mass fell and landed on the floor. Rias stood up and walked towards the darkness, she used a globe of demonic energy in her palm to light her way. She soon arrived upon Yusei who was still transformed and now standing over the charred body of the stray devil. Rias gasped, the things was smoking from Yusei attack, and its body was capering away. Rias noticed Yusei stepped to the side.

"It's okay Yusei, Akeno will be fine. I summoned Asia and she healing her now." Rias watched as the head of his armour folded back, so she could see his face. She noticed the relief expression on it. Rias then turned back to the stray.

"Not only did you kill your master, but you attempted to take the life of one of my servant as well. Your crimes are unforgivable, and in the name of The Marque of Gremory, I sentence you to death, now begone!" Demonic energy engulfed the strays body, until nothing but a black scorch mark was left. Rias was blinded by a flash, forcing her to cover her eyes. Once the flash had vanished Yusei was stood in his normal clothes. The Trinity Gear was glowing.

"Wow, Yusei, was that really a balance breaker?"

Yusei looked to Rias and nodded. "According to Slifer, the spirit within my Trinity gear, told me that this is one of four breakers. Is Akeno going to be okay?

Rias smiled. "Yeah, Asia was able to heal the poison in her system, she is now just sorting out the wounds, but don't worry she will be okay. By the way good job on taking that stray down, it normally take all of us, but you beat it with one attack, impressive, just regret that your not a devil."

Yusei scratched the back of his head. "Well not yet, but in the future I might, we will just have to see how things turn out."


	10. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise. These characters and events belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A/N: Seeing how little interest this story is getting, then I am not to bothered about chapter length. A total of two reviews for the last chapter, but plenty adding this to their favourites and following list.**

 **Occult Research Club Old school Building**

Rias Gremory, lounged back in her chair, reflecting on everything that had happened it the last few weeks. She had two new servants and one potential all with their very own Sacred gears. It had been a few days since the stray had been vanquished, Issei and Asia were now back at school, after his little mishap, and things were running smoothly. Rias had taken the this time to explain to the Issei and Asia about familiar and their roles in working with devils. They had visited the Familiar forest yesterday and Asia now had a cute blue baby dragon, as her familiar. Issei however didn't find one, well he did, but there was no way in hell Rias would let him have it. The thing was made up of green slime and she and the girls had managed to get tangled up by the nasty little creature. It wasn't being tangled that had Rias upset, but what the creature did to clothing, when it touched them. It disintegrated them away from the body, and all four of them had ended naked. Of course this made Issei very happy and he insisted on catching it, but after the glares he got from all the others, he decided maybe it wasn't such a good idea. The other major event was that Sona had finally bought her own servants to meet Issei and Asia, Rias smiled as she recalled Issei reaction to other devils being in the school. However that smile soon vanished as she remembered what had happened earlier that day.

 _Flash Back_

 _Rias was sat at her desk, when she noticed a magical circles appeared in the room, she noticed the seal was that of the Gremory household, she stood from her desk, ready to greet, whichever member of her family that had decided to pay her visit. Rias noticed a woman, with sliver long hair, appeared, she was dressed in a black and white maid outfit. This was Rias sister in law, and her name was Grayfia. She was also the wife to the current Lucifer, and cared a great deal for Rias._

" _Sister, its good to see you again, please come and sit down. Would you like some tea?"_

 _Grayfia inclined her head and smiled weakly, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell Rias, about the suppose engagement. Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex had got together and agreed that both their children would marry, this marriage would be an political move for both families, however Grayfia knew how Rias felt about her suppose fiancé, his name was Riser Phenex and he was the next head of the Phenex family. He cared very little for his servants, and cared more for himself then anyone else. Riser and Rias had known each other since they were little, and the two never got on, mainly because the way Riser treated his servants. Like most high class devils in the underworld, everyone of his servants were female, and he seduced every single one, without giving a second thought to how his servants might feel about the whole ordeal. Grayfia knew Rias wouldn't want someone like that, but the marriage had been arranged and there was no way out of it._

 _Grayfia took the offered tea and placed it on the table, she then put her hands in her lap. "Rias, there is something we need to discuss. You know Riser Phenex?" Grayfia noticed Rias flinched at the name. "Well your parents and Lord Phenex have decided that you two will be entered into a marriage contract. They hoped the marriage with strengthen the bond between the two families. You are to be wed after you graduate next year."_

 _Rias eyes widened, this couldn't be, her parents knew how she felt about Riser, why would they even think of doing something like this. Rias stood from the sofa, and paced across the room. "How could mother and father do this to me? They know how I feel about Riser, he nothing but a womanising pig! All I would be to him his a trophy wife and a fuck toy, well sorry that's not good enough. Grayfia, please there must be a way out of this. You know as well as I do, my brother won't stand for this, he hates Riser as much as I do."_

 _Grayfia sighed, Rias was right, when she had told her husband, he had hit the roof and immediately left to speak to his mother and father. He was yet to return, but Grayfia thought Rias had a right to know on what was going on. "You're right, Sirzechs was also unhappy, and he has gone to see what he can do to help you out of this."_

 _Rias sighed, this couldn't be happening, she had very few options available to her, and not a lot of time. She just hoped that her brother could pull enough strings to give her at least a chance in fighting this._

 _End of Flashback_

The problem was the only real option she had to get out of this marriage was to lose her virginity. She knew Riser wouldn't put up with someone else claiming her first. The thought that she had slept with someone else would drive him mad. Still if it diverted his interest away from her, then in Rias book, her virginity was a small price to pay. She was still to hear from her brother, and had no further contact with Grayfia, since earlier today. She knew she couldn't wait too long, every minute that past meant Riser getting that much closer. Rias stood from her desk, this was the only way, but now her problem was who? Kiba was out, Rias had no real romantic feeling towards her knight, he had always been more of a brother to her. Rias then thought about Yusei, but then she thought how Akeno would feel, if she claimed Yusei first before she did. Her friendship with Akeno was far more important than losing her virginity. Her last option was Issei, there was no doubt he would do it, Rias only problem was, she didn't want to come across of being too easy, Rias wasn't a slut, far from it, to be honest no boys had peeked her interest, that was until she met Yusei and Issei, both had qualities about them, that made them good relationship material, Yusei, more so than Issei. Still Yusei was off the list due to Akeno so she only had one option. She would make sure Issei knew this was a one time deal, just in case he got it in his head, that he could fuck her whenever he wanted. Rias created a magical circles and then stood in the middle of it.

 **Issei Room**

Rias appeared in Issei room, and noticed he was fast asleep in bed. She stepped out of the circle and tiptoed across the room to the side of his bed. She was very nervous and was seriously thinking about forgetting the whole idea. That of course was before she saw an image of Riser hovering over her naked and laughing. Rias cringed and gently prodded Issei.

"Issei, it's Rias, please wake up, I have something I need to talk to you about urgently." Rias noticed the mass of covers moved and Issei head poked out from under the quilt, his eyes were half closed, but as soon as he saw Rias, they widened and he shuffled up the bed, and rested his back against the head board. He switched on his lamp and noticed that Rias seemed rather sad.

"What's wrong Rias, you look like your about to burst into tears.." Issei was cut off by Rias falling onto him, and wrapping her arms around him. Issei could feel her shaking, what on earth had caused this. "Rias what's wrong?"

Rias didn't say anything for a little while, she felt safe in Issei arms, however eventually she calmed down and started to open up. "Issei, something has happened, and you are my only hope. My parents have entered me into a marriage against my will. I am to be wed to another high class devil next year, the problem is I hate him! I don't want to marry him. My parents want to form an alliance with his family. The only way I can get out of this, is if someone takes my virginity. Riser, wouldn't want to touch me then, he would force his parents to call off the whole thing. You see Riser, is nothing more than a womanising pig! All his servants are females, and he sleeps with every single one of them. However he would see me as his greatest conquest, and I want to take that away from him. So I am asking you, no begging you, Please take my virginity. It's the only way to safe me from this arrangement."

Issei was speechless, Rias Gremory, was here, in his room, demanding he took her virginity, Issei noticed Rias had already started stripping, soon her shirt, and skirt had been discarded, next was her bra and panties. The moonlight through the window caught her body just perfectly. Her long Crimson hair, wavered in the small breeze and wrapped itself around her naked flesh. Issei mouth dropped, he had never seen anything so beautiful. The moment was soon ruined thought, when Rias straddled his waist. Little issei was wide awake now. Issei gulped, this was his fantasy coming true, however something was holding him back. He looked at Rias and stopped her from grinding down on Little Issei.

"Rias, this is wrong, any other time you know I would do anything for you, but this is your virtue we are talking about, losing it just to get out of a marriage arrangement. It's not fair, I can't do this to you, I can't violate you like this, I would never be able to forgive myself."

Rias was about to argue, and tell Issei this is what she wanted, when she was distracted by another magical circle, appearing in Issei room. It was Grayfia again. Rias noticed she looked worried and upset.

"I was too late, I thought I would have more time?" Grayfia noticed that Rias, climbed off Issei, she then noticed the boy still had his boxers on, she sighed in relief. "Rias I came to tell you that your parents are giving you an opportunity, to get out of this arrangement. Your brother has persuaded your father and Lord Phenex to let yours and Riser fate be decided in a rating Game. You will have one week to prepare. You and Riser will then face each other. If you win, then the engagement will be voided, however if Riser wins, then the engagement will go ahead. Your brother as also decided since you are a few pieces down, then you may add the boy known as Yusei to your ranks, just for this event. Will you accept these terms, Your brother sent me to get your answer."

Rias sighed, Riser was one of the top devils in the Junior Devil rating games, he was unbeaten, Rias wasn't sure how this was going to help her, however it was chance, a chance she couldn't afford to miss out on. "Tell brother, that I accept the challenge and the terms, and thank him for giving me this chance."

Grayfia inclined her head, and then vanished, leaving Rias to get dress and Issei just left in bed looking bewildered by the whole thing.

Rias buttoned up her shirt and slipped on her panties. She then leaned down and kissed Issei. "Thank you Issei, I was at your mercy, and you didn't take advantage, even when you had the permission too. That says a lot for your character, you may be pervert, but you also are one of the kindest souls I have ever encountered. I mean look what you did for Asia, and now me. Thank you Issei." Rias then kissed him once more. "She then walked over to the centre of the room, and created a magical circle. She stepped into and looked towards Issei once more. "Come to the club room after school tomorrow, we have a lot to discuss and very little time." Rias then vanished from issei room.

Issei head fell back on his pillow, he was about to close his eyes and go back to sleep, when he noticed his door open, and Asia tiptoed into his room. He felt the quilt lifted by his feet and someone crawling up under the quilt. He then smiled as Asia head popped up beside him.

"I couldn't sleep Issei, can I stay in here with you again?"

Issei smiled and wrapped his arms around Asia small body, and drew her in closer to him. He allowed her head to rest on his chest. He then kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise. These characters and events belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A/N: Here we go next chapter. This takes place when the Occult club are training for their match with Riser. Of course it will have my own twist added.**

 **Occult Research Club Room**

Everyone sat around the small Victorian style room tensed. Rias had just told them about the engagement and the news had not gone down well with any of the members. No one should be forced to marry against their will, Issei was the most pissed, he owed everything to Rias, she had taken him, given him a new life and an extended family. He would not allow this engagement to go ahead. Everyone eyes were drawn to a magical circle appearing in the room, the seal wasn't that of the Gremory household, but that of Phenex house. Rias stood from her desk, and made her way around to where the others were sitting, she then stood between them and the magic circle. In her palm demonic energy began to form, she wouldn't allow Riser to attack her servants, or insult them. Just then Rias felt a sudden since of of security, as all her servants and family closed ranks around her. They were all facing the magic circle, armed and ready for a fight. It wasn't long before a man with blonde curtain style hair appeared. He was dressed in a blood red suit and white shirt, around him more bodies began to form, until everyone of his servants appeared. Riser grinned at the little gathering that had formed to welcome him.

"Rias my dear, do you really want to go through with this rating game? You know that you have no chance of winning. Why not just give in and accept the proposal to be my wife. We can avoid all this, I would hate to see any of your so called family hurt." The word family and Hurt were said in a very sarcastic tone.

Rias narrowed her eyes, at the man who she was being forced to marry, very sight of him made her sick, and what was he doing here? He wasn't invited. "Riser, even if you were the last devil in the Under world, and our existence was on the brink of disappearing, I still wouldn't marry you let a known fuck you! You're cruel, twisted and nothing but a womanising Pig! Why my parents would ever consider you as my future husband is a mystery. "

Riser narrowed his eyes, he was being insulted in front his servants, and being made to look a fool, he was not happy. "Servants are there to be used Rias, that's why we create them, for them to do our bidding. You're the only one I know who treat your servants as equals, the very thought disgust me. Never mind, that will all change when we are married, I will soon put all your servants in their rightful place..." Riser never saw the gauntlet hand strike him, until it was too late. Riser touched his cheek and noticed a single cut, which was now bleeding. His eyes turned on a boy who had blonde hair, blue eyes and was showing off a gold gauntlet.

"How dare you strike your betters, You should keep your servants in check Rias, or they might get hurt." Suddenly the cut began to heal itself, Riser was still looking at the boy who had dared attacked him.

Rias smiled. "Actually Riser, Yusei, is not part of my peerage. He's just a close friend and Akeno boyfriend. He is also the wielder of the Sacred Gear known as Trinity, my Pawn Issei wields the power of The Red Dragon Emperor, and my new Bishop Asia as the Sacred Gear of Twilight healing. So to answer your question about the rating game. We are more than a match for you and your servants. If this is the only way I have to get out of this engagement, then I will fight you with everything I have. Now will you kindly leave!"

Riser laughed. "So be it Rias, you might have won this round, But I will win the war, and you!" Riser looked right at Yusei, and grinned. "You will regret every touching me." Riser then vanished with his servants and leaving the Occult Research Club members feeling a little more tensed then before.

Rias sighed and then turned to Yusei. "That was a very stupid thing to do Yusei, Riser is a high Class devil, and you at the minute are only human. I appreciate you sticking up for me, I do, but you could have got seriously hurt."

Yusei frowned. "I don't give a damn about who he is Rias, but when he mentioned about making all your servants his, I completely lost it. I will never allow Akeno to become a servant to that dickhead! Neither will allow any of you. These last few weeks, you have accepted me into your family, even when I am not like you, and now it time for me to repay you, by fighting by your side and taking down that jerk a peg or two." Yusei cheeks suddenly blushed as Akeno had wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him firmly on the cheek.

Rias smiled gently, however the smile soon vanished, they had a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it. "Okay, if we are going to have any chance of beating Riser, then we will need to train and train hard. Issei this weekend will be about you and Asia, both of you are new this whole life, and need to learn how to use your powers and strength to your advantage. So this weekend we will all be travelling to one of the Gremory properties to train. I want everyone here at 7am, we will then set off."

 **Next Day**

Issei face had a painful expression on it. He was carrying a huge pack of supplies on his back, what made it worse, the retreat was located in the mountains around Kouh and so they had to hike there. Issei huffed and puffed, but he was struggling. His mouth dropped comically as he noticed Yusei also had a pack on his back, and yet he seemed fine.

"This pack is too heavy, can we take a breather?" Issei noticed Rias didn't look happy, neither did anyone else. They had only just taken a break ten minutes ago. Rias stepped up to Issei.

"If this is how you're going to perform Issei, then there is no point playing this rating game. Riser and his team are three times stronger than we are, Yusei as exactly the same stuff in his pack, yet he not struggling or complaining."

Issei looked to see Yusei, was already half way up the path, he turned his head as he heard his name mentioned. This just infuriated Issei more. Yusei was making him look weak in front of Rias. Issei growled and heaved the huge pack onto his back, he then begin to hike up the path, with everyone following him.

 **Few hours later**

Everyone stood in front of the huge white building, the house was huge, it had its own large front garden, with a large circular pond, a huge drive lead up to it. On either side of the property was more grass and open spaces. Issei was speechless.

Rias stepped forward and climbed the steps, she then opened the door with her key. "Okay everyone, please come inside. Issei and Yusei, you can dump the packs in the lobby. After that you all need to choose rooms. Once you are settled in, then come downstairs and I will explain what this weekend is all about." Everyone followed Rias inside, Yusei and Issei placed the huge packs onto the lobby floor. They then followed everyone else up the stairs to find rooms. Issei opened one of the doors and noticed Kiba was unpacking. He noticed the blonde looked up and smiled.

Hey Issei, you're welcome to stay in here, the girls have taken most of the room, we guys are going to have to share."

Issei looked around the room, and noticed there were two beds, he wondered where Yusei was going to sleep, however he noticed that Yusei wasn't behind him. "I see only two beds, where is Yusei going to sleep?"

Kiba grinned. "Akeno has saved him a room next to hers, those two must seriously be into each other. Anyway, I am just about done. Rias has asked me to go through some things with you. Its mainly to work on your speed, precision and reaction time."

Kiba then walked past Issei, and left the room. Issei walked over to the vacant bed and then placed his pack down. He then began to unpack, why did Yusei, get his own room? He wasn't even a devil. Issei was getting a little fed up with his best friend and wanted to take him down a peg or two. Issei finished unpacking everything and soon left the room and walked down the stairs where Rias and the others were waiting for him.

Rias looked up and smiled. "Okay, now that everyone is here, it time to talk about the routine we will be following. In the morning Issei and Yusei will be training with Kiba, Asia you will be training with me and Akeno in harnessing your magic. Koneko, I believe you said you would help Kiba with training Yusei and Issei."

"Issei a wimp, need to toughen up." Koneko went back to eating a chocolate bar, however the comment had caused Issei to almost blow a gasket. Rias quickly decided to get things back on track before a fight started and Issei was beaten to a pulp.

"As I was saying that is the routine for the morning. In the afternoon, Akeno will take Issei to train, and teach him how to use his demonic powers. Yusei, you not being a devil, then you won't be able to use magic, but I suggest you talk to Slifer and see what else your Trinity Gear is capable of. Asia again will be working with me on her magic. As the bishop her role in the game will be to heal, not fight, so she doesn't really need combat training."

Yusei was sat on one of the chairs, with Akeno in his lap. "So what exactly is this rating game, is like a giant life size chess game?"

Rias nodded. "For the most part yes, however we are not restricted to a board. The game will take place in a virtual setting, which will be agreed by both kings. Each team then position their pieces over the map, we will each have our own base, and the object will be to infiltrate Riser base by taking control of the other territory around the map. When you are defeated you will be retired from the game. The winner is the one who is left standing at the end."

Yusei nodded in understanding, "That seems simple enough, are there any other rules?"

Rias smiled. "Well there is one rules, Pawns my only be promoted once they infiltrate the opposition base, as for any other rules, anything goes, so watch out. Riser will be playing to win, and know doubt will use every underhanded tactic **available to him. Now I suggest we all have dinner and then retire to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow and it would be an idea if we are all well rested."**

 **Next Morning**

Issei roared as he charged towards Kiba, he was holding a wooden Katana in his hands and was swinging towards Kiba, who was blocking the strikes.

"Being a good swordsman is not all about knowing how to wield a blade, but being able to predict and keep an eyes on your opponents every move. A good swordsman also make sure he his familiar with his surrounding and knows how to use them to his advantage. "Kiba blocked another strike then used his own sword to Knock Issei out of his hand. "As a Pawn you will be on the front line so if anyone needs to improve their fighting ability its you. Now why don't you go with Koneko she will be teaching you hand to hand combat. As you can't alway count on a weapon being to hand."

Issei groaned, he was not looking forward to this one bit. He had seen first hand how strong Keneko was, the girl might have been small and cute, but she knew how to handle herself. Issei followed Koneko to a clearing away from Yusei and Kiba who were now sparing. He noticed Koneko stood in the middle of the clearing, and stood in a fighting stance. She then beckoned Issei to try hit her.

Issei like always charged head first, and ended up on the receiving end of a painful beating, which included being tossed against a tree, and being put into a choke hold by Koneko, which had almost made him pass out. Issei was struggling in another hold.

"You need to learn, when to defend and when to attack, just charging into a fight, without first studying your opponent is bad news. When you attack you have to be precise, aim for the centre of the body, and inflict as much pain as you can on a single point. Just like I am doing to your neck now."

Issei had his head, trapped between both Koneko legs and he was having a hard time to breath. Issei tapped on her leg and was grateful when she loosened the hold. He then sat up and breathed heavily, he was ashamed with himself, he couldn't even beat a little girl, what chance did he have against someone like Riser. Issei lowered his head.

"I am a failure, how am I suppose to protect Rias, when I can't even defend myself. I am the weakest member of this team, even Yusei is more useful then me, and he is not even a devil." Issei noticed Koneko sat down next to him.

"You're not weak, you just have to find that special something that makes you unique, then use that to your fullest potential. I can think of one thing you beat everyone hands down on, and that is your perverted mind. No ones a bigger pervert then you are."

Issei head dropped, how was that suppose to help him, He slowly stood up and began to walk back towards the mansion. "Thanks for the training Koneko, see you around...Ouch" Issei found his arm locked behind his back, he turned his head and noticed Koneko was frowning.

"We're not finished yet" Issei gulped, he was afraid she was going to say that.

 **Secluded area**

Yusei stood in another clearing, his sparing with Kiba had been well worth it. Both boys had given it their all in the bout, and Kiba had only managed just to beat him. Now though he was taking Rias advice and was working on harnessing the power of his Sacred Gear.

"Trinity Gear Activate. Sky Dragon balance breaker!"

Yusei felt his Sacred Gear unleash its powers, soon red and black armour was sliding into place over his body. Until finally he was stood dressed in his Sky dragon Balance Breaker. Yusei pointed his dragon head gauntlet hand towards a group of tall trees. He focused his power, and watched as a yellow orb charged within the closed mouth. He then pointed the mouth towards the row of trees. He imagined Riser laughing and stripping Akeno, he then roared. "Thunder Force Strike!" The energy blast was twice as big, as what he had used against the stray, it hit the row of trees slicing them in half. However the beam didn't stop there soon twenty or so trees that had been in a single row was now sliced in half. Yusei gulped at the damage he had caused he then heard Slifer laugh.

[Yes Yusei, the stronger your emotion the more powerful the blast, but don't forgot you can also use the elements of lightning, don't just rely on your main attack, use everything to your advantage. You can manipulate lightning to do anything you want it too, all you have to is believe.]

Yusei nodded and then closed his eyes, he imagined he was holding a blade in his hand. He opened his eyes and was stunned to see a blade made of pure lightning in his hands. He then closed his eyes and felt the sword change. He then opened his eyes once more to see he had created a Lightning whip.

[Creating weapons is easy, focus on that tree, now imagine you want to wrap it up in chains.]

Yusei did what Slifer told him to. He focused his power and watched as from both his hands chains made of lightning shot out and wrapped themselves around the tree. "This is awesome!"

[Your final ability in this form is to create a manifestation of me to intimidate your enemies. I can also use my power of lightning to aid you. However using this power will come at a cost.]

Yusei frowned. "What is the cost?"

[Your life force will be the cost. This ability will reduce your overall life span, and as I said should only be used in real emergencies.]

Yusei gulped he didn't like the sound of that, still at least he now knew. Yusei turned and focused on creating more weapons, and using his other abilities. Unknown to Yusei, Rias had been watching him from distance. She had seen what he had done, and for the first time in her life she was scared. Yusei ability were off the scale, and she was just happy he was on their side, she couldn't imagine what would happen if one of the other factions got hold of him.

 **Inside the mansion**

Issei and Asia was with Akeno who was teaching them how to use their demonic power, again Issei was failing big time. It didn't help that Akeno had a tight shirt on and her breast were stretching the material. Issei knew Akeno was off limits due to Yusei, but still he couldn't help but imagine her naked and those breast bouncing up and down.

"Issei focus!"

Issei mind snapped back to reality, he noticed Akeno had now moved behind him. "To use your magic, you only need to focus and use your imagination. You can make any of your thoughts a possibility by focusing and believing that is what you want."

Issei closed his eyes, all he wanted was to see all the girls naked. He suddenly heard a cry and opened his eyes. He gulped, there standing in front of him, trying to hide their important parts was Asia and Akeno. Issei remembered what Koneko had said about him being the biggest pervert, well he was going to use that to his advantage. He noticed Rias had walked into the room, wondering what the loud scream was. Issei closed his eyes and imagined Rias naked, he heard another cry and looked to see all of Rias clothes had been blown apart, leaving her shocked and naked. Oh yeah this was going to be fun.


	12. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise, all character in this story apart from the Oc belongs to their respectful owners.**

 **Inside Mansion**

Issei whimpered as he held the ice pack to his lower right jaw and cheek, Yusei had walked in on him, just after he had blown Rias clothes away with his new powers. When he had seen Akeno with nothing on, he had put two and two together and had given him a left hook right to the face. So here he was nursing his injuries while Yusei was being held down by Koneko, well if you count the little first year sitting on Yusei lap eating an ice cream, as holding him down. Akeno, Rias and Asia had gotten dressed and now everyone was arguing. However soon Rias had enough.

"Okay, that's quite enough from everyone. Now Issei and I am happy that you have discovered your new power, even if it a little creepy, but you're not allowed to use them on anyone in my household is that understood. Yusei I know you were upset, and I don't blame you for hitting Issei, but that's the end of it okay. We're all a team in this and we need to start acting like one."

Yusei frowned over at Issei, he was not happy, he had told Issei a number of times that Akeno was off limits and he goes and uses his new power to blow all her clothes off. Yusei felt Akeno wrap her arms around him from behind. He then felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It was an accident Yusei," She then whispered, "But If you want another look, I will be happy to show you tonight." Akeno then kissed him again.

Yusei felt a lot better hearing that, however something was puzzling him, this had been the second time Koneko had sat on his lap, and she seemed quite content just sitting there eating her ice cream. Unfortunately Yusei was a boy, and a certain part of his body was reacting. He suddenly noticed Akeno leaned over and whispered in his ear again.

"What's the matter Yusei, little Koneko turning you on. She does look cute like that doesn't she, and I am sure a certain part of you is more than happy with her sitting on your lap."

Yusei eyes widened, and his cheeks suddenly blushed, much to the amusement of his girlfriend. What on earth was Akeno suggesting, she knew that he only had eyes for her. Sure Koneko was cute, but he wasn't interested in her like that, his body was just having a natural reaction to a cute girl, in a small skirt, wearing white panties with little strawberries over them. The skirt was so short, it was hard not to notice what panties the girl was wearing. Yusei noticed Koneko turned her head and looked at him, however there was no 'pervert' comment like she usually accused Issei of, but just a neutral expression. The little moment was interrupted by Rias talking again.

"So can we put all this behind us, and continue with this weekend. We still have a lot to get through and Issei and Asia are no where near ready. Yusei, why don't you take Issei and see if you can help him with his Sacred Gear, you have already mastered Balance Breaker, and maybe you could teach Issei to do it too."

Yusei grinned, he looked across to see Issei eyes widened. This was going to be a lot of fun.

 **Day Of The Rating Game**

Yusei had been true to his word, he had more than put Issei through his paces at the retreat, he had used him as personal target practice to improve his agility and reflexes, and his personal punching bag to help Issei learn to defend himself in hand to hand combat. Of course he had hit a little harder then usually did, but he felt Issei needed an extra lesson, in not to touch or look at things that were not his to touch or look at. After the weekend training, Yusei had kept up with the training regime by forcing Issei, on morning runs, and putting him through various exercises. These were to improve his whole upper body strength, it would also improve his stamina. Of course Issei had fought all the way, but a few threats here and there had soon got Issei following orders. Yusei wasn't going to take any crap from his friend, Issei was already on thin ice. After few days of moaning Issei began to respond to training, and now he keeping up with Yusei in their morning runs. His reflexes had also improved, than again, when you got your friend aiming lightning bolts at you, it pays to be able to dodge. Now though it was the big day of the rating game. The event was to take place in the underworld, where many of the residents would be watching. Due to special permission by Rias brother, Yusei was also permitted to travel there, and take part in the game as one of Rias pawns. Yusei and the other sat quietly while Rias was going through the game plan.

"Okay I have just heard back from my brother. Riser is so confident that he will win, that he as allowed us to choose the battle field, so I decided a replica of this academy, including all its grounds and outside buildings. Now Riser will be in the main school building, while our base will be the old school building, both the gym and the sports field will be neutral, so our first job is to take both positions. Once we get both, then we can think about taking out Riser. Asia as our healer you will be stationed with me, Akeno you will go after the queen, no doubt she will be close to Riser. Kiba, Koneko, you have the sports field, Issei and Yusei will take the gym. Once you have taken one area, move to the next to give support to our other team members. I will be floating around here and there doing what I can. Should anything happened to Akeno then Yusei, you will step in, as I believe your Trinity Gear will be useful in this battle. There is one important thing I did forget to mention, House Phenex is not just named after the legendary bird of re-birth, but the family members also have the ability of a phoenix, which means fire and regeneration capabilities. Luckily only the household has this ability so the servants should be easy to take down." Riser was interrupted by a magical circle of the Gremory household appearing.

"Rias it is time, is your team ready to face Riser?" Grayfia was dressed in her usual black and white maid attire.

Rias stood from her desk, and everyone soon followed. "Yes we are sister." Rias then lead her team towards Grayfia who expanded the magical circle to transport everyone, however before she did she handed something to Yusei, it was some type of pendent. "That will allow you to enter the underworld, as you are only human, in normal circumstances you wouldn't be able to make this journey alive, but that pendent gives you special permission to do so. Now if you're all ready I will transport you to the battle ground." Grayfia then closed her eyes and everyone vanished from the Club room.

 **Battle field Gym**

Yusei and Issei made their way towards the gym, the tension between the two was still thick, however Issei wanted to change all that.

"Look Yusei, I know what I did was wrong, but it was an accident. I didn't mean to blow Akeno clothes off, you have to believe me." Issei noticed Yusei stopped walking and then turned towards his friend.

"You choose now, at a time like this to apologise, You've had all week to apologise and only now, when Rias future is on the line do you apologise. I don't have time for this, let get to that gym and clear it out."

Yusei pushed open the door and was stunned with what greeted them. Four girls two were dressed in white t-shirts and blue gym shorts, both looked identical, however it wasn't their looks that Yusei was drawn too, but what they were holding, were those chainsaws. The other two girls seemed a lot older, one was dressed similar to Chung Li from street fighter the other was dressed in red kimono and was holding a long wooden staff.

"Well, well girls look what we got here, two boys to play with, allow me to make the introductions. My name is Xuelan, I am Lord Riser mighty Rook, nothing get past me. Beside me are Ile and Nel, two of Riser pawns and the girl at the end is a recent addition. Her name is Mira, she is also a pawn. Now that the introductions are out of the way, let get down to business. You two need to disappear now!" All four girls then stood in fighting stances, the twins had also started up their chainsaws.

Yusei looked to Issei, "The pawns are yours, leave that Rook to me." Yusei then raised his arm into the air and shouted. "Trinity Gear activate!"

Yusei Sacred Gear appeared and the jewel glowed. He then stalked towards the Rook who had been surprised to see the Sacred Gear. Yusei grinned. "The only one vanishing will be you. "Thunder Dragon Armour!"

Yusei Gauntlet jewel glowed and from it a red blast of energy left it. The energy then began to wrap around the body of Yusei, it took on the form of a dragon. With his electrical powers covering his entire body, he charged towards the Rook.

Issei just look on, why couldn't he do that? However his attention was suddenly drawn to all three of the pawns circling him. Yusei growled and his own Sacred Gear appear, he then began to run, causing all three pawns to chase him. He needed time to boost his gear, so he could use his new power.

"Look girls this one a wimp, he's running from three girls, what type of man his he." Issei growled the bitches were taking the mick however Issei had no choice he needed his gear to boost.

[Boost]

That was one, he needed at least three before he could unleash his ultimate attack, he had even given it a name. 'Dress break' The idea was that the girls would be so embarrassed with losing all their clothes that they wouldn't be able to stop Issei and his attacks afterwards. Not only that but Issei got to look a naked girls, which was well worth it."

[Boost]

That was the second one. Issei looked across the gym and watched as Yusei and Riser's Rook were fighting hand to hand. The Rook was having trouble grabbing hold of Yusei due to his thunder armour. Issei then heard the sound he had been waiting for.

[Boost]

Issei stopped and then turned directions he ducked under Mira Staff and slapped her on the back, unbalancing her. A small red seal of the Gremory household appeared on her clothes. That was one, now for the rest. Issei used his training to dodge and duck away from the twins and their chainsaws.

"Stay still you blasted kid, accept your punishment." Issei blinked Kid! He was older then these two, Issei managed to get in between the two of them and slapped one on the shoulder, they other had been bending over, so for good measure had slapped her hard on the arse."

"You fucking Pervert, how dare you slap me on my arse, only Riser is allowed to touch me." Issei cringed, really, the two look like they were still in elementary school, Issei impression of Riser, just hit an all time low. He jumped away from the three pawns who were now charging towards him. Issei smiled and turned.

"Call me a pervert will you, well you haven't seen anything yet." Issei then held up his gauntlet hand and clicked his fingers grinning. "Behold my ultimate move Dress break!"

Soon as the fingers clicked two things happened. One there were three loud screams from the girls, and two every piece of their clothing was blown away, just leaving three very embarrassed looking Pawns trying to hide their important parts from Issei eyes.

Yusei was sweating this Rook was strong, she was matching him for every punch and kick, Yusei didn't want to bust out the balance Breaker just yet, just then he heard his friend shout out "Dress Break!" Yusei looked across and his eyes widened as he watched the three girls lose all their clothes. This was the first time he had seen Issei use the ability on purpose. Yusei felt sorry for the three girls his friend was truly a first class pervert, however the screaming of the girls had also drawn the eyes of the Rook, who also looked shocked. Yusei used this to his advantage by grabbing hold of the Rook arms, he then swept her legs causing the girls to fall. He quickly grabbed both legs and lifted them, he then use his strength to turn the girl onto her front and crouched over her back, pulling her legs back as far as he could. "Do you Yield!" Yusei heard the Rook cry out in pain, he then heard her.

"I yield!" Yusei broke the hold and watched as the girl suddenly vanished in light particles a loud voice over the tennoy was then heard.

" _One of Lord Riser Rook retired"_

Yusei looked across the gym and was just in time to see all three girls vanish after being hit by Issei dragon booster attack. He then heard the voice once more.

" _Three of Lord Riser Pawns retired"_

Yusei seeing they had taken the gym, spoke into a small red circles that appeared beside his ear. "Gym taken Rias, moving to sports field to support Kiba and Koneko."

" _Good job you two, that was quicker than I expected. I am trying to find Riser with Asia, Akeno has intercepted Riser queen. Head to the sports field."_

Yusei looked across to Issei. "Rias says we have to get to the sports field to support Kiba and Koneko, come lets go."

 **Sports field**

Kiba growled as he was locking blades with Riser Knight, Koneko was busy taking on the other Rook, they were completely outnumbered, there were five pawns and two bishops and another knight. It seems Riser didn't want to lose this field. Kiba parried another strike, this girl was good, he might have to bust out his own Sacred Gear.

Riser knight smiled as she locked blades once more. "You're good, it's shame I have to destroy something so cute." Kiba pushed with all his might, breaking the knights guard, he then raised his sword up in the air, point facing down. He then slammed it into the ground and cried out.

"Sword Birth!"

The ground suddenly erupted and dozens and dozens of blades appeared around him. The sudden Sacred Gear appearance had caused Riser knight to go on the back foot. Kiba pulled two blades from the earth one was surrounded by an aura of fire, and the other was surrounded by an aura of Ice.

"Defend yourself against this!" Kiba then wielded both blades towards the knight, who was now panicking. However a sudden burst of magic from one of the bishop stopped Kiba in his tracks. Great just when he got the upper hand, the Bishops decided to attack. Kiba wondered where Issei and Yusei was, however he turned and heard a scream, as Koneko fell. Kiba noticed Riser Rook was laughing as she straddling Koneko and punching her hard all over her body. However no one could predict what happened next.

"You fucking bitch, get away from her!" Kiba looked on stunned as Yusei had appeared from no where and used his Thunder armour, to slam hard into the Rook causing her to fly into the trunk of a nearby tree.

Yusei knelt down beside Koneko and noticed some of her clothes were ripped, he could also see bruise and cuts on her body. Yusei cradled in her his arms. "Koneko you okay?" He noticed the little first year smiled weakly, and then she closed her eyes and vanished in particles of light.

" _One of Lady Rias Rook retired"_

Yusei stood from his spot, he then looked to see the Rook had recovered, his eyes narrowed, he knew this was game, but for her to beat Koneko so bad, it was unforgivable. She was only a first year and this Rook was a fully grown woman, Yusei cried out. This bitch was going to pay. Forget the Thunder armour, this bitch needed a real lesson.

"Sky Dragon Balance Breaker!"

Yusei armour began to slide all over his body until he was covered from head to toe in red and black armour. Yusei focused and energy began to form in his gauntlet hand. The lightning suddenly took the form of a whip. Yusei cracked it, and heard the whip crackle. He then swung it over his head. He the aimed the whip towards the Rook leg, which got caught up. He then yanked it back hard and watched as the woman was sent crashing to the floor. He then pulled on the whip and watched as the rook flew towards him. His gauntlet hand was already prepared, the moment the rook entered his space, he slammed the dragon gauntlet arm into the woman stomach, causing her to cry out and blood to be spat from her mouth.

"You'll pay for what you did to Koneko, she's only a first year and you beat her black and blue." Yusei then used his fist to punch the Rook in the stomach over and over again, until the body slumped. Yusei then flang her across the field and watched as she laid on the ground motionless. Her body suddenly vanished and Yusei heard a woman voice.

" _One of Lord Rooks retired"_

Yusei looked over and noticed Kiba was being bothered by a bombardment of spells from the two Bishops which was causing him to lose ground against the other knight. Yusei growled, his wings suddenly extended and flew high up into the air.

"Slifer use your judgement to destroy my enemies!"

Yusei then sent a streak of light into the clouds above. The sky suddenly darkened, and the sky lit up with yellow and black, several bolts of lightning left the cloud and hit one of the bishop, the other had jumped out of the way. Yusei watched as the one who had been hit, vanished into light particles, just leaving one bishop left.

" _One of Lord Riser Bishops retired"_

Yusei charged downwards towards the remaining Bishop, and then landed. He noticed she looked to be around eleven years old, she was dressed in a red evening gown, and her hair was blonde with two drill tip looking pig tails. Yusei really didn't want to beat a child.

"Don't make me do this, surrender, now, I don't attack children."

Ravel Phenex looked at the red armoured foe in front of her, she was scared, she had seen what he had done to the Rook and the other Bishops, however she was the daughter of Lord Phenex, she wasn't allowed to show weakness.

"I don't know who you thing you're taking too, but I am no ordinary little girl, I am Lady Revel Phenex, sister to Riser Phenex and daughter to Lord and Lady Phenex, I surrender to no one!"

Yusei was narrowing his eyes inside the armour, so this spoilt brat was Riser Phenex sister, it was clear the apple didn't fall far from the tree in manners. And attitude.

"Well Lady Phenex, I don't want to hurt you, but I also don't want Rias Gremory marrying your brother, so we are at an impasse. I can see it in your eyes you know you can't defeat me, so why do you not just surrender?"

Ravel narrowed her eyes, and then looked down. "I can't, I am a Phenex, I am not allowed to show weakness, or I will be punished. My brother also said he will remove me from his peerage if I lose here today. So I have no choice but to fight."

Yusei shook his head. "Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you."

Yusei then placed both hands in front of him and focused on producing electrical chains. From both Armoured hands chains of Lightning dispersed and wrapped themselves around the girl, who was about to throw several fire balls towards him. However now that her arms were chained at her side, she couldn't attack.

Meanwhile Issei had seen everything, Yusei was grabbing all the spot light, Issei dodged several fists and rolled back to avoid the remaining knights blade. "Why does he get everything, look at him, not a scratch on him and look at the armours, and those wings, why can't I have something like that."

[Because he has worked hard for it, and his body is ready for the extra power, in the condition you are in, Balance Breaker would kill you. Yusei power also comes from his emotions, and at the minute they are very high, due to what happened to Koneko.]

Issei dodged another swipe, he needed to do something about these Pawns and Knight. He looked over to see Kiba had just finished his foe and the sound of a woman voice was overheard.

" _One of Lord Riser Knight retired"_

Issei noticed Kiba had now joined him, which even the odds a little but they were still outnumbered. Suddenly Issei emotions got the better of him, he couldn't take being weak, he was the weakest member of this team, when he should have been the strongest. How was he suppose to protect Rias from Riser, when he couldn't even deal with a few pawns. Issei noticed Yusei had dealt with the Bishop who now was vanishing.

" _One of Lord Riser Bishops Retired"_

"Hey Issei you stay and take care of those pawns with Kiba, I am heading towards Riser and his Queen. Rias might need help and seeing how you're struggling then I guess I will have to help her." Yusei smiled as he watched the emotional change of Issei face, he knew how much Issei cared for Rias, so the little dig, may be enough to boost his emotions into a higher gear.

Issei face changed and he cried out, how dare Yusei save Rias, that was his job, Yusei wasn't even a proper Pawn. Issei looked to the heaven and cried out. He was then suddenly engulfed within a pillar of green light that had shot up towards the heavens. The green energy swirled around him. His Boosted gear was now glowing, suddenly everyone heard.

"Boosted Gear Explosion"

Issei looked to his arms, his gauntlet had changed again. The jewel flashed and a symbol of a dragon appeared in the centre of it. Issei had never felt so much power, suddenly he turned to Kiba. "Kiba use your Sacred Gear and send it right at me!"

Kiba looked on bewildered, was Issei serious? Kiba noticed the look and nodded he then slammed his sword hand into the earth and a fissure of slight zig zagged across the ground towards Issei gauntlet hand which he had now placed on the floor. The fissure of energy was absorbed into the gauntlet. Everyone then heard.

[Transfer!]

Issei cried out and slammed his fist hard into the earth. Suddenly hundreds and hundreds of blades erupted from the ground and began to attack all the pawns and the remaining Knight. Riser Peerage had been completely taken by surprise, and had no time to dodge. Several blades had impaled them all. They all then vanished in particles of light.

" _Five of Lord Riser Pawns, one Knight retired"_

Yusei smiled, finally Issei had awoken his Sacred Gear, next stage was his balance Breaker form. Yusei attention was suddenly drawn to a loud familiar cry. His eyes widened.

"Akeno!"


	13. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise, all character in this story apart from the Oc belongs to their respectful owners.**

 **A/N: This is the conclusion to the first series. Next Chapter will be the start of the Holy sword arc. Yusei will also obtain his Oberlisk power in this arc. Issei as in canon will obtain his incomplete Balance Breaker. Many want to know Yusei fate, will he be a devil, an Angel or a Fallen angel, well he will be all three. Each faction will bless him with a portion of their power.**

 **Battlefield**

Yusei raced towards the cry, if something had happened to Akeno, then the one responsible was going to pay. He came to a clearing and noticed Akeno was laid out on the floor, her outfit ripped and burnt. Above her was a woman smiling, fire balls in each of her hands. Yusei noticed Akeno turned her head, and smiled gently before she vanished.

 _"Lady Rias queen retired"_

Yusei locked eyes with the bitch who had dared hurt his girl. He noticed the woman was laughing at him.

"Serve the bitch right, she was becoming a real thorn in my side, well little boy, are you prepared to follow her. Allow me to introduce myself I am Yubelluna Lord Riser queen and most value piece, I am also known as the Bomb queen, why you ask, well you're about to find out!" Yubelluna lopped two balls of fire at Yusei, who jumped back as the balls of fire exploded near him.

Yusei retracted his helmet so Yubelluna could see his eyes, they're glowing. "Your little firework display doesn't impress me you old hag! Allow me to show you true power." Yusei replaced his helmet and shot up into the air at blinding speed. He smashed into Yubelluna causing the Bomb queen to cry out. And fly back a few feet. Yusei noticed she smiled.

"Well, it seems Rias does have someone worthy of my time after all. Take this!"

Yubelluna then lopped several more fire balls towards Yusei, who was using his speed to swerve and dodge the incoming explosions. He slammed into Yubelluna once more, and then used his gauntlet hand to smash her in the stomach. Yusei noticed the punch seemed to have winded her. He then focused on his thunder whip and made it materialise. He swung it over his head and then lashed it towards Yubelluna who leg was caught by the whip. Yusei then used his all his strength to swing the whip around his head, with Yubelluna still attached.

Yubelluna couldn't do a thing her world was spinning, as she tried to break the hold this kid had on her. However with the constant spinning her vision became distorted and she had no clue what way was up or down.

Yusei seeing the dazed face, decided to end this little battle. This bitch had hurt his Akeno, and now she was going to pay. Yusei swung the whip over his head, and towards the green mass below their feet. Yubelluna was still attached and she cried out as her whole body was slammed into the leafy undergrowth. Yusei landed a few moments after and retracted the whip, he then stalked towards Yubelluna who was trying to take something in a small glass vial. Yusei knocked the vial out of her hands and then lifted her off the ground to face him. Yusei retracted his mask, so the bitch could see his face.

"You took Akeno away from me, and now I will take you away from Riser!" Yusei then extended his wings and took off towards the sky with Yubelluna gripped in his hands. He looked around and could see explosion in the distance. Yusei headed towards the explosion and was surprised to see Rias, and Riser fighting on top of a roof. Yusei looked at Yubelluna and smiled. He then let go of her. However before she hit the ground Yusei charged his Slifer head gauntlet, before the energy blast was fired he whistled, drawing Riser attention.

"Hey pretty boy, say good bye to your queen. Thunder Force Strike!" The energy blast left his gauntlet and enveloped the falling Yubelluna who screamed as she vanished into light particles. Yusei then circled and landed next to Rias and Asia. He looked down and noticed Issei and Kiba were also on their way towards them. Yusei stood behind Rias and faced down Riser, who was now glowing with a fiery aura, obviously he didn't like his queen being treated like that.

Riser was livid, all his servants had failed him, and now he found himself faced with Rias entire peerage minus two. He thought no one could defeat Yubelluna but that brat who had hit him, had. This just made Riser more angry, and his eyes glowed and suddenly he rose up, fire began to swirl around him, and formed into a giant fire ball with him at the centre.

"This is far from over Rias, you will be my wife, and after this attack nothing will stop that. Now begone!"

Yusei frowned and then quickly jumped in front of the group. He focused on creating a huge shield, which suddenly formed around them. The shield crackled violently as it fought off the intense heat now washing over it. Yusei gritted his teeth he was struggling. Suddenly He heard several boost from Issei.

"Yusei transfer that power to me, I cam amplify it."

Yusei looked towards Issei, and then nodded, he grabbed hold of Issei gauntlet hand and felt his power transferred.

[Transfer!] The shield suddenly increased in size and began to crackle more as it carried on fighting the inferno now trying to engulf them. Eventually the fire died down leaving everyone unharmed.

Riser looked on as the ball of fire engulfed the area that Rias and her peerage had been standing in. Nothing could survive his Phoenix Nova attack, however he was curious, he had expected the voice of Grayfia to announce that house Phenex had won, but he had heard nothing. Just then he noticed something shot from the fire ball, it was a red and black blur that smashed into him. Riser cried out as he felt the very wind punched from him, he then heard

[Absorb]

Riser cried out as the impact had knocked him off the roof towards the floor below. He felt bones crack and could taste his own blood. He struggled to get up and found his vision blocked by Rias peerage who had now transported down to the ground in front of him. Riser slowly got to his feet and spat out blood onto the ground. He was hurting all over, and what was worse he wasn't regenerating. His eyes locked with the red and black armoured foe and noticed the helmet had retracted to show Yusei face grinning.

"You! What the hell have you done to me! Answer me you trash, what have you done to me!"

Yusei just smirked. "Well I even the odds you see it not fair that you can regenerate, so when I punched you off the roof, I absorbed your ability to regenerate, but don't worry it's not permanently gone, you should get it back in a few hours, but by then it will be too late." Yusei looked to Issei "He's all yours." Yusei wanted to find out where Akeno and Koneko was and had decided to leave Rias, Kiba, Asia and Issei, who he was sure could clean up. "Whoever is up there I want out of this game, I've had enough." Yusei looked down at his body and noticed it turned into light particles. Before he vanished he heard.

"One of Lady Rias Pawns, surrendered"

Yusei suddenly appeared in a hospital wing and noticed several people had gathered around him, Yusei pushed them off as they all tried to examine him to see if he seriously injured. However when they noticed he was fine they left him and went back to standby mode for the next casualty. Yusei wondered where he was, the place looked like any normal human hospital, which he found hard to believe when he was still in the underworld. He noticed a man dressed in a white coat holding a clip board. He wanted to find Akeno and Koneko and make sure they were both okay.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Lady Rias Queen and Rook are resting please." Yusei noticed the doctor looked down on his clipboard.

"There both in room 123, which is down this corridor on the left. Both are in stable condition, now if you excuse me, I have to attend to our other patients." Yusei watched the doctor walk away, he then walked down the corridor and found room 123. He knocked softly on the door and then opened it. He was relieved to see both Koneko and Akeno were sat up in bed, few plasters here and there but nothing too serious.

"Hey you two, how's my two favourite girls." Yusei walked into the room and took a seat between the two beds, he noticed both girls looked anxious and most likely wanted to know the result of the rating game.

"Did we win! Is Rias save?" Yusei looked to Akeno, and noticed the worry on her face. He then sighed.

"Well I left the battlefield, I was worried about you and Koneko, however I made sure I absorbed Riser regeneration ability, so hopefully Rias, Issei, Asia and Kiba can defeat him. To be truthful I could have beaten him there and then, but I know how much Issei cares for Rias, and thought maybe he should be given a chance to prove himself, I just hope I made the right decision."

 **Back On The Battle Field**

All competitors were running on empty, The field around them was a wasteland. After Yusei had left Riser had gained some confidence and was now fighting Rias and her peerage with everything he had. However Riser still had an Ace up his sleeve. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of red liquid.

Rias eyes widened as she spotted the vial. It couldn't be, Phoenix tears, that would heal all his injuries and restore his power levels. This was bad, Rias used all her strength to launch one final attack at Riser who rolled out of the way and laughed as he downed the content of the vial. Rias watched as Riser was surrounded by a red aura, she noticed his cuts began to heal, and he stood and laughed. This was bad, Riser was now at full strength, and she was running on empty.

"You three get behind me, now, Riser just used Phoenix tears, they restore ones strength and power." Rias used all her power to raise a magical shield which was now being impacted by fire ball and other attacks from Riser, who was now laughing manically.

Issei growled, this wasn't fair, they had won, and now this guy had restored his strength and power. They were all sitting ducks, not even his boosted gear could save them, damn Yusei for running out on them, because of his worry for Akeno, he might have doomed Rias. Issei looked to his Sacred Gear,

"Is there anything I can do, that will boost my power enough to beat him, I don't care what it costs, Rias is worth any type of sacrifice. Please Draig you must be able to do something." Issei watched as the Sacred Gear blinked.

[There is one way, I can help, I can allow you to use your scale mail armour ability, it isn't a balance breaker as such, but it will give you the power needed to defeat Riser, but the cost will be a part of your body. That part will belong to me, and it will no longer be human, but dragon. Tell me Issei are you prepared to make such a sacrifice?]

Issei looked up and noticed how Rias was struggling to keep the shield up as Riser bombarded them with attacks, he saw the determination on her face, she wasn't going to let anything happen to them. Issei lowered his head, if Rias was prepared to go this far to protect them, then he was too.

"Draig I offer up my left arm, as a sacrifice to you, now grant me what you promised."

The sacred gear suddenly started to glow and then a loud cry could be heard from it. "Scale Mail armour mode!" Issei was suddenly engulfed by a red light, red armour began to slide into place all over his body, until he was stood dressed from head to toe in shiny red armour, with green orbs spread out across it. Yusei felt a sharp pain in his left arms.

[I accept your arm as payment for this power, but remember, you only have 20 seconds in this armour before it vanishes. One advantage to giving me your arm, it now has no weakness of a devils it is the arm of a dragon.]

Issei let those word sink in, his eyes then remembered something, Devils hated the church, anything to do with it, would cause them pain, his headache when walking Asia that time was prove of that. Issei looked to Asia, he knew she didn't wear the cross but she couldn't resist in carrying it around with her.

"Asia I need that cross you carry around with you. Do you have it?"

Asia was surprised by the request, however she dug into her robe and pulled out the small black box. She then handed to Issei who was now dressed in red armour from head to toe. Issei removed the cross from the box and held in his left hand. He smiled as he felt no pain, Draig had been right, now that his arm was that of a dragon, he had no weakness. Issei gripped the cross in his gauntlet hand and heard his gear.

[Transfer]

Issei then looked to Rias and noticed her surprise of seeing him dressed in red armour, however there was no time, he only had 10 seconds more, in this form. Issei charged head first into the barrage of fire ball Riser was throwing at them. He used his armour hands to bat them aside until he was close enough to hit Riser. He brought his gauntlet fist back and slammed it into the stomach of the devil, who cried out as he doubled over. The punch had done serious damage thanks to it being invoked with the holy power of the cross. Issei noticed Riser backed up a few paces and looked at him.

"How? Such a punch shouldn't have done this much damage, wait what's that in your hand, is that a cross!"

Issei allowed the cross to be seen, he then advanced forward he only had six seconds left, he needed to put this creep down for good. What had pleased Issei was Riser wasn't regenerating. He bought his gauntlet fist back again and slammed into Riser face, the impact sent Riser crashing into a nearby tree.

"Impossible, you're a devil, how can you use the power of the church, unless, you sacrificed your arm didn't you! Do you know what you have done? That arm will never be the same again, you will be a freak of nature...Ahh" Riser felt gauntlet fist smash into his face again, and again.

Issei carried on punching Riser, over and over again, until finally his armour timed out, he then left the bloody mess that was now Riser sprawled on the floor. His face was swollen, several teeth had been knocked out, and his nose was gushing blood. Issei then stepped back and watched as Riser tried to crawl, but ended up falling. While this had been happening, Issei Sacred Gear had been boosting, and now it was at four boosts. Yusei aimed his gauntlet hand towards Riser and watched as an orb of green energy got bigger and bigger in his out stretched hand. Just before he fired the energy blast he heard Riser.

"Don't do this, you don't know how important this union is between us, You're nothing but a servant, you shouldn't mess with your betters."

Issei narrowed his eyes. "I don't care if this Union is good for devil kind, I only care about one thing and that is Rias. She doesn't want to marry you, and will not have you or anyone else force her to do something she doesn't want to do. Now say good bye to Rias, as this engagement is over!" Issei fired the energy blast at Riser, who cried out, and vanished in the green blast.

"Lord Riser defeated, Winner Lady Rias"

Issei fell to the ground, that had taken a lot out of him, but at least he had protected Rias, Issie suddenly found himself embraced by Rias who was hugging him and holding him to her chest, he heard her crying and felt the tears on his clothes.

"Thank you Issei, you did it, you saved me." Rias carried on holding until Issei as the world around them suddenly vanished until they were stood in the middle of an arena, which was filled with spectators. Rias and Issei broke the embrace and heard chatting until finally the arena was bought to silence by someone standing in the royal box. Both Rias and Issei looked up to see Sirzechs ready to address the spectators.

"Ladies and gentleman of the underworld, the winner of this rating game, is Lady Rias Gremory, and as she has won, I declare the engagement with house Phenex be voided, and revoked. Now I believe Lady Rias and her peerage have other places to be."

Rias closed her eyes in relief, it was finally over, she had won, which meant she didn't have to marry that slime ball. More importantly Issei had been the one to take Riser down and to protect her. However her eyes were now drawn to his arm that was now red and scaly.

"Issei what happened to your arm!" Rias lifted and examined it, she then felt, it, the arm was hard, red and had scales.

Issei sighed. "Rias the only way I could save you was by sacrificing a piece of my body to Draig, that was why I could use Scale mail, in exchange for the temporary power I had to give up my left arm. But I would do it again, if it meant saving you…." Issei was suddenly cut off by Rias lips on his, wow was Rias Gremory actually kissing him, this was awesome.

 **Meanwhile in the Hospital**

Yusei and the girls was watching the moment on TV, who knew devils watched TV, let alone had their own TV network. Yusei watched as the camera zoomed in on Rias and Issei, kissing.

"Nice Job Issei, it seems I was right to leave Riser to you."


	14. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise. These characters and events belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A/N: I would like to thank all those who have contributed to this story. All your reviews and support really help me as an author and give me the confident to continue this story. As you know I write these stories simply for hobbies, and it nice to know my talent and work is appreciated. Thank you every much.**

 **Issei House**

Issei opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing, there in his eyes sight were two big breast, it was then he looked up and his eyes widened. It was Rias, and she was asleep naked next to him. Issei suddenly felt that his hand was a little wet and looked down. No way, his hand was cupping her naked womanhood, how the hell did this happen? Issei tried to remember what had happened yesterday, he had beaten Riser and had saved Rias from her engagement. It was then he remembered what happened after that.

 _Flashback Underworld_

 _Issei was stood in the garden of the Gremory Estate, everyone had recovered and now were gathered around him and Rias._

" _Issei, I wasn't sure if you had in you to defeat Riser, so I had this prepared in case you needed to make a quick escape." Sirzechs then showed Issei a piece of paper with a magic circles on it, which was glowing. The Seal on the paper then dispersed a beam of light into the middle of the group. There was a loud screech. Stood before them was a four legged beast with wings. It had the head of a Bird and the body of a Lion. The griffin shook his feathery head. "Issei I want you and Rias to ride this out of here. It will be good for you two, to spend some time together alone. I will transport the rest of your peerage back to Kouh."_

 _Issei gulped and noticed Rias had grabbed his hand and was now leading him towards the Griffin. He noticed Rias turned and smiled at him. "Please Issei climb on." Issei climbed onto the Griffin and then watched as Rias sat side saddled in front of him. Issei took hold of the reign and made sure Rias was secure, before gently shaking the reigns forcing the Griffin to start running. Its huge wing suddenly opened and started to fly up._

 _Rias turned in his arms "Issei, I just want to say thank you again, you sacrificed a part of your body just for me. No one has ever done anything like that for me before." Rias then moved her head toward Issei, and locked lips with him._

 _Issei blinked in surprise, Rias was kissing him again, this was awesome. Issei closed his eyes and suddenly felt Rias tongue trying to force itself into his mouth. Issei open his mouth and allowed Rias tongue inside his mouth, in turn he poked his own tongue into her mouth. Both carried on French kissing and was too occupied with each other, that they had no clue they were flying past the moon in the sky. It was so big tonight that the Griffin looked like a little black shadow against the face of it. Rias suddenly broke the kiss._

" _That was my first proper kiss Issei, kind of a big moment for a young girl. I really liked it though. Oh by the way Issei, I decided that I want to live with you, is that okay?_

 _End of Flashback_

That's right now he remembered Rias was boarding here with him and his parents. Still that didn't explain why she was in his bed naked and why his hand was now between her legs. Issei tried to pull his hand away, however Rias legs suddenly clamped down on his hand. Issei was panicking, breast was one thing, but pussy! this was fucking awesome. Issei suddenly froze as Rias opened her eyes.

"Issei good morning"

Issei gulped. "Yeah totally good morning, not that I am upset but what on earth are you doing in bed naked. I thought you had the room down from mine."

Rias smiled, and then rolled onto Issei, and hovered over him, letting her breast fall right down onto Issei surprised face. "I am sorry, but I couldn't sleep in my own room, so decided to come sleep with you. I don't normally wear anything in bed, and its not like you haven't seen me naked before. Still if you want me to go I will understand." Rias was about to get off Issei when she felt her arm gripped gently.

"No its okay Rias, it was just shock that all. Please stay with me." Issei noticed Rias smiled and then leaned down and kissed him. However they were stopped going in further by a knock on the door.

"Issei, are you awake, its time for your morning training"

Issei suddenly blinked in surprise, if Asia saw Rias in his bed, all hell would break loose. However before he could decided what to do, Rias had already called out.

"Asia, do you mind Issei and I still in bed, we will be out soon." Issei eyes widened and looked at Rias in complete surprise. Did she just tell Asia that they were sleeping together. Issei heard his door slammed open and Asia was in the door way, ready to take her clothes off.

"Its not fair, I won't be left out any more." Asia then stripped off her nightgown and jumped onto the bed completely naked to the surprise of Rias and Issei.

Half an hour later after both Asia and Rias had stopped arguing, everyone sat down for breakfast. Rias had prepared something really special for Issei and his family, and it was clear by everyone faces they were really enjoying it.

"I must say Rias, this is very good. If this is what your cooking is normally like, then please stay as long as you like." Issei dad used his chop sticks to pick up another piece of salmon.

Issei had to agree this was really good, the only one who didn't seem to be enjoying it was Asia, who was still not happy with Rias staying here. Now she would want Issei all to herself, which was not fair. A huge tick formed in Asia forehead as she heard Issei compliment the breakfast.

"Dad's right this is really good. Ouch" Issei felt his arm pinched and then looked to Asia who was looking a little upset, not upset as in sad, but upset as in angry.

"Oh Mother would it be okay if I hosted our meeting here tonight. The place we normally meet is being cleaned and no one is allowed in the building."

Issei mum blinked, she was still getting used to be calling mum from Asia and Rias. She smiled gently. "Of course it is my dear, you can have has many of your friends over as you want." Issei mouth dropped, he was never allowed anyone over, what made Rias any different.

 **Kouh Academy**

Issei was sat at his desk looking into space, class hadn't started yet, he was suddenly disturbed by his two best friends, who didn't seem that to pleased.

"Well bro, when was you going to tell us, you and Asia were dating, or that you were blackmailing Rias so you could touch her breasts." Issei blinked in surprise, what the hell were these two going on about, he and Asia wasn't dating, and he certainly wasn't blackmailing Rias, where on earth had these two had this from.

"Where the hell did you hear that? Asia and I are not dating, the reason were a little close, is because she is boarding at my house, as for Rias, I recently joined a club which she runs , so that's why we sometimes talk. I have no idea where you got the idea that I was blackmailing her."

"What about Akeno, is Yusei blackmailing her too, come on a girl like Akeno wouldn't go near a loser like Yusei, he must have something on her?"

Issei groaned. "Look what happens between Yusei and Akeno is his business, all I know is there dating, and both are really into each other. So just stop listening to rumours okay.

"Chill bro, its not the only rumours going around involving you, there one that says your and Kiba are gay for each other."

That was the last straw, Issei was about to punch his friend in the face, when he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. Those bastards had annoyed him so much that his dragon arm was beginning to come through. Issei left his seat and ran out of the classroom. He made his way to the third year classroom, and spotted Rias. He quietly beckoned her outside, much to the surprise of the rest of her class.

"Issei what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class? What's wrong with your arm?" Issei noticed Rias quickly examined it, and frowned. "I see, I will let Akeno know, she will have to get rid of the energy, go to the Club room, the cleaning not starting till this afternoon. I will send Akeno down to you, and Issei, you know the ritual will have to be performed naked right? That means you will have to keep your perverted thoughts in check, unless you want Yusei beating the crap out of you."

Issei gulped, Yusei was off for the day, apparently he was feeling really tired and drained from yesterday rating game. Ah, serve the dick right for showing off. "Okay Rias, I will talk later." Issei then walked down the corridor away from the classroom.

 **Occult Research Club room**

Issei sat patiently with just a towel wrapped around his waist, he was really nervous, this would be the first time he and Akeno had been alone, what made this worse, was she had to be naked to perform this ritual. Issei was just glad Yusei was no where to be seen, otherwise all hell would break lose. Issei looked to the door and noticed it opened. Akeno came in just in a bathrobe, which was soaked. Akeno had obviously taken a shower.

"Sorry I am late Issei, I had to take a quick shower. Now lets see what happened. Oh dear, it looks like your dragon arm is back, I will have to suck out the energy again. Give me your finger Issei, before we start I want to make sure we are clear, there is nothing perverted about this, I am just going to suck out the dragon energy in your arm, hopefully it will go back to normal then. Also I know that your hormonal teenager but please remember that I am dating your best friend."

Issei sighed, Yusei was lucky bastard, if he got to see this on a daily basis. Issei watched as Akeno took his hand in hers, and then bought his fingers to her mouth. Issei was ready to have a nose bleed as he felt his fingers enveloped by something warm and wet. Issei was doing his best to control himself as Akeno sucked harder and started to lick his fingers. He could feel the dragon energy being drained from his arm, and soon it had returned back to normal. Well the truth was his arm would never be normal again, it was an illusion spell cast by Akeno to make his arm look human. However when he got stressed or angry, the spell would break allowing people to see his real arm.

Akeno removed Issei finger from her mouth and examined his arm, it was back to normal. Akeno then used her magic to put another spell on the arm, reinforcing her previous spell. "There all done. I have to go now Issei, but will see you later at your house for the meeting. Take care."

Issei watched Akeno leave the room, he noticed her hips sway and her tight rare was teasing him like crazy. "Fuck Yusei a lucky bastard, he gets to tap that. I wonder if Rias will ever let me go all the way with her."

 **Evening Issei house**

Everyone was sat around in a circle inside Issei bedroom, all there attention turned to Rias who was sat on Issei bed.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I just want to let you know that the contract numbers are in for this month. Akeno as 13, Kiba 10, Koneko 8, Asia 3..." There was a loud cheer at this. It was very rare for a new devil to get one contract in their first month, let a know three. Asia face suddenly went red with embarrassment as everyone carried on praising her, however Rias soon bought everything back to order. "Finally Issei with 0"

Issei head fell, he sucked at this, he had been a devil for nearly two months and he was yet to get a contract, sure he went out to the summoners, but ended up messing things up. Issei noticed the disappointment on everyone face, what hurt the most was Rias didn't look too happy. However things were going to get worse, as Issei mum entered the room with a tray full of biscuits.

"I hope you are all having fun, I just wanted to show you a few old albums of Issei when he was a baby." Issei mum then passed out several albums.

Issei mouth dropped, why, would his mum do this to him. Soon the room was filled with Ah, ohs, and cute. The girls especially were making a real big deal of the album. Issei wanted a hole to swallow him, however he was suddenly distracted by Kiba who was looking at one of the albums.

"Hey Issei, who's this in the picture with you?" Issei moved off the floor so he could see what Kiba was looking at. The photo was him seating down with his childhood friend, who had moved away when he was little.

"Oh, he use to live next door to us. We always spent time together before he moved away, why you ask?"

Kiba looked back to the photo, and frowned at what he saw in the background. There hanging on the wall was a sword, but not just any sword a holy sword. Kiba had a nasty history involving the holy relics, however now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. Kiba put the album down, he needed to get some fresh air, it looked like the meeting was already over.

"Forgive my rudeness Rias, but you mind if I go home, I am not feeling too good."

Rias frowned, she could tell Kiba was lying, and he looked quite agitated. Rias wondered what could of caused this, however when she saw the album laid on the floor and the picture Issei and Kiba had been talking about, she understood why her Knight wanted to leave.

"That's fine Kiba, I will see you tomorrow. Thank you for coming." Rias watched Kiba bow and then leave the room. Once he left she picked up the album and studied the picture. She frowned at the sword in the background, it seems the wounds still ran deep in Kiba at what happened all those years ago.

 **In Town Late at Night**

Kiba was walking along the quiet street, thinking about the sword he had seen in the photo. He had just turned into a small street when he heard a blood curdling cry, from a nearby alley. Kiba noticed someone came running out, he was a priest, and his robes were soaked in blood. The priest fell at Kiba feet and grabbed hold of his uniform.

"Help me please, you have to help me, he going to kill me!" Kiba didn't understand anything the priest was saying, however when he heard a manic laugh, his eyes narrowed and looked to the alley where a boy no older then 18, came running out, a huge sword in his hands. It was Freed the stray Exorcist, Kiba had thought, after the Fallen Angel incident then he would have the brains to leave Kouh, however it seems that wasn't the case. Kiba looked at the sword in Freeds hands and growled, it was giving off a holy aura.

Freed laughed at the scene in front of him. "Oh my what do we have here, a traitor and shitty devil, this must be my lucky day."

Kiba looked down at the priest and could see he had died of blood loss, He pushed the body to the side and then caused a magical circle to appear. He then pulled out a sword from the circle and stood ready to fight.

Freed laughed again. "Your shitty sword, is no much for this blade devil scum. Behold the holy blade Excalibur!" Freed the charged head first and slashed the holy sword down, only for it to be parried by Kiba.

Both swordsman began to wield their respective blades, the sound of steel on steel echoed around them, as they continued their deadly dance in the quiet street. Both locked blades once more. Kiba noticed Freed still had that manic grin on his face.

"Come on shitty devil, I thought you were better then this, or does my holy blade Excalibur scare you."

Kiba gritted his teeth, and pushed with all his might, he broke Freeds guard and thrust forward, only for the Exorcist to side step and jump back. Kiba charged forward all sense of danger had left his mind, this freak was wielding a holy sword, it had to be destroyed, it was his life long goal to destroy every holy sword that existed. The sound of steel on steel carried ringing through the quiet neighbourhood. Eventually though, Kiba noticed Freed jumped back.

"Enough of this, I have other things to do tonight. See you around devil scum," Freed then laughed and vanished into the dark alley. Kiba gave chase and found himself in the small alley, but Freed was nowhere to be seen. Kiba growled and slammed his sword hand into the ground. He had been so close to destroying one of those cursed blades, and now he allowed Freed to escape. Kiba decided to leave the area, before the body of the priest was discovered, and he was implicated in the crime. However this wasn't over by a long shot.


	15. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise. These characters and events belong to their rightful owners.**

 **On Way To Issei House**

Issei groaned as he cycled the last several miles back from tonight summons. He had been asked by the summoner to share a drink with him, and just to talk. The only problem was Issei was under age so he couldn't drink, still he had stayed and talked with the man. He had listened for hours as the man poured out his life story. However the man seemed grateful and in exchange for his service had offered him a very rare painting as payment. The only problem was this painting was weighing down his bike too much and now he was struggling. Issei let out a sigh of relief as he spotted his house in the distance. He pulled up outside it, and then untied the huge painting, god only knew knows what he was planning on doing with it, but decided that Rias could decide. After securing his bike he walked into his house towards the stairs and carried the huge painting upstairs. As he approached his room, he noticed the light under the door and could hear Rias and Asia talking.

"So you think it was this picture that upset Kiba, I don't know why, all it shows is Issei and his friend sat down smiling." Issei put the painting down gently and opened the door. As he did he heard Rias reply

"Yes Asia, but I don't believe it was just the picture that freaked him out, but what he saw in it. This on the wall behind the two of them is a holy sword, a weapon that his lethal to our kind."

Issei walked in quietly "Hey you two, why are still up, thought you would both be in bed, hey you still looking at that old photo album." Issei walked over to the two girls and peeked over their shoulder.

"So that's why Kiba acted all weird earlier."

Rias looked down to Issei. "Yes as I was explaining to Asia, the Holy sword is the greatest threat to our kind. One cut from a Holy sword could be lethal to us. That is why the church seeked out the seven fragments of Excalibur."

Issei eyes widened, no fucking way, the Excalibur, the sword wielded by Arthur Pendragon. It couldn't be, that was just a myth, a legend, it couldn't be real could it. "Rias are we talking about the Excalibur, the sword of kings, the blade that King Arthur used to rule over Camelot."

Rias sighed. "The very same Issei, you see the church believed that the blade was forged by God himself. The True Excalibur was shattered in a world eons ago, and the fragments were scattered throughout the world. The church wanted these fragments and searched the globe until they had found all seven pieces. The true Excalibur however couldn't be re-forged, and so they decided to forge seven new Holy swords from the fragments using the art of Alchemy. The church however faced another problem, not just anyone could wield these holy swords, only those filled with enough light energy could wield them. The church began to conduct experiments on test subject who they believe could wield the holy swords."

Issei eyes blinked in surprise. "Test subjects?"

Rias head lowered and continued with the story. "Yes test subjects, however the experiment was a failure, not one of the subjects could handle the power of the Holy swords, and so the church decided to dispose of them. Kiba was one of these test subjects, however he was able to escape the mass murder, that took place, unfortunately he was the only one. When I found him, he was on the doorstep of death, I looked into his heart, and saw the hate and betrayal he felt from the Church and what it had tried to do to him. I also saw plenty of potential and invited him into my family. While he was with me, he slowly opened up to me about his experience within the church, and how he had been subjected to test by the priest to see if he could wield the holy blades. He then swore that he would hunt down every Holy sword and destroy them, for what they put him through, and how because of them, he had almost been killed. I will have to keep an eye on him from now on, I can't allow him to do something that he could later regret. Anyway it been a long night and we should all get to bed."

Rias then stood up and began to remove her school uniform, much to the surprise of Issei and Asia. She pulled her shirt off to show her impressive bust, which was just being contained by her black bra. However that was soon removed allowing her naked breast to bounce around freely.

Issei mouth was ajar, and he was drooling, he watched as Rias then removed her skirt and finally her panties. Eventually though Issei came back to reality.

"Hey Rias, I really don't mind the striptease and all, but can I ask why you're doing it my room?"

Rias smiled as she folded her uniform and placed it on Issei desk. "Well you know I can't sleep unless I am naked and the reason I am in your room, is because I am going to share your bed tonight, hope you don't mind."

"No you can't! I won't let you, It's not fair you always get to sleep with Issei, it's my turn." Asia then began to strip out of her uniform until she too was naked, now both girls were frowning at each other with Issei looking from one to the other.

"Listen Asia, I am only going to tell you this once. Issei is my servant, and I am his master, If I want to sleep with my servant then that's what I will do."

Asia wasn't happy. "What you say may be true Rias, but you're not the only one who cares about Issei, I care about him too, and I want to sleep with him tonight. I know let's have Issei decide."

Issei froze, oh no, they were dragging him into this, Issei looked to both naked girls and noticed the look they were giving him. Issei wasn't sure what to do, sure sleeping with Rias was great, but he didn't want to upset Asia. On the other hand if he chose Asia, then he would upset Rias. Suddenly he got a great idea, sure he might get slapped silly, but it was worth a try.

"I know, how about you both sleep with me tonight. Rias on one side, and Asia on the other side."

Both girls looked at each other, then turned their backs on each other. They then shouted in unison "Fine!"

 **Next Day at the Academy**

Yusei and Akeno were walking towards the main gates of the academy when both noticed two figures, they were dressed in white and gold robes, both figures had their hoods up and one of them had what looked like a sword hanging off their back, however it was all wrapped up. Yusei noticed Akeno suddenly stopped and froze.

"What wrong Akeno?"

Akeno wasn't feeling too good, her warning system was going off, and the closer they got towards the two figures the more pain she was feeling. "Those two up ahead, their from the church." Yusei looked at the figures once more, and now noticed both were in a conversation with the Student President. Yusei felt his hand gripped hard, Akeno was really freaked out. Both teens just stood there and waited. Eventually the two members of the church walked off. Yusei frowned, so Sirzech had not been joking when he had told Yusei last night about the two agents of heaven.

 _Flashback_

 _Yusei was sat down eating his dinner. He had slept all day, and now he was famished. Just as he was about to tuck into his evening meal, he noticed a magical circle appeared in his dining room. It was the Gremory seal. Yusei stood from his chair ready to greet whomever had decided to visit him. When the person appeared, Yusei eyes widened, he then bowed, it was the current Lucifer Sirzechs, the question was, why was the devil king here to see him._

" _Lord Gremory, how can I help you?" Although Yusei was no devil, he still bowed in respect to the current ruler of the underworld._

 _Sirzech smiled. "Rise Yusei, you don't need to bow to me, you are not a devil or part of the underworld, still I appreciate your manners. I apologise for the late visit, but I having something to tell you. Your little performance in the Rating game, didn't go unnoticed and in fact has caused quite a stir in the underworld. As you have no allegiance some of the older members of the underworld are worried that you will be used against us, others are just curious in where your power originate from._

 _Yusei bowed in apology. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to cause such trouble, I was just trying to help my friends and protect my girlfriend Akeno. I had no idea that my performance would have such an impact, after all I am only human."_

 _Sirzech nodded. "That's the problem, Yusei, the power you wield is far beyond that of human understanding. My sister told me that your Sacred Gear is possessed by three separate spirits. She also mentioned the deal that the Dragon of Infinity made with them. Your power rivals, that of a High class devil Yusei, and the underworld is not the only faction worried about you. Heaven has also been making noise and keeping a tab on you."_

 _Yusei blinked in surprise. "Wait, Heaven! Why would they be worried, it not like I am about to declare war on God."_

 _Sirzech shook his head. "They don't know that though Yusei, all they see is a human who wields a Sacred gear, that has power beyond that of many other divine beings. It is for this reason that I need to talk to you. Earlier today I was visited by the commander of Heaven, he is sending two agents to Kouh, they are here to investigate an incident. Two Holy relics have been stolen from the church and they feel the Fallen Angels are to blame, however we too are suspects, being the Holy relic they are looking for is our Bane. They are also here on another mission though, to report on you, and if they feel you are a threat to Heaven, then they will act. You need to prepare yourself Yusei."_

 _Yusei frowned. "You mean if they feel I am threat, there going to try kill me?"_

 _Sirzech nodded. "Either that or the will try convince you to fight for Heaven, and if that fails, then yes I feel they will kill you."_

 _Yusei lowered his head, and reflected on all he had just been told. "Does Rias know about this two agents visiting Kouh, this being her terrority I would thought she would have to know."_

 _Sirzech nodded. "I was going to visit her tonight, but she has already retired to bed with Issei and Asia. I don't wish to disturb them, however if you could pass on the information it would be much appreciated. Well good bye Yusei and good luck." Sirzech then stepped into the magical circle and vanished._

 _End of Flashback_

Yusei felt his arm being pulled gently, he noticed Akeno was looking at him worried. "What's wrong Yusei, those two are gone, I am fine now."

Yusei looked down at Akeno. "We need to find Rias now, her brother visited me last night, and told me two agents from heaven were going to be in town, I guess those were the two agents he was referring to. "

Akeno eye widened, Yusei was visited by Sirzechs? That didn't normally happen unless something big was going on, and normally he would report to Rias. "Why was Sirzech at your house last night?"

Yusei sighed. "Well my performance in the rating games as caused some big ripples in the underworld. Many of the old crowd as Sirzech called them, are worried about my power and potential. However it not only the underworld who is worried. Heaven have also been keeping an eye on me. The two agents are here to investigate a thief from the church, they believe Fallen Angels are behind it, but they also have another motive. To report on me, and to determine if I am threat. If they come to that conclusion then my life could be in danger."

Akeno eyes widened, this was bad, Yusei was right Rias needed to be told right away. The two of them made their way to Akeno class, and just came around the corner when they noticed Rias was talking with the school president, by her face, the new wasn't good. Akeno watched as Rias waved good bye, she then noticed the two of them.

"Good morning Yusei, Akeno, how are you both?"

Yusei sighed. "Rias, I need to talk to you, your brother visited me last night and told me a few things. Two agents from heaven are here in town, Akeno and I just saw them, one looked like they were carrying a sword, but it was wrapped up."

Rias frowned. "Yes Sona just told me, the two wish to meet with me tomorrow. They didn't go in detail, but they told Sona it was urgent."

Yusei nodded. "It is, two holy swords have been stolen from the church and they believe the Fallen Angels are responsible. There also here for another reason though to monitor me."

Rias blinked in surprise. "Why? What happened? Tell me Yusei, I need to know in case my peerage is in danger. If one of those agents did have a Holy sword with them, then I need to take steps in protecting my peerage."

Yusei lowered his head. "Well I spoke to your brother last night, I made quite an impression on the underworld with my performance. Some of them fear me, and worry that I will be used to destroy them, however the underworld is not the only faction who has noticed. Heaven are keeping tabs too. The two agents will determine if I am a threat to heaven, and If they come to that conclusion then they might try and recruit me or worse kill me."

Rias sighed. "You may not be a devil Yusei, but you helped me when I needed it, If those angel try to lay one hand on you, I will act. There no meeting this evening as I am going around Sona, we need to catch up a little. See you around Yusei."

Yusei kissed Akeno good bye and then left for his own class.

 **Later That Evening**

Asia and Issei were walking home, as they turned down their street both got an uneasy feeling in their stomachs. It was the same feeling Issei had got when he had first walked Asia to the church, something was wrong, and the closer they got home, the worse the pain got. Issei ran towards his house, ignoring the pain with Asia behind him, something was in his house, that was making him feel uncomfortable. Issei opened the door, dreading the worse, he heard laughter coming from the lounge. Issei charged in, ready to defend his parents, however he froze as sitting opposite his mum were two girls, both were dressed in white and gold robes.

"Oh Issei, it so good to see you again, it's been too long." Issei looked at one of the girls, she had mousy brown hair and two long pigtails that dropped down either side of her face she had purple eyes and was smiling. Issei was a little confused he had never seen this girl in life.

"Excuse, me but who are you?" Issei suddenly noticed his mum turned towards him and frowned.

"Don't be so rude, Issei, come on you must remember Irina, you two were always playing together when she lived next door, she grown up into a very pretty girl hasn't she."

Issei mouth dropped comically and noticed the girl was smiling at him. "Wait, your a girl! All that time I was around yours, I thought you were a boy."

Irina laughed. "Well I guess I was a little tomboy back then, my hair was a lot shorter too, and being so young I didn't have anything growing up here, so I can forgive you thinking I was a boy. I got into town yesterday and thought I would pop over and catch up. This is Xenovia, she a friend and colleague of mine."

Issei looked to the other girl and saw her frowning, she had short blue hair, apart from a few strands that were green which fell from the front of her head. Issei looked beside her where something was wrapped up, whatever it was, Issei didn't like it. The room suddenly got very tensed, however before anything could kick off, Issei mum intervened.

"Well, what say I go get some biscuits, it will give you and Irina a chance to catch up" Issei mum was about to get up when she was interrupted by Xenovia.

"It's okay Mrs Hyoudou In fact we need to get to the hotel were staying at. We would normally stay at the local church but It seem the one in this town as been abandoned. Issei, it was nice to meet you, maybe we will see each other again." Xenovia then picked up the wrapped package and walked past. Issei felt the aura of the wrapped object, however he was soon distracted by Irina appearing in front of him.

"It was nice to see you again Issei. Maybe we will see each other around town. See you." Irina then left as well. Soon as the two had left Issei and Asia started to feel more relaxed, and the feeling in their stomach was slowly vanishing.

"Mum, Asia and I are heading for bed, it been a long day and were both tired. We will see you tomorrow at Breakfast. Night mum." Both Asia and Issei then walked up the stairs towards his room. Issei and Asia entered the room and closed the door, both then fell onto the bed. However a few minutes later, the slammed open and Rias came running into the room.

Issei, Asia, your okay, I was so worried. I sensed something was wrong and got back here soon as I could. I am so happy to see you're both okay. "Rias hugged both Asia and Issei to her chest. "I promise I will be more careful in future."

Issei wasn't sure what had got into Rias, but he was enjoying being squashed up against Rias breast again, to him there was no better place on earth.

 **Next Day Occult Research Club**

Everyone was tensed, Rias sat on the sofa with her peerage stood behind her. Opposite on the other sofa was the two agents from the Church, Irina and Xenovia, both sat up straight still wrapped up in their gold and white robes.

"So two Holy swords have been stolen, and you want permission to investigate, as you feel that the Fallen Angels are responsible."

Xenovia looked across at Rias, she could tell she and Irina were on dangerous ground. This wasn't just any devil, but the sister of the current Lucifer. "Yes as this town is under your rule, then we require your permission, however we also ask that you not get involve.

Rias narrowed her eyes. "Oh I see, you think that we might be working with the fallen angel, due to the Holy swords effect on us. You tread dangerously Knight of the Church, we devil will never work with Fallen Angels, they are as much trouble to us as you are."

Xenovia smiled. "Long as we agree on that, Irina and I will be taking our leave now." Just as she stood up she noticed Asia hidden behind Issei. She also noticed the figure stood by the door, who was narrowing their eyes at her.

"Are you Asia Argento?"

Asia was surprised to be address, she nervously nodded. "Yes, that's right, I'm Asia Agento."

Xenovia nodded. "I thought so, it would make sense that we would bump into a witch in place like this."

"Oh my god, it is you, you're the former saint turned witch, I heard you were banished from the church because you healed a devil, and that you can heal Fallen Angels too, yuck, why would you want to heal such filth." Irina was making a very disgusted face at Asia, which was causing Asia to become upset.

Issei had heard enough, however before he could say anything Yusei stepped in.

"Well if the church are looking to impress me, then there doing a very poor job at it. After all why would I join a bunch of bullies, who thing their above everyone else because they apparently have God on their side."

The sudden insult had caused Xenovia to go on the defensive. "How dare you, Just who do you think you are to judge me and my colleague!" Xenovia watched as the mysterious boy smiled. She then looked to his arm.

"Trinity Gear Activate!"

Yusei carried on smiling. "That would be Yusei, Muto, wielder of the Sacred Gear Trinity, and a neutral in this war of yours."

Xenovia tensed up, so this was the boy HQ were talking about, she could feel the aura coming from him, it was both powerful and scary. "If you are neutral then why are you in a den full of devils?"

Yusei smirked. "Simple, My girlfriend and best friend are in Rias peerage, I was offered a place in her family too, but I refused. However, so far out of all the factions, the devils have shown me friendship and acceptance even though I am only human. I didn't mean to insult you, I just say things how I see them, and right now you are being out of line bullying Asia. After all aren't christian suppose to be all about forgiving and turning the other cheek and stuff like that."

Xenovia frowned she wasn't sure how to reply to that. Xenovia walked towards the door followed by Irina, however she found her path blocked by the blonde who had been standing against the door. "Out of my way, I don't wish to be trapped in this room any longer."

Kiba smiled. "Well that's too bad, because I have a bone to pick with both of you. Those are Holy swords you're carrying I am correct, well then we have a problem, you see if, it is one thing I can't stand it's a Holy sword, which leads me to one option. "I challenge you to duel!"

Rias suddenly stood up and grinned. "Why that's a great idea, how about it Knight of the Church, you want to prove yourself, then face two of my peerage in a little sparing contest. No killing just a little contest of strength, what do you say?"

Xenovia turned and narrowed her eyes at Rias. "Very well Lady Gremory choose your two fighters."


	16. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise. These characters and events belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A/N: I apologise for the random quotes from the anime, but a few were just too good to miss out on.**

 **Academy Grounds**

The air was thick with tension as both factions stood in a face off. Xenovia and Irina on one side, while Issei and Kiba stood on the other side. The rest of the group stood a few feet away to watch the contest. Xenovia removed the sword from her back, as she did the wrapping was ripped apart revealing a powerful looking long sword. The handled looked like it belonged on the end of an axe as two crescent shaped blades stuck out on either side. The blade itself was a rusty brown colour, which ended with three separate points, like those you would find on a trident. The Wind howled as Xenovia wielded the blade.

"Behold the Excalibur Destruction also known as the Holy sword of Destruction." Xenovia swung the blade around her head, and then stabbed the ground with the blade, causing a mini earthquake which knocked everyone down onto their backsides, and kicked up a lot of dust.

Kiba shielded his eyes as the dust started to clear. They then widened as in front of Xenovia where she had stabbed her sword into the ground, was a huge crater. Kiba smiled. "Two can play that game. Sword Birth!" Kiba stabbed his own blade in the ground, suddenly the earth erupted with blades of different sizes and style and colour.

Xenovia stepped back, she hadn't been expecting that. "Sword Birth, One of the test subject in the Holy sword project could use that Sacred Gear, rumours are he escaped the purge. Tell me are you that survivor?"

Kiba head stayed lowered, and his grip around the sword in his hand tightened. "You will never know, now Die!" Kiba then charged forward and locked blades with Xenovia, the impact of the two blades colliding caused a shock wave.

Meanwhile on the other side. Irina was pouting and being dramatic, she couldn't believe her childhood friend, the boy she use to play with, could turn into a devil. "Issei, I can't believe you sold your soul to devils, I am so disappointed in you."

Issei stood ready with his Boosted Gear on show. "It wasn't like I had a choice, I was killed by a Fallen Angel, Rias did the only thing she could do, to save my life, and I am grateful for that. Now are we going to spar or are you just going to stand there and cry all day."

Irina was shaking her head. "Oh to return to my home town, only to find out I have to kill my childhood friend. Oh alas fate can be so cruel. I promise I will make it quick and painless Issei." Irina then jumped and slashed her sword down, only to make contact with Issei gauntlet, much to Issei relieve.

"Hey chill, I thought there was no killing this was just a friendly fight." Issei jumped back and used his training to dodge the various slashes, all the time his Sacred Gear was boosting. Issei noticed the frustration on Irina face.

Irina growled in frustration "Stand still Issei, I promise it will be quick and painless. I don't want my childhood friend to suffer. Please lets not drag this out any longer then we have too."

Issei flipped back avoiding another slash, all that agility training with Yusei was really beginning to pay off. Issei heard his gear Boost a fourth time. He then smiled, Irina really did look cute in the black body suit, and those breast. Issei thought suddenly turned very perverted.

"Oh Irina you keep worshipping God, and I will keep worshipping your bod"

Irina looked at Issei and her eyes widened, she attempted to cover herself, as she noticed a smile on his face which was really freaking her out.

"How dare you! Issei, I don't even know you any more, you never use to be like this, no doubt these devils have been having a negative effect on you. Now stand still so I can save you from yourself and these devil who have led you astray."

"Be careful with that one, he's a real pervert, he has the power to blow off a girls clothing simply by touching them." Irina looked to the gathered group, and could see a small white haired girl eating an ice cream.

Issei mouth dropped. "Koneko why would you tell her about my powers. I wanted it to be a surprise." Issei head dropped as he heard the little first year reply

"Because you're a pervert, and the enemy of all women." Koneko then went back to eating her ice cream, much to the amusement of the rest of the group. The only one who wasn't amused was Issei, who looking down with an aura of sadness around him.

"Some times you can be really mean Koneko."

Irina mouth dropped. "Wait, he can do what! Oh Issei, if its not enough that you've become a devil, but now your heart is filled with wickedness too. Please lord never forgive this little pervert."

That was it Issei had heard enough, "Come to me Irina, let me touch that cute bod of yours." Issei ran towards Irina, causing the girl to shriek, and avoid Issei hands from touching her. What had happened to her little Issei, Irina found herself cornered and froze as Issei jumped towards her. "Got you!"

Irina side stepped avoiding Issei, hands, however she had been standing in front of the small group consisting of Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko. His hand accidentally made contact with the girls clothes, and as he fell he clicked his fingers. The sound of clothes and girls screams could be heard throughout the clearing. Issei looked up and froze, his nose started to bleed, from being so excited. There in front of him was Rias, Koneko, Asia and Akeno without a piece of clothing, and a very pissed off Yusei who was now stood over him.

"Oh Crap"

Yusei activated his Sacred Gear and then picked Issei up, he then slammed his gauntlet hand into Issei chest, causing Issei to go flying into the trunk of a nearby tree. He then marched over towards the tree, Issei was warned about keeping his perverted thoughts in check.

Irina just looked on, wow, did that boy really just use one punch? Issei had flown a good seven metres and would have gone further had he not slammed into that tree. Irina wasn't the only one paying attention.

Xenovia parried away Kiba blade and looked out of the corner of her eye. She heard the screams and then noticed the group of girls were naked and screaming. She then watched as the Trinity Gear wielder picked up Issei and punched him. Her eyes widened at the distance. That was some impressive power, it seems Heaven had reason to worry about this mysterious gear. Xenovia attention turned back to the devil in front of her. The boy was strong, and knew how to use a blade. However nothing could compare to a true Holy sword. With one mighty swing, her sword broke the devils own, forcing the devil to fall onto his backside, and freeze as Xenovia stood over him, with the tip of her blade resting on his chest. "Do you yield Devil!"

Kiba wasn't happy, he had been beaten, and now he was helpless. Even if he could grab another sword, it wouldn't be quick enough to avoid the stab from the holy Sword. Kiba hated losing, especially to a Holy sword wielder, but he had no choice.

"I yield!" Kiba felt the blade removed from his chest, and noticed Xenovia slung it over her shoulder.

Meanwhile Asia was stood between Issei and Yusei trying to stop Yusei doing any more damage. "That's enough Yusei, I am sure Issei, has learnt his lesson. It was an accident after all."

Yusei looked down at Issei, maybe he had gone a little far, still it would teach him a lesson to keep his mind out of the gutter, or a least he hoped it would.

Rias had seen enough, Kiba was beaten, and it was clear Issei wasn't going to be getting up any time soon. "That's enough, this fight is over. As agreed Knights of the Church we devils will no interfere with your investigation, however should the Fallen Angels or the church decided to turn on us, then we will defend ourselves."

Xenovia and Irina looked at the sister of Lucifer, that could tell she wasn't joking. Both sheathed their swords and bowed. They then turned and walked away.

 **Later That Day**

"You're doing what! No Kiba I forbid it, you're a Knight of house Gremory, I won't allow you to do this." Rias was in a heated argument with her Knight, who had just told her that he was going to search out those who had stolen the Excalibur swords, he would then destroy them and kill their wielder.

"I am sorry President, but I won't miss up on this chance to avenge my fallen comrades. I am doing this as much for them, as I am for me. If several Excalibur are in this town, then I must search them out and destroy each one."

Rias was shaking her head. "Kiba there is more at stake here, then just destroying holy swords. I gave my word to the church that, we devil wouldn't interfere, breaking such an oath could lead to another war between Heaven and the underworld."

Kiba lowered his head, and then turned his back on Rias. "I am sorry President but I must do this." Kiba then left the club room leaving a very subdue room.

"Poor Kiba, he's really upset about this." Asia was busy healing Issei after the beating Yusei had given him, however she like the rest of the group had heard what Rias had told Kiba.

Rias sighed. "I thought we had got over all this, but it seems the wounds run deeper then I thought, I'm a terrible master, I should have seen that we just patched over the wound and didn't heal them fully. Now I might lose Kiba forever, he disobeyed a direct order, which means he could go rogue unless we stop him."

That caused everyone head to drop, no one wanted to be forced to hunt down one of their own, however Yusei had an Idea.

"What if he was allowed to destroy one holy sword, do you think that will satisfy him? I was thinking what Irina and Xenovia said. They want the swords out of the Fallen Angels hands, so what if we agree to help them, and as a reward they allow Kiba to destroy one of the swords."

Rias sighed. "I don't think church would agree to such a proposal, but if anyone can approach them on this its you Yusei. I gave my word that devils wouldn't interfere but you are neutral which means my oath doesn't apply to you."

Yusei blinked in surprise, Rias was right, he was neutral, Yusei let go of Akeno hand and headed towards the door. Before he left he turned to Rias. "I will find Xenovia and try to convince her to accept the proposal, I will contact you guys later." Yusei then left the club room to begin his search for the two envoys of the church.

 **Later In Town**

Yusei searched the town, he thought it wouldn't be that hard to find two church members especially what they were wearing, and what one of them was carrying. However when he did find them, he was really surprised. Both were sat on the side of the street begging. Yusei walked towards the two girls and noticed one looked up, and was about to beg, when she noticed him.

"Oh its you, well what do you want?"

Yusei crossed his arms against his chest and then just stood there looking down at the two pitiful girls begging for money. Beside them was a very ugly looking painting, which they seem to be selling.

"Just wondering what two agents of the church, would be doing, sitting on the side walk begging for money?"

Xenovia got a huge tick in her forehead. "Blame her! She used all our money to buy that ugly painting, the money was suppose to pay for our food and board and instead she used it to buy that! Xenovia finger pointed to the ugly painting, which was standing beside a very subdue Irina.

"I told you I am sorry, the vendor said it was a picture of Saint Peter, and so I had to buy it." Irina bowed her head to avoid contact with her colleague.

Yusei looked at the painting, and titled his head, he was trying to see exactly what was on the canvas, however he couldn't make it out. "I don't see it, but maybe your prayers have been answered. You see at the minute my parents are away on business, and they will be away for a month. I am willing to put you and Irina up, with food and board, on the conditions you accept my proposal."

Xenovia frowned, "Why would we make a deal with someone who associates with devils?"

Yusei turned his back on the two girls and was about to walk away when he heard Irina.

"Wait please, Xenovia, maybe we should hear him out. After all we are in a bit of desperate state, and I don't really want to sleep on these streets. There full of heretics and who knows what might happen to us."

Xenovia frowned again. "Need I not remind you, this is your fault, however what you say does have merit. Very well Yusei, what is it that you want, in exchange for the hospitality offered?

Yusei smiled, and turned back to the girls. "Well you are aware that Kiba, the boy you fought is a survivor of the holy sword project right. Well he is really upset at the minute, the sudden appearance of the holy relics has caused some very old wounds to open up, and has forced him to turn his back on Rias and the rest of the peerage. Everyone is worried that he might go rogue over this, and we don't want that. I believe if Kiba is allowed to destroy just one holy sword, then it might at least help heal some of his wounds. He believes he has to avenge his friends that were lost in the purge. So I am prepared to offer you a place to stay why you conduct your business, I can also tell you Rias and the others would be willing to help you hunt down these swords and punish those who stole them. All I ask is that you let Kiba destroy one of the swords. I mean you can re-forge them right, what is one sword, to inner peace of one individual. Beside I feel the church owes him this."

Xenovia looked up to Yusei, was he being serious? destroy one of the holy swords? Then again she did feel a little bit sorry for Kiba, and what he had been through and what he had lost. Yusei was also right the blades could be re-forged all they needed was the broken pieces. For what Yusei was offering it seemed a small price to pay.

"Very well Yusei, we will agree to your terms. For board and support, we will allow the devil known as Kiba, to destroy one of the holy swords. "

Yusei smiled. "Then we have a deal, now why don't you two, get up off that floor, and follow me. My house is not too far from here.

Irina and Xenovia stood from their spots and gathered up their things. They then both followed Yusei towards his house. It didn't take long and soon both girls had dumped their stuff in the lobby. They just stood in awe of the house.

"Wow you live here! What on earth does your parents do for living?" Both girls walked into the lounge and noticed the huge TV on the wall and the other material good within the room. They could see Yusei in the kitchen as the room was open planned.

"Well my dad works as a Broker, and is always travelling around the world. My mum is his PA so she travels with him." It's not uncommon for me to be left alone for long periods of time."

Xenovia blinked in surprise. "Must get pretty lonely living here on your own all the time. How do you survive? Do you have a job?"

Yusei shook his head. "No my parents transfer money to me each week, and the bills are all paid by direct debit, so I just have to worry about keeping the place clean and tidy. So what would you girls like to eat, we have all sorts in the cupboard, feel free to help yourselves. I have to go contact Rias and let her know about what is going on."

Yusei then left the two girls to help themselves, while he went to his bedroom. He opened the door then shut it. He walked over to his desk and pulled out one of the drawers. He then removed the leaflet Rias had given him, with the Gremory circle on it. Yusei closed his eyes, and chanted what was written on the leaflet, suddenly he noticed a magical circle appear and Rias was standing in it.

"Yusei, you summoned me? What's wrong?"

Yusei smiled. "Oh nothing wrong, I just wanted to tell you that I managed to find Xenovia and Irina, they were in a tight spot, which I used to my advantage. Irina had used all their money so they had no food or a place to stay. I have agreed to put them both up here, and they have agreed to allow you and the others to help. They have also agreed to allow Kiba to destroy one of the holy swords, so that he might find a little peace at least..." Yusei was prevented from saying any more, as he found himself being hugged by Rias. Yusei kept his hands to his side, completely taken by surprise by Rias reaction.

Yusei, you in there?" Yusei heard Xenovia at the door, he noticed Rias walked back to the magical circle and then blew him a kiss of thanks and vanished from the room. Yusei went to the door and opened it to see Xenovia on the other side.

"Sorry was just telling Rias about the deal we made, what's wrong?"

Xenovia sighed. "Oh nothing just wanted to get settled in, can you tell me what room me and Irina are staying in?"

Yusei walked out ontl the landing and then led Xenovia towards the two doors at the end of the landing. He opened one of them to show a room, which was a modest size, it had a desk, and wardrobe, along with a standard single bed. Yusei then walked over to the wardrobe and opened it.

"Quilt, sheets and pillows are in here. Irina can have the room across from this one. Both are guest room, hence why their a little sparse, feel free to do what you want to the room, to make them more comfortable for you, and I will see you down stairs once you're settled in.

Xenovia looked around the room, it was more then she could have hoped for. She had expected to be sharing with Irina, but to find she had her own room, was a bonus. She turned and bowed towards Yusei.

"Thank you Yusei, for taking us both in. I promise we will be good house guest while we are here. I would like you to arrange a meeting so that Irina and myself can talk to Lady Gremory, and form a plan to how we will proceed from here."

Yusei, smiled. "Your welcome, now I will leave you alone." Yusei then closed the door, and walked down the corridor, when he got the whiff of something burning. He then heard a yell from down stairs.

"Yusei!"


	17. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise. These characters and events belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter in the Holy Sword arc, also the first little lime of many limes and lemons which will be added throughout the story. Let see if we can break the 100 mark on reviews for this story.**

 **Yusei House**

Yusei was laid awake in bed, the girls seemed to have settled in, and now both were in bed. There had been a close call earlier when Irina had nearly caused a fire by leaving the bread in the toaster too long, however once he got down there he was able to unplug the appliance, and prevent anything else from happening, although the kitchen now had a very unpleasant burnt smell. Yusei suddenly heard footsteps go past his door. He pulled off his quilt and grabbed his robe, he didn't want to give these church girls anything to blush about. Yusei opened the door and walked down the landing, and down the stairs, he looked over the banister and could see a glow coming from the lounge. Yusei walked down the stair and walked into the lounge. He looked into the kitchen to see Irina was in a nightdress bent down looking in the fridge. God she had a nice arse. Yusei couldn't see much due to the nightgown being one of those old fashion things, that covered all the body of woman, still her arse strained nicely through the fabric. Yusei felt disgusted with himself that was something Issei would come out with.

"Is everything okay Irina?"

Yusei rolled his eyes as he heard Irina shriek and then dropped the milk onto the kitchen floor. Yusei hurried around and grabbed the paper towels on the kitchen side, he then got on his knees ignoring the fact that Irina was standing there. He used the towel to mop up the milk, he then looked up and noticed Irina was looking down on him, her cute face and those deep purple eyes. Yusei quickly came back to reality.

"Sorry Irina, I shouldn't have spooked you like that. If you want you can go into the lounge and I will bring you in another glass of milk, we have another one spare in the fridge."

Irina grabbed some of the paper towel and got down on her knees and began helping mop up the milk.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't sleep, you see its the first time I have been back here since I was little, and so much has changed. I thought a nice glass of milk might be able to help me sleep, but it seems I have woken you up."

Yusei waved off the apology. "It's okay, I wasn't asleep, in fact I was thinking about a few things, and about what had happened to me over the last month or so. I forgot you use to live in this town, although I don't remember playing with you as a child. I must have become Issei friend after you left town. If you don't mind me asking, where have you been all this time?"

Irina smiled, they had just mopped everything up and was now putting the towels into the bin.

"Well as you know I moved away when I was little. My dad got a new job in England so we all had to move there. It was there that I attended a Church school, and eventually came to the notice of one of the senior Pastors. He said I was blessed by God, and that I had a hidden gift, and that he would help me use this gift in the name of God. My parents approved, both were strong believers, and it was then I was introduced to the world that I believed existed. Of course I am talking about Heaven, Hell and the world in between. Then my training began to become an agent of the church, and my talent was discovered. I am one of the very few who could wield a true holy sword."

Yusei poured Irina a glass of milk and then both teens walked into the lounge and sat across from each other on the sofas. Yusei noticed Irina tucked her legs up onto the sofa.

"I assume that is where you met Xenovia, and became friends?"

Irina nodded and took a sip of her milk. "Yes, she too could use Holy swords, and we both trained under the same master. However Xenovia can use a few swords I can't."

Yusei was intrigued by what Irina had said, but didn't push it.

"You do know that Yusei, was a pervert before he became a devil right, I heard what you was saying to him in the little sparing contest. He has been one since first year of high school. I could tell you some real stories of Issei, habits but many would most likely disgust you. I noticed you seemed to be a little more laid back about all this then Xenovia."

Irina smiled. "Well that's because Xenovia has a different up bringing then me. I won't say how, as that is not place to say, but she has been part of the church since she was a little girl. She was brought up as a Catholic, their traditions and their expectations are hot wired into her as to speak. It's very rare she breaks any rules, but I guess we both knew this was a desperate situation. I will tell you this though, had you been a devil, she would have out right refused your hospitality, its only because you're neutral that she agreed to board here. You mind if I ask you a question, why do you involve yourself with devils?"

Yusei, sighed, "Well as you know I am the wielder of the Sacred Gear Trinity, but my best friend is the wielder of the Sacred Boosted Gear. Like Issei, I too was targeted by Fallen Angels, however my Sacred Gear was able to save me before the Fallen could kill me. Issei however wasn't so lucky. It really was the only option Irina, had Rias not revived him, then he would now be dead. So the main reason I am involved with them is because my best friend is one of them. The other reason is because my girlfriend is also a devil, that and Rias has welcomed me with open arms, even when I am just a lowly human. In exchange for there hospitality I have helped them with a few matters."

Irina paused in thought. "So if you are so tight with devils, then why did you not join them?"

Yusei held up his arm and made his Trinity Gear appear, "This is the answer, If I was to join the devils, then the power of the three factions would be unbalanced and that could cause trouble between heaven and hell, as for Fallen Angel, well I don't much give a damn about them, after all one of them tried to kill me."

Irina looked on worried. "You really shouldn't underestimate the Fallen Angels, not now that they are in possession of several Holy swords. I shouldn't really tell you this, but Xenovia and I already know who is reasonable, a high Class Fallen Angel called Kokabiel, the very same who is in the holy bible. He is a dangerous individual, and is not to be taken lightly. We also believe he is working with a rogue priest who was the leader of the Holy sword Project all those years ago."

This grabbed Yusei attention. "Wait the one who ordered the purge that killed all those test subjects, he is here in Japan, glad you never told Kiba that in the club room, he would be ten times worse then he is now."

Irina lowered her head. "I was told about the failed Project when I was training to wield the Holy swords, the reason it failed was none of the subject had the required light energy within them. Still it was rather a shock to hear what happened to them. I also heard the church didn't give the order for the purge, but it was done without their consent, hence why the priest was banished. He most likely thought joining the Fallen Angels would be like getting revenge on the church. I'm sorry I have said too much, Xenovia wouldn't be happy if she found out I had told you all this"

Yusei grinned. "Well if this union is going to succeed between the two factions then there needs to be no secrets. I won't say anything, but I will expect Xenovia to be up front with everything, especially if she knows who is responsible." Yusei looked at his watch. "Its nearly two thirty, we best get back to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow." Yusei stood up, with Irina, both teens made their way towards the stairs. Once at the top of the landing, Irina turned to Yusei.

"Thanks for the company Yusei, it was really nice." Yusei smiled and then watched as Irina walked towards her room. He watched her open and close the door, and then went back inside his own room and climbed into bed.

 **Next Day Occult Research Club**

Yusei stood by the door, while everyone else was sat around the coffee table in the room. Although an agreement had been reached between the two factions, there was still tension in the room. It seems Rias was able to talk Kiba around as he was leaned up against the far wall.

"Right lets get down to business. If this alliance is going to work, then we all need to be honest and up front with everything. Yesterday you said, that you didn't know who took the holy swords and yet I couldn't help but think you were hiding something. So I want to know the full story."

Xenovia groaned. "Okay, I admit yesterday I only told you what you needed to know, however you are correct, this alliance will not work if we are not honest with each other. So here is story, as you know several Holy swords were stolen from the church, one from the Protestant Church, one from the Catholic church, and one from the Orthodox Church. Our intelligence as traced them here. We also know that the Fallen angels are involved and they are being led by a High ranking Fallen Angel called Kokabiel, we also know that he is not working alone, and a stray priest is assisting him, and the other Fallen Angels. This priest was the leader of the failed Holy sword project, and he was the one who ordered the purge without the consent of the church. For his actions he was banished. We believe he wants revenge against the church so he has joined the Fallen Angels. Is knowledge of the Holy sword, is unmatched and no doubt is assisting Kokabiel, with whatever scheme he is cooking up."

"Give me his name!" Every head turned towards Kiba, who's eyes were glowing, his fist were clenched and his mouth was in a firm line. He was pissed.

Xenovia hesitated for a brief moment before continuing. "His name is Valper Galilei, also we are not the first envoy the church has sent. Several arrived in secret however all have vanished or been killed."

"Freed! I met him a few night ago, he had just killed a priest and he was wielding a holy sword. He called it Excalibur, I fought him to a stand still, but he got away. It's more then likely he is working for this Kokabiel, as his personal assassin." everyone again turned to Kiba.

Rias looked to her knight with sadness. He had not told her anything about meeting the Exorcist, the fact Freed now had a holy sword, made him ten times more dangerous. Rias was also upset that the church would dare send several envoys without her permission, this was devil Territory, that means everything had to cleared by her.

"Kiba, why didn't you tell me, you faced Freed? You know how dangerous he is. I assumed he had left the area after what took place at the abandoned Church. Still we could use this as a lead. Freed hates devils as much as he hates the church, we could all disguise ourselves as members of the church, I am sure such a large crowd of Church members would certainly draw him out. Once he appears we spring our trap and then interrogate him."

Xenovia blinked in surprise, that was actually a very good plan, the fact that it had come from a devil, made her feel bad, that she hadn't come up with it. "Irina and I can help with disguises, we can also dampen your Devil aura, so Freed won't know the difference." Xenovia then turned towards Kiba. "As agreed we will allow you to destroy one holy sword."

Kiba shook his head. "No I want more then that. It was one sword, before I knew who was responsible for killing my comrades. Now I want the sword and his life!"

Xenovia sighed, she had expected this, especially after how the devil had acted when she had told them all who was responsible for the holy sword project. Truth Is all headquarters asked for, was the holy swords, they mentioned nothing about taking prisoners.

"All we care about is the holy swords being returned, so what happen other then that is not our problem. Very well you can destroy Freeds sword, and take the life of Valper. But that will be on your conscience."

Kiba narrowed his eyes and his fist clenched harder. "That's fine with me."

 **Later That night**

Yusei was dressed in a white and gold robe, in the end it, had been decided that they would travel in fours. With Yusei, was Irina, Akeno and Koneko. Each one was dressed the same with a silver cross hanging around their necks. The devils of course had fake ones. The plan had been for both faction to stay together, but it was decided that might spook Freed to much, sure he had a holy sword, but there were nine of them, and even with a holy sword to use Freed wouldn't like those odds. The four of them moved amongst the trees keeping a sharp and eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Yusei and Akeno hang back, it had been a while since they had caught up. Yusei felt Akeno grab his arm gently and lean into him.

"So, what's it like having too hot girls living with you?"

Yusei looked to Akeno, he was expecting her to be angry, but instead she was smiling. "Well there making themselves useful around the house. I got up this morning to see Xenovia had cooked breakfast, and Irina was putting some washing on. I haven't spoken much to Xenovia, but Irina and I had a little time alone last night, she couldn't sleep, so we sat up and chatted."

Akeno kept looking at Yusei, "And, was that it? You have to admit she is cute, even if she is a member of the church, and I can tell you like her, from the way you were just speaking. You think she might want to join us, when we get round to taking the next step?"

Yusei almost choked on his tongue, was Akeno really suggesting, what he though she was. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind, still Akeno had been right about one thing, Yusei did think Irina was cute, and seeing her in that nightgown last night especially with that tight arse, was just icing on the cake. Yusei noticed Akeno was looking at him, with lidded eyes, and was licking her lip, was she getting turned on talking about this?

Yusei shook his head. "Look Akeno, there is only one girl for me, and that is you, but I am curious, first it was Koneko, and now Irina, If I didn't know better, I would have thought you got turned on by someone cheating on you?"

Akeno looked down. "Well it's one of my fantasy, for my boyfriend to make out and fuck another girl while I watch, I also have another one where I'm joining in, and we both end up doing the girl in both holes. You fuck her in the pussy, while I use a toy to fuck her arse. Doesn't that sound so hot? Just thinking about it is turning me on." Akeno grabbed hold of Yusei hand and pulled him into the woods. She shoved him against one of the trees much to his surprise.

 **Mini Lime Interlude**

Yusei eyes widened, when he noticed Akeno was now on her knees, and was trying to unbuckle his belt. "Akeno what are you doing, don't you think we should get back to Irina and Koneko, you never know when that dick head might turn up...Hiss" Yusei words were cut off as he felt his little Yusei engulfed into Akeno mouth, he looked down to see her head moving back and forth on his shaft while her hand was inside her robes, obviously playing with herself. Yusei groaned, as the sucking got harder, this was his first blow job and he wasn't going to last long.

"Akeno, I'm going to cum.." Yusei cried out "Fuck" The suction increased and he could feel the cum bubbling up inside his shaft ready to blow in Akeno mouth. With one last cry he shot the load into Akeno mouth, he watched as she swallowed every last drop. She then leaned back on her knees a stray drip of cum on her lips, which she was using her tongue to reach.

"That was awesome Yusei, I would ask you to return the favour, but you're right, we should get back to Irina and Koneko."

Yusei pulled up his boxers and did his jeans back up. He then took hold of Akeno hand and pulled her up. "Akeno do you really get turned on, by the thought of me fucking one of your sisters?"

Akeno blushed. "Yep, It just so hot to think about. How about it Yusei, what if I approached Rias, or Koneko, you thing they would join in. Maybe not Rias, after all she very much into Issei, but I have noticed Koneko giving you the eyes now and again. The fact she like to sit in your lap a lot, also makes me think she has feeling for you."

Yusei blinked, he really had the best girlfriend in the world. "Lets save that for another time, we need to get back, before Koneko and Irina discover we have gone.

"Too late for that you're busted!" Yusei eyes widened as he turned his head to see Koneko stood there next to a very shy looking Irina who had her head turned. It was obvious they knew what had happened, However before he could explain, there was manic laughter in the trees above.

"What do we have here, the church has sent more lambs for me to slaughter."

Yusei pushed Akeno behind him and activated his Sacred Gear which appeared on his arm. He then whispered to Akeno.

"Contact Rias, tell her Freed has appeared and we are going to need back up."

Akeno nodded and then moved behind one of the trees and used a mini magical circle to contact Rias. Meanwhile Koneko, Irina and Yusei was stood around in a circle back to back looking up at the trees. Yusei noticed a glint in the tree. "Spark bolt!" Yusei fired a small orb of electrical energy towards the glint, and watched as the small orb dispersed electricity causing someone to fall out of the trees.

"Ah Fuck you! That hurt you bastards, I am going to make sure your death is long and painful for that! Wait you're no priest? What is this?" Freed had now recovered his position and had withdrawn his Holy sword.

Yusei looked around the area, this place wasn't a good place to fight him, it was too narrow, they needed to draw him out to the open. Yusei noticed Akeno had now joined them, she had discarded her church robes and was now dressed in her battle outfit.

"We can't fight him, here. Everyone make a break for the clearing, I will cover you. On three, Go!" The group scattered confusing Freed. This gave Yusei the chance, he ran towards Freed. "Sky Dragon Balance Breaker!"

As Yusei was running towards Freed his armour slid over his body into place. He then focused on his Dragon gauntlet hand and summoned a sword made of pure lightning. He then yelled as he jumped and locked blades with the Manic Priest.

"Huh, your little toy is nothing compared to Excalibur Feel the power of a true Holy sword!"

Yusei was losing ground fast, it was clear the Holy sword was more powerful then his lightning sword. Still this was only a distraction to let the others escape, and join up with Rias and her group. Yusei flipped back as the Excalibur shattered his lightning sword. As he flipped he focused on chains which left his two gauntlet hands. The electric chains wrapped around the Freed and his sword. Yusei then made a break for the clearing. The chains wouldn't last long but he needed to get back to the main group. He had considered using absorb, but didn't want to risk getting too close to that blade.

"You think these toy chains can hold me! Huh" Freed broke the chain and charged after Yusei, however when he got to the clearing he froze. There in front of him was the Gremory bitch along with the rest of her shitty devils, and beside them were two knights of the church each holding a Holy Blade. "Shit this was a trap, I need to get out of here" However before he could teleport away he noticed a huge dome barrier began to descend around him and his opponents. He was trapped.


	18. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise. These characters and events belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 18, Yusei finally gets his second balance breaker. Enjoy**

 **Wood Clearing**

Freed looked from one opponent to the other, he was trying to find any type of weakness in their ranks, and a way out of here. His holy sword glowed as he pointed it towards the gathered group who had now trapped him. Its seems his love for blood, had got him into big trouble. Where was that blasted priest when you needed him. Or that fucking Fallen Angel, all this was his fault, he was just hired help. He stepped back as he noticed the sister of Lucifer, extended her palms and demonic energy appeared in each one.

"Surrender Exorcist, even with a holy sword, you can't hope to defeat all of us." Freed noticed her eyes were glowing, that was some serious messed up shit she was brewing in those hands of hers. However before he could reply, he spotted the devil who he had faced a few nights ago in the crowd. Freed decided to taunt him.

"So Shitty devil, can't fight your own battles, you have to get your master to do it for you. Hahaha Weak fool, should have known you were a pussy" Freed smiled, he knew how prideful Kiba was, there was no way he was going to resist this verbal onslaught. Right on cue, he heard a war cry and he locked blades with the devil.

Kiba, held his ground as both swordsman tried to gain the better ground. Both blades were pushing against one another. Kiba looked to the corner of his eyes to see the others about to help.

"No! Stay out this, I have to do this on my own. I have to avenge my comrades, and destroy this holy sword." Kiba growled as he pushed forwards causing Freed to be pushed back. However eventually the Exorcist broke the deadlock and jumped back.

"Now I've got you." Kiba slammed his sword hard into the ground. "Sword Birth!" The ground erupted below Freed, and tons of sharp pointed blades appeared. Freed was going to be skewered if he didn't do something. He swung his holy sword down and slashed it across the pointed blades, breaking every single one. He then landed in a space that wasn't covered in blades.

"Hehehe nice try shitty devil, but this is no ordinary sword, this is Excalibur and it will take more then a couple of cheap party tricks to beat me. Now take this!" Freed pulled his revolver from his pocket and fired several rounds towards Kiba, who quick as lightning deflected the bullets with his sword. Freed grinned. "Impressive, no one has ever been able to deflect my holy bullets, however deflect this!" Freed charged and jumped, slashing down is holy sword which was parried by Kiba.

Rias and the rest looked on, she knew this was personal, however each minute this fight went on, the more energy and stamina Kiba was losing. She couldn't allow this to go on. However before she could decided what she was going to do, a voice was heard from outside the dome.

"That holy sword is still not working fully for you Freed. Remember what I told you, focus your own holy power into the blade, it gains power from your light energy. Now focus and use Excalibur to show these ants just what a true Holy sword can do!"

Kiba looked outside the dome and saw an old man dressed in cleric clothing. He was holding a book, and was wearing a prayer cap. He had glasses and was bald. Kiba head began to hurt as he got mini flash backs from when he was little. That man's face, why did it look so familiar.

Freed laughed, and jumped back, he then focused all his inner light into the holy blade. Suddenly the Blade glowed brighter. Freed swung the sword over his head, and then slashed it down into the ground. Soon as his blade hit the ground, powerful fissure of light began to snake their way outwards, they impacted the dome shield shattering it. Freed titled his head back and laughed. "Thank you Valpar, that was very helpful. Now that I am free I will say good bye to all of you."

Once the shield had fallen everyone charged towards the Exorcist only to be blinded by a bright light as a magical circle appeared. Freed stepped into the circles with the priest and laughed. Just as they vanished there were two blurs that shot past Rias, it was Irina and Xenovia, they jumped into the circle just as it was vanishing. The two Knight of the Church wasn't the only two who had jumped into the circle, but Kiba had too, frustrated that Freed was getting away again.

Rias looked around and noticed it was only her peerage, and Yusei left, she wasn't pleased with Kiba actions, however there was little she could do.

"Lets all head home. There not much we can do, now. Meeting in club room tomorrow after school."

 **Later That night Issei House**

Issei, Asia and Rias were asleep together in his bed, when they all woke up startled. Something was making them all feel uncomfortable. It was like a sharp pressure to their chests, making it hard to breath. Issei noticed Rias was up, she clicked her fingers and the Gremory seal washed over her. Once the circle had reached the bottom, Rias was fully dressed. Issei watched her walk to the window.

Outside in the Garden Freed stood dressed in his Cleric gear, his sword in one hand and revolver in the other. He laughed as he looked up to the window and saw the sister of Lucifer looking down on him.

Rias pulled the curtains across, what the hell could that freak want, more to the question, how had he discovered who was living here. Rias noticed Issei and Asia had got up and were now getting dressed.

"We've got company"

Outside Freed was waiting, he was getting impatient and was in fact ready to break down the door and just slaughter everyone, with his new power that he had been gifted by Valpar. Eventually the door opened to reveal the sister of Lucifer, standing alongside two of her devils. The truth was Freed was just a distraction the real show was about to happen above him. Freed laughed as the sky suddenly darkened and a Magical seal appeared in the sky. From it a man with long black hair, dressed in a black trench coat with red blood eyes appeared. In his arms was a body and from his back ten black wings appeared. Freed noticed the fear on the Gremory bitch's face this was going to be good.

Rias eyes widened as she looked up at the figure who was now flying above them. It couldn't be, why here, why would he appear now. Rias knew that Fallen Angels were ranked by the number of wings they had and this guy had ten, which meant he was right up the ladder of the Fallen Angel hierarchy.

Kokabiel looked down at the ants below him. "Lady Gremory I presume. It's an honour to meet the sister of the current Lucifer, the man I hate with passion. I wonder what he would do if I was kill his little sister."

Rias stepped forward, she wasn't going to be intimidated by this Fallen Angel, her devils looked to her for leadership and showing weakness would do their confident no good.

"What do you want Fallen Angel?"

Kokabiel laughed and held out the body in his arms. "Just wanted to return this" Kokabiel then dropped the body towards the ground, it would have hit the floor had Rias not stopped it using her magic. Kokabiel laughed. "The little bitch was poking her nose around where it wasn't wanted. Unfortunately this was the only I was able to catch, the other two escaped. Still she has been use to me, her holy sword will make a fine addition to my collection."

Rias had summoned the body to her, and her face paled. It was Irina, she was wounded and had bruises all over her. Rias quickly handed her over to Asia and Issei, who laid her down on the floor. Asia began to get to work and activated her Sacred Gear to start healing her injuries. Rias turned her attention back to the Fallen Angel.

"I very much doubt you only came here to return Irina to us, what is your real reason for coming here?"

Kokabiel just grinned. "Oh nothing much I just thought I would lay waste to this little town of yours. What say we start with the academy, it's getting boring just sitting in the background and I decided I want some fun. You think your brother will show up?

Rias eyes narrowed, "You do that and you will re-start the war between heaven, hell and the fallen Angels. Plus why are you interested in my brother? He has more important things to worry about then some stupid Fallen Angel, and his massive ego!"

Kokabiel grinned. "Silly little girl, that's what I want to happen. I had thought me stealing the holy swords would cause St Michael to start a war, but instead he sent a handle of priest and two holy swords wielders. So If I want war then I will have to provoke the other faction. I am sure Sirzech won't appreciate Fallen Angels blowing up his Territory, or killing his dear little sister."

Rias growled. "You battle freak, why can't you let peace remain."

Kokabiel threw his head back and laughed. "I'm bored little girl, I miss the blood curdling cries of devils and angels as I pierced each one with my spears of light. Oh their death cries were music to my ear, but now, life is boring. All the rest of the Fallen Angels do is tinker with this and that, the only thing Azazel cares about is his boring research of Sacred Gears. However that isn't what I craze. I want the sound of battle, I want this world to be destroyed as the three factions lay waste to each other once more. So little girl, if you want to stop me, then you better be at the academy within an hour, or this whole town will be engulfed in flames and everyone within it, will die!" Kokabiel then vanished with Freed, leaving Rias and the other wondering what to do.

 **At The Academy**

Everyone had gathered outside the academy, Rias had even contacted Sona and asked her assistance. Sona wasn't happy, she was student president and took pride in looking after the academy, she wasn't going to let some rogue Fallen Angel destroy everything. She knew her peerage was nowhere near strong enough to face the fallen angel, and so they have agreed to help out, by creating a barrier around the academy. If the Fallen Angel was planning to blow it up then hopefully the shield would contain the explosion from causing more damage to the surrounding buildings.

Rias walked up to Sona and greeted her. "Sona, thanks for coming. There was no way we could do this on our own."

Sona inclined her head. "It's fine, beside the academy is my responsibility so if anyone his planning to mess with it, then I want to know about it. I am still surprised you're planning to go up against this Fallen Angel on your own Rias. This guy is one of the Leader of the Fallen Angel, he will be no push over. Has your brother been made aware of what is going on?"

Rias lowered her head. "Yes, however he can't help at the moment, he did say though he would sending help, what help that is, I have no clue. However I think we will be okay, after all I have three Sacred Gear wielders on my team. Issei with his Boosted Gear, Yusei with his Trinity Gear, and if we get injured then Asia is on call with her Twilight healing Gear."

Sona looked to Rias peerage and Yusei and nodded. "Very well, I wish you luck, lets hope this isn't the last time we are going to see each other." Sona then embraced Rias in a hug, before turning to her own Peerage who was using their power to create the barrier.

Rias and her group ran towards the academy, as they entered the gates, the barrier descended behind them, they were now sealed inside this dome. If they academy was to be blown then they would die with it. Everyone ran towards the field, however they all stopped as they noticed the old Priest from earlier. Four holy swords were floating around him, and he was stood in the middle of a magical circle chanting.

"Ah so you did decide to turn up after all. How amusing, Valpar, how long until you combine the four Excalibur?" Kokabiel was sat in arm chair that was in the middle of the sky.

The old priest looked up and smiled. "Less than five minutes."

Kokabiel laughed. "Excellent, well lets get this show on the road shall we. Before I waste my time with you, I want you to deal with my pets."

A magical circle suddenly began to appear, in the centre of the courtyard. A pillar of flames rose up and a shape could be seen in the fiery inferno. As the flames died, a loud growl could be heard, and then three heads each with glowing red eye appeared.

Rias froze. "Cerberus, Guardian of hell, what on earth are you doing with him! Its forbidden for him to come here."

Kokabiel laughed. "Do I look like I care little girl, Cerberus kill them all!"

The group stepped back as the huge three headed dog stalked towards them, as it walked its huge paws caused the very ground below them to shake. However things were going to get worse has another Cerberus appeared from another magical circle.

Rias looked to her friends and noticed Yusei was already wielding his Sacred Gear. She noticed Issei had his own on show too. "Issei, Asia, you too on support. Issei I want you to boost your gear and then transfer the power to each of us. Yusei, Akeno, Koneko and myself will keep the Cerberus busy. Issei, you must protect Asia at all costs. If we lose her, then we lose our advantage."

"Sky Dragon Balance Breaker" Yusei armour began to slid into place. Once his transformation was complete he charged towards one of the Cerberus. He used his quick reflects to dodge the giant paws now being swiped at him.

Rias and Akeno were flying above the other Cerberus, both were using a range of elemental attacks, which seemed to be having little effect on the beast. Meanwhile Issei and Asia were dodging incoming fire ball from the other Cerberus. Issei growled in frustration, some times he hated his Sacred gear, it took so long to do anything useful, right now he was on two boosts, he needed at least four to use gift ability. Issei dodged another fire ball and managed to pull Asia out of the way of another. (Boost) There was the third one, however the Cerberus was causing more trouble. Suddenly Koneko appeared and jumped up and kicked the three headed dog right in the face.

"Keep Asia save, I can deal with this puppy!" Koneko flipped onto the middle head and kicked at its eyes, causing the Cerberus to yelp in pain. However she wasn't paying attention to the other three heads and one knocked her off right into the middle heads mouth. Koneko gritted her teeth as the beast jaws closed on her. The saliva was burning her clothes.

Yusei had just knocked his Cerberus down for the count, he looked over and noticed Koneko was struggling, he flew across the field landed on top of the middle head. He then shot electric chains from his gauntlet hands that wrapped around the top jaw of the Cerberus, he then used all his might to pull back.

Koneko noticed the jaws of the Cerberus was being pulled open, she also had seen the electric chains now wrapped around the top of its mouth. She quickly back rolled out of the mouth and flipped to land on her feet. She looked up and saw Yusei was still on top of the Cerberus using his strength to yank the chain back.

"Slifer I need more strength, I need more power."

[My form is not meant to be used like this Yusei, it is for range attacks and its attribute is speed.]

Yusei growled in frustration, however things were about to get worse as the other Cerberus had recovered and was now charging over to him. "Great fantastic, my attacks are only slowing this things down, I need the power to destroy them once and for all."

Meanwhile, Rias and Akeno had just been transferred Issei power and now both were using more powerful attacks to take down their Cerberus, Unfortunately the beast just wouldn't go down. Rias charged a huge orb of demonic energy and launched at the Cerberus, who countered with his own Fire ball. Both attacks were locked in deadlock, however the other two heads also decided to launch their attacks, and now the Demonic energy was being pushed back. Rias and Akeno cried out as not only their attack, but the Cerberus attack hit them as well. Both fell from the sky and were heading for the concrete below them.

Issei saw both girls falling, however he could only catch one of them. Issei charged across and fell forward catching Rias in his outstretched arms. Fortunately he didn't have to worry about Akeno as Yusei had flown across at blinding speed to catch her. Issei called Asia over who began to heal both girls. Issei noticed Yusei eyes they were glowing blue.

Yusei looked up at the best who had dared tried to kill his girlfriend, he heart filled with anger and hate for the creature in front of him. He wanted to rip this son of bitch in two, and then quarters and then eighths until only little scrapes were left.

"Trinity Gear Second Liberation"

Yusei cried out as he was consumed in a pillar of blue light. His Slifer armour vanished and instead shiny blue armour began to slid over his body. This armour was much more heavier then his Slifer one. Once the light had died down, Yusei stood transformed.

Everyone just looked on at the armoured being in front of them. Yusei face was covered by a spiked blue helmet that resembled an evil looking face. His body armour was wide and broad, he had huge spiked spaulder on either side of his shoulders, and his arms were two clawed gauntlets.

Yusei could feel the new power flowing into him, he then heard a new voice from his Sacred Gear.

[Finally mortal, you have awoken my form, you wished for pain upon your enemy, and you believed in it so much that your emotions took over and shattered the second seal on your Trinity Gear. Introductions will have to wait, for now, however this form is called Destruction Balance Breaker, enjoy]

Yusei watched as one of the heads of the Cerberus snapped towards him. Yusei crouched and then jumped using his gauntlet hand to land an uppercut under the Cerberus chin, there was sound of fleshing ripping as the middle head went spinning in the air and landed a few feet from the others. Blood was spurting from the middle neck. Yusei was stunned, one punch did that. Yusei didn't have time to reflect on what he had done, as the other heads snapped towards him. Two more uppercuts and all three heads were now detached from their body. The body thrashed about as blood began to pool around it. Eventually though the body fell, causing the ground to shake below Yusei feet.

Meanwhile Kiba and Xenovia had appeared to rescue Koneko, who was struggling with the other Cerberus, a quick slash here and there from their blades, and the other Cerberus joined their comrade in death. The sudden appearance of the two knights had stunned everyone, except Yusei who had been pre-occupied with his own Cerberus. However once the final Cerberus had fallen the whole group gathered together. Rias wanted to know where Kiba had been, however that conversation was cut off by the old priest laughing. There was a bright light, which blinded everyone.

"Finally It's complete behold the ultimate Holy sword. Four swords in one, nothing can match its power."

Kiba growled and ran towards the old priest, a sword in his hand. This was it, nothing was going to stop his revenge. After everything this bastard had done to him, and put him through. He was going to die slow and painfully.

"Kiba look out!"

Kiba turned and his eyes widened as a giant spear of light impacted beneath the ground he was running on. He cried out as he was engulfed by a huge explosion, and vanished from everyone sight.


	19. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise, all character in this story apart from the Oc belongs to their respectful owners.**

 **A/N: Okay here is the next chapter enjoy.**

 **Kouh Academy**

The explosion from the light spear, had caused a huge crater right at the epicentre, where the spear had struck. However Kiba was able to leap away at the last minute, avoiding the direct explosion. Kiba laid on his front, his shirt and pants ripped to shreds, cuts and bruise were all over his body. He gritted his teeth as he used all his strength to get to his knee.

Kokabiel Laughed. "Impressive, you're a quick little rat aren't you. To think you were able to avoid one of my light spears. Then again you are a Knight, so speed is your attribute."

Kiba ignored the laughing fallen angel, his eyes were on the priest in front of him. Kiba struggled to get to his feet, his body was aching all over. Step by step he moved towards Valpar, hatred and revenge written all over his face.

"Do you know who I am Valpar Galilei? My name is Yuuto Kiba, I was one of your test subjects and the only survivor of your holy sword project. For years I have waited for this day, to kill the man who had made my life hell, to kill the man who committed genocide, by killing my innocent comrades, and I vow, here today they will all be avenged as I cut you down like the dog you are!"

Valpar blinked in surprise. "A survivor, here, witnessing the rebirth of a new Holy-sword, oh this must be fate. You see I must thank you and all those who died all those years ago. Without your input and Sacrifice I couldn't create this masterpiece."

Kiba raised his sword in defence, and stepped closer. "What do you mean my input, and my comrades sacrifices. What did you do!"

Valpar, looked to the sky. "Let me tell you a little story, ever since I was a little boy, I had been fascinated by the Excalibur and the story around it. Later in my teenage years I began to research it. I was laughed at by my peers, as they said I was crazy, and the sword was a myth, however I discovered otherwise. Excalibur did exist, and it was destroyed in a war long ago. The seven fragments were scattered. Later in life I joined the church, and told them about my research, I was given permission to conduct my search, and eventually I found all seven fragments. I knew if I could re-forge the fragments then I could repair Excalibur and wield its holy power. Alas though, it wasn't to be. I was able to forge several Holy-swords but didn't contain the right amount of light energy to wield them.

Kiba growled. "That was when you had the idea, of gathering those you believed could wield the Holy-swords."

Valpar nodded enthusiastically and smiled like a maniac. "Yes, the church consented for me to conduct a project, which I called the Holy-sword project. I gathered all those individuals I thought had the required light energy to wield the blades, but alas I failed again. None of you had the required light energy needed to wield them. It was then I had a brainstorm, what if I was able to extract the light energy. I discovered a method, you and your comrades were the perfect Sacrifices. I removed all the light energy from you and the others. However without the light energy any more, you were no longer use to me, so I had to silence you all. I could sneak away unscathed and put it all down to an accident. It was perfect."

Kiba looked and noticed Valpar was holding in his hand an orb that was glowing. "What the hell is that?"

Valpar smiled. "This is the crystallise form of that light energy gathered. I have used three orbs, on Freed and this new Holy-sword, the other orb is useless to me. Here take it, I have already learnt how to mass produce them, and with the help of the Fallen Angels, I will find other who can wield the Holy-swords, and give them this power so they might use their abilities to serve me and the Fallen Angels. Together I will forge more Holy-swords, and eventually we will be ready to declare war on Michael and Heaven. That will teach the church for banishing me."

Kiba looked down, so that was what this was all about, that was why Kokabiel was working with Valpar, they both wanted to rage war against heaven. Kiba looked to the orb in his hand, all those innocent people sacrificed so that this old man could have his revenge. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, as he wept for his lost comrades and friends. While in captivity they had all become a family, it was the only thing that kept them all going, while being subject to the brutal trials and treatments. Kiba fell to his knees and dropped his sword.

Valpar grinned. "Freed why don't you put this Devil out of his misery, use this Excalibur to destroy him,"

Freed suddenly laughed and appeared from the nearby trees, he grabbed hold of the new holy sword, and felt the power rush into him. There was no way he could have use this sword had Valpar not given him a boost on his inner light energy.

"I should thank you shitty devil, without you and your dead brethren I wouldn't be able to use this sword. how tragic that your comrades energy will now be used to kill you" Freed jumped and brought his sword down toward Kiba, however he growled as a blur came from nowhere and parried his strike.

"You've done enough damage Exorcist, that now face me." Xenovia jumped and clashed swords with Freed, meanwhile something was happening to Kiba.

Kiba was on his knee, the orb still in his hand. All his comrades, friends and family had been sacrificed for this tiny orb. The thought sickened him. A stray tear fell onto the globe and caused it to glow brightly. Kiba shielded his eyes as light energy began to disperse from the orb. The light energy soon took the form of ghostly images. His fallen Comrades gathered around him. Kiba felt himself lifted and looked around him.

"I should have died with you all, I am so sorry, I have failed you all." Kiba felt his arm tugged and looked down into the ghostly face of a little girl. Kiba then heard the voice of his dead comrades.

"Brother please don't worry about us any more, you are alive and we are all thankful for that. We were weak as individual but maybe together as one, we can wield the holy power. Use our strength brother, use it to avenge us, take hold of the Holy-sword and embrace it."

Kiba eyes opened, and suddenly the ghostly images turned back into energy, and shot skywards. Suddenly Kiba cried out as he was engulfed by a pillar of blue light.

Issei and the others looked on, what was that light, that just engulfed Kiba?

[Partner, its happening, that Knight has reached it]

Issei looked down to his Sacred gear. "What are you talking about Draig? What is happening to Kiba?]

[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key, however when someone will is so powerful, anything can happen, Kiba emotions are so high that he is willing the impossible to happen, Behold the true Balance breaker]

Freed shielded his eyes along with Xenovia as both looked at the blue pillar now engulfing Kiba. Suddenly the light vanished. Kiba was stood fully healed and his sword was in his hands. He had a determined look upon his face.

"I can't allow my family powers to be used for evil no more. Please Sword Birth, hear my words and feeling. Give me a sword that combines both Holy and demonic energy, give me a sword that will allow me to over power this fake Excalibur. I ask for that power now!

Kiba threw is sword in front of him and watched as it floated, and began to spin. Soon light and dark energy was warping around the blade, there was a bright flash, which blinded everyone. Once the light died down, there still spinning in the air was a new sword. One side was black steel, while the other was silver steel, and red symbols were running up the spine of the blade. Kiba grabbed hold of the sword, and swung it, unleashing a shock wave that pushed everyone back.

"Behold the blade that is infused with both Demonic and Holy-Power, behold the blade that contains the spirits of my comrades and which I will now use to destroy you. Behold the Sword of Betrayer"

Xenovia appeared beside Kiba. "Knight of Gremory, will you work with me to end this mistake?"

Xenovia looked to the knight and watched as he nodded. "Very well then lets get serious." Xenovia then slammed her sword into the ground, and reached out where a magical circle had appeared. She began to chant.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice. "In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Xenovia pulled a handle of a blade from the circle, the chains snapped around it, she cried out as she pulled out a huge sword, its blade was triangular, She swung it over her head and down. "Behold Durandal"

Valpar stood their speechless, that blade was on par with the real Excalibur, how could she possibly wield that. "That's impossible no one has the power to wield that blade. Many have tried and all have failed, why can you wield it, tell me!"

Xenovia looked up and grinned. "Because you old fool, unlike all those others who tried, they were not a natural Holy-sword wielder, however I am one, and it allows me to wield any Holy-sword, but don't be fooled this sword has a mind of its own, and sometimes it doesn't listen to anyone. That is why it has to be stored in its own dimension. Now prepare yourself, Priest, your reign ends here!"

Both Xenovia and Kiba jumped and charged at Freed who parried both strikes. He then grinned manically. "Behold the power of my Excalibur Mimic!" Freed's sword suddenly split, and several sharp blades began to rain down on Kiba and Xenovia, causing both to block their strikes. That was Irina Holy-sword. Freed then laughed again. "Not good enough, then behold the Holy-sword Nightmare!" Freed landed on the ground, and suddenly he split into several replicas and charged at the holy knight and Devil.

Xenovia growled, so Freed could use that ability too. That sword must allow him to use all the powers of Excalibur that Valpar had forged. Xenovia watched as Freed vanished and reappeared, she parried the sword strikes away, while Kiba attacked from the side. Steel on steel could be heard until Xenovia was able hold Excalibur sword downwards. "Now Kiba!"

Kiba didn't need a second invitation, he focused the power of both his Demonic side and new holy power inside his sword of Betrayer. He cried out as he slashed the blade down hard on the face of the Excalibur Freed was wielding. There was the sound of shattering as the Excalibur fell to the floor broken in several pieces.

Freed cried out and jumped back. "You fucking bastard, how dare you destroy Excalibur, you will pay for that..." Freed's words were cut off as the sword of Betrayer was stabbed through his chest. Blood started to trickle from his mouth, he tried to pull the blade out, but couldn't. He fell to his knees, and looked up into the shitty devils face. "Fuck you!" Freed then fell forward and died as blood poured from the wound in his chest.

Kiba pulled the sword out and then turned his attention to the priest, who was looking on in fear. The blood was still dripping from the sword of Betrayers as he pointed it towards Valpar. "You're next, this end with you, without you this whole project falls apart, and with the spirits of my fallen comrades in this blade, I will strike you down, and send your soul to the pits of Hades. Prepare to die" Kiba cried out as he ran towards the priest who stumbled and fell back. Kiba thrusted the sword into Valpar's chest.

"How is it possible, two opposing forces combining into one, this couldn't happen, unless, I see now, not only was the devil King killed in the great war but so was God!"

The revelation was like a bomb going off, there was absolute silence before Asia cried out.

"God is dead!" Asia suddenly fainted and fell into Issei arms, the shock was too much for her, and her body did the only thing it could do to cope with the shock shut down.

Kokabiel watched on amused, as the news that God was dead, ricoched around the school grounds. He then clapped. "Bravo Devil Knight, Bravo, that was a splendid performance, and yes you did hear right, God is dead. That was why the war stopped. Both Hell and Heaven lost their leaders. We Fallen Angel could have won, but that good for nothing Azazel decided to stop fighting as well."

Xenovia was in complete shock, no that was impossible, it was all lies, who was answering their prayers and giving them comfort when they needed it. She pointed Drundal towards Kokabiel and screamed.

"You lie! If God was dead, none of our prayers would be able to be answered, and I know several of mine have been."

Kokabiel shrugged. "Little girls the one who has been answering your prayers is Michael, he has tried to keep the church together, and that is why the truth was hidden from you and the other believers. If every member of the church knew God was dead, there would be nothing to believe in. The world would fall into Chaos." Michael has done his best to act as God right hand. Long as the system works, then prayers will be answered, but I assure you God isn't the one answering them. Now I grow bored. Valpar might be dead, but he did what I needed. In less then twenty minutes this town will vanish, that is the sacrifice required to fuse the four Excalibur. The only way to prevent the destruction is by beating me." Kokabiel then floated down and landed. "So who's first to die. Tell you what, you red dragon emperor transfer your power to one member of your team, go on I will wait till you fully boost."

Rias narrowed her eyes. "The longer we wait, the less time we have to save the town. Yusei, you're the strongest, you take him down, Issei, use your gift to transfer your power to Yusei!"

Kokabiel grinned. "Oh this is going to be very interesting. Facing a Sacred Gear, that I have never seen before. What fun, well little human are you prepared to die."

Yusei crashed his two heavy fist together. "The question should be Fallen Angel are you ready to die! If there is one faction I hate its yours. Ever since I have been bestowed this sacred gear, it been one scheme after another, from you and your comrades. Well enough, is enough. I don't care if you are from the bible, I will end your miserable existence right here!"

Kokabiel laughed. "Really boy you hate Fallen Angels yet you love the one known as Akeno. Tell me boy do you know anything about her, or who her father is."

Yusei looked to Akeno and saw her head lowered, he then turned back to Kokabiel. "What the hell are you taking about! I love Akeno, nothing else matters, I don't care about her past, all that matters is I love her."

Kokabiel just smirked. "So it doesn't bother you that her father is one of the leader of the Fallen Angels, the factions that you fate above all others. That his power of lightning is on par with the Viceroy of all Fallen Angels Azazel. Your little girlfriend is the result of him mating with a human, so that would make her half devil and half Fallen angel now."

Yusei froze, he looked back and noticed Akeno was now crying on the shoulder of Rias. A burning hatred began to build up inside of him. This bastard, not only was he trying to destroy the town, he was trying to come between himself and Akeno.

"You Bastard! You die now!" Yusei cried out and charged towards the Fallen Angel, this bastard was going to die." Yusei appeared in front of Kokabiel and began to fight him hand to hand, each punch was blocked, Kokabiel was mocking him.

"Pathetic, weak, you call that a punch." However if Kokabiel knew what Yusei plan was, then he would have avoided all direct contact with the Trinity Gear user. Finally Yusei saw his opening and landed a hard punch right into the stomach of Kokabiel.

"Absorb!"

Kokabiel cried out as he backed away a few feet, that punch, had hurt, Kokabiel growled and tried to summon a light spear, however all that appeared was a small streak of light. His eyes narrowed. "What have you done to me, answer me you bastard!"

Yusei was smirking under his helmet. "All this time you was mocking my fighting technique unaware of my real goal. You see my Trinity Sacred Gear has the power to absorb my opponents special abilities, all it take is one touch and your power become mine"

Yusei hand suddenly glowed as a large spear of light appeared, much to the horror of Kokabiel. Yusei threw the spear towards the Fallen Angel, however a flash from the sky stopped it, causing it to blow up. Yusei looked up, wondering who dare stopped his attack on this bastard. In the sky his eyes locked with a white armoured foe. The armour looked similar to Issei Balance Breaker, but was pure white. Yusei heard the armour foe speak, by this time the rest of the group had gathered around him.

"Stand down, Kokabiel will be coming with me." The armour figured then descended and turned and looked at Kokabiel. "Azazel wants to talk to you scum, and have sent me to retrieve you."

Yusei stepped forward and grabbed hold of the armoured foe shoulder, who did this guy thing he was dealing with. As he turned Yusei went to punch him, however suddenly his armour vanished. He noticed his Sacred Gear vanished. "What the hell!"

Everyone watched as the white armoured foe, knocked out the Fallen angel and swung him over his shoulder. He extended his wings and was about to take off, when everyone froze as Draig spoke.

[Are you going to ignore me white one!]

Suddenly everyone heard a voice from the white armoured foe.

[You're still alive Red one]

[Indeed, it seems we are fated once again to face off, your Partner is strong]

The white armoured jewel flashed.

[Shame I can't say the same for your partner Draig, it looks like when we face each other, I will be winning this time.]

The jewel on Issei Sacred gear flashed.

[We will see Albion, until then farewell.]

Everyone was silent as they heard the two Sacred Gears talking to each other. So this was the fated Vanishing Dragon that the Red Dragon Emperor was destined to face. Everyone watched as the white armoured foe flew up high and vanished. As he did the magical seal around the school shattered along with Valpar seal, stopping the town from being destroyed.

Yusei looked down, now he knew why his Sacred Gear deactivated, he wasn't allowed to interfere between the Red dragon Emperor and the Vanishing Dragon. Yusei turned his attention to Akeno who was still in tears after the revelation that Kokabiel had shouted out. Xenovia was on her knees saying over and over again, that God wasn't dead, and poor Asia just had a vacant expression on her face. The rest of the night was filled with absolute silence, as everyone came to terms on what they had heard tonight.


	20. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise. These characters and events belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A/N: Okay first part of this chapter will be Draig explaining to Issei, about the history of the white and red dragon. The second half is all Yusei and Akeno, including their first love scene. Enjoy.**

 **Issei Bedroom**

"Okay Draig, I want answers now. Who was that guy, and what did you mean when you said I would have to fight him."

[Listen Partner, You are aware of the Great war between Heaven, Hell and Fallen angels, right, well they were not the only side that was dragged into. Human, and beasts also had to choose side, including my kind dragons. We dragons didn't care for about the war, and refused to join either side, however two dragons decided to start their own war, they were the Red Dragon Emperor, and White vanishing Dragon. A misunderstanding took place which caused both dragons to fight amongst themselves. The dragons battle interfered with the great wars, and so the three factions decided to form a truce, until the two dragons had been slain. The two dragons were eventually defeated, and sliced and chopped up. Their spirits were then trapped in two Powerful relics. One was the Boosted Gear, the other was the Dividing Gear. Through history these relics found their way to the human world and many time the two host have met and battled, infused by the dragons fury in both of them.]

Issei fell back on his bed, how was he suppose to be a Harem King, when he wasn't going to live long enough to be one. That White armoured foe, was ten times more powerful then he was. "So basically I am going to be forced to fight, due to a grudge between you and this Albion"

[Yes, now that the vanishing Dragon as shown himself, the boosted Gear will do all it can to meet up with its counter-part. Next time you face him, you will have to fight.]

 **In Town**

Meanwhile Elsewhere Akeno and Yusei were having a quiet walk together. Both decided that they needed to talk to clear the air a little. Knowing Yusei hated Fallen Angels had caused Akeno to become rather insecure. What Kokabiel had said was true. She was the daughter of a high ranking Fallen Angel, however her mother had been human, which had made her half and half. Both teens walked in silence next to each other, finally Akeno decided to break the ice.

"I'm sorry I never told you Yusei, I was scared, and worried how you would react."

Yusei looked up and smiled gently at Akeno. "Its okay Akeno, you don't have to apologise, or tell me nothing. What happened in the past, is in the past, all I care about his our future. Even if you are half Fallen angel, it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

Akeno looked down. "Well its important to know about each others past, so please, just listen to me okay. My father is called Barkiel, he is one of the high ranking Fallen Angels. My mother was a Priestess, and discovered him when he was injured. She took care of him, and helped him heal. During their time together, both fell in love and eventually I was born. My birth was normal like many other children but my appearance wasn't. I was born with wings, Fallen Angel wings, I was considered a freak, an abomination, my mother and father did all they could to make me feel loved and wanted. We were very happy together, however one day my father had to leave on Fallen Angel Business."

Akeno eyes suddenly began to tear up, as she remembered the darkest day of her past. She wiped her eye on her sleeve and continued.

"You see my father kept those who wanted to kill me at bay, but when he left, myself and my mother was left defenceless. It was that the day the mob attacked. Like a plague they descended on the house, my mother did all she could to protect me, but it wasn't enough. One of the men stabbed her, and I watched as her body fell. I screamed and tried to defend myself, but it was no good, there was too many. Just as the mob overwhelmed me, my father showed up. He used his power to attack the mob, who ran in fear of his power, however the damage had been done, my mother was dead. My father tried to comfort me, but I didn't want to know, far as I was concerned this was his fault, had he not left me and Mum alone, then she wouldn't have been killed. That day, I started to resent my father, I didn't want anything to do with him. My father respected my decision and left me. I was taken in by my mothers relatives but was resented for my Fallen Angel blood. I was told to leave and so I did. I was able to survive by travelling from town to town purifying those possessed by evil spirits, it was technique I had learnt from my mother."

Yusei reached out and took hold of Akeno's hand, he noticed the small gestured had helped Akeno smile a little, however she continued to pour her heart out to Yusei.

"I arrived in one town, which would change my life forever. I indirectly saved a human who had made a contract with a devil from the Gremory clan. Knowing that devils hated Fallen Angels, I hid from them, however the news that I had helped this man, had reached the ears of my relatives. Some of them lived in this town. They hunted me down and was about to execute me when Rias appeared along with one of her dads Bishops. Rias was able to save my life. I was disowned and told never to come back to that town, and the other conditions of my release, was I had to serve under Rias, and I haven't looked back ever since."

Yusei pulled Akeno towards him, and tilted her head up, he saw the tears were still present in her eyes, and he used his thumb to wipe them away.

"It doesn't matter, if your a devil, an Angel, or a Fallen Angel, I will still love you, with all my heart."Yusei then captured Akeno lips with his own.

He felt Akeno relax and kiss him back. The two teens stayed lip locked for what seem like forever, however eventually they had to break for air. Yusei looked at Akeno,

"Come on lets get you home." Yusei was about to walk off, however he was stopped by Akeno much to his surprise.

"Actually Yusei, can I come home with you? I don't want to be alone tonight."

 **Yusei House (Bedroom) (Lemon)**

The door slammed open as both teens tumbled into his room. The two had been flirting all the way back to his house, and once they had got in the door, they had attacked each other with passion. The two teens fell onto the bed and hands began to roam everywhere. Yusei, broke the kiss and put a little space between him and his girlfriend.

"Will you show me? Let me see them, your wings, I want to see them."

Akeno suddenly became a little insecure, she stepped back off the bed, and looked at Yusei. "Why would you want to see them? Their ugly."

Yusei got off the bed, and took both of Akeno's hands in hers. "Because, I want to love all of you Akeno, I want to see all of you, I want you to know that you can be comfortable around me, without having to hide anything."

Akeno lifted her head and started to cry, she buried her head into the chest of Yusei. "Thank you Yusei, that was the most beautiful thing, that any one has ever told me. I love you so much." Akeno felt Yusei cup her chin, she felt her head lifted so that her eyes was now looking into his smiling face.

"Then show me."

Akeno nodded and then stepped back, she kept her eyes on Yusei as she started to discard her top and shirt, next was her bra. Akeno then extended both her wings. One was a black scaly devil wing, while the other was feathery black.

Yusei stepped forward and entered Akeno space. He out stretched his hand and gently placed it on the top of her feathery wing. "Its beautiful, Akeno, just like you." Yusei then kissed Akeno softly. He heard Akeno moan, as he moved his mouth to the side of her neck, and peppered kisses down it. While he was kissing her neck, Yusei gently cupped her left breast, and began to move his thumb over the surface of her beautiful c cup breasts. His thumb traced over her erect nipple, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

Akeno whole body was on fire, as Yusei mouth travelled around the top half of her body. She moaned as she felt her nipple rubbed, and bit her lip as Yusei sucked gently on the base of her neck, however before Yusei could any further, Akeno took control and pushed him back onto the bed and fell on top of him.

Yusei didn't need another invitation, however Yusei wasn't going to let Akeno be in control, he rolled them so that he was on top now. He captured her lips with his. They both carried on kissing each other and running their hands over each other's bodies. Akeno broke the kiss, grabbing Yusei shirt and helped him lift it off. She then rubbed her small hands over his bare chest. She could see he was well toned. She bit her lip before pulling him back down on her and kissing him once more. She moved her hands to his back and began to rake her nails down.

Yusei carried on kissing Akeno. He then moved his lips to her slender neck, and peppered kisses all the way down to her collarbone. He then sucked gently on her pulse causing Akeno nails to dig into him further. From her neck he moved down to her bare breasts. Yusei gently lowered his mouth and took one of her now erect nipple into his mouth. He heard Akeno moan in approval. As he bit down gently; getting a small hiss of pleasure from Akeno. He then moved his mouth to the other breast and did the same. Again he heard Akeno moan. He felt her hands on his head trying to push him lower. Deciding not to fight her, he run his tongue between her breasts, and all the way down to her naval button. He noticed he had reached the waistband of her jeans. He quickly looked up to make sure this is what Akeno wanted. He noticed she just nodded; giving him all the permission he needed.

Yusei undid the button and gently pulled her jeans all the way down and off her smooth creamy legs. Once they were off he looked down at her last piece of clothing. He could already see a damp patch. Gently he grabbed the waistband of her panties and slid them down and off her legs. This was the first time he had ever seen a girl's private area, magazines didn't count. He noticed that the lips seemed to be glowing with a strange sticky liquid. Gently he placed one of his fingers onto the liquid and scooped it up with his finger. He then licked his finger and found that the taste was divine. He looked up to see Akeno just lying there watching him.

Yusei wasn't sure what to do next. All this was new to him. "Hmm, now what?"

Akeno giggled then took hold of his hand and placed it over her virgin lips. She then began to move his hand gently rubbing her womanhood. She then bought his hand up to her little nib so that he could feel and see the difference between the two areas.

"Okay, Yusei, listen closely. This right here is what we girls call our best friend. I become more aroused when this is ever played with. Now, although, I have never had a boy down there; I have played with myself a number of times.

Yusei blinked at this; this was supposed to be his first time making love, and instead he was finding himself in a science lesson. However, he carried on listening to Akeno, and allowed her to guide his hand to every part of her lower region. Finally, she released his hands. Yusei gently stroked her virgin lips how he had been shown. He looked up to see Akeno eyes were closed and her back was arching off the bed, as he carried on moving his fingers up and down her moist teenage pussy. He then found his fingers suddenly sink in between her lips. He felt Akeno gasp and guessed that his finger were now inside her. He gently pushed them in and out, just leaving his thumb visible, which he used to stimulate her small girl button as she called it. He noticed her breathing had changed and that she was moaning and groaning a lot more. He also noticed that she was wriggling all over the bed, as he continued to push his fingers in and out of her. Suddenly, he felt her virgin pussy contract around his fingers. It was then he noticed she screamed. He blinked as he suddenly felt his fingers were coated by the same liquid as before. Again he removed his fingers to his mouth and licked both of them.

Akeno opened her eyes, after experiencing her first ever release from a boy. Of course she had brought herself over the edge a number of times, but this was the first time a boy had brought her over the edge. She gently sat up "Remove your jeans Yusei and your boxers."

Yusei, didn't need to be told twice. He then jumped off the bed before stripping down to just his boxers. He then noticed Akeno grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, releasing his trapped erection. He noticed she licked her lips, before taking hold of him and stroking him gently. She then pulled him down on top of her and noticed that his cock had suddenly gone fully hard and was now poised at her entrance. His eyes met hers once more. "You sure about this, Akeno?"

Akeno nodded, then pulled him down and kissed him. "Please, fuck me Yusei, make me yours and yours alone."

Yusei slowly, after a few tries he managed to get his member through her virgin lips and soon found himself pushing into her. Suddenly, he realized that he couldn't go any further. He looked up one more time, however before he could move; Akeno wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in fully.

"Ahh!" She thought if she had done it quickly then the pain wouldn't be so bad, however she found herself loving the pain of her maidenhead splitting. Akeno Bit down hard on Yusei shoulder, as her devil side was beginning to take over.

"Fuck me hard Yusei, please, I want you to pound me hard, forget the making love, I want you to fuck me hard and fast."

Yusei didn't need to be told twice, he pulled out then rammed hard back into her. It felt amazing being inside Akeno harder and faster he pounded and listened as Akeno moaned and played with her breast as her pussy was fucked for the first time. Akeno was now matching her hips with everyone one of his hard thrusts. Yusei knew he wasn't going to last long. He pumped in and out a few more times, he felt Akeno cum and explode over his member. He then began to speed up. He could feel that he was getting close. He grunted

"Akeno I'm coming"

Akeno grabbed hold of Yusei head, her face was sweaty and her hair was a mess, she licked her lips and cried out. "Cum in me Yusei, make me a woman, it okay I am on the pill, I knew we would do this eventually. Come on Yusei, fill me up good. I want your thick hot spunk deep inside me." Yusei, pumped harder as Akeno continued to talk dirty to him. With one last hard thrust he flooded her teenage pussy with his seed. He stayed inside of her for a few minute why he completely emptied. Once he was sure there was no more, he pulled out, and watched as their mixed juices pooled onto the sheets. Akeno looked and smiled.

"Next time you can do me in the ass if you like"


	21. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise. These characters and events belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter, please enjoy. Also please note, Yusei won't be bragging about his night with Akeno, it's not in his character to do something like that.**

 **Yusei Bedroom**

Yusei turned in bed and opened his eyes, he saw the sleeping face of an angel, next to him. Yusei turned his head and looked to his alarm clock, it was 5.45am. He would normally get up for a run before school, however with Akeno next to him, he decided to lay in a little. He turned and pecked Akeno on the lips stirring the sleeping beauty. Yusei watched as her eyes opened, two deep purple orbs looked back and him. Akeno smiled gently.

"Morning Yusei, can you go get me a glass of water, my throats a little dry."

Yusei kissed Akeno, then climbed out of bed and put on his boxers. He turned and noticed Akeno had watched and now the little minx was biting her lip. Yusei smiled. "Be right back." Yusei left the bedroom and walked down the landing to the stairs. As he was making his way down stairs he noticed Xenovia door opened and the Knight of the Church stepped out. Yusei was surprised to see her, he had left her with Rias and the rest of her peerage last night, she had no key, so how did she get in.

"Xenovia, morning, I wasn't expecting you back today. I thought you would want to stay with Irina and the others after what you found out."

Xenovia was dressed in her dressing gown, her head was lowered, clearly she was still in shock from discovering that her God was dead.

"I was going to, but decided I wanted to come back here. I needed time on my own to digest everything. Rias transported me back last night. Irina still over at Issei, and Asia said she recovering, however she doesn't know what Kokabiel said, and I want it to stay that way. No good jeopardising both our futures."

Yusei stood at the top of the stairs confused. "Jeopardise? Why would knowing that God was dead, do that?"

Xenovia shook her head. "Come on Yusei, think about it, if the church has done all it can to cover up the fact that God is dead, then what do you think they will do to me. I'll tell you what they will do, they will cut me loose and brand me a Heretic, I will treated the same as Asia was. You can't tell me no one in heaven wasn't watching what went on last night. Anyway, it might be good if the church did cut me loose, as I don't know what to believe any more."

Yusei frowned. "The more I hear about the church, the more I don't want anything to do with them. Its not you fault you know the truth, its the churches fault for lying to you and the others members. If you are cut loose, what will you do?"

Xenovia lowered her head, as she recalled a conversation she had yesterday with Rias.

Flash back

 _Xenovia was stood outside in Issei garden looking up at the stars. She needed some alone time to think about all she had discovered tonight. Her whole life was lie, there was no good, just a system that was trying to cover up the death of God. All those lesson in how to act like a good Christian, and how to follow in God footsteps. When God didn't even exist."_

" _Xenovia, you find If I stand out with you?"_

 _Xenovia turned and noticed it was Rias, she shrugged and then carried on looking up at the stars. She noticed Rias came to stand beside her. Both teens were quiet as neither knew what to say. Finally Rias broke the ice._

" _I just wanted to know, what you and Irina are going to do now. You have the fragments of Excalibur, are you planning on returning to the church?"_

 _Xenovia looked at Rias. "Do you honestly believe the church will allow me to continue my duty in service to them? The moment I step in HQ, I will be discharged and branded a heretic, because I know the truth now. Irina may be able to return back to the church, as she wasn't there when Kokabiel revealed that God was dead."_

 _Rias nodded. "So what happens if the church does cut you loose, where will you go?"_

 _Xenovia shrugged. "No idea, the church is all I know, I was raised by nuns in an orphanage, and the Catholic faith was hot wired into from an early age. I know nothing much of the outside world, so who knows."_

 _Rias, sighed. "Well how would you feel turning away from the church and becoming a devil? I could really do with another knight, and I think you would fit in quite nicely."_

 _Xenovia blinked in surprise. "You move fast don't you Lady Rias. At the minute I don't know what I want to do, but I will take your offer into consideration. I will see what the church says first, and if they do cut me loose then I might consider joining your peerage. I don't want all my training and knowledge to go to waste, and if I can use my talents elsewhere then, I would be happy."_

 _Rias smiled. "Very well then, I will leave it to you to think about. Soon as you know, then please get back to me. I assume you and Irina will be leaving tomorrow."_

 _Xenovia nodded. "If Irina can travel then yes, I want to get back to HQ with the fragments soon as possible. There still at risk being out in the open."_

 _Present_

Xenovia noticed Yusei was still waiting for an answer. "I honestly don't know, it will depend on what the church says, but I do have an offer on the table, but not decided if I will accept it or not.

"Yusei, what's going on? Who you talking to, Oh Hello Xenovia, I didn't realise you were here."

Xenovia looked at Akeno state of dress and then back at Yusei, she raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, she didn't believe in sex before marriage, and thought that a girl should save themselves for their future husband. Again teaching by the Catholic church, but with what she knew now, even that seemed a lie to her.

"It's okay, Rias bought me back last night. See you down for breakfast." Xenovia then closed her door leaving Yusei and Akeno to look at each other and just shrug.

 **Few Days Later**

Yusei and Issei, were on their way towards the club room, according to Rias, she had a big announcement to make. Issei had told Yusei, about the surprise revelation he had learnt last night. The person who had been summoning him, was actually the Head of the Fallen Angels Azazel, and he had been using the disguise of a summoner as a cover, to get to know Issei and everything about his Sacred Gear.

"Wait, so this guy, he experiments on Sacred Gears, dude, what did Rias say, when she found out that you had been in contact with the head of the Fallen of Angels, bet she flipped out."

Issei scratched the back of his head nervously as he recalled some of the names Rias, had used and some of the language. She being pissed was an understatement, in fact it had taken him an hour to talk around not to go and attack Azazel.

"Yeah she was upset, but took care of it." Issei opened the door to the club room, however when he saw Xenovia stood in the room, he went on the defensive, and summoned his sacred gear.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you went back with Irina."

Issei noticed the sliding door slid back and Rias walked into the room. "Oh Issei, and Yusei, good, the others will be here soon, please take a seat." Rias walked towards her desk and sat down behind it. She noticed that Yusei took a seat opposite Xenovia, but Issei seemed to be more nervous. Was he in for a surprise when he learnt that Xenovia was Rias new knight.

Xenovia sighed as she recalled her phone call with headquarters. She had been right, they didn't want her to return, and only requested that Irina returned with the fragments. This had led to argument between Xenovia and Irina. Both had went separate ways, she was now going to be devil and Irina was going back to the church. Next time they met, they would be enemies. Xenovia looked to the door and noticed the other members of the Occult club suddenly appeared. Xenovia felt a little uncomfortable as everyone was looking at her. Luckily Rias speaking drew their attention.

"Okay, lets get this meeting under way. Firstly thank you for coming, we've all had a busy week, and it nice to be able to relax a little, I would also like to take this opportunity to welcome Xenovia into our peerage. She accepted my offer last night, after she was cut loose from the church, on discovering that God was dead. She is my new Knight, which now only leaves another Rook to fill. So please, make her feel part of this family. Sona has already taken care of her registration here at the Academy. She will be a new second year starting tomorrow. She will be moving into the same apartment block as Koneko, Kiba and Akeno. Now onto other business, tomorrow We are going to clean the school pool, normally the student council would do it, but seeing how Sona and her peerage helped us yesterday, then I said we would do it. She also said once the pool was clean then we could use it. Being how its Saturday tomorrow, I thought we could clean it in the morning and then spend all afternoon in it and around it."

Rias seeing no arguments bought the meeting to a close. Xenovia suddenly found herself surrounded by her new family, and everyone wanted to make her feel welcome.

 **Next Day Kouh Academy**

Everyone stood looking at the mess which was the school pools, leaves, litter and god knows what else floated on the surface of the dirty water. It was also giving off an unpleasant odour. Rias noticed the disgust on the faces of everyone. However she clapped her hands together.

"Okay, let do this, quicker we clean it, the quicker we can enjoy it. Akeno If you would do the honours?"

Akeno smiled and stepped forwards, she then created a magical circle over the pool which began to suck up all the dirty water, until the pool was empty. While Akeno had been draining the pool, Rias had handed out stiff brooms. Everyone climbed down the stair carefully, the bottom of the pool was smelly and slimy. Rias assigned task, several would scrub while one would use the hose to spray the muck and grime away.

Yusei scrubbed the floor hard, and noticed Akeno was beside him. "So did you tell Issei, about what we did the other day?"

Yusei looked to Akeno and shook his head. "Na, beside it's none of his business, what we do is between us, no one else needs to know. I gather you have told Rias though?"

Akeno blushed. "Of course, I tell my mistress everything you know that. She was happy for me, and pleased I had finally found someone to love and be with. She told me she been thinking about Issei a lot, and not sure what she should do. Every time she try to approach him, Asia steps in. Rias won't admit it, but she getting a little tired of Asia stepping in. Rias can be very possessive when she wants to be, and at the minutes its her Issei, and everyone who comes near him will be sorry. I am actually surprised she has tolerated Asia for this long."

Yusei shrugged. "Issei is very protective of Asia, and think he likes her, but he feels she too innocent and doesn't want to pollute her young mind, well that's what he told me. He also told me he thinks Rias is teasing him, and he finding it difficult to stay in control. I don't know why she doesn't just shag him senseless, instead of playing games."

Akeno giggled. "Because Rias, like teasing Issei, she likes knowing she has the power over him, and he will do anything for her. However like you I think she will break soon. The frustration will get too much for her, and I know Sirzech already considers Issei, as a brother, so the writing pretty much on the wall. Rias will just have to adjust, and understand that Asia won't be the only one sharing their bed."

The pool was finally cleaned, and everyone climbed the ladder and watched as Akeno created another magical circle above the pool, this time blue clean water rushed out of the seal and poured into the pool. Rias clapped her hands together.

"Okay lets go get changed." Everyone walked towards the changing rooms, they girl changed In one area, while the boys changed in the other. Eventually everyone was dressed and stepped out of the changing room. Rias and Akeno were breath taking in their two piece bikini, neither two piece left much to the imagination, and only just managed cover both girls important areas. Asia and Koneko, had decided to use their school swimming costumes, and Xenovia had modest bikini on. The boys soon joined the girls, Yusei and Issei were wearing Swimming shorts while Kiba was wearing a pair of trucks, and swimming cap. Everyone approached the ball and jumped in, soon the sound of splashing and laughing could be heard as they all played together.

Yusei had taken Koneko to one side and was now holding her hands, as she kicked her legs behind her and swam the length of the pool. "That's good Koneko, keep kicking, don't worry I've got you, nothing going to happen, keep looking at me, and keep kicking."

Koneko blushed as she looked at the bare chest of Yusei, she carried on kicking just like she was being told to do. Asia was doing the same over the other side with Issei. Eventually the little first year wanted a rest and she ended by crashing into Yusei chest and noticed Yusei wrapped his arms around her, making the first year blush even more.

Meanwhile Akeno had watched the whole interaction and smiled as she laid on one of the loungers reading a magazine. Another few months and Koneko would be joining them. Akeno had been thinking about getting Yusei his own Harem, if Issei could have one, then it was only fair Yusei was allowed one. So far only two were in it, her and Koneko, that would be enough for now. Akeno looked up and noticed Rias took a chair next to her.

"Isn't it sweet how Yusei, is looking after Koneko?"

Akeno looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Yep, I don't think I have even seen her so happy before. She's always on his lap, if I am not there, and she is never horrible or rude to him, like she is with Issei. Talking about Issei, how are things going between you two?"

Rias groaned and looked at her best friend. "Nothing has changed since we last saw each other, although Asia and I now take turns to share his bed. We have a sort of rota, but at the minute that's not working, as we both end up sleeping in his bed. I have tried to laid down the rules to her, but she either not listening or doesn't care."

Akeno nodded. "Well you did say he could have a Harem, whoops Xenovia just made a move on Issei, better be careful Rias."

Rias turned her attention and noticed the Xenovia was speaking to Issei, by the boy facial expression it wasn't anything good, and she noticed he was now backing away from Xenovia quickly. However the new knight had him pinned against the side of the pool wall and was now brushing herself up against him. Rias eyes glowed an angry red, and she stood from her position and marched around to the side of the pool that Issei and Xenovia were standing by.

"Okay, what is going on, Xenovia, what are you doing to Issei, someone better tell me what is going on now." Rias crimson hair was now blowing in the gentle breeze which was whipping around the pool area.

Xenovia shrugged. "I was just asking Issei, if he would be willing to get me pregnant, you see now I am not part of the church, I want to experience everything I couldn't, love, sex and then motherhood. Issei being strong and possessed by the Red dragon Emperor makes him an ideal candidate to mate with. I want my child to be strong and what could be stronger then him or her having dragon genes."

Rias mouth dropped, she didn't know what to say or do, that was the last answer she had been expecting, Akeno was right, she would have to start being more territorial around Issei, first Asia now Xenovia. Issei wasn't going to be mating with any girls, well not until she had mated with him at least. It seems Issei was going to get his wish of having a harem after all.

Meanwhile on the other side, Yusei was busy throwing the beach ball around with Koneko, both had moved to the shallow end, allowing Koneko feet to touch the bottom. With what had happened with Xenovia Asia had also decided to join in the game, and now they were playing piggy in the middle. Kiba as usual was doing his own thing and swimming lengths of the pool.

 **Club room**

Everyone was now dressed and sitting in the club room, discussing all manner of things, however the sudden appearance of a magical circle in the room, bought the room to silence, as everyone watched as Sirzech appeared alongside his wife.

"Good evening everyone, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, I just wanted to pass on my congratulation to you all in dealing with that Rogue Fallen Angel. Azazel as I told me that he won't be able to cause any more trouble as he has been incarcerated. I also wanted to welcome Xenovia. I am very pleased that you accepted my sisters invitation, your skills and strength will be very helpful to my sister and the rest of her peerage. "

Xenovia blinked in surprise, she was standing in front of the current Lucifer, she hadn't expecting this. Xenovia bowed.

"I am honoured to serve under Lady Rias, and promise to use my skill and strength to aid her and protect her from her enemies."

Sirzech smiled. "Thank you, and now on to the real reason why I am here. With what has happened the leader of the three factions have decided to call a summit. We all want to try discuss a peace treaty between the three factions. As this town seems to be the centre of all the trouble, the leaders have all decided this Academy would be the perfect meeting place. The summit will take place in four days from now. We wanted to hold it sooner, but with the upcoming open house at the academy we have decided to postpone it till a later date. Also Rias I think it is time you released your other bishop, you're a lot stronger now, and I feel you will be able to handle the responsibilities."

Rias eyes widened, her other bishop had been locked away, because of his Sacred gear, and she hadn't been powerful enough to control him. Now though she was a lot stronger, and her family had grown. Rias bowed her head.

"If that is what you wish, Brother then I will released my other bishop. Is there anything else you wanted?"

Sirzech turned his attention to Yusei. "I understand that you have unlocked another Balance Breaker, Yusei, as I mentioned before the three factions have shown great interest in you and have asked you to be at the summit."

Yusei was stunned, however he inclined his head politely. After that Sirzech said his goodbyes and vanished leaving the room. Everyone turned to Rias and noticed there confused faces. "Follow me everyone it's time you met my other bishop, but be warned he is very powerful and very shy." The group followed Rias out of the club room and down the corridor, and down the stairs. Once at the bottom she turned left and walked towards a double door, that was chained up. She stood in front of it, and started chanting causing the seal and the chains to break. She then opened the door and invited everyone in. The room was very dark and what look like a coffin was laid in the middle of he room. Rias approached the coffin cautiously.

"Gasper, you in there, Sirzech, has said I can release you, I want you to come out and meet the rest of the family." There was silence and then a small timid voice could be heard from the coffin,

"I don't want to leave, why can't you just ignore me, like you usually do."

Rias sighed and lifted the lid on the coffin, there sitting in the middle of it was a small girl, with blonde hair that finished just below her neckline. She was dressed in academy uniform. The little girl looked up with tears in her eyes and tried to hide, but couldn't as Rias hugged her and bought her close.

"Everyone I want you to meet Gasper, he is my other bishop." Everyone froze, wait did Rias just say he? But this was a girl right, a cute girl, in fact Issei was imagining both Gasper and Asia together naked, this of course was until the bombshell which just caused his mouth to drop, he could only say one thing.

"What the Hell!"

 **A/N: Quick note, the guest who keeps reviewing and telling me to drop this story and get on with my Harry Potter stories I have this to say. I don't get paid, for this and will write what I want when I want. Some of you readers seem to think that we authors have to write and continue our stories, not taking into consideration that his is a hobby not a job. If I want to focus on this story because it interest me at the minute, then I will do that.**


	22. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : I do not own High School DxD, or anything to do with the franchise. These characters and events belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Sealed Room**

Yusei, Issei, Xenovia and Asia just stood there stunned, as they recovered from the bombshell Rias had just told them. This must be a joke right? The three new devils and Yusei had just be introduced to Rias other bishop, who appeared to be girl, but in fact was cross dressing boy.

"This is Gasper Vladi, he's one of my peerage and also a half vampire, being his mum was human and his dad was a vampire. Gasper has access to a unique Sacred Gear, that allows him to freeze time, due to its unlimited potential, my brother asked that I sealed Gasper away, for his own protection and mine. However while Gasper have been stuck in this room, he has not been idle, he has a computer that he uses to make virtual contracts with summoners. He also has a video feeds to listen to tutors. "

Issei was still stunned, he moved closer to the small figure now cuddling into Rias, he noticed two small fang teeth overhanging from his lips. "Dude, if your guy, why on earth are you dressed like a girl?"

Gasper looked to Issei and shrugged. "I like it, I look cute and feel comfortable in it."

Issei went to reach for Gasper, there was no way in hell he was going to be seen with a cross dressing Vampire, not in public at least. "Well maybe it's time you tried some boy clothes on, here take my hand and I we will go sort you some clothes out, because right now, you're really freaking me out"

Issei touched Gasper, and froze. He looked to where Gasper had been less then a second ago, and now the little cross dressing first year was huddled in one of the corners rocking back and forth. "Okay, what the hell just happened, one minute he was here next he is over there."

Rias groaned. "Issei, did you not listen to a word I just said. Gasper has the ability to stop time, so what seem like seconds to you, was most likely 5 -10 seconds, giving Gasper time to get over into the corner. Gasper, please, Sirzech, has said you can be released from this room, and I want you to join my peerage full time. I am a lot older now, and so are you, I am sure with proper training then we could get your Sacred Gear under control." Rias froze and then noticed a cardboard box rocking from side to side in the other corner of the room. A timid voice was coming from it.

"No, no, I don't want to leave, why can't you just ignore me like you usually do, I am scared to go out, please don't make me."

Rias head dropped, this was going to be harder then she thought, Gasper was still scared of crowds and there was no way he would leave this room, Rias looked to Issei and noticed he was stalking over to the box and kicked it.

"Dude, get your little arse out of that box, its not bad enough your embarrassing the male populations with dressing up as a little girl, but your acting like a coward. Now get out of there."

Rias had seen enough, however before she could shout at Issei, Yusei had taken over and was now dragging Issei away from the box, trying to get his friend to chill.

"Gasper what my idiot friend is trying to say is a boy dressing up as a girl, is a little unusual, he didn't mean to call you a coward"

"ymmm Immm dimmm" Yusei held his hand over Issei mouth, as he mumbled into his hand.

"However if you feel comfortable in that attire then I am sure no one will judge you here. I can also understand your reluctance to leave this room, after being in here for so many years. The other thing I wanted to say was I really like your Sacred Gear."

The lid of the box lifted a little and a small head appeared. "You like my Sacred Gear? Why though all it does is freeze time and cause trouble." Gasper head dipped back into the small cardboard box.

Yusei, stepped closer to the box. "Gasper, although your gift can cause trouble it can also be used for good things too."

Gasper poked head up once more. "Really, like what? Every time I have used it, something bad has happened."

Yusei looked to Rias, and noticed she had pulled the others back, leaving him room and space to try talk to Gasper. Issei had been dragged off by his ear, Kokeno had not like some of the stuff Issei had said about Gasper, and now she was showing him her displeasure. Yusei turned back to the shaking cardboard box.

"Well lets say, you're walking down the road, suddenly you see a child or a pet run into the road, and car was going to hit them. You could use your gift to save them by freezing the car, long enough for you to get them to safety."

Gasper head was now fully out of the box, and was titled to the side. "You mean like a superhero?"

Yusei nodded. "Yes, you could use your powers for good, also you can use them to help Rias, and the rest of your family, if they get in any trouble. Your Sacred Gear has amazing potential Gasper, but you will never be able to control it or use it to its full potential by staying in here. If you like I will help you train, would you like that?

Gasper, slowly stood up inside the box, and then stepped out and took Yusei hand.

Rias smiled, Yusei was brilliant, by giving Gasper a little confident, he had been able to get him out of that box, and was now holding his hand. Not only was he a gifted warrior, but it seemed he had a good relations with kids too. Rias had been hoping to train Gasper, and Yusei had provided the perfect opportunity. She would let Yusei look after Gasper, and hopefully through trust and friendship her bishop would finally be able to step out into the big wide world. Rias blushed as Akeno moved into her ear.

"Wow, who knew Yusei would be so good with kids." Rias had to agree with her best friend. However the cute moment was ruined by Koneko dragging a very bruised Issei, who had bumps everywhere and anime swirl for eyes.

 **School Gym**

Yusei stood opposite Gasper, he had a soft ball in his hand, he noticed the others minus Rias and Akeno were watching him. The two of them had some important meeting in the underworld and Rias had asked everyone to help train Gasper.

"Okay Gasper, now I'm going to throw this ball at you. You will have to try stop it with your Sacred Gear, don't worry it only a soft ball, so it won't hurt if it hits you. However you can't dodge, you can only use your Sacred Gear to stop the ball, deal."

Gasper looked across at Yusei, and saw the ball in his hand. He was little nervous, but nodded. He watched as Yusei threw the ball towards him. The ball hit his arm, however Yusei had been right the ball was soft, so he wasn't hurt. Gasper noticed Yusei walked towards him and picked up the ball.

"Okay Gasper let's try again"

Meanwhile over with the others, Issei was getting bored, he really didn't understand how this would help Gasper use his Sacred Gear. Issei watched as the ball hit Gasper several times, he shook his head, this was never going to work. Issei remembered what Draig had said about Sacred Gear, there powers lay within the emotions of the individual hosts. Gasper was far too relaxed, he needed to be put in a real situation where his Gear would be tested.

"He's a part Vampire right, I wonder what would happen if I chased him with these." Xenovia pulled out a string of garlic, much to everybody surprise." Xenovia ran onto the field and charged towards Gasper holding the garlic towards him. Everyone sweat dropped as the little first year was running away from the Garlic crying out

"She's trying to kill me!"

Yusei just looked on and groaned, this was not going well, and now Gasper was running all over the hall trying to avoid Xenovia and her garlic.

 **Underworld**

Rias and Akeno was sat opposite her father and mother, they had summoned her home, so she had decided to bring Akeno with her. Her parents were at it again, although the engagement with Rias had been called off, they still wanted to marry her off.

"Mother, father, why the rush to marry me off. Why can't I choose when I want to marry and who I want to marry."

Rias father and mother looked across at her daughter. "Rias, it's common practice for a devil of your nobility to be married once you reached your eighteenth birthday, you know this, however we will let you decided who you want to marry, but you will need to have decided by your eighteenth birthday, otherwise your mother and I will choose a suitor for you, and we know you don't want that."

Vanelana Gremory noticed the look on her daughter face. "What about your Pawn Issei, Rias, I know you like him, and the fact that he is the host of the Red Dragon Emperor, would make him an ideal candidate to marry you, of course he would have to pass the trials first, like any suitor would."

Rias lifted her head, sure she liked Issei, but was he really marriage material? He was strong, kind, and from what she could tell honest, still they had only known each other a few months. Yes he beat Riser, but that was down to Yusei taking away his ability of regenerating. Rias was certain had Riser had his ability, then her parents would be setting up the wedding now.

Rias father nodded "Yes I have been wondering about that young man, your brother seems quite keen on him, that and your mother brings up a very good point, he is after all the Red dragon Emperor, If not this Issei, why not the other boy, the one who is the wielder of the Trinity Gear, from his display of power in the rating game, he would be a very formidable opponent to face, and would make an ideal candidate to protect my daughter."

Rias lowered her head and looked to a chuckling Akeno next to her. "Sorry, father, but Yusei is going out with Akeno, and from what I hear they both care for each a lot, I wouldn't want to break that up. Even though Yusei is the better candidate out of the two." Rias heard Akeno chuckle next to her, which drew her attention. "What's so funny?"

Akeno just smiled. "Oh nothing, its just I don't plan having Yusei all to myself, I was thinking if Issei, can have a harem then why can't Yusei. And if you want to borrow him for the night, then I'm fine with that. "Rias mouth dropped, in complete surprise, she hadn't expected that.

 **School Girl Showers**

Xenovia, Asia, Koneko had decided to take a shower, they had left Gasper to Yusei and Issei to deal with. Asia slipped her white panties off and turned to the other half naked girls.

"It's a shame about Gasper, I wonder if there is something we can do, to help him, get over his fear of people. He seems comfortable with us, but anyone else and he freaks out."

Xenovia had just removed her bra, letting her c size breast free to bounce about. She then slipped off her underwear she had a small amount of pubic hair between her legs. "Well what about starting small, you know introduce him to a few people first, maybe Sona and her peerage and see how he copes."

Koneko had already slipped all her clothes off. She didn't have much of chest, in fact her breast look like two pencil erasers, she had no pubic hair between her legs. "Sona has already met Gasper, so that won't work?"

All three girls walked into the shower, where the water was now cascading down and over their naked bodies. Xenovia had one hose, while Asia and Koneko had another. "Hey Asia can you wash my back?" Koneko turned and handed the soap to Asia.

Asia was surprised but took the soap and squeezed some out onto her hand, she then began to lather Koneko back. Once her back was fully covered, she handed back the soap. And watched as Koneko rinsed off the suds. "Thanks Asia, do you want me to do your back?"

Asia blushed and then turned around. "You can if you want to." Asia felt Koneko hand on her back as she wrapped in the soap, once she was finished she too rinsed it off. "You know I was thinking, I was very shy when I was little, in fact I was just like Gasper, however the nuns helped me get over it, by making me wear a mask. Now you might think that sounds weird, but it actually worked. Maybe we could get Gasper a mask and see how he reacts."

Koneko was busy watching her front, her hand massaged her chest and then slipped down between her legs, where she cleaned her small bald pussy. "Well it worth a shot, what do you think Xenovia?"

Xenovia had just finished washing her hair and looked over at Asia and Koneko. "It might work, lets talk to Yusei and Issei, first though." Once all the shampoo was out of her hairs she turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. It wasn't long before Asia and Koneko followed her out, and they too began to dry themselves.

Meanwhile Poor Gasper was sat looking at both Yusei and Issei who were now arguing. Yusei had mentioned about Gasper using his Sacred gear to help people, where Issei had come up with a more perverted way to use it.

"No Issei, I won't let you use Gasper power to freeze girls so you can molest their bodies."

Issei was now fighting with Yusei. "Why, just think about it, my dress break and his power to freeze time, it would be awesome. Think about all breast and pussies we could have, without the girls even knowing. I bet you would really like a nice feel of Akeno pussy, you could if we have Gasper freeze the girls long enough."

Yusei growled as he locked his best friend in a headlock. "For your information, I have already done stuff with Akeno, beyond just touching. Beside what your talking about is basically rape! Yusei noticed a magical circle appear and Rias was stood there with Akeno.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Rias looked at the mess before her, chairs and were over turned and both Yusei and Issei were fighting, while poor little Gasper was watching.

Yusei wrestled Issei down onto the carpet and held him. "Nothing Rias, just teaching this pervert some manners. He wanted to use Gasper gift for his own means. Perverted means that is.

Issei noticed Rias and Akeno were now frowning at him. "No I wasn't, Yusei lying honest."

Rias looked to Gasper. "Who telling the truth Gasper, Yusei or Issei?"

Gasper looked towards Rias, and then his hand pointed at Issei. "He wanted me to freeze you girls so he could touch you."

Rias narrowed her eyes and looked into the face of Issei, who was now very pale. "Yusei will you take Gasper out of the room, Akeno and I need to discipline Issei a little."

Yusei broke the hold and then took hold of Gasper hand, and left the room. He closed the door behind him, and listened. He then heard the sound of Issei yelping and then the sound of a hard smack. Yusei smiled, serve the perverted git right.


	23. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, or any of the character relating to the Franchise.**

 **A/N: I apologise for the long delay, I have just had my laptop repaired and was without it for tens days or so. However it's back and I am ready to start writing again. Although I have not had my laptop, I still had my Wii U and this gave me the opportunity to watch a few Anime shows that I have never heard of before. In fact I don't think I would have watched any of these had I not been so bored, but I enjoyed them. It got me thinking if you could have your own Harem, what Anime girls/boys would you have in yours. The max your allowed is eight. Here is mine, in no particular order.**

 **Akeno (High School DxD)**

 **Lala (To Love Ru)**

 **Moka (Rosario Vampire)**

 **Mizore (Rosario Vampire)**

 **Levi (Trinity Seven)**

 **Cecilia (Infinite Stratos)**

 **Ikaros (Heavens Lost Property)**

 **Irina (High School DxD)**

 **Those are the girls I would have in my Harem, If I had could have one.**

 **On Way To Kouh Academy**

Issei growled in pain as he limped towards the school building. Issei was still suffering from his punishment at the hands of Rias and Akeno. Both girls had given him five hundred spanks each. If he hadn't been in so much pain, then he might have thought it was rather kinky that both girls were spanking him, but the pain was just to unbearable to put a positive spin on. This was all Yusei's fault had he not told Rias about his plan then he wouldn't need a bag of ice down the back of his boxers. Issei looked down to his left hand and noticed a small green flashing symbol.

" _I have no sympathy for you partner. I can understand yourself being perverted, but you tried to push those thoughts onto another. A child at that."_

Issei head dropped, Draig was right, this wasn't anyone fault but his own. Issei remembered the fear in Gasper's face when he had proposed the idea. As a second year he shouldn't have been pushing his own thoughts onto a little first year, instead he should be trying to be a role model for his Junior. Issei suddenly winced as his left arm began to throb with pain. Issei noticed the green circle on the back of his hand was blinking again. He heard a warning in the tone of Draig voice.

" _Partner be on your guard, Albion is close by"_

Issei clutched his left wrist and looked up to see the crowd of students, he was suddenly drawn to a powerful spark, coming from a boy who was leaned up against the railing of the bridge leading into the Academy. The boy looked to be around seventeen or eighteen, he had silver hair that was moving gently in the light breeze. He was dressed in a black jacket, and black trousers. Issei growled and marched right over to the boy, who in turn was walking towards him.

"Issei Hyoudou we meet again"

Issei looked blankly at the boy confused. He had never seen this person in his life, how did this guy know his name. The boy wasn't dressed in Academy uniform, so he wasn't a student. "Sorry, have we met"

The boy brushed a few bands of sliver hair from his face. "The name is Vali, also known as the White Dragon Emperor or the Vanishing Dragon if you prefer."

Issei stepped back, shit, no wonder his arm was hurting, this boy was the White Dragon Emperor, his mortal enemy and Draig's rival.

"So your the show-off in the white flashy armour, my suppose rival, last time I checked you aren't wearing a Academy uniform, so why are you here. I know were suppose to battle, Draig told me everything, but this isn't the time and place for that. So just piss off and let me get to school."

Vali grinned and threw his fist forward, he watched as Issei flinched." How vulnerable you are, it wouldn't take much to defeat you with my magic, it would be far to easy." Vali was suddenly stopped by two blades now crossed under his neck. He looked to either side and noticed a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and on the other side was a girl with mostly blue hair, except with few strands of green. Vali looked to both knights and shrugged his shoulders.

"Is this really the best move? If all of you couldn't beat Kokabiel, then what chance to have against me, besides I think you're causing a scene."

Kiba and Xenovia looked at each other, although they hated to admit it, Vali was right. Both Knights vanished their swords and stepped away from Vali. They then stood on either side of Issei.

Vali looked at the three of them. "Now that you have recalled your two lap dogs Issei, tell me, how do you think you compare to the people with power in this world? Vali noticed the vacant expression on Issei's face and shook his head. This was his rival, please. A paper bag would be more of challenge. "I see your stupid as well as weak, I'm talking about the power you possess as the Red Dragon Emperor and the power of your balance breaker, which looks rather in-complete if you ask me."

Issei frowned this pretty boy was getting on his nerves, he could sense Draig was trying to force a confrontation with Albion, however he was using all his will power to try suppress the raging dragon within him. Issei noticed Vali was just smirking, which infuriated him even more. However it seems Vali wasn't quite finished with his little monologue.

"Even though your balance breaker isn't complete, your power level still reaches four digits, at the lower end of the scale of course. My Power level is also a four digit number, but at the top end of the scale. Your friend Yusei, ranks somewhere in the middle, impressive for a new Sacred Gear.

Issei growled, now the bastard was mocking him. "So, what's your point?"

Vali noticed Rias and the rest of her peerage had arrived, completely oblivious to Issei and the others. "My point is even though your power level is so low, you're still an important player in this little game. Maybe if you spent more time training, instead of ogling your master's breasts, you might improve that power ranking, and give me a challenge. Wouldn't you agree Rias."

Issei eyes blinked in surprise however his cheeks suddenly heated a little as he felt the familiar bust of Rias leaning into his arm. He felt her hand grabs his own, and turned to see her red hair was wavering in the breeze.

Rias had heard enough. "Mind telling me what this is all about? If you have come here on behalf of the Fallen Angels, I can assure you, you're wasting your breath. Now what do you want with my servant, speak quickly unless you want to be punished."

Vali looked at the red hair and smirked. "Interesting your his master, and yet you treat him like family, if I was to have a guess I would say you like him more then that. A word of caution Lady Gremory, those who involve themselves in the fate of the red and white Emperor dragons, never have a happy ending. Besides I didn't come here to fight, I came to inspect my rival, and I must say I am some what disappointed with what I have seen. You there Trinity Gear wielder, why don't you take his place. I can tell you would be a worthy opponent."

Yusei was holding onto the hand of Akeno. "Oh believe me, nothing would please more to put you in your place, after all we still have a score to settle over that trash you took away a few nights ago. If it wasn't for my agreement with the higher powers not to involve myself in the affairs of the red and white dragon Emperor, I would be whipping your arse, across town by now."

Vali smirked. "That sounds like a challenge."

Yusei grinned back. "As I said I would happily challenge you, but I have certain conditions I have to abide by. One of them is not to get in the way of your rivalry with Issei, even though he is my best friend." Both boys looked eyes with each other, however eventually Vali broke contact and pushed past everyone.

"Very well then, maybe you can train Issei, and make sure he is ready for me. I will see you around Issei." Vali then walked away from the group, who was still coming to terms with what had just happened.

 **Schools Nurse Office**

Issei laid flat on the hospital bed, due to his confrontation with Vali, his dragon arm wouldn't return back to normal, so he was in the Nurse office, hiding, and hoping the calm atmosphere would help his arm return back to normal. Issei gritted his teeth as he turned on the bed, Vali words were still ringing in his ears, however it was the fact that Vali saw Yusei as more of a rival then he was. Issei growled and threw the pillow off the bed.

"How can Yusei, be more powerful then me, I'm suppose to be the Red Dragon Emperor for fuck sake! It's not fair, he gets all the praise and acknowledgement." Issei noticed his dragon arm flashed.

" _Don't tell me you are jealous of Yusei now! I am going to be truthful with you partner, Yusei is everything the Red Dragon Emperor should be! He is strong, mindful and above everything else focused on his goals. His head is not in the clouds, or staring at girls breasts everyday. His body and skill is proof of his hard work in training. You can learn a lot from him."_

Issei head fell back onto the pillow, and his eyes looked upwards towards the ceiling, what was he thinking, had it not been for Yusei, then they might not have been able to help Asia, and it had not been for Yusei, then he would be dead thanks to that manic priest. Not to mention his help in the rating game. Sure he was showing off a little, but in the end they had all won to try help Rias. Issei had appreciated that he was allowed to deal the final blow to Riser, but again that wouldn't have happened had Yusei not taken his Regeneration abilities away. Then there was the whole Kokebiel incident, Yusei had ripped the heads off two Cerberus and then had tried to take on the Fallen Angel, Issei was certain Yusei would have destroyed Kokebiel had it not been for Vali swooping in and stealing the glory. Issei sat up and hopped down from the bed, his arm was reverting back to normal, Issei swore there and then, that he would do all he can to be ready for Vali next time they met, even if it involved him swallowing his pride and asking for help.

 **In Class**

Issei opened the door to his class, however before he could get into the room, he felt two whacks to the side of his face, which caused him to stumble. Issei looked up and noticed his two friends were standing over him, both were breathing heavily and their fists were clinched.

"Issei you bastard! We know what you did, you got that really cute chick Xenovia to join that little club of yours. When are you going to let us in on the actions, I thought we were best friends."

Issei vision was starting to come into focus a bit, however when he saw Xenovia walk over to him, and crotch down, he got a view of her cute green panties. His face then went red as Xenovia removed several small packets from her pocket.

"Forgive me Issei, I shouldn't have sprung that on you over the weekend when you weren't prepared, here I got these so we can practice before we try for baby." Issei looked down into his hand, his cheeks suddenly blushed, in his hand was a condom.

"Oh those are a pretty can I have one?" Issei looked to Asia and noticed she had taken one of them and was now looking at it confused. Could this day get any worse. His two best friends had just hit him, and now Xenovia was handing out condoms to Asia. Why would Xenovia try to taint something so pure innocent.

"Xenovia! Asia doesn't need those, stop twisting her young mind all ready." Issei watched Xenovia stand up and walk away, leaving Issei to face more of his best friends questions.

Meanwhile Yusei had watched the whole thing and was now shaking his head in disbelieve. This time he couldn't blame Issei, for starting trouble, but the recently turned knight of the church. Who knew Xenovia could be so lewd with her upbringing. Yusei was in his own little world when he noticed Xenovia walked over towards him and placed a letter on it his desk.

"Irina sent you that." Xenovia then walked off leaving Yusei to examine the envelope in his hand. He carefully opened the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Yusei_

 _I never really got a chance to thank you for all your help during our mission to Japan. I have arrived back here safely and now the broken swords are being re-forged. I just want to tell you how much I appreciated your company that night. I don't have many friends apart from Xenovia and it was just nice to be able to sit down a chat with someone my own age for change. As you have likely guessed there is going to be a meeting of the three big powers and I have been invited to escort St Michael on this important mission. Hopefully I will get to see you too. Well hope you're well and look forward to seeing you soon._

 _All my Love Irina_

 _xxxxxx_

Yusei folded the letter away put it in his pocket. He hadn't been expecting anything from Irine, but he was happy that she had got back safely and that she was doing well. Just then the bell rang, Yusei watched as everyone rushed to their seats for class. Yusei noticed Issei pulled up his chair along side and thumped his head onto the desk. Yusei sighed and pulled out his text books ready to start lesson.

 **Next day near School Gym**

Yusei and the others were walking around enjoying the weather, they were all tense as it was Open house and the school was packed with parents wanting to see what their children had been doing at the school. Yusei noticed the clay figure in Rias hand, it was an exact replica of her, and Issei had carved out of a block of clay during their first class. The problem was he had done it without even noticing it. It was only when the teacher called out his name, that he had come out of his daze and was shocked to see what he had made, along with the rest of the class. Of course a naked Sculpture of Rias had got the whole class talking, and Issei was bombarded with questions and offers from people wanting to buy his work. Now though everything was calm, however that calm was suddenly disturbed by a huge crowd of boys running towards the sports gym, camera in hand, shouting about some girl in a Milky girl costume. Yusei hadn't thought anything of it, until he noticed Rias had made a beeline for the gym, and the rest of them had followed soon after. Yusei entered the gym along with the rest and was surprised to see a girl dressed in a Milky girl costume was posing on stage, much to the male students delights. Yusei noticed one of the boys climbed up on stage, he was part of Sona peerage, and was now trying to berate the girl for dressing up.

"Saji what on earth is going on here?" Yusei turned and noticed Sona had appeared by the side door of the gym, she was about to lay in to her pawn, when Yusei noticed her reaction to the girl now on stage. However when the girl jumped off and screamed "Sister!" All hell broke loose. The girl charged into Sona and wrapped her arms around her. Yusei could tell by Sona reaction that she was shocked to see this girl.

"Its good to see Lady Leviathan, are you here for Open house?" Yusei noticed the way Rias had addressed the girl, she must be someone really important, however he got the biggest shock, when he learnt she was one of the four devil kings of the underworld. Now that she was up close, Yusei got a really good look at her. She appeared to be around fourteen or fifteen, however as a devil, she could be whatever age she wanted. She had black straight hair, that split into two long pony tails. She was dressed in a pink and black Magic girl costume, and was waving around a sparkly staff.

Yusei drowned out most of the conversation and kept to the back of the group, however when Rias went to Introduce Issei, he was surprised to see that the girl wasn't interested in the Red dragon Emperor, but had pushed right past him, and was now jumping around in front of him.

"Oh, my, your the Trinity Gear Wielder, aren't you. I was really impressed with the way you handled Riser in the rating game, that prick needed to be taken down a peg or two. Oh where my manners my name is Serafall Leviathan, but you can call me little Leviathan. You mind If I get a few photo's, I want them for my bedroom wall. Whenever I meet a cute guy, I take a picture and post it on my wall. Hey sis take a picture of me and Yusei will you."

Yusei was surprised to see the girl leaned up into him, he looked over her head and noticed Akeno had a sly smile on her face, he had thought she would be upset, but she looked the complete opposite. Yusei then blushed as he felt a pair of lips on his own, this girl was kissing him. What the hell. Yusei was in completely daze. He noticed the girl tilted her head cutely and smiled.

"Sorry couldn't resist. If you ever want to come down to the underworld, give me a call, I be happy to show you around."

Yusei gulped, as he noticed the girl was still quite close to him, however he sighed in relief as she skipped off to her sister and both left the gym, well if you could call Sona running out in tears and her sister chasing after her leaving the gym together. Yusei was still in a daze, that was until he felt the warm breath in his ear.

"So my little Yusei, even was able to snag one of the Devil kings too. Oh this is going to be so much fun." Yusei then felt Akeno kiss him on the cheek and gave him a sly smile.


	24. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : I do not own Highschool Dxd or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, here is the next chapter. Thank you for those who put forward their own Harem ideas, some were really interesting, I have added a reference about another anime, somewhere in this chapter. A cookie for anyone who tells me what the anime is, you can tell me in your review.**

 **Holy Shrine Kouh Town**

Issei knelt at the small table, while Akeno served him some tea. He had been asked to come here today, however he hadn't been told why. At first Issei had been hesitant about coming to such a holy place. After all he was demon, and the last time he had been near anything holy, had really be unpleasant to him. Akeno was also being very quiet. Issei noticed Akeno smiled softly at him.

"No need to look so tensed Issei, we have a special arrangement in place that allows us to use this Shrine. The God who it belonged to faded a while ago, and now it is vacant."

Issei sipped the tea and thought about what Akeno had just said, he then remembered what had happened yesterday. His Parents had met Rias Father at open house and then they had invited him back to the house for dinner, much to the horror of Rias. Issei had wondered why Rias would so embarrassed, however he soon found out as her father had taken a video camera into her class and filmed her. The embarrassment hadn't stopped there though, next his parents had shown his own lesson, and everyone had laughed how he had created the sculpture of Rias, which again had embarrassed Rias and sent her crying to her room. Issei soon followed her and both had talked about his life as devil. Rias had asked him, if he was happy that he had met her, and did he like her. Of course Issei had been guarded about his feeling, after all deep down he like Rias, but knew as things were now, then he would never be able to be with her romantically. He was underworld Royalty and he was lowly peasant it would never worked.

"What has you so troubled Issei?" Issei looked up into the face of Akeno and noticed the concern written all over it, should he tell her, no he would keep it to himself, besides there might still be a little hope, especially after the kiss and he and Rias had shared.

"No its okay, just a little worried about today, that's all.

Of course the kiss from Rias had surprised him, and things could have progressed a little further had Asia not interrupted. Issei noticed Akeno didn't seem satisfied with his answer, Issei wondered where Yusei was, after all he was very rare not to see Akeno and Yusei together these days. Unfortunately before he could ask a blinding light appearing in the room. Issei covered his eyes and waited for the light to die down. There stood a few feet away was a man dressed in what look like armour. Yusei noticed the yellow cross on the front of it, this guy must me from heaven or the church. The man was giving off an holy aura that was causing Issei and Akeno to shake uncontrollably, However when Issei saw the gold wings he froze. Issei watched as Akeno approached the man cautiously and bow in front of him. He then heard her address the man.

"St Michael I am honoured to meet you, my name is Akeno, and I am the Queen of Lady Gremory household. She asked me that I bring the Red Dragon Emperor here to meet you, as you requested from her brother Lord Sirzechs."

Michael smiled softly at the girl, who was now bowing towards him. "Thank you child, you have done well, so this is the young pervert, who is also the host for the Red Dragon Emperor. I am pleased to meet you Issei Hyoudou. I am St Michael, leader of Heaven, much has been discussed about you and your counter part the White Dragon Emperor. I am not sure if you are aware but all three factions will be soon meeting. We are all tired of this war, and would like to promote peace between the three of us. As a sign of that peace, Lord Sirzech has asked me to present this." There was another bright light which appeared in mid air in front of the angel. Suddenly the light took form of a sword.

Issei suddenly felt pain shoot through his left arm, something had upset Draig, Issei watched as the sword floated into St Michael hand.

"Behold young pervert the holy sword Ascalon, however this blade goes by another name. The dragon Slayer. Once it belonged to Saint George who used it to kill a dragon. It was also used in the great holy war to end the conflict between the Red Dragon and White Dragon Emperor."

Issei nodded in understanding, now he knew what had caused Draig to get angry, still why would the leader of heaven give him a sword that can kill dragons, it made no sense. Issei stood and walked towards Michael who was holding the blade in his hands, and was now presenting it towards him.

"According to reports you are the weakest Red Dragon host in history, and Sirzech and myself thought this sword would be able to boost your overall power. You would also have a weapon that could be used in combat against your rival the white dragon emperor. As Representative of Heaven I bestow upon you this power, and seal the pact that Heaven has made with the current Lucifer, that from now on both factions will strive for peace instead of conflict."

Issei took the sword from Saint Michael and held it in his Gauntlet hand. He could feel the power radiating from the blade. "Thank you Saint Michael, however I have no idea how I am suppose to wield such a weapon."

The Angel smiled softly. "I would suggest you try to assimilate the sword and join it together with the power of the Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei examined the sword once more, was that even possible? He was a devil after all, absorbing such holy power would kill him surely. Just then Issei heard Draig respond to his thoughts.

[Remember what I told you Issei Hyoudou the power of the boosted gear his down to the user own will. If you will me to absorb this power, and believe that I can, then there is nothing I cannot do. Also as the sword will be merging with me, it will not effect your standing as a devil, meaning the blade cannot harm you. So Issei Hyoudou I ask you once more, do you want me to merge with this sword and gain its power?"

Issei thought about the questions, the fact that the blade would not harm him, was a big relief, also the added power would be good, especially against Vali and the power of the white dragon Emperor. "Okay partner lets do this! Tell me what I need to do?"

[First you must focus all your power and energy into the Boosted gear, next you need to match the wavelength of that power to the power of Ascalon. When both Wavelengths align I will then be able to assimilate the holy sword.]

Issei closed his eyes and focused. As he did the boosted Gear began to glow and hum with power. Ascalon then started to glow brighter as the two power merged. Issei could feel the strain, of the two power attempting to merge, finally there was a bright flash and the backlash of magic sent everyone flying backwards. Issei felt his back make contact with the Shrine wall. Eventually though he was able to stand and looked to his Boosted Gear, which now had a long pointed sharp blade poking out from the front of it. The blade tip was the same as Ascalon. He had been able to assimilate the holy sword into his boosted Gear.

Saint Michael had been surprised by the backlash, however he was pleased that the holy sword had indeed accepted Issei has its new master. "It seems my work here is complete, I must return back to Heaven and prepare for the summit. Farewell Issei Hyoudou and good luck." The angel then was engulfed by a bright light and vanished from the Shrine, both leaving Akeno and Issei alone.

 **Restaurant In Town later**

Yusei sat waiting for Akeno, she had told him that she needed to do something important today, however she would meet him for dinner here tonight. Yusei looked at his watch and then towards the door. He took another sip of his drink and then pulled out his phone and examined it. He was going to call her, however decided to give her five more minutes. Yusei heard the bell chime at the door and looked up to see Akeno was trying to catch her breath, her face was flushed. Yusei stood from the table and waved her over. Once she was near he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly.

"I was worried you wasn't coming. Did everything go okay?" Yusei took hold of Akeno hand and sat her down in the booth and then shuffled over next to her.

Akeno eventually recovered, and took a sip of Issei drink. "Yeah, sorry about that, the errand took longer then I first thought. Rias asked me to take Issei somewhere important, we met the leader of heaven, who gifted Issei with a new power. Sorry I didn't call, but my battery was dead."

Yusei looked to Akeno and took her hand in his. "It's okay you're here now, that's all that matters. So what was this new power that Heaven bestowed on Issei?"

Akeno took another sip of Yusei drink. "It was a holy sword, according to Saint Michael its lethal to dragons, and Lord Sirzech, had asked Michael to give it to Issei, hoping it would boost his overall power, however there was another reason for it. A pact of peace as been made between Heaven and Hell and the sword was the symbol of that peace between the two factions. There is a huge summit in few days were the three main factions will meet and discuss a peace treaty."

Yusei was surprised, he then removed Irina letter from his pocket, and handed it to Akeno. "Xenovia gave this to me yesterday, she received it from Irina. It mentions something about a meeting, which I assume is this summit you are referring too. Also I seem to have made an impression on her." Yusei noticed the sly smile on Akeno face.

"I can see that, so that settled then, she can be part of your own harem, So to recap, so far we have Koneko, Irina and maybe Lady Leviathan, if what happened yesterday is any indication to go by. She seemed really into you."

Yusei suddenly blushed. "I am sure it was nothing, it was just most likely the excitement of meeting me, which still puzzles me, after all I am just an average human, why would one of the devil kings take any interest in me."

Akeno handed the letter back, and then began to trace her finger playfully on the back of Yusei hand. "Oh I don't know, maybe its because your powerful, caring and above everything else humble. You don't go around showing off your power, but only use it when you need it, and then only if one of us is in trouble. Its kind of hard for any girl to ignore those qualities in you, not to mention you're cute too." Akeno kissed him softly on the cheek. "So ready to order, I am starving."

Both teens carried on talking until their food arrived. Something was bothering Yusei though, Akeno was still going on about this suppose Harem plan. Yusei remembered watching an recent anime where a boy was betrothed to an alien girl by accident, however the boy was completely clueless about the opposite sex, even though he liked a girl at his school. Through a number of misadventures with the alien girl, and her inventions causing trouble. The boy had become more confident and was now the object of affection for a lot more girls at his school. Of course the boy was oblivious and when in the later season the alien girls Sisters join her on earth, things get more complicated when the youngest tries to create a harem plan so the boy can marry and love all the girls involved with him. Was Akeno trying to do the same thing with him?

Yusei took hold of Akeno hand. "Akeno, please I have told you before, you're the only girl I need. I appreciate your efforts in trying to be open minded by such a concept as an Harem, but it just wouldn't work. One it's illegal for a man to marry more then one wife here, more importantly all these girls could have their own futures and that special someone waiting for them. Another point his one of these candidates is member of the church, and three are a member of the underworld, don't you think that alone would cause conflict. I will be honest with you, as I always, yes I like those girls but I don't feel about them the same way I feel about you."

Akeno looked into the loving eyes of her boyfriend, what he had said had truly touched her. "Yusei, you're the best boyfriend ever, however I have told you that I am happy for you to have as many girls as you want. Besides you keep saying you're just a human, but considering your power and what the other factions think of you, I doubt you would be remaining entirely human for long. Rias had already offered you a position in her household, and I am certain the other factions will also try to offer something. If so the laws of this land wouldn't apply to you, and you could have as many girls have you like and we can all live happy together. You might not love these girls yet, but that doesn't mean you won't come to in the future. So as your girlfriend I am asking you to be a little more open minded, if one of these girls shows interest, then go with it, don't push her away, or try to avoid her. I have already given you permission."

Yusei still wasn't sure, however he agreed that he wouldn't push any of the girls away that took an interest in him, even though the idea seemed ludicrous. The teens soon finished their food and then shared an ice cream sundae. One of the waitress had then taken a picture of both of them, which Yusei had paid for. Yusei then paid the bill for the meal and both teens left the restaurant, it was still quite early.

"Its still quite early, is there anything else you fancy doing?"

Akeno suddenly smiled and grabbed hold of her boyfriends hand. "Lets go to the arcade, I need to burn off these calories and can do it by whooping your arse on the dance machine. Of course there is another way I can burn the calories off" Akeno looked to Yusei and winked. She then laughed at the surprise expression on his face.


	25. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Dxd or anything to do with the franchise.**

 **A/N: Can't wait season four of the anime is on the horizon. Being released in December 2015. I have also grown attached to Sword Art Online, both excellent anime in their own right.**

 **Old School Building**

The day of the peace summit had finally arrived. Rias and her household were in the clubroom making final preparations for the meeting. A barrier had been created around the school and the three armies of Heaven, Fallen Angels and Hell were put on guard around the school.

"Its time, Koneko I would like you to stay behind and protect Gasper, Yusei as you are not a devil I would also asked you to stay behind, but it seems my brother and the other leaders which to speak to you on an urgent matter, so therefore your presence is required." Rias stood from her desk and moved around to Koneko and Gasper, she gave them both a hug. "Whatever you do, I don't want either of you to leave this room."

Koneko broke the hug and nodded. "Understand Rias, no one will hurt Gaspy while I am around." Koneko then walked over towards the sofa where Gasper was sat inside the cardboard box playing one of Yusei video games.

Rias turned to the rest of the room. "Its time lets go." Rias then created a magical circle which everyone stepped into except Yusei, he was still a little worried about what the three factions could want with him. He felt Akeno take hold of his hand.

"Come on Yusei, it will be okay." Yusei looked down at their joint hands and nodded. He then stepped into the circle, and felt the familiar sensation of being teleported. The group suddenly arrived inside a small room. In the centre of the room was a round table and sitting at the table was Sirzechs, Lady Leviathan, Arc Angel Michael and Azazel. Vali was leaned up against the far wall behind the the general of the fallen Angels. Sirzech stood from his seat.

"Good you have finally arrived. Very well then let us start this meeting. We have all come here today because we agree on one thing. War is not solving anything between us. As the current Lucifer of the underworld I understand that if we continue this senseless bloodshed, then I am dooming our race to oblivion. However before we discuss peace any further I would like to bring up a few things that have reached my ears recently. Namely to do with the Fallen Angels."

Azazel looked out across the table and lounged back in his chair. "Yes about those little incidents. It seems some of my underlings got to big for their wings and decided to try cause trouble. I am aware of the incident regarding Raynare and first apologise to the Gremory household for the trouble she and her group caused you, however please note, those few you let survived have been dealt with and punished. As for Kokebiel he has been imprisoned and thrown into the deepest pits of hell. He will not be interfering anymore."

Sirzechs nodded. "Saint Michael do you have anything to say? After all the Fallen Angels attacked you too, by stealing several holy swords."

Saint Michael shook his head. "Heaven holds no grudges the swords were returned, granted I was worried about what had happened to those individuals who were involved, but I am now pleased to hear that they have been taken care of. As you know both God and Lucifer was killed in the Great wars. Both our generals are dead and we too agree that this conflict isn't doing either side any good."

"I hate to but in, but haven't we all missed something quite important, there are three individuals in this room, who's power rivals that of our own. I would hate to agree to this little peace treaty without considering those individuals."

Sirzech looked across to Yusei, Issei and then to Vali. "You have a point as you are aware Issei is a devil so in theory the Red Dragon Emperor is working on behalf of the underworld. I assume Vali is working for you and the Fallen Angels Azazel."

Azazel laughed. "Hardly, Vali is more of a mercenary, I asked him to carry out a task for me, and he did it, however his allegiance isn't to me or the Fallen Angels, but to himself. Vali what are you thoughts on peace?"

Vali stood away from the wall and frowned. "Lets not beat around the bush, we all know what happened last time in the great war. The Red Dragon and White dragon fought one another and caused Chaos and destruction. It took the combined power of Heaven, Hell and the Fallen Angels to bring that conflict to an end. The destiny of the White and red dragon Emperor is to fight, there is no escaping that fact. So you ask if I want peace or war. well it doesn't matter which I want, because in the end both myself and Issei will clash eventually, However I would rather not have the three factions interfere so I suggest peace would be okay, long as I get to fight Issei eventually."

Azazel shook his head. "As expected, what about you Red Dragon Emperor, what are your feeling on this matter, you have heard Vali thoughts. What do you have to say."

Issei eyes widened as everyone looked towards him. Issei nervously scratched the back of his head, he wasn't sure what he should say. "I am not sure I understand the question Sir."

Azazel smirked. "Very well then let me put it in terms you will be able to understand, pay attention okay. If there was war, and the three factions started fighting again, then you would never be able to settle down with Rias. As a leading household of the underworld the Gremory family would be on the front line, However if peace is decided then you can shag Rias Gremory to your hearts content. Not to mention accomplish your goals of becoming a Harem King."

Issei wasn't even paying attention to what the head of the Fallen Angels was saying, his mind was filled with images of Rias naked and the both of them doing naughty things to each other. However his day dream came to an end when he felt a hard whack on the back of his head. Issei wondered what had hit him, and looked up to see Yusei still had his fist raised. Issei slowly stood up and rubbed where Yusei had hit him.

"Sorry I guess I spaced out. Peace all the way please. Beside the only time I would use my powers is to protect Rias and my friends, I have no intentions of causing any trouble."

Azazel nodded. "Well that's two for peace, now we come to the enigma of the third mystery Sacred Gear. As I am aware you are yet to align yourself with anyone am I correct. I am also aware that myself and the Fallen Angels are not the only factions worried about you and your power."

Yusei stepped forward and frowned at the head of the Fallen Angels. "Lets get a few things straight, I don't like you! Even if it wasn't on your orders your faction still tried to end my life! I was just a simple mortal minding my own business when I was attacked out of the blue." Yusei then looked to Michael, "As for you Saint Michael, although your factions has done nothing to warrant my dislike, I have to question some of your actions. As Head of Heaven you must have been aware of Asia situation, and yet you and the church stood by and did nothing. For the short time I have known Asia, not once has she bad mouthed the church and even to this day she carries on praying to you and heaven. I also know deep down Xenovia feels the same way, and yet you treated her just the same. All because she learnt of your little secret. So why would I want to join a faction that are willing to leave their allies hang out to dry. In all honesty the only factions I would consider joining would be the Underworld, however I know that is not possible as the scales of power would become unbalanced leading to certain war. So I decided to remain neutral and help those I can, who have earned my respect and friendship. However as a mortal I would rather have peace then war any day."

Michael looked across at the boy, who had just insulted the church, however not what he had said was untrue. "You're right Trinity gear user, however you must understand once God was dead, all that remained was the system. Only thing we had left was our faith to administer divine protection, Mercy and miracles. Even with me as the head the church it is barely functioning. Consequently there was a need to avoid anything that could effectively cause problem to our system. With Asia gift of not only healing just human but Fallen Angels and Devils, we had no choice but to cast her away, a decision that I regret to this day. The faith of believers is the reason why we in heaven still exist, any threat to the system would result in our demise which would lead to Chaos on earth. As a result steps had to be taken to remove anything that could be considered a threat to the system. That is why Xenovia was also cut loose. If it got out that God was dead, then there is no doubt the church would fall and we in Heaven would fade from existence."

Irina who had been stood quietly was listened, her eyes widened, she had no idea the reason Xenovia had left the church was because she had found out the truth. Irina looked down, disgusted with herself, all this time she thought Xenovia had betrayed the church when in fact it was the church who had betrayed her. Irina promised that once this meeting was over then she would talk to Xenovia and apologise.

Yusei frowned. "I guess I can understand that, now that you have explained it, but still for someone who believed in the church as much as Asia and Xenovia it was poor way to treat them both.

Sirzech nodded. "Indeed, however that doesn't solve our problem regarding your neutral stance. You may not know this but we three powers are not the only factions within this world. There are many religions and factions who have their own way of doing things, and our concern is one of them in the future could approach you. That is why we three have decided to make you our champion."

Yusei blinked in surprise. "Wait, what? Champion what does that mean exactly."

It was Michael who spoke. "We believe that it would be better for you to represent all three factions here. Therefore you in theory will be the symbol of this peace treaty. You won't belong to any one factions but all three."

Yusei gulped, "All three, you have to be kidding me. Look I appreciate the honour and all but I'm just a human being. Wouldn't it be better if Issei or Vali was the champion."

Sirzech shook his head. "Issei can't be the champion of the three factions has he is a devil, Vali has already made it quite clear he doesn't want to join forces that only leaves you. So Yusei Fudo, wielder of the Trinity Sacred Gear, will you accept this responsibility that the Underworld, Heaven and those in-between bestow upon you."

Yusei was about to refuse out right, that was until he saw Akeno and her smile. He looked into those eyes and could see she wanted him to do this. Yusei turned to the three leaders and noticed they were waiting for a reply, however before he could give his answer, everything froze in the room.

"What's going on?" Yusei noticed a orange glow outside the window that suddenly began to form some strange pattern in the sky. He watched as from small portals, beings in white robes began to appear and were firing laser from their eyes at the armies of Heaven and Hell who had been stationed to protect the meeting.

"This Power can only be the work of Gasper, some how he has been captured and is now being used against us. Those of us with powers were unaffected. Rias where is Gasper now!" Sirzech looked towards his sister and noticed the worry on her face.

"He's with Koneko, as he doesn't like crowds I thought it would be best for him to remain in the club room."

Sirzech sighed and then turned to Yusei. "We will get your answer after this Yusei, but I am asking will you help us combat these terrorist who threaten this peace between us."

Yusei nodded and summoned his Sacred Gear. "Of course." He then raised his gauntlet hand into the air and shouted. "Thunder Dragon Balance Breaker!" Yusei felt the familiar sensation of his armour snapping into place. Once his transformation was complete he rushed to the main window, and blew it open before flying out to engage the enemy.

Vali unfolded his arms he had seen Yusei transform had been impressed. "I can't let him have all the fun." Vali then summoned his own Sacred Gear. "White Dragon Balance Breaker!" Vali armour snapped into place, once he was transformed he too left through the window and joined the battle.

Sirzech turned to his little sister. "Rias, you need to go and rescue Gasper and Koneko, take Issei with you. The rest of us will back up Vali and Yusei."

Rias nodded and grabbed hold of Issei hand, she then created a magic circle and dragged Issei into it. Both vanished from the room. Sirzech noticed the rest of his sister household were stood around not knowing what to do. "Akeno as Rias Queen, when she is not here you're in charge."

Akeno nodded and turned to Xenovia and Kiba, who were waiting orders. Both had their hands on their swords ready to draw them. Everyone including the three leaders jumped out of the school building and surveyed the battle taking place in front of them. Just then a portal opened and a woman appeared from it. Sirzech eyes narrowed as he looked upon the woman, what was she doing here.

 **Meanwhile in The Clubroom**

Koneko was helpless, some how these magicians had broken Rias seal, and now she was trapped. Her how body was stuck against a wall, and strange magical seal was keeping her in place. She looked over to see that Gasper was also trapped and looked on worried. These Magicians had used another seal to force him to use his Sacred Gear. Koneko could see the pain in his eyes of being forced to use his forbidden power. Koneko struggled against the seal, however the more she moved, the weaker she got. It seems the seal wasn't only preventing from escaping, but it was also draining her strength. Koneko gritted her teeth as she heard one of the magicians laugh.

"Give it up little girl, that seal can even block your strength." All the magician began to laugh, that was until a sudden blast of power shattered their seal on the main door. All three magicians were blown away as the main door exploded of its hinges. In the door way was Rias, and in her palm were two sphere of red and black demonic power.

"You dare kidnap two of my servants and and imprison them. I will send your souls to the deepest pits of hell." Rias began to launch the spheres of demonic energy around the room, which caused the magicians to go on the defensive and raise several shields. While Rias was busy with the magicians Issei had raced into the room and was now trying to break the seal on Gasper and Koneko, however no matter how hard he tried it was doing no good. Just then he heard the sound of his partner Draig.

[Give the vampire kid some of your blood]

Issei blinked in surprise, would that really work, true Gasper was a vampire, but would blood really be the key to freeing him and Koneko from these magical seals. Issei cried out.

"Booster gear Blade mode!" Issei watched as his boosted gear glowed and from the front of it Ascalon appeared. He drew the sharp blade across his palm, and sliced it into his flesh. Fresh blood began to spill from the cut. Issei offered his hand towards Gasper.

"Drink it, I know you don't like blood, but you need to drink it. Show everyone that your not a wimp, but a man."

Gasper looked at the offered palm which was oozing with fresh blood. He hesitated briefly, however when Issei had mentioned about him being a man, and not a wimp, Gasper poked his tongue out and licked. The effects were immediate, Gaper felt the power and his eyes suddenly glowed.

Everyone in the room had shielded their eyes, however once the light had died down, Koneko was back with Rias and Issei, and Gasper was no longer trapped by the seal. The magician in the room began to panic.

"But how! Our seal, no one should have been able to break it. What's happening" All the magicians suddenly found themselves tangled up in glowing like vines that was wrapping around their bodies. "My blood, his drinking my blood and draining my magic." One of the Magician broke free and fired a beam of magic towards Rias however she suddenly found herself frozen. She then looked up and noticed a swarm of black bats each one had a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Its no good, I can see everything, I will not allow you to harm my master. No Issei, I have frozen them all in place."

Issei didn't need to be told twice, he was giddy with excitement all these magicians were girls, and he couldn't wait to see just what they had hidden under their robes. He moved about the crowd of magician and touched each one causing a small red seal to appear over their clothes. He then turned back to the group and click his fingers.

"Dress Break!" The effects were immediate, the sound of clothes being torn from the bodies of the magicians filled the club room, followed by the embarrassed screams of all the girls. Issei turned his head and marvelled at the sight in front of him. Everywhere he looked was a different pair of milk jugs swaying and bouncing. "You see that Gasper, this is what we can accomplish together, now lets a feel shall we." However before Issei could make a move Koneko and kicked him in the back of the head.

"Man your the worse"

Meanwhile back on the battlefield the three leaders found themselves trapped within a protective barrier as spells rained down on them from the outside. Sirzech growled as the woman offered in front of them laughing. Her name was Katerea Leviathan, and she one of the original Satan factions who rebelled against Sirzech and his new underworld.

"How adorable, the three great powers working together to protect each other, adorable and pathetic."

Sirzech growled as he looked up at the woman who had dared interrupted this peace talk. "What do you think you are doing Katerea?"

The woman looked down at the current ruler of Hell and laughed. "I am doing the exact opposite you and this disgusting meeting. If God and the devil king are not around anymore, there should be a revolution in this world.

Serafall looked up the woman she had replaced as Leviathan, once the great war had ended and the fate of the devil king was revealed. Hell had held an election for a new leader, much to the original members of the underworld horror. They believed that they should inherit the power of the underworld being they were all descended from the original Devil King, however the residents of the underworld had disagreed and Sirzech along with four others had been elected.

"Why are you doing this Katerea, this has nothing to do with you and the old devil factions. Peace between the big three is the only way forward, and I won't allow you or anyone else to interfere in that."

Katerea narrowed her eyes at the girls who had stolen her title and power. "Shut your mouth you little slut! How dare you question me after you have stained the name Leviathan, but don't worry, once I destroy you, I will take back my title and re-stablish the Leviathan name."

Azazel grinned as the protective barrier vanished. "Of course that would mean you would have to take us all on, and even you don't have the power to do that. So why don't you crawl back into the pit you came out of."

Katerea narrowed her eyes at the head of the Fallen Angels. "You dare question my power! Fine you die first!" Katerea extended her magical staff and fired a blast of energy towards Azazel who blocked it with his aura.

"Do that again, it tickles. Now you bitch, taste the full power of a Fallen Angel."


	26. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXd or anything to do with the franchise be it anime or Manga.**

 **Kouh Academy**

The air crackled with power as both sides continued to fight. Yusei used his wings to gain a little altitude as several beams of light missed his shoulder. These Magicians were tough. Yusei looked across to Vali to see he too was having a hard time. No matter how many they put down, more took their place.

"Thunder Force Strike!" Yusei cried out as his ultimate attack left his gauntlet hand and took out around 20 of the magicians. Yusei then crossed his arms to protect himself from the counter attacks, these attacks really stung. Yusei watched as Vali took out another handful. he growled in frustration, he didn't want to team up but maybe if both of them worked together, then they would cause a lot more damage. Yusei flew up and glided near to Vali.

"These bastards just won't stop coming, what say we team up and take them down together. With your power and mine, infused together, we should be able to turn the tides of this battle. Nearly all the Fallen Angels and Angels guards have been wiped out, only the a few devils remain."

Vali growled inside his helmet, Yusei had a point, they were getting no where with their single attacks. "What do you have in mind?"

Yusei scanned the sky. "It looks like they bunch up together, one group shields, while the other attack, however I believe if we can attack from both side and sandwich them between us, then we will have a better chance of catching them off guard."

Vali nodded. "Okay, you attack from the front, I will sneak up behind, once I take out the attacker, those defending will be forced to drop their guard. Then you take them out."

Both armoured individuals nodded and split from each other.

Meanwhile further away, Azazel was now flying into the air and was now faced with Katerea who was pissed at being called weak. She screamed as she unleashed a huge amount of energy towards Azazel who crossed his arms and blocked the attack, however there had been some serious power behind that attack and his block was suddenly broken.

"I thought there was something strange. No way did you use to have this kind of power, who are you working for Katerea?"

The female devil smiled as she noticed Azazel coat was smoking from her attack. "Someone who shares our vision and wants the underworld to return back to what it was. What's the matter Azazel was my attack too much for the chief of the Fallen Angels."

Azazel laughed. "Hardly, you just caught me off guard, however it seems I am going to have to go all out on you. I was saving this little beauty for another occasion, but I guess this will be a good time as any to use it." Azazel hold out a small item that was gold, black and purple. "You see since the end of the war, I have been fascinated with the concept of Sacred Gears. I created an organisation that researches these mystic artefacts, and through much blood, sweat and tears was able to create one of my own. Behold my very own Sacred Gear. Balance Breaker!" Azazel was engulfed by a bright light, which blinded Katerea from seeing her opponent. However once the light had died down, she froze, and her eyes widened. There in front of her was Azazel, however he was covered in yellow and black armour, and was wielding a axe.

Yusei and Vali plan had worked, with Vali attacking from the rear and he from the front, the Magician were having no time to come up with a counter measure. Already the sky was a lot less crowded, however the sudden shout of Balance Breaker had drawn Yusei attention. Where Azazel had been, a yellow and black armoured figure now hovered.

"So Azazel finally completed it. Took him long enough." Yusei turned to Vali and wondered what he had meant by that statement.

"Sorry, what has he completed. Is that a Sacred Gear?" Yusei noticed Vali nodded and then replied.

"Yes, however it is an artificial one, Azazel created it himself by using the data gathered from the other Sacred Gears, however by the looks of the armour, he had a little help. Anyway our little tag team is over, and now I want to test your true power."

Yusei had no time to avoid, as Vali dived on him, and began to charge down towards the ground. Yusei growled and used his martial arts knowledge to break the hold, he then flipped so that Vali was now on the bottom, heading for the ground.

Vali pushed off Yusei and was able to pull out of the dive before he crashed, he then ascended back towards the sky with Yusei in pursuit. Vali suddenly turned and fired several blast towards Yusei, who was able to dodge at the final second. He then used his power and created a lightening whip and lashed it towards Vali trailing leg and tangled it up. He then used the momentum to pull himself up and threw his fist, hitting Vali square in the jaw.

Vali flew back a few feet, and noticed the crack in his helmet. "Impressive, if only Issei could show this type of power."

Yusei charged forward, he was about to land another punch when he suddenly stopped. "No this fight ends here Vali, I won't fight you, that's Issei job, besides I promised someone i wouldn't interfere between you two." Yusei then descended towards the ground, he was just in time to see a huge explosion and heard the scream of a woman as she was blown to pieces. Yusei noticed Azazel was still airborne however one of his arms was missing. Yusei noticed that Issei and Rias had now returned to the group with Koneko and Gasper, he was about to approach the group when a blast of energy whizzed past him and hit Azazel sending the Fallen Angel crashing into the ground. Yusei snapped his head around and noticed the attack had come from Vali, what the hell was going on?

Azazel coughed as he crawled out of the crater created by the blast of energy., however unlike everyone else who was shocked about Vali betrayal, he turned and looked up at Vali and sighed. "I was wondering when you would make your move."

Everyone looked at Azazel, confused, did he know that Vali would turn on them, if so he must have known that this attack was going to happen, and Vali had been the inside man as to speak. Azazel turned his head and looked at Sirzech and Michael. "Sorry I never enclosed this information, but I wanted to be sure before I said anything. You see several of my team have reported another faction growing, one that is made up of all three sides, and those who don't agree with our peaceful stance. Their called the Khaos Brigade."

Vali laughed, as he remained airborne. "Impressive it seems nothing can be hidden from you, yes I am working on behave of the Khaos Brigade, but we are not interested in world domination, our leader has another goal in mind, one that needs my power to succeed."

Azazel smirked. "That leader would be Ophis right." Azazel heard the sharp gasps, however he pushed on. "So the fact that you had your title stolen too as nothing to do with this little turn coat act, after all you're like Katerea you're both descended from one of the dead devil kings," This statement got more shocked gasped, however the laugh from Vali drowned them out.

"Correct again Azazel, my full name is Vali Lucifer! I am a direct descended from one of the dead devil kings, my mother was human, so I am only a half blood, however my father was the grandson of the first Lucifer."

Azazel smirked. "Of course that makes sense, you being a half blood allowed you to be possessed by the power of the vanishing dragon. To your credit you're the strongest one I have seen in a while."

Vali mocked bowed he then looked down at the group, he was growing bored of this chit chat, he wanted to fight, and seeing how the Trinity gear user had refused, that just left his rival. "Issei Hyoudou, you have heard of my origins, how does that make you feel? You a lowly human, who was bestowed the powers of a God, and yet no nothing of real power. Heck even before you become a devil you were a no one."

Issei was getting upset, and stepped forward. "Just shut up! You know nothing about me!" Everyone noticed a dark red aura was gathering around his body. However Issei was blind to this, all his attention was on Vali."

Vali smirked. "Yes that's it, get angry, prove to me that what I just said was false. Show me all your power Issei Hyoudou. Let us see who is left standing after our battle. In fact once I kill you I might take Rias for myself, after all as you say, she does have some impressive assets."

Rias eyes widened as she used her arms to shield her chest from view. her face had a pink tint to it.

That was the final straw, Issei roared and began to transform into his Balance breaker form. He then ascended towards Vali at lightning speed. "You want to see real power, you son a bitch well here it is Boosted Gear Blade mode!" Ascalon appeared from his gauntlet and he charged towards Vali screaming in rage.

Vali was just able to dodge the strike, and heard his partner.

[The dragon Slayer, I won't be able to deflect one attack from that cursed blade. Avoid it at all costs Vali.]

Vali noted the caution in his partners voice. "So I just have to avoid being hit by it, I can do that."Vali then accelerated and charged head first towards Issei. Both became blurs in the dark sky, all that could be seen was white and red streak clashing. Suddenly the red streak crashed into the ground creating a crater.

Rias was about to charge forward, when her brother grabbed her arm. "It's too dangerous Rias, besides Issei wouldn't be able to concentrate with you involved. This is something he has to do on his own."

Issei crawled out of the crater, how could he had forgotten about Vali divide power, his advantage was now gone. Issei looked up and noticed Vali wings suddenly glowed brighter. "What the hell was that?"

[His wings just dispersed the energy he had taken from you, this allow him to to maintain his power limits. If you have any chance, you need to overload that power source.]

Vali looked down on his fallen rival with a bored expression. "Is that really the best you can do. Maybe you need a more painful incentive, I know what would happen if I destroy your friends you care so much about. Will that be the catalyst that awaken the dormant power of the red dragon Emperor inside you, lets find out shall we." Vali then directed a blast of energy towards the small group however it fizzled out against a shield of lightening.

"Issei don't worry about Rias and the others, I can protect them, you concentrate on taking this jerk down. You can do it pal, I believe in you. Besides if you die now, when will you get the chance to have your way with Rias."

Again Rias suddenly blushed causing a few smiles in the crowd.

Issei looked directly at his best friend and nodded. "He's right, I die here and I will never be able to do all the things I want to do with Rias. I would never become a Harem King, no I won't lose here, my dream is to shag Rias Gregory and every other girl in my future Harem." Issei roared and took off towards the sky, "Draig Transfer all power to Ascalon!"

[Boost, Transfer]

Vali prepared himself and took Issei head on, however Issei fist had slipped under his guard and now his blade was piercing his armour, if that wasn't bad enough, it was boosting constantly, overloading his power supply.

"Take this you son of a bitch, you dare try harm my friends, you piece of shit, feel the power of the Dragon Slayer!" Issei pushed the blade further into Vali armour, which caused it to crack and shatter, both rivals were blown apart and both hit the ground hard.

Vali stood from his crater and wiped some blood from his mouth."Amazing, you completely blew away my Sacred gear, that's what I expect from my rivals, now show me what else you can do." Vali once again shifted into his Balance Breaker form.

Issei however could barely stand, his power was almost depleted. How was Vali able to transform so quickly after having his Sacred Gear destroyed. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair."

[Issei your power is about to ware out, we most withdraw.]

Issei shook his head. "No, I won't. This always happen, I can't let my friends down, their counting on me. I must keep going." Issei finally was able to make it to a standing stance, he noticed a blue shaped orb was laying on the ground between them. It was part of Vali balance Breaker. "Draig you said the Sacred gear evolves and respond to what I am feeling right, we were able to assimilate Ascalon so maybe we can assimilate Vali power too."

[Yes Partner, however that is a direct opposite to my own power, if you attempt this, you could die, are you willing to make such a sacrifice?]

Issei laughed. "Of course, I sacrificed my left arm didn't I, besides, I can't die, I still need to suck on Rias melons, and do lot of other naughty things with her. Not mention become Harem King."

[Ha, ha I like your determination, then lets do this.] Issei watched as his Boosted gear got brighter and brighter. [I will show you the true power of the red dragon emperor as we both survive this as true partners. Issei Hyoudou are you ready!]

Vali looked on and wondered what Issei was doing. "Just what do you think you can do with that?"

Issei laughed and slammed the orb into the ground. "Simple you vanishing dragon dick head, I am about to take your power!" The orb slammed into the ground and the energy released shot towards Issei right arm. He cried out as he felt like his entire body was fire.

"Fuck this hurt!"

Vali watched as his rival screamed in agony as he attempted to assimilate his power. However when Issei was engulfed by a white light, Vali eyes widened. As he heard Draig voice.

[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!]

Impossible, they were complete opposites, how could a lowly human turned devil succeed in such a feat. Vali growled as the light, died down and now stood before him was Issei who slammed his gauntlets together revealing that one of them was white, while the other was red.

Vali laughed. "Very well you want to get serious, well how about this." Vali then took off towards the sky, his wings suddenly expanded and began to glow.

[Half Dimension]

white pulses began to resonate from his wings, and caused everything to shrink around him.

Michael looked on worried. "No he warping the dimension, this is bad. Everything his being reduced by half."

Everyone in the group looked on worried, however it was Azazel who stepped in. "Perfect, this is just the type of Incentive Issei needs. Hey Issei!"

Issei turned to look at Azazel. "What the hell do you want? Can't you see that I am in the middle of a battle here."

Azazel ignored Issei petty complaints. ":Listen up, that power Vali is using divides everything in half, not just building but people too, which means if you don't stop him, well let just say Rias Gremory won't be showing off her impressive bust anymore. The Power will half her breast and every other female in this area."

Issei froze as he allowed Azazel words to sink in. "Rias breast will become half their size, I don't want to live in a world where Rias as a normal rack, she has such wonderful tits, I won't let anything happen to them. Ah Don't fuck with me!" Issei aura began to intensify around him, and roared before ascending towards Vali at lightening speed.

"You dare try to harm Rias Gremory's breast, what type of monster are you, now you die, take this!" Issei slammed his fist into Vali and continued to lash out at him. "So what if you had your way would you half everyone's breasts. Take this you bastard." Issei slammed his white gauntlet hand into Vali causing him to double over, however Issei wasn't done. "This is for Rias great melons, and this is for Asia developing boobish!" Issei slammed his head into Vali own which caused both their helmets to shatter, however Issei wasn't done. "And this for Xenovia huge bazookas." Issei raised his leg and slammed his knee into the abdomen of Vali, causing him to spit up a little blood. Vali crashed into the concrete, he was laid flat out, grasping at anything that would let him stand. Eventually he was able to get to one knee and wiped more blood from his mouth.

"So this is the true power of the red dragon emperor, you get this strong just by thinking of breasts, well now that I know I am facing your true power, I don't have to hold back anymore." Vali slowly stood and started to sway from side to side. " Issei Hyoudou, our Sacred Gear possess another power, one that is far greater then our Balance Breaker form, however to use its power, a sacrifice is needed, and I am more then willing to pay that sacrifice. So Issei Hyoudou behold Juggernaut Drive!"

Issei couldn't believe it Vali was still standing and now he was chanting something, however before he could finish there was a loud crack and someone landed in front of him. The figure was a man, who was carrying a long staff. Issei prepared himself for another battle however it seems he wasn't here to fight, but instead pick up Vali for something. Issei heard footstep beyond and him and noticed Azazel had stepped in front of him.

"Bikou, you were the last person I would expect to see, Hell must have really frozen over for you to side with the Khaos Brigade."

The figure bowed. "Azazel would love to stay and chat, but Vali and I are needed elsewhere." Bikou then slammed his staff into the ground creating a black vortex that began to swallow Vali and himself.

Issei was about to run after them, when Azazel grabbed his shoulder. "Forget it kid, you were only just able to go toe to toe with Vali, if you went after Bikou as well, you would be killed. You will get your chance."

Issei shrugged Azazel hand off him, and dropped his head, as he did, his armour began to vanish. Issei turned to find his vision blocked by Rias chest who was hugging him between her large breast. "Oh Issei, I was so worried." All of Issei frustration and anger evaporated as he just sighed at being in the one place he loved the most.

Yusei was impressed with his best friend, when it counted Issei had not disappointed, hopefully now he would start to take his duty more seriously, especially now a new group of player had joined the battle field. Khaos Brigade, and they were being led by the person who had bestowed him the power of the Trinity Gear.

"Yusei, you okay?" Yusei noticed Akeno was looking at him, and she seemed concerned. He then felt a small hand in his and looked down and noticed Koneko was holding his hand, much to his surprise. Yusei looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, everything fine, just thinking about what the three leader said, and what they were offering me. Am I really worthy to represent the three great Powers?"

Akeno hugged him and nodded. "Yes you are Yusei, if anyone has the power to maintain the balance between the three great powers it is you. Plus think what this could mean to us, to our future together."

Yusei was about to reply when he noticed Michael, Sirzechs and Azazel had approached him, he felt like a mice being cornered by three cats.

"Yusei Fudo, now that the battle is over, we need your answer, you now know that our peace is at stake regarding this new faction the Khaos Brigade, and we will need everyone help to face them in the future. We three leader have agreed that you will be our champion, for your neutral stance on all three parties, so we ask you will you join us? Will you represent our alliance as our champion?"

Yusei looked around and noticed everyone was quiet, however he took a deep breath and nodded. "Lord Sirzechs, Chief Michael, and Azazel, I would be honoured to represent the alliance as your champion." Yusei smirked as he heard Akeno squeal in delight and then hug him. He then broke the hug and noticed the three powers had stepped back and were now stood in a circle.

"Then approach the circle chosen champion, and receive the gift that we the three great factions will bestow upon you."

Yusei let go of Akeno had and stood in the centre, soon as he did, he noticed a magical circle appeared below his feet, this was red like the Gremory seal. Yusei looked over to Sirzechs who was chanting, as he did the circle was getting brighter.

"As the representative of the underworld I bestow upon you power to use demonic energy to fight against your opponents, and to protect this alliance that we have forged."

Yusei cried out as he felt a rush of power flow inside his body, he then noticed the circle below his feet had vanished. Soon though it was replaced by a gold circle and Yusei turned to see Michael was chanting. As he did the gold circle got brighter.

"My gift to you champion will be the power of the light, you will also be able to use any holy artefact and all holy swords."

Yusei eyes widened, both Demonic and Light magic, was that even possible? Surely the two would conflict with each other, however it was too late, he cried out as more power rushed into his body, he could feel the two powers inside him, fighting against each other, however amazingly both settled down and melded together. Yusei noticed the light circle had vanished and now a green one was taking it place. Yusei looked to Azazel and saw him smile, this wasn't going to be good.

Azazel began to chant, causing the green circle to get brighter. "Well Trinity Gear user, you have both the power of Heaven and Hell, so I guess you're wondering what my gift will be to you. Well there is no good being a champion for this alliance with a human life-span is there. My gift you is an extended life-span one that will go beyond a human and lay between an Angel and Devil so you can expect to live for I say 4000 years, give or take."

Yusei blinked in surprise, 4000 years! Was he joking, what about his parents, what about Akeno and the other people he cared about, he didn't want this, he would live on while those he loved died around him, however it was too late he felt the power flow into his body and collapsed and blacked out.


	27. chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: After a little break I am back, but please don't expect to much while I get my created juices running again. This is just a filler leading into the third season of the anime.**

 **Old School Building Youh Academy**

Yusei groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, he could see a face coming into focus, it was Koneko and she was sat on his lap. Yusei noticed she was holding his hand again. He could hear voices in the room, however they were still a little fuzzy. Yusei noticed Akeno had now come down and sat by his other side. He tried to sit up, only for Akeno to push him back down.

"Easy Yusei, you're still recovering from the ritual, you blacked out and hit your head pretty hard when you fell. Rias used her magic to transport you back here. Saint Michael and Lord Sirzechs wanted to say good bye, but they had to get back to their duties."

Yusei laid back down on the sofa cushion, everything suddenly came flashing back, he was now the champion of the new alliance formed by the three great powers. Each leader had blessed him with a gift. Sirzechs had given him the power to use demonic magic, and all powers that come with being part of the Underworld. Saint Michael had granted him the power to use Holy magic, and to use any holy relic and all holy swords. Yusei had been expecting these types of powers but what he had not seen coming was that his life span increase from Azazel, the head of the Fallen Angels. He could now in theory live anywhere up to 10,000 years. Yusei looked across the room and noticed that both Asia and Xenovia were flirting with Issei, much to his surprise.

"Hey Akeno, what's with Asia and Xenovia being all over Issei? I know he had a thing for Rias, but I had no idea Asia and Xenovia felt that way about him."

Akeno looked over and giggled. "Well while you were blacked out, Issei did something that shocked quite a few of us. You know how Asia and Xenovia was banished from the church, well Issei asked Saint Michael, if they could be allowed to still pray, as both found peace and comfort in doing so. Saint Michael had then asked both of them if that is what they really wanted, even knowing that God was now dead. Xenovia and Asia had then told him that they loved to pray, even though they were both devil now. So now both can pray without fear of getting a nasty headache."

Yusei looked across at his best friend who was now in the middle of two girls being pulled back and forth between them. Yusei sighed, "He may be huge pervert, but he does have a good heart." Yusei looked around the clubroom and noticed that Rias wasn't around. " Hey Akeno where is Rias?"

Akeno took a seat next to Yusei. "Lord Sirzech wanted to see her about something, she should be back in a little while." Just as Akeno had finished the doors slammed opened and Rias stormed into the clubroom, her hair was wavering and she had a demonic aura around her, something had upset her. Yusei watched as Akeno left his side and then went to speak to Rias, she was obviously trying to calm her down, but from what. Just then someone walked into the room, Yusei growled under his breath, it was Azazel, what was he doing here?

Azazel walked into the room and looked around it, he was pleased everyone was here.

"You're all here good, I won't beat around the bush too much, but it has been decided that due to my knowledge of Sacred Gears and the fact there are five members of this group who have them, then it would be a good idea for me to instruct you in how to use your Sacred Gears to their fullest potential."

Yusei looked to Rias, surely this wasn't happening, however now he could see why Rias was upset, someone had basically walked in and taken over, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it, due to her brother agreeing to this, however the shocks didn't stop there, it seems Azazel wasn't finished.

"Further more, all female accept Akeno, are to move in to the Hyoudou household with immediate effect. Akeno is to remain with Yusei being that they are a couple." Yusei was about to object, however it seems his friend Issei beat him to it.

"Hang on, you're saying that every female accept Akeno has to move in with me? My parents aren't going to allow that, besides the house is too crowded, we don't have the room, now both Asia and Rias are boarding with me. Besides Koneko hates me, why can't she move in with Yusei, and where is Kiba going?

Azazel looked over to Rias and noticed her cold glare. "Look don't blame me, I am just the messenger, beside I understand that Rias has sorted out the technical details of everything, I am not sure why Sirzech wants all this, but he must have his reasons."

"I will stay with Yusei and Akeno." Everyone turned and looked at the little first year who had now sat on Yusei lap, much to the surprise of Yusei."

Yusei decided to get his thoughts in before everything was settled. "Wait, Akeno and Koneko can't move in with me, I still live with my parents, they will flip out if they find out a girl has moved in."

Azazel looked across to Yusei "You are no longer living with your parents Yusei, in fact as of two hours ago, Yusei no longer exist in this world. Due to your duties as the Alliance champion, it was decided that to make your life easier and to secure the safety of the alliance, then all memories of Yusei would be wiped from everyone who knew you, apart from those in our world and those in this room."

Yusei eyes widened. "Wait, what? Why the hell was I not told about this before I agreed to this deal. You've basically wiped me from history, my very existence didn't happen, how could you do this!"

Azazel noticed the gauntlet suddenly appeared on Yusei arm, he was pissed. He noticed that his girlfriend was trying to calm him down, with little affect.

"In the best interest of the alliance and all parties, it is best that you don't exist. Now that you are our champion, you can no longer call yourself human, you have both demon and Holy magic running through you. Also if the enemy was to discover that you had connection to love ones, like your parents, then they could use this as leverage over you. Besides don't you think your parents would noticed something was up especially when you aged slower than they would. This also saves you being effected by grief, once those love ones die. Now as for schooling, you will still attend Kouh academy, however you will be transferring in as a new student, you will still have your name, it just no one outside this room will remember you. Besides I assure you the perks out weigh the cons in this deal."

Azazel threw a wade of papers onto the table in front of Yusei. "That is your contract, when you agreed to be our champion, you automatically signed it. Now look at the bottom of the page at what your entitled too, and then tell me this deal sucks."

Yusei frowned and grabbed the wade of papers, he flicked through to the last page, and saw his signature on the bottom of it, although he hadn't signed it, it was there clear as day. Yusei read his entitlements. He looked at his salary and blinked in surprise. Was that right, Yusei stopped counting the zeroes after four. This was his salary for a year, just under 100 million yen, that and he had his own house, not to mention several other perks, Unlimited access to the Underworld and his own residence there should he be needed for any business. Unlimited access to Heaven, which also included its own residents and personal access to the Fallen Angel Head quarters, not to mention his health care package. Yusei handed the contract over to Akeno and she looked down at what he was getting, her eyes widened, however to Yusei it wasn't worth what he had lost. Had he known what he was giving up, he would never had agreed to be a champion. Yusei stood up and pushed his way past Azazel, and left the room.

Akeno was going to follow however Rias prevented her from doing so. "Leave him Akeno, it a lot to take in, he needs some time on his own, now as Koneko doesn't want to move in with Issei then she will be allowed to move in with Yusei and Akeno, Kiba, you are free to move where ever you want, or if so wish, you can stay where you are."

The blonde knight looked up. "If its is alright with you President then I wish to remain where I am."

Rias nodded. "Okay moving along, as you all know now Azazel will be overseeing everything from here on out, this is a request from my brother, not me, so everything will now go through him. Now as you know summer is coming very soon, and I will be returning back to the Underworld for the holidays, as my family you will also be accompanying me. While we are down there each of you will go through your own training, set out by Azazel. Any questions?" Rias looked around the room and noticed everyone was quiet. "Good, As Azazel said I have made arrangement with my brother who is going to renovate the Hyoudou household so that we can all live there comfortably."

Meanwhile outside Yusei was slowing pacing around the forest area near the old school building, he stopped and looked down at his hands, all his memories of his parents erased, everyone who knew him before taking on this cursed role would forget about him, to them he didn't exist, his friends, his parents, none for them would remember him. Yusei slid down against a tree trunk and dropped his head, why did this have to happen to him, what made him so special that all this was happening. If he had his way, he would give up his Sacred Gear, and just live a normal life, but now he knew that wasn't an option anymore. Just then Yusei heard a small giggle, and looked up into the trees. There sat on a branch in a black frilly Goth dress, was a black haired beauty who was looking down at him. Yusei would have said she looked around ten or eleven, however those eyes told him, she more than she appeared.

"We finally meet Yusei."

Yusei stood from his position and summoned his sacred gear, however it wouldn't activate much to his surprise. He heard the girl giggle again.

"Now, now, that not very nice, especially using that gift against me, after all I bestowed on you in the first place."

Yusei frowned, so that was why his Sacred Gear hadn't activated, they had sensed who he was facing and as their creator the wouldn't dare fight her. "So you're the one who gave me this cursed gift, you're the one who has made my life a living hell, you're the one who has dragged me into this pointless conflict between your worlds."

Ophis gave a small smile. "Yes I am Yusei, and trust me, had I not intervened then you would be in the Underworld now. You were destined to die young, along with your parents in that car crash, however I changed your destiny, gave you a new opportunity to become someone. Was that a mistake on my part?

Yusei froze as the words sank in, he was destined to die along with his real parents in the crash, and yet he had been saved by this girl, why though? "Why save me though, after all if I was meant to die, what gave you the right to meddle in that. Surely its against some rule to change someone destiny like that."

Ophis suddenly teleported from the branch above and was now stood in front of Yusei, much to the boys surprise, who was now backing up against a nearby tree with a look of fear on his face. She slowly stalked towards him.

"What you say is true Yusei, it is against the rules to change someone destiny, however that doesn't apply to me. My name is Ophis, the dragon of infinity, and in this world my power ranks in the top three. I saved you Yusei, because I saw your potential, you're a good person, you have a good heart and want to help those who need it. All characteristic of being a hero, if I was to put it bluntly."

Yusei wasn't buying that. "Except I am not the hero am I, that's Issei, after all he is the red dragon Emperor its his job, his story he the one who will make a difference., I am just a footnote, a side kick as it were."

Ophis turned her back on Yusei, "If that is what you believe Yusei, then turn your back on this new opportunity that you have been presented, if you want to go back to being a normal human, then so be it, I will grant that request, however...If you choose the cowardly path, you will not only be condemning your friends but also the entire human species, but hey the choice is yours. So what will it be, carry on down the path you are now walking, or give it all up and return back to the world you were born into. I will only make this offer once so choose!"

Yusei was in turmoil how could he be expected to make a choice like that.


	28. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: I apologise for long delay, but real life as to take priority, anyway here is the next chapter, bare in mind i am using the Anime Timeline for events not the light novels.**

 **On Way To Underworld**

Deep within a dimensional void, a large red and black train was making its way towards the home of Rias Gremory. It was summer vacation and everyone had been invited to the underworld for the holidays, however, there was going to be no time for lounging around and enjoy themselves. They were here to train. One passenger was not thrilled with the situation. Yusei had still not come to terms, with what he had learnt yesterday. His very existence had been erased from history. Yusei sat away from the rest of the group and just stared out of the window, there was nothing to look at, just white streaks from where the train was travelling through the void, however right now he wanted to be left alone. Not even Akeno could get close to him at the minute, he had shut everyone out. Yusei thought back to what had happened yesterday evening why he had been alone walking in the small forest behind the old school building. Ophis had appeared before him, and had given him a choice, well if you call it a choice, either way he ended up losing. In the end reluctantly he had accepted to stay on the path he was now, but that still didn't mean he wasn't angry and upset. Azazel had been given him plenty of space today, which for his own safety might have been wise, of all the people he was angry at, Azazel was top of his list.

Meanwhile on the other side of the carriage Rias and Akeno was in the middle of a discussion revolving around Yusei. Both kept having a quick glance over at him, however soon as they noticed he had seen them, they had inverted their gaze back to each other.

"I am really worried about him Rias, I have never seen him act like this before." Akeno kept her head down and her hands were placed on her lap, seeing the boy she loved like that was really hurting her.

Rias took her best friend hands into her own. "It will be okay Akeno, he most likely still in shock, why my brother never told me beforehand I never know, but soon as we get home, him and I are going to have some serious words. Yusei may not be a Devil, but he is part of this family as much as anyone else. You should have heard the dressing down I gave Azazel last night, he was lucky I didn't do more then burn him.

Akeno blinked in surprise. "So that's why his arm is bandaged up, and he has kept his distance. I was wondering what had happened, still I can't imagine how it would feel to have your very existence erased. If it had happened to me, then I most likely would be in a worse condition then Yusei. Oh I forgot to ask how did the whole moving in go? I bet Issei parents were surprised, with having another guest board with them."

Rias looked over to her best friend "Well I slept with Issei last night, however we were not alone, Asia crawled into bed with us in the middle of the night, when I woke up, we got into a little argument, I had to remind her who was in charge and who's soul Issei belonged too. Of course Issei just laid their completely confused and just watched us throw pillows at each other. Xenovia came in a hour later to see what all the noise was about."

Akeno smiled. "You need to lay claim to Issei quickly Rias, with Asia and Xenovia in the wings, you have quite a bit of competition, you need to claim him first, then you can cement your place as number one. Yusei and I have already done it."

Rias pouted. "I know, and you keep going on about it. I remember your face the morning after, I have never seen such a large smile before. Was he good then?"

Akeno nodded. "Well to be honest it was both our first time, but he made it really special for me, if you really want to know how good he is, why don't you try him yourself. After Issei of course."

Rias grinned. "I might take you up on that offer, why don't you see if you can talk to him, its been a little while since we boarded the train, maybe he has calmed down a little. I'm going to check on Koneko, she been a little under the weather this morning, and I am not sure why."

Akeno sighed. "Well seeing how she feels about Yusei, then I can understand her being a little down, she normally holding his hand, or sitting in his lap."

Rias shook her head. "No something else is the cause, although the situation with Yusei can't be helping matters." The two girls then separated, Rias headed over to Casper and Koneko, while Akeno cautiously made her way over towards Yusei. Akeno was nervous, she had never seen Yusei like this before, and that scared her a little, however she was his girlfriend so she considered it her responsibility to support her boyfriend through whatever he was having trouble with.

"Yusei, you mind If I sit here with you? We haven't spoken since yesterday and I am a little worried about you. We all are."

Yusei looked up into the beautiful face of his girlfriend, he could see it in her eyes that she was worried. Yusei moved over allowing Akeno to sit down next to him, the couple stayed silent for a few minutes before Yusei spoke.

"I am sorry Akeno, they way I have been treating you and the others, it just hard for me, to get my head around what has happened. To anyone outside this train, I don't exist, all the memories I shared with those outside of this train, are lost to those individuals. Heck my own parents don't even know they have a son, after my walk last night, I took a quick trip to my old house. My parents were in. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wanted to believe everything that had happened wasn't real, that they would remember me, however when they answered the door, they looked at me, like a complete stranger, I had to make excuse I had the wrong house."

Akeno moved in closer and wrapped her arms around Yusei, who in turn wrapped his own around Akeno. "So where did you stay the night?"

Yusei broke the hug gently. "I spent the night at the park mostly, I couldn't sleep, Hence the state of dress this morning. I popped over to my new address this morning and found everything had been sorted for me. I didn't have time for shower, I just grabbed a load of clothes and stuffed them into my rucksack and came to the school where we were all meeting."

Akeno was about to say something, however the train suddenly jerked and halted, sending everyone inside the carriage flying. Akeno quickly recovered, what on earth could have caused the train to stop like that, she looked around the carriage and noticed everyone was recovering, however Rias was no where to seen. Suddenly train began to de-materilised and everyone screamed as they all began to fall to the land below. Luckily the train wasn't that far off the ground, so no one was seriously injured, however the impact of the fall still hurt. Akeno attempted to stand up, along with the rest of the group, her vision was a little distorted due to a cut in her head, and the blood was now trickling down her face. She was able to make out a huge shape heading towards them. Where the hell was Rias? As the queen it was Akeno job to step up when Rias wasn't around. She noticed everyone had now got to their feet, and were stood with her. The shape had finally come into focus, it was a huge black and purple dragon, the creature let out a huge roar, that uprooted the ground around everyone, forcing them all to the ground.

Meanwhile on top of the cliff hidden, Rias and Azazel watched on, she wasn't too pleased with this idea, however Azazel had convinced her it was necessary to see exactly how they all did without her. Apparently Azazel felt she was too laid back, with them, and this was causing lack of judgement on her part. This would be the first time that she wouldn't be part of the group, and she too was curious how Akeno would do in leading the rest of their family. Rias watched as Akeno stood her ground and quickly transformed, she then began to issue orders to everyone else.

Koneko was trying to prove that she belonged with Rias, and she charged towards the huge dragon, she scaled the steep canyon cliffs and jumped, with her fist ready to hit the dragon in the face. However the dragon was ready, and with its huge hand, it swiped her away like a bug. Koneko back slammed into the canyon wall, she winced in pain as her head hit the hard rock, and her vision became distorted, she had failed again. Koneko closed her eyes and allowed Darkness to over take her, she wouldn't hold the rest of her family back any longer. She had promised never to use the dormant power within her, as it had sent her sister mad, which had lead to her sister killing her master and leaving Koneko alone. Once her sister had abandoned her, she was made into an outcast, no one wanted anything to do with her, she was constantly picked on and made fun of. It was only when the current Lucifer Sirzech found her, that her life changed a little for the better. She was taken in and given a food and nice warm bed, however her past experience had left her rather traumatise and she hardly ever spoke. This was why she was so withdrawn, she still found it hard to make friends and to open up to people. As Koneko drifted off into the darkness, she recalled the day that she had met Rias, and learnt that Sirzech was her older brother, and that he was placing her in the care of Rias, as one of her Rooks. At first Koneko again was withdrawn around Rias, however eventually the more she came to know about Rias, the more she began to open up. Rias was the big sister Koneko had always wanted, she was always putting herself out and making sure that everything was okay. Koneko suddenly opened her eyes and felt weightless, it was then she noticed she was in the arms of someone. Koneko looked up into the face of a very determined Yusei, had he saved her from her fall?

Meanwhile Issei was having problems with his sacred gear, for some reason it wasn't activating fully, he had hoped for his scale mail armours, but instead he had been left with just his gauntlet, that was now slowly boosting. Akeno had told him to stay in support, and when his gear was fully boosted, then to transfer his power to one of the knights, who was busy parrying the dragons huge tail. Issei growled in frustration he could do so much more, but until his gear boosted he was pretty useless. Issei looked to the cliff and watched as Yusei caught Koneko and landed with her. She was then handed over to Asia, who helped her away from the battle, so she could heal her.

Yusei was relieved that Koneko was save, he surveyed the battle field and noticed everyone was doing their best in fighting off the dragon, even little Casper was using his sacred gear to try hold the dragon in place, however it was doing little good. Yusei looked up and noticed Akeno was now using her magic to strike the dragon with a number of elemental attacks, but they seem to be having little effect, he could also sense that for some reason Akeno wasn't using all her power, and she was holding back for some reason. Yusei watched as the dragon unleashed a flame that Akeno attempted to block, however her shield shattered and she began to fall. Yusei growled and raced across the battle field swiftly, he just managed to dive and catch Akeno in his arms. This dragon was going down, he had hurt no only Akeno but Koneko too. Yusei stood up and marched towards the dragon who was now looking at him.

"Obelisk Manifest yourself now, tear this dragon apart with your bare hands. I sacrifice a portion of my life force as payment for your unsealing."

Yusei noticed his gauntlet suddenly shone brightly, as it did a dark blue light left the gauntlet and hovered behind him. The light began to expand into a shape of a huge creature. Slowly Obelisk began to materialise until eventually he was stood tall behind Yusei, he extended his huge wings and slammed his huge blue fist together and roared, again uprooting most of the surrounding area.

Azazel looked on, so this was the power of an Egyptian God, Azazel could feel the tremendous power from where he was standing, even Rias was speechless at what Yusei was able to do. She never realised Yusei had this much power at his disposal. The ground shook violently as both titans went at each other. Azazel watched as Obelisk threw his fist forward, which was blocked by the dragon forearm. The punch had caused the dragon to slid back a few feet. Azazel knew this was training exercise, after all the dragon was only testing them, and was using and tenth of his overall power. Still this God was worth keeping an eye on, Azazel wonder if all the Gods in Yusei gear could manifest like this. Having seen enough, he made himself known and both the dragon and Obelisk stopped their attacks.

"That's enough, this battle is over. Tannin thank you for your assistance. Everyone what you just faced was the first part of your training. During the battle I was able to get a rough idea what each of you need to reach your full potential, and I will discuss that further at dinner tonight. Also be aware Tannin was using only a small portion of his overall power just now, so with that said, I can see plenty of room for improvement."

Yusei gritted his teeth, so all this was some test, so Azazel could get a jest of where they were in their abilities and what training was needed. Meaning he had used his most powerful ability at the cost of his life force for some stupid test. Yusei felt like ordering Obelisk to attack Azazel, but knew that wouldn't go down well. Still he was upset that Azazel would allow both Akeno and Koneko to suffer the way they did, just to prove some point.

 **Hot Spring Resort**

After the battle Rias had apologised to everyone, and made them aware that this whole battle wasn't her idea, and that Azazel had forced her into it. This had just made Yusei even more upset, and now he was sat as far away from the fallen Angel as he could get. The hot spring was on two levels, the upper level was the female baths, the lower level was the male baths. Issei was trying to stretch his neck to see above but the distance was too much, he could just imagine the show he was now missing, with both Rias and Akeno melons on display. Issei was suddenly disturbed by Azazel.

"So Issei, how far have you got with Rias, tell me have you been able to get a feel of those two huge bean bags of hers."

Issei was surprised at the topic of conversation, however he decided to answer. "Not really, had a feel, just the occasional brush against them, although I have had my head firmly between them several times. Its heaven on earth."

Azazel threw his head back and laughed. "I've seen bigger trust me, if you ever get a chance to visit Heaven, you should check out the bust on the angel Gabriel, now those are some big melons. Easy a J cup, you don't know how many angel have fallen, just from simply having perverted thoughts about her and her weapons."

Issei eyes widened, J cup, hell yeah he would have to check those out, still right now he was on mission to get hold of Rias and her huge melons. Both was disturbed by Yusei getting out of the bath, he had heard enough, no way was he going to sit around her and listen to Issei and Azazel talk about breasts. Beside he had already got plenty of experience with groping Akeno breasts, Yusei wondered if Issei would pop a blood vessel if he knew what he and Akeno had already done.


	29. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD or anything to do with the franchise. I make no money from writing this story, and do so just for the pure pleasure of writing.**

 **A/N: Apology for long delay, hope this makes up for it. There is a lime at the end of the chapter, which is marked if you wish to skip it.**

 **Underworld Gremory Household**

Yusei laid awake in bed, just looking up at the ceiling, everything with Akeno had been cleared up, and now the angelic beauty was fast asleep in his arms. Yusei was going over everything that had happened to him in the last 48 hrs. He had gone from being a normal human being to a champion of three different factions, Devil, Angels and Fallen Angels, his existence had also been wiped from history and his life span had been expanded way beyond anything he could possibly had imagined, now that he had time to reflect on everything, maybe the longer life span wasn't so bad, after all he was in love with Devil/Fallen Angel, and there life span extended way beyond that of a normal human, this meant he was going to get to spend along time with the woman he loved, more then any other human couple could hope for. He was still a bit upset by the whole erased from existence, but what was done, was done. He had to look to the future, in week or so he would be required to attend a very important meeting here in the Underworld. It seems the alliance he was now champion of, were not satisfied with their power, and now had extended the olive branch as to speak to some of the other Gods and Goddesses from other mythology, including Norse. Odin the all father, king of Asgard would be arriving next week to sign a treaty with the three main factions, and as the champion Yusei had to be present as a representative. Yusei was about to close his eyes when he noticed their bedroom door creaked open, due to the darkness of the room Yusei couldn't see much, however when he felt a sudden weight on the bed and the quilt rustle, Yusei reached for the bedside light, he switched the light on, and was surprised to see it was Koneko, she was dressed in cat pyjamas and was now looking right at him. Yusei noticed Akeno was still asleep next to him. The small first year then slid in the bed and snuggled up to him.

"Couldn't sleep, can I stay here with you?"

Yusei looked at Koneko and saw the first years cute face, there was no way anyone could say no to her, especially when she was looking so hopeful. Yusei sighed as he remembered what Akeno had said, he opened his other arm, and Koneko rolled into it and laid her small head on his bare chest. Unknown to Yusei Akeno had heard everything, and small smile graced her lips. Operation get Yusei a harem was a go.

 **In Rias Room**

Issei was having the best dream in the world. He was stood in the middle of a circle and around him Rias and the rest of the girls from her peerage were all topless and hugging their breast towards him, shit even Akeno was there, What Yusei didn't know couldn't hurt right, plus this was his dream.

"Oh Issei, why don't you come at me big boy." Rias was squeezing her breast right in front of his face, however Akeno then pushed Rias out of the way.

"Forget about hers Issei, you can have these if you want, it will be our little secret, no need to tell Yusei." Xenovia then pushed in front of her.

"What about these Issei, after all these will be used to feed our baby, maybe you should give them a test run first." Soon all the girls were pushing and shoving, Issei was in heaven, then a sweet chilling voice from the darkness was heard.

"Would you go out with me?"

Issei eyes froze as he turned his head to see an image of Yuma the girl who had killed him, he noticed her eyes were sparkling and she had a sweet sadistic smile.

"Yuma it means dusk, you know, its pretty isn't it, I chose it because that was the time I was planning to kill you. Would you die for me Issei." The girl then charged forward, a spear of light in her hand. Issei watched again as the spear pierced his mid sections, he fell to the floor, as he did he noticed Yuma laughed manically and began to fade. "You will never be happy, long as I dwell in your heart."

Issei suddenly sat up, sweat was pouring from his face. He pulled the bed sheets off and examined his mid section, he was okay, it was just a dream, his sudden movement had woken up Rias, beside him.

"Issei, you okay." Issei looked into the face of his mistress and noticed the concern in her eyes, he really didn't want to worry her, so he just smiled and sighed.

"Just a bad dream, sorry for waking you." Issei suddenly gulped as Rias rolled on top of him, her breast were now squashed against his chest and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. Issei started to panic, the images of Yuma flashed into his mind and her manic laughter echoed in his ears, he noticed Rias was about to kiss him, he slid out from under her and climbed out of the bed much to Rias confusion.

"Issei, what's wrong, any other time you would have jumped at the chance to kiss me, is it me, don't you like me any more."

Issei looked to Rias, and shook his head, he didn't want to hurt Rias, but the thought of what Yuma had said about him not being happy long as she dwelled in his heart , had really spooked him. "It fine President, it was just a dream, I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head a little." Issei walked out of the bedroom, leaving a very confused Rias.

President, where had that come from, Issei never had trouble using her name before, why had he called her that, Rias was a little up set too, she had asked Xenovia and Asia to share a room, as she really wanted some alone time with Issei, and it looked like she was going to get it. Rias was going to kiss him and do a little exploring with him, but the mood was ruined now. Rias laid back down and hugged her pillow, could it be that Issei didn't like her any more? Was that why he had called her president instead of using her name. Rias herself now could no longer sleep, she was too worried about Issei.

 **Next Morning Gremory Swimming Pool**

Yusei turned his head and breathed as he pushed himself through the water with his arms and legs. He slipped out of the room early in the morning to begin his work routine. Just because he was in the underworld, didn't mean he could slack off. He was on his 25th length when he heard the sound of the door creaking open. Yusei head was in the water so he couldn't see who had come in, however when he lifted his head he was surprised to see Koneko sat on the edge of the pool in her school swim suit. Yusei swam to the edge.

"Morning Koneko, what up, you look a little nervous."

Koneko sat quietly and dangled her legs in the water, she had woken up in Akeno and Yusei bed, and found Yusei had gone. She had left the bedroom and asked one of the many servants who had pointed in the direction of the pool. Koneko had then returned to her room and got changed. The little first year had been feeling insecure of late, and had been questioning if she was holding the rest of peerage back. The memories of how she and Gasper had been caught so easily replayed in her mind over and over again. She wanted to get stronger, faster and be able to protect her friends. She had admired how strong Yusei was, and all the training he did, and thought maybe if she trained just as hard, then she too could get stronger. Koneko knew there was another way she could get stronger, but after what happened to her sister, she forbid herself from ever speaking about it, and refused to use it, in case the same thing happened to her.

"Yusei, I want to train, I want you to teach me, show me how to become stronger."

Yusei was completely taken by surprise, here was a little first year who could quite easily punch her fist through a brick wall or lift three times her weight, and she was asking him, to help her train. Yusei climbed out of the pool and sat next her on the edge, this wasn't like the first year, Yusei was certain there was more to it, so he decided to probe a little, see if she would open up.

"Koneko you know if something wrong, or something is bothering you, then you can tell me. I would be happy to listen and see if I can help. So what's really worrying you?"

Koneko dropped her head and stayed silent for a minute or too, she then spoke. "Even since I was captured by those mages, I've began to doubt myself and my abilities. Watching you and the others fight, it just makes me wish I could be as strong as all you. Heck even that pervert is stronger than me now. I suppose I don't feel I am good enough to be part of Rias Peerage, and maybe they would be better without me. I mean my first rating game was disaster, then there was the whole fight with that fallen Angel." Koneko was suddenly stunned as Yusei pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Listen to me Koneko, you're not weak, you're stronger than many, you were facing a women twice your age in that rating game, she too was a Rook. So it was likely she would be stronger based on experience and body build, as for feeling like you're a burden to the rest of your family, that's rubbish, they all care about you in their own way. I know Akeno see you as a little sister, and I know just how Rias cares about you. Everyone cares about you, even pervert boy sees you as a little sister, or that's what he told me."

Koneko suddenly smiled and hugged Yusei. "Thank you Yusei, by the way do you mind if I ask, you something, you don't have to answer if you don't want too. Do you think I am attractive?"

Yusei suddenly became very uncomfortable and coughed politely. "Well I haven't known you as long as the others, however from the little time I have spent with you, I think your brave, kind and always sticking up for those who can't defend themselves. You're also very cute friendly, timid sometimes and I like you."

Koneko hugged tighter "That's not what I asked Yusei, let me put it another way, do you look at me as just a friend or do you find me attractive in another way."

Yusei gulped, he had hoped his first answer would be good enough, but it seems the little first year wanted more than just that. "Well I like you as a friend, but you're also cute and pretty and quite attractive, so yes I like you."

Koneko face suddenly lit up, she buried her head onto Yusei wet naked chest. "That good, because I like you too Yusei, in fact I really like you. I know your going out with Akeno, but she told me that if I wanted and you were happy then all three of us could be together. Is that okay with you."

Yusei didn't know what to say, it seems Koneko had discussed this with Akeno already, and now both girls had sprung this on him. Yusei wrapped his arms around the little first year. "If that is what you really want Koneko, then its okay with me, however let wait till you develop a little more, before we do anything okay, because I don't want to hurt you."

Koneko lifted her head and moved her lips towards Yusei, she then kissed him, sweetly. There sudden moment was suddenly stopped though by Akeno walking in dressed in a bikini. Yusei looked up and was a little worried that she would get the wrong idea, however when he saw her smile he relaxed a little.

 **Lime warning ahead**

"Don't let me stop you two. Go right ahead. Besides seeing you kiss another girl Yusei is a real turn on for me, you know that." Akeno then turned to the door and waved her hand over the lock sealing it. "In fact just watching you two is making wet, do you want to see?"

Yusei gulped as Akeno began to peel down her bikini bottoms and discarded them onto the tiles. She then walked up to where Yusei and Koneko was sitting. She dragged one of the loungers and then laid herself on it, spreading her long legs, and giving both Yusei and Koneko a good look at her bald pink peach. Yusei noticed his swim wear was suddenly becoming really tight from his growing erection. He watched as his girlfriend lifted her finger to her mouth and then sucked on them, before moving them down to a now glistening honey pot.

"Hmm what do you thing Yusei, do you want to help me, fingers are good and all but nothing beats a long wet tongue deep inside my little kitty."

Yusei looked to Koneko and noticed the pink tinge on her cheeks, although she wasn't attempting to look away or anything like that, which surprised Yusei. However what came out of the little first year next really surprised him.

"Yusei, do you want to lick me too. It's okay, of course I would only let you do it." Before Yusei could reply Koneko had started to remove her swimsuit, and was now peeling it off until she stepped out of it and stood there completely naked for Yusei to stare at. Due to her size her breast looked more like two pencil eraser then breast, but to him they seemed to suit her just right, his eyes then trialled down her flat stomach until his eyes focused on the bald little kitty in front of him, there wasn't a single hair in place, Yusei wasn't sure if she shaved or if she had even started to mature that way, but it still looked beautiful.

Akeno looked over and smiled. "Good girl, now come here. I am going to lay down on this lounger and I want you to lay on top of me, and spread your legs. That it." Akeno felt Koneko small body lay on hers, she then moved her hands round to her small chest and began to massage them "Now Yusei you can do both of us at the same time."

Yusei looked down and now understood what Akeno meant, both hers and Koneko kitty's were lined up, which meant he could please both of them, however he was still not sure if this was right, but a small moan from Koneko soon put that thought to rest. Yusei knelt between Akeno leg and lowered his head, and stuck out his tongue. In one long lick he licked both Koneko and Akeno.

Koneko had never felt anything like this before, with the sudden stimulation of her small breast and the sudden lick of Yusei, she closed her eyes and began to moan sweetly, in fact if you listened carefully she was actually purring.

Meanwhile Yusei was now using his fingers to rub over both, and it wasn't long before both holes were beginning to get wet, and the first signs of both holes becoming hot and slick. Yusei tooked two fingers on each hand and sucked on them, he then gently plunged two of each into both Koneko and Akeno. As expected Koneko was still tight and so he could only manage one fingers, however Akeno was able to manage two and then three. Soon he had picked up a steady pace, and both girls were now moaning as he continued to plunge in and out of both of them. He noticed their breathing was getting heavy and both their bodies were jerking heavily. Seeing they were close Yusei quickened the pace until both were literally shaking as both came down from there high. Yusei noticed both holes were now gushing sweet nectar and soon his tongue was out licking a slurping it all up.

Akeno held the small first year close and kissed her cheek sweetly. "Good girl, you were really brave, now what say we both return the favour."

Koneko turned her small head to look at Akeno and then nodded. Both girls then got off the lounger and pushed Yusei down onto it. Koneko watched as Akeno made short work of Yusei swimming shorts, when it was revealed Koneko eyes grew wide. She had never seen a boys thing before, but she was certain that when it came to them both having sex then there was no way it would fit inside her.

Akeno noticed the little first years surprise and grinned, she then gently wrapped her hand around the shaft and began to tug back and forth. "Koneko kneel down beside me, and I can show you what to do." Koneko knelt down and watched as Akeno continued to stimulate Yusei. "Now I know you already had sex Ed, but I am guessing this is the first time you have seen a real one."

Koneko nodded her head, and noticed Akeno then took hold of her hand and replaced it with her own. "Well why don't you get a closer look and have a feel, I am sure Yusei won't mind."

Koneko examined Yusei closely and copied what Akeno had been doing, she used her small hand to tug back and forth, as she did she noticed her thumb suddenly felt wet and noticed something had leaked from the head. It was all gooey.

Koneko noticed Akeno moved in close. "That's pre cum, it a sign that Yusei is getting excited. You know how ours got wet, well it the same for Yusei. Now stick out your tongue and have a small taste."

Koneko looked at the head and noticed it was still leaking, she wasn't sure about this, however she trusted Akeno and moved her small head forward, she then poked out her tongue and had a lick, it wasn't bad but it wasn't yummy either. Koneko then watched as Akeno took over.

"Now I am going to show you something else." Akeno pulled her hair out of the way and then opened her mouth before taking in Yusei length, she then began to bob back and forth much to Koneko surprise. This went on for a good five minutes before Koneko noticed Akeno pulled Yusei out of her mouth and gave his shaft a firm lick. "Do you want to try?"

Koneko nodded her head and then switched places with Akeno, her mouth was only small, and she could only fit about a quarter of Yusei in her mouth, but still the moans and groans she was hearing encouraged her push on.

Yusei closed his eyes never in a million years would he imagined Koneko giving him a blow job, and here she was doing really well for her first time. Yusei suddenly gripped himself and pulled out."I was about to cum, and didn't want to come in your mouth."

Akeno and then knelt next to Koneko and lifted her head straight up. "Then give it to us big boy, unload all that sticky hot cum onto these. "Akeno took hold of her breast and then placed one on either side of Yusei shaft, and then squeezed them together and began to move up and down with Yusei shaft between both.

That was it Yusei cried out out and ropes after ropes of sticky cum erupted and covered both Akeno and little Koneko. Yusei then noticed Akeno opened her mouth and took him inside again, and sucked hard, making sure every last drop wasn't wasted. Once she had finished she used her fingers to smother the cum into her breast. "Hmm look what you did Yusei, you got Koneko and me all messy, you're a real naughty boy you know that don't you. I think someone going to get punished later, come Koneko let go shower."

Koneko too was curious about the cum now on her body, however she soon followed Akeno towards the showers and left Yusei to recover. There was only one thought on his mind. Best morning ever.


	30. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD or anything to do with the franchise. I make no money from writing this story, and do so just for the pure pleasure of writing.**

 **Gremory Household**

Everyone was tucking into their morning breakfast around the large ornate dining table. Sausages, eggs, bacon, beans, mushrooms, fried tomatoes, black pudding, fruit, cereal, every type of breakfast item you could think of was laid out in silver trays on the table. Yusei had never seen such a spread in his life, in fact he felt a little uncomfortable eating as around the rooms maids and butlers were watching them, and stood ready for if they needed anything. Yusei wasn't use to being waited on.

The door suddenly opened and Rias stormed into the room, a soft red glow surrounded her, she wasn't happy, just then Azazel followed close beyond.

"Ah Good you're all here, as I have just mentioned to Rias, this isn't a vacation, you're here to train, and that is exactly what I am going to have you do. Each of you will have your own training programmes that will help you reach your full potential. Due to the task at hand I have invited a few friends to help. So lets go through what you're each going to do. Issei, you seems to be the weakest individual here, even though you should really be the strongest. You will be training with an an old friend, in fact you have meet him already."

There was a sudden loud thud and a menacing roar outside the window of the dining room. Everyone looked to see one large yellow eye surrounded by purple scales was now peering through looking at them.

"As I was saying Issei you will be doing solo training with Tannin he will be training you in mastering your balance breaker, as it is only partly formed. Kiba, you will be honing your skills using your new balance breaker, I have also assigned you a sword master to further improve your fighting abilities. Xenovia you will be working on taking control of Durandal at the minute that blade is too unpredictable you need to master it and show it who's boss. Next we have Asia, at present your twilight healing is limited to a certain distance, I want you to increase that distance and its effectiveness. For this you will be doing some solo training so prepare yourself" Azazel was suddenly interrupted by a figure walking into the room.

"I apologise for being late, I needed to take care of a few things back at Headquarters."

Azazel looked toward his old friend Baraquiel he too was a fallen angel and like Azazel had ten wings, however not everyone was happy to see him.

"What the hell is he doing here!" The outburst had come from Akeno, who was now stood from her seat and pointing her finger towards her father. The last time she had seen him, was just before she had become a devil and joined Rias peerage. Right after her mother had been murdered after she had tried to protect Akeno.

Azazel sighed. "To answer your question Akeno he is here to draw out your full potential, myself and Rias feel you are holding back on your abilities due to old wounds not being healed. Baraquiel is the best candidate to draw out that potential, and other issues need to be resolved but that is between you and your father. Now on to Koneko, like Akeno you have hidden potential to be stronger, but you won't reach that potential until you accept who and what you are."

Koneko head dropped, her past was going to dragged up again, she had sworn never to use the power within her, just in case the same thing happened to her as it did to her sister. The Fallen Angel was right though, and with Yusei and Akeno behind her, maybe she could face her own demons and resolve her issues.

"Which brings me to Yusei, as the champion of the alliance you need to be prepared for anything, at the minute you have unlocked two of your balance breaker, but I understand you also have a third. Your task this summer is to master that third balance breaker, and lucky for you I will be your training partner, so prepare yourself Yusei, as I am going to make sure you master it, and finally we come to Gasper, you young man need to grow a backbone, and get out amongst people, you have great potential but like the others, that will not be unleashed until you over come your fear."

A cardboard box in the corner began to shake from side to side, Gasper had retreated to his favourite hiding place, and wasn't going to come out.

Azazel sighed, "Okay then after breakfast you will begin your training regiments. Lets do all we can to make this summer a productive one shall we."

Yusei locked eyes with Azazel, and noticed the small grin on his face, Yusei vowed to wipe it right off, and he was going to use this opportunity to really lay into the Fallen Angel, if he thought it was going to be easy, he was in for rude awakening.

 **Later that evening**

Everyone once again sat around the dining table, and soon discussion turned to everyone talking about their training and how it all went. Yusei noticed Akeno had been a little quiet, and wondered if seeing her father again was the reason. Maybe they could talk about it tonight. As for his own training, Yusei finally understood why Azazel was the leader of the Fallen Angels, during their training session that had managed to cause quite a bit of destruction to the surrounding area. Still though after everything he could only manage to draw out Slifer and Oberlisk, it seems Ra was still being silent. Yusei looked around the table and suddenly noticed someone was missing.

"Hey Akeno have you seen Koneko around?" Yusei noticed his girlfriend turned to him, and sighed, where was the happy, fun loving girl he had fallen in love with. Normally Akeno smile brightened any room, but tonight there was no smile and uneasy silence.

"Rias said she had a tough day training and went straight to bed." Yusei looked around the table and noticed everyone was enjoying themselves, but he couldn't not with Akeno being like she was, and now Koneko too. Yusei excused himself from the table and left the dining room, as it left Rias also removed herself from the table and followed him.

Yusei walked down the long corridor and came to Koneko room, he knocked a few times, but there was no answer. Carefully he opened the door and walked in. Koneko was asleep under her quilt, Yusei was about to leave until he noticed something suddenly swayed out from under the quilt, was that a tail? Yusei decided to take a closer look, and fell back in surprise when he saw her face and what was on the top of her head. Two small furry cat ears could be clearly seen.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag, you would have found out eventually. Koneko is not your average devil Yusei, she in fact a Nekomata, in term you would understand she a cat spirit of sorts, who can use senjutsu, however you to tragic past she has problem accepting this side of her.

Yusei gently stroked one of the ears which caused a soft red glow to appear on the first years cheek and small smile to grace her lips. "What happened?"

Rias walked further into the room, and took a seat on one of the chairs. "There were two kittens who were abandoned by their parents. All they had was each other, however eventually they were both taken in by a Devil, who turned Koneko sister into a Devil. Unfortunately her dormant power and the new power she had aquired went out of control, and she ended up killing her master. She then vanished and became a powerful stray that even today we Devils fear. The death of the Devil did not go down well with the Devil community and many were worried that the other kitten would turn out just the same, and they decided to try kill her. Fortunately my brother stopped the madness and took responsibility of the small kitten, which grew into the girl you now see. When my brother first introduced me to her, she didn't even have a name, and it was clear she had gone through a traumatic experience. My brother decided to entrust her into my care, hoping I could help her by showing love and showing her that not all things were bad, however what happened to her sister left a lasting scar on her and she fears that if she use the power inside her, then she to will go mad and try to kill her master, in this case me."

Yusei looked down at his newest girlfriend, he had no idea she had been through all that, no wonder she was very timid around new people, who wouldn't be after what she had been through. Yusei brushed her ears once more, this time however Koneko opened her eyes. She looked up into the face of Yusei and froze. It was then she realised that Yusei was still stroking her soft ears. Feeling rather embarrased she quickly brushed his hand away and tried to cover her ears. She didn't want Yusei to see her like this.

"Don't look Yusei, its embarrasing. I didn't want you to find out, about me, and what I am." Yusei smiled and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He then gently moved Koneko hands away from her head, and held them. He looked the first year right in the eyes.

"Koneko it doesn't matter what you are, I have no issues with this and what the real Koneko looks like, in fact I think it kind of cute." Yusei once again stroked her ears this time however she didn't try to stop him, in fact a soft purr was coming from her lips.

Rias looked on and then stood from the chair, Koneko was in good hands with Yusei, she was well aware of Akeno plans for Yusei, and supported it 100%. The fact that Koneko had taken a liking to him was a bonus, as she knew if there was anyone who could help Koneko accept who she was it was Yusei.

"I will leave you too alone, I need to get back down to the others. I am happy for you Koneko, Yusei is a good match for you."

Koneko looked up into the face of her mistress and smiled and then nodded. She then suddenly climbed out of the quilt and knelt beside Yusei, who was now gently stroking her head, and running his hand down her back all the way to her tail, which split in two. Koneko back suddenly arched like a cat as she felt Yusei hand brush down it. Her Nekomata appearance was on full show now, which meant she was split between acting like a human, or that of a cat. At the minute her cat insticts were taking over, and she suddenly found herself brushing up to Yusei.

"I wondered where you were. So you finally know her little secret huh, well thats good. In fact I was worried you would reject her when you found out the truth about her."

Yusei suddenly had his lap full as Koneko climbed onto it, and hugged him tightly. "As I said to Koneko earlier, I don't mind what she is, or where she comes from, in the same way I don't mind who you are, and your true heritage. By the way how did things go, I tried to kick Azazel arse for springing that on you."

Akeno face broke into a small smile. "Not good, he tried to explain his actions, but I didn't want to listen, we then got into a huge argument, in the end I walked away, I can't deal with him Yusei, he abandoned me and my mother when I was little, I can never forgive him for that."

Yusei gently outstreched his hand which Akeno took and sat down next to him. She then felt herself pulled into a one arm hug, and kiss on the top of her head. "It will be okay Akeno, remember you have me now, and I will do everything to support you and Koneko, after all it my job as your boyfriend."

Both girls sighed in harmony, they both felt save in Yusei's arms. "Lets go to bed all of us. We have all had a difficult day. Koneko do you want to join me and Akeno?

Koneko looked towards her own bed. "Why don't we just sleep in here tonight, beds big enough for the three of us."

Yusei looked to the bed and then noticed the first years nightgown. "I guess that would be okay, but Akeno and I don't have our sleepwear." Yusei was suddenly surprised as Koneko removed the nightgown revealing her small a cup breast, all she was sat in was a pair of cute pink panties.

"You don't need sleepwear, just use your underwear." Koneko then climbed into the quit and snuggled down. She made sure to move to one side leaving plenty of space for Yusei and Akeno. Yusei was about to object but his words were cut off by Akeno taking off her clothes, and soon she two was left in just her panties. Her huge breast bounced freely in the cool night air.

"Fine with me, how about you Yusei, will you keep two girls waiting?" Yusei noticed Akeno had now lifted the quilt and she too snuggled down, leaving just enough room in the middle. Yusei stood from the bed and then removed his top and trousers, until he was stood in his boxer, he then climbed onto the bed and snuggled down inside the quilt between both Koneko and Akeno.

Meanwhile Issei was in the bathroom, washing , his body which was aching all over, after his training with Tannin. The old dragon hadn't let up a inch on his training, although Issei wondered what running away from flaming infernos had to do with his training. Issei then remember the mystry figure he had seen after his training. Issei had watched while the boy cracked the earth he had been standing on, just by simply moving his foot. He had been surprised to learn that the boy had been in attendance for the rating game against Riser, and he was intriqued in how strong Issei actually was. Unfortunately the boy had not been too impressed and had left soon after.

"Issei you in there?"

Issei looked to the glass door and saw the outline of Rias, oh crap, was she actually coming in here. As if to answer his question the door suddenly opened and Rias walked in, dressed just in a bath towel.

""Issei let me do that for you, after you can return the favour, does that sound good?" Issei gulped as he turned his head to look at Rias who had now dropped her towel giving him a full view of her front, and her long red hair fell around her body. Issei then noticed she picked up a the bottle of soap and began to put some into her hands. Little Issei was fully awake as he watched Rias rub the soap into her body which caused her body to become all foamy. "Turn around Issei."

Issei turned his body around and suddenly felt Rias kneel behind him, he then froze up as he felt Rias hug him, and began to use her huge breast to rub up and down his back. Issei looked down where his small towel was now tented. Issei tried to hide it from view, however when he felt Rias arms wrap around to his front he froze.

"We can't forget the front now can we." Issei gulped as Rias hands began to rub into his chest and up and down his arms and stomach, her hands then dropped to the towel which she removed, much to Issei surprise, however what happened next caused Issei to go into complete shock, Rias had wrapped her slippery soapy hand around his little Issei and now she was tugging back and forth. Yusei then felt warm breath in his air.

"We can't forget about this now can we." Issei didn't know what to say to that, sure in his dreams it was different, but now it was happening in real life Issei wasn't sure how to react, the tension was building as Rias continued to jack him off. Issei was doing his best to hide his pleasure, however he couldn't hold it any longer, and soon ropes and ropes and cum erupted. " Wow, you really came a lot Issei." Rias then washed him once more and then used the shower to wash the foam off his body. "Now it's your turn."

Issei gulped and swapped places with Rias, he was now knelt behind her, holy fuck was she about to allow him to ravish her body. Issei nervously covered his hand in foamy soap and then used them to wrap around Rias large breast, causing a small moan to leave her lips.

"Gently Issei, not so rough." Issei loosened his grip, and gently began to rub the soap into both breast, as he continue to caress Rias breast more moans escaped her lips. The feeling of Rias breast and the moans was driving Issei crazy, and once again little Issei was stood to attention. He moved his hands down her stomach and paused. "You can go lower if you want Issei, after all a girl needs to be cleaned down there too."

How titty fucking hell, was the though going through Issei head right now. Rias was giving him permission to go lower, his hands trembled with excitement and he was about to touch the top of her thighs before he froze as that haunting voice appeared once more.

" _Would you die for me"_ Issei pulled his hands away sharply why of all times did that voice have to appear now. Issei grabbed his towel and stood up, he turned his head away from a surprised Rias.

"Sorry President I just can't." Issei then swung the glass door open and left the bathroom quickly, leaving a very confused Rias.


End file.
